


Couples Therapy

by evilkoalaforce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship for a while, False/True Feelings, False/True Memories, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Secret Crush, Sucudytes, Therapy, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkoalaforce/pseuds/evilkoalaforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a crush on Derek and he has been hiding it for a month. Somehow this hiding is stopping Derek from smelling Stiles feelings. That makes murder solving and faking a relationship at a couples therapy a lot more difficult. Especially when it's their therapist who is after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone in the Woods

Stiles was certain he heard some weird screeching sounds in the woods, he was on his way to home from a pack meeting when he stopped the car. He stepped out of his car to look around in the forest, to keep Derek off his back for walking alone in the woods he sent him a text message.

\- i'm walking alone in the woods

Stiles smiled at his message. He realized quite some time ago that he had a crush on Derek, and because of that embarrassing fact, he had to avoid him at any cost and hide his feelings. Only thing he could do is annoy the shit out of Derek. But it was just a stupid crush, it will go away.

He walked forward, deeper into the forest and soon enough he smelled something dreadful. "It's disturbing how many times I have smelled something like that." he said out loud looking at the bloody mess in front of him.

"Like what?" Derek was suddenly behind him.

Stiles was so startled, that he slipped and fell down, into a pool of human remains. "Like a dead human, asshole. Was it so necessary to scare me like that?!" Stiles sighed angrily "I'm gonna put a fucking bell around your neck." he stood up and looked at himself. Like always, covered in blood.

Stiles sighed heavily and stepped away, the body was too gruesome, like somebody had pulled its insides out. What was weirder, was that this wasn't the first body like this. It was fourth, this month.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

„Hi" Stiles stepped hastily into the room interrupting what ever was going on there before „I think I found something. I tried to find a common link connecting the victims. Because at the moment it seemed really out of the blue killing." Stiles pulled his tablet and showed them a therapist website „Meet Dr. Linda Foral"

„And?" Scott didn't get it.

He rolled his eyes „All the victims were her patients, about three or four weeks. Deaton told me, that this "monster" feeds off people's emotions. Then when she has enough she sucks them dry and some other weird shit happens, I really don't want to go to details, you've all seen the bodies. This is the perfect way for her to do it... She does couples therapy and specializes in anger behavior... and then kills some people along the way"

„Nice work Stiles" Scott looked impressed.

„Thanks" Stiles beamed, at least something is good about this day. He tried his best to keep his eyes from Derek, hoping that Scott will ask all the questions. Unfortunately no such luck.

„How do we get rid of her?" Derek asked looking Stiles, eyes wary. He was standing by the window, arms crossed.

„Yeah, you wont like this." he kept his gaze away from Derek "Only the person whom she is feeding off can kill her. Like while she is actually feeding... But her victims are always too weak or affected to kill her." Stiles paused "And of course they don't know she is a monster."

„So somebody has to make an appointment and kill her." Scott stated the obvious

„But who?" Allison added

„I'll do it." Derek said the moment Allison finished.

Stiles snorted „Sorry to break it to you, but you are too fucked up to be her patient."

Derek flared „Excuse me?"

Stiles didn't want to say these words exactly so he tried to explain „You are like a flaming ball of hate and rage." Still not what he wanted to say.

Derek glared him, like he could kill Stiles with that.

„Hey, I'm not saying that I'm not fucked up... well maybe a little less than you.." now Stiles couldn't help himself, he loved getting reactions from Derek.

Derek raised his eyebrows, he was glad he was so far away, he would push him against anything, to say the least.

While they were arguing, Allison, Scott and Isaac were looking at each other and realized that the solution is right in front of them. Just nobody had the balls to point it out. Finally Scott got tired of Allison poking him to say something.

„Umm... You should both go... as partners." Scott said the last part under his breath.

There was a silence when Derek and Stiles suddenly stopped arguing.

„No." Stiles said silently and repeated more loudly "No!" he started to think about the pressure to not fuck anything up. And hiding his feelings he had for Derek. It was way too much. „Hell no."

„Stiles..." Scott started.

„No! Derek say something..." Stiles didn't even look at him because he was expecting Derek to protest even more than he. But he said nothing, so he turned to him amazed. „Derek?"

Derek looked like he had nothing against this idea.

„What the...?" Stiles couldn't believe this, he looked at he ceiling in desperation „What the fuck is wrong with this day?"

„It is a good idea! Both species are represented, you can both protect each other if something goes wrong.." Scott tried to reason it with Stiles.

Stiles kept going, now walking back and forth, not paying attention to Scott „I mean I woke up right? This can't be a dream. Or I overdosed or something..."

„We are not doing it. We'll find another way." Derek's clear voice broke Stile's concentration. Stiles looked at Derek and couldn't place the weird face he was making.

„What?!" Scott argued with Derek "No, it's the best idea. You have to do it."

Derek glared him, but that didn't stop Scott from talking „You can go as partners who need couples therapy, you already argue like a married couple so it doesn't seem fake. And it is better if there is two of you, human and a wolf, less of a chance that something will go wrong."

Stiles is not stupid, he knows it's the best chance the have. But this is too much, he can already feel the pressure and his brain over thinking everything. He needs to leave, now. He sighed loudly and turned to the door. „Fine. I'll make an appointment and we'll go over the details tomorrow. It's been a long day." He turned and walked to the door.

Derek looked him leave so suddenly and soon others followed. He didn't understand what was going on with Stiles.

Lately Stiles has kept himself away from the pack and he wouldn't look at him. Derek was afraid that maybe Stiles is having some problems at home. Or what if Stiles doesn't want to be part of the pack anymore? What worried him more was the fact that Derek couldn't smell Stiles's emotions. It started almost a month ago when Stiles started to avoid him and every day he could smell less and less. This thought was driving Derek crazy.

At first Derek was glad when Scott pointed out he and Stiles should do this together, it would give him a chance to spend time with him and find out what is Stiles keeping from him. But after seeing his reaction, Derek was afraid to push him to do something he clearly didn't want to do. He can't be too pushy, only way to find out what Stiles is up to, is to get closer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles was driving home when his phone rang, it was Scott. He didn't want to talk to him so he pressed decline. He was already nervous and he didn't want to explain everything to Scott.

"Fuck!" Stiles said loudly hitting his wheel. "It's just Derek, get over him."

Stiles is very good at hiding his feelings to humans, but werewolves are different. They can smell emotions and that is impossible to hide. At first Stiles didn't go to pack meetings, then he started to over scent himself with every known perfume and after shave. About two weeks ago he tried to hide it by self-control. Stiles just imagined himself emotionless, absolutely free of feelings. Empty.

It was difficult at first, but now Stiles knew exactly what baseline to concentrate on, so it would work.

It seemed (on Scott) that it worked. If somebody paid attention then he would fail, but so far so good. Scott spends so much time with him and if he can't smell his "Derek arousal" then it's hidden enough.

But tomorrow, when he has to spend a lot of alone time with Derek and then again during the therapy thing, he's not sure if just hiding will work.


	2. First Session

„We should get our stories straight." Stiles sat on his chair.

Derek didn't say anything, he just stared Stiles, one sentence repeating in his head - be friendly and open.

„We need to lie about our ages, but let's try to stay as close to the truth as possible. I tought that maybe we have been together for two years, but a year before that we were..." Stiles didn't know how to put it in words „Umm... flirting, a lot. Also we should mention the we hated each other at first then it turned into passion and hot sex and..." Stiles was talking way too fast

Derek raised his eyebrow.

Stiles felt heat reaching his face „Yeah, you've seen movies. Hot passionate love/hate sex. That has a lot of strong emotion in it." Stiles swallowed loudly and thought. Oh my fucking god this is my worst nightmare. Keep it together Stilinski.

„Okay." Derek narrowed his eyes

Stiles's mouth stopped working, he tried to concentrate on his baseline and he spaced out.

Until Derek brought him back. „We need a reason."

„Um... You mean why we need therapy?" Stiles finished Derek's thought. „How about you are an asshole who only thinks about himself?" Stiles couldn't stop himself, it was the easiest way to keep things normal between them.

Anger filled Derek's face immediately „Myself? How..." He was too mad to even finish that sentence, he counted to three in his mind and tried again "I protect my pack, it's about..."

„See? That pisses you off. That's a great reason to have." Stiles shrugged, he already how false his statement was "How about you?"

Derek takes a minute to calm down. He thinks for a second and comes up with his own „You are hiding something from me."

That came out so real out of Derek's mouth that Stiles froze. He really means it and Stiles started to freak out about it. He noticed. Does he know? Stiles looked at Derek and his eyes rested at his lips for a second. „We... We should talk about some borders. This could get really personal really quickly." Stiles cleared his throat and concentrated again.

„As long it stays between us, I'm fine with everything." Derek said quickly, knowing that Stiles would deflect his statement with something like that.

„What?" Stiles snorted, but saw that Derek was serious „Really?"

„Yes." and he was.

„Even..." Stiles didn't even know where to begin.

„My family, my past... everything."

„Oh..." Stiles did not see this one coming.

„But you have to extend me the same courtesy. You said it yourself, it's best to stay as close to the truth as possible so..."

Stiles thought for a minute, weighing the pros and cons „Fine, but it stays between us and you have to promise that you won't try to fix me."

„Fix you?"

„Yeah..." Stiles really didn't want to explain this to him, it made him anxious and uncomfortable. Luckily Derek noticed and acted accordingly.

„Okay. Everything is out and stays between us... and no fixing." Derek said sealing the deal.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

They talked through some points in their dating time line. It was actually pretty civil, they both tried very hard to act like it's nothing. Stiles was doing an exceptional job, by hiding his real emotions and it was hard because for some reason Derek was weirdly friendly and nice.

„Okay that leaves the test."

„I don't like tests." Derek said quickly, tests give facts that are not so easily shrugged off.

„It's not that bad, here." Stiles handed Derek his laptop „I already did it. Fill this first one about yourself and the second one about me. Then the program gives us a percent of our knowledge of each other. But it's not really about what we know now, it's a good way to learn some facts about us."

„Still don't like it."

„It's fine, I'll score higher than you anyway." Stiles grinned trying to lighten up the mood a bit, not sure why though.

And it paid off, Derek almost smiled „I highly doubt it."

„Really? Go on then, I'll make us some lunch. It can take awhile, especially if you don't know the answers" he walked out of his room grinning and over the moon that Derek almost smiled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

„What the fuck?! How did you score higher than I?" Stiles shouted looking at the computer.

Derek took another bite of his sandwich, pleased with himself. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him „Did you cheat?" He really couldn't believe this.

„No. Did you?" he said while chewing.

Stiles printed the test out and handed half the pages to Derek. „This is the one I did about myself and the one I did about you."

They both looked at the sheets, not saying anything for a while.

„How do you know that I like to sleep on the right side of the bed?" Derek finally asks

„It's closer to the window" Stiles said like it was obvious, still looking at his test scores „How did you know my favorite dessert is apple pie, I never eat it."

„It was your mom's favorite...you mentioned it once to Allison... I guessed that you never ate it because you like the one she made." Derek tried to say it as gently as possible, but they did have an agreement.

„It's... Yeah, you guessed right."

„And how the fuck do know my favorite sexual pose?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

„You are a wolf..." Stiles looked at him like that explained everything. It did. „And you got pretty creative about my favorites..." Stiles noticed and stared at the answer Derek put about his favorite sexual poses

Derek shrugged „You are a horny teenager..."

„Fair enough." Stiles answered simply but inside he was getting anxious.

"How the hell do you know this one? Everybody knows I hate mornings. How did you know that I like sunrise?" Derek looked at the question favorite time of day.

"You are actually less grumpy in the mornings, I thought that maybe it's a new day – new beginning type of thing." Stiles said and Derek nodded in response.

"I'm really impressed how much you know about me." Stiles says genuinely impressed "I'm not sure if Scott could do this better than you."

Derek didn't answer.

Stiles hoped Derek would say something back. He was worried that maybe Derek thought that it's creepy how much Stiles knew about him. "I mean... are you surprised that I know so much about you?"

"Not really, I know how much you notice things and put them quickly together."

"Oh." Stiles wasn't sure if that was the answer he wanted to hear. But at the same time it was a compliment.

Derek stretched while looking at the answers Stiles typed about him „So how did we do as a couple, what did the test say?"

„It said we are a perfect match. You got 98 % right and I got 97%."

They stared at each other, satisfied like they "won" the test. But the reality of what they just said was sinking in and now it was too difficult for Stiles to hide his true emotions. Derek's almost smile echoed in his head and he desperately needed to stand up to change the scenery and clear the space.

„Okay. I think we are done for today."

Derek cleared his throat and nodded.

"The appointment is 1PM tomorrow, should I..."

„I'll pick you up." Derek stood as well, still looking into Stiles eyes.

„Okay."

„Okay."

The silence was killing them both. Finally Derek folded the papers, showed them into his pocket and left through the window.

Holy shit, Stiles knows everything about me, Derek though. He didn't know how to react in his room. Or act in that matter.

One thing he cleared out, was that Stiles really was hiding something. He couldn't smell him, but he seemed a bit nervous and what disturbed him the most was that he forgot to pay more attention, he was just hanging out with Stiles. It seemed so normal, he didn't think twice. Maybe it was because they were alone.

What he later didn't understand was that if Stiles still felt like pack and the were okay just now, than why the need to hide something. They were in one fucking pack. How can he act like friends, after all this hiding and avoiding. What was Stiles hiding from him? Derek didn't know why exactly, but he was getting angry at Stiles.

The moment Derek left Stiles needed to take a shower to release something. He wasn't sure if he could live through a therapy session. Derek was too friendly, suddenly he was thoughtful and paying attention not glaring to death. That made everything worse. Also Derek knew so much about him... he shuddered just thinking about it. Still, this new Derek was ruining his composure so he decided that if Derek wasn't going to be an angry asshole tomorrow, he was.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tomorrow came soon enough.

„So... How can I help you?" a friendly face sat in front of them after placing them on an ugly pink couch. „I understand you have some problems with your relationship."

„Yes." Derek answered abruptly, keeping his eyes on the therapist, who was in his mid-thirties, blonde and weirdly small for a monster.

When nothing else was said she cleared her throat and continued „My name is Dr. Linda Foral, but in this room we will stick to first names, so feel free to call me Linda." She smiled so warmly that Stiles doubted if she really was this horrible creature.

„I'm Stiles and this is my..." he paused on purpose acting like he didn't know what to call Derek.

Derek crossed his arms and looked at Stiles „Go on..."

Stiles liked how Derek reacted „Asshole, I wanted to say boyfriend but you are more than that to me." he almost said it sarcastically.

Derek narrowed his eyes „Sure... Nice save." He turned to the therapist „Derek."

Dr. Linda nodded, a little amused by the two of them „Nice to meet you two. Tell me something about your relationship. How did you meet?"

„We met through a friend of mine..." Stiles started.

Derek glared him.

"Am I telling it wrong?" Stiles crossed his arms, glaring back.

"No, but you will"

"Excuse me? I was there, I think I know what happened."

Derek snorted.

Stiles was so amazed, how annoying Derek was. He didn't even know if he should be mad or not. So he decided to glare the hell out of him, like Derek usually does for him.

Finally Dr. Linda interrupted "Let's skip that for a second. How long have you been together?"

Stiles finally turned to her and answered "We met about two years ago and..."

"He hated me." Derek blurted out.

"Do you have to interrupt and finish my sentences all the time?"

"Some people think that it's romantic." Derek pointed out.

Stiles didn't get how Derek was acting like him in this fight. He took an angry breath "We met two fucking years ago, but..."

"dating started a year ago." Derek finished.

"For the love of god Derek! Shut the fuck up."

"Fine by me." Derek shrugged like he was waiting for that, the whole time.

Stiles shook his head and sighed "Yeah about a year."

Dr Linda frowned "How old are you Stiles?"

"Calm down, I was 18 when things started to go serious." Stiles cleared it out seeing Dr. Linda make a face "Derek was very serious about that." Stiles wanted to stop there, but couldn't help to look at Derek and add. "But the moment I turned 18" Stiles grinned "Holy fuck! I mean.." Stiles started to move his arms to emphasize what he was about to say.

"Stiles!" Derek pulled him back "I think she got it"

"Oh, okay." Stiles was happy that Derek interrupted.

Dr. Linda cleared her throat "And where do you live?"

Stiles looked at Derek for a second, but saw that he was selectively sticking to the shutting up part."Derek has a house, but he is rebuilding it. Right now he lives in an apartment and I'm still with my dad."

Derek added "He spends most of his time at my apartment."

"So your plan is to move into the house together or is that too much of a commitment yet."

Stiles looked at Derek.

Dr Linda noticed the look between them "Stiles would you like to move in with Derek?"

"Umm... Yes." that question came too suddenly for Stiles.

"Derek, do you want to live with Stiles"

He paused "He is already living with me."

"That was not the question." Dr Linda pointed out.

Derek rolled his eyes "Yes."

"Hmm..." Dr Linda hummed and scribbled something in her notepad.

Derek shifted uncomfortably "I mean, of course I want to but..." he looked at Stiles

Stiles nodded "Yeah, same goes for me. There is always a but."

Dr. Linda smiled "Good, you agree on something. We will get to the reasons later. Have you been to therapy before?"

Stiles nodded slowly "I had some sessions after my mom died and I had regular appointments with the school councilor on the last school year."

"The whole year?" Dr. Linda asked writing everything down.

"Yeah" Stiles answered silently, because in reality he was seeing a councilor.

Derek didn't know that, when Stiles looked at him to answer he said "I had a couple of sessions before I met Stiles, also about family issues."

Stiles couldn't believe him, Derek and in therapy? He probably hated it because he hasn't gotten far with his issues.

"Okay good, have you ever been on medication?"

Derek said no and when Dr Linda looked at Stiles, he was laughing nervously.

"What's so funny?"

"It could take awhile to write down all my medications. Can I bring a list for the next session?"

"Sure, but I'm guessing ADD?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any side effects?"

"Depends, but it's usually nervousness, over thinking, sometimes I can't sleep..." Stiles continued and Derek placed his hand on the back of Stile's neck. He didn't know that it was this bad, and touching him was his way to comfort him. Stiles appreciated the touch, he moved closer to it. It was almost impossible to keep his mind under control.

"Now Stiles, I hope you are eating healthy because with your medication it could really emphasize your side affects."

"Everything is under control Doc. No junk food and energy drinks for Stiles" He lied happily while his mind was making plans for later, to grab some curly fries.

Derek froze. He looked at Stiles who thinking about something. He removed his hand and took a calming breath. Stiles just lied and his heart stayed the same. It took a moment to fully register that Derek can't tell if Stiles is lying or not. How long was this going on?

There were few more questions about health and occupations. They didn't really talk about that before, so they told mostly the truth.

"How about your interests?" Dr Linda started again.

Stiles snorted "Derek likes to glare in silence and hunt little cute bunnies."

"Stiles likes to annoy people until they die" Derek retaliated, not looking at anybody.

"So Derek likes to hunt and Stiles jumps from one thing to another?" Dr Linda tried to decipher.

"Something like that." Stiles just nodded and looked at Derek, who was tensed up and not paying attention. Dr Linda noticed it too.

"I think that we should stop here."

"When can we come back?" Stiles asked quickly then cursed in his mind, he was a little too eager.

"I think I have something available tomorrow if you want. You have to ask for details and make an appointment with the secretary."

"Thank you! See you tomorrow, I guess." Stiles stood and thought for a second that maybe he has to pull Derek with him. He was still acting weird, but he stood up and nodded to the therapist.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek dropped Stiles home after a silent car ride home. Stiles didn't know why, but Derek was weirdly silent and cold towards him. Maybe because their session was too personal, either way Stiles was glad how it went. He kept his emotions under control, it wasn't something he needed to do any more, it just happened the moment Derek was near him.

Derek tried to think about how to test if he could hear Stiles lying. He was really shocked about that fact. He can't smell him and now he can't tell if he was lying.

But apparently that didn't apply to Dr Linda. Derek noticed how Dr Linda smelled wrong and every time Stiles got angrier, Dr. Linda had a little surge of power. Apparently she could feel him but Derek couldn't. He didn't like that. At all.


	3. Holy Shit, That Happened

Next morning when Stiles dad insisted to drive him to school, he sent Derek a message.

\- can you pick me up from school? dad is driving me rn

Stiles didn't have time to go home before the session, so it would be better if Derek could pick him up from there. Few seconds later he got an answer

\- Yes.

Stiles snorted, he read that message imagining what he looked like – annoyed and glaring.

"What's so funny?" Sheriff asked

"Just a friend." Stiles paused. He waited when they reached at his school and started again "What are your thoughts about Derek?"

Sheriff stopped the car too suddenly and looked at his son "Stiles?" he said voice low and slow.

"No need to answer, just think about it today." Stiles patted his dad on the pack "Have nice day. Love you!" and he was out of the car, running towards the school.

Stiles knew that this therapy thing could take a while and it was better for him if his dad gets warmed up to the idea that Derek was his friend. It's better than finding out from other people. Back of his mind Stiles couldn't help to think if his dad would be okay if Derek would be more than a friend to him. That idea faded quickly because there was no way Derek will match his feelings.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek couldn't sleep because of the last session, he hoped that he was wrong and he could still tell when Stiles was lying. The knowing that he couldn't tell anything about Stiles from his emotions or heart was driving him crazy. Like Stiles was completely out of reach.

Time came to pick up Stiles, he didn't really mind. They had an appointment and it looked better if they reached there with the same car. Derek was almost at his school, when he heard a cop car back of his car. It was the Sheriff.

Derek pulled over and waited nervously for him to walk over to his car. He could swear that he walked that slow on purpose.

"Derek Hale" Sheriff greeted.

"Sheriff" Derek nodded.

There was a pause that was too intense for Derek so he continued "Is everything alright? Sir."

"That depends. What is your relationship with my son Stiles?"

Wow, right to the point. Derek always admired how Sheriff didn't fuck around. But right now it didn't make things easier for him. "Stiles?" That was all he could say.

"Yes, the boy who is still at school and accused you in a murder. Stiles."

Derek wasn't sure what to say, did Stiles say something or was this from Dr. Linda. "Stiles is my friend."

"Friend?"

Derek saw Sheriff's features soften so he was confident in himself "Yes, he has helped me a lot and I would like to believe I have helped him too."

Sheriff frowned.

Derek explained before he could ask "Grief. We have helped each other to deal with our lost ones." That was one thing he and Stiles had in common and it happened to be a really good excuse.

"Oh..." Sheriff was surprised.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you know but it just happened and..."

"No it's fine. I'm glad Stiles is talking about it." Sheriff nodded "But if something should change between you two, for the better or worse," Derek didn't get what did he meant by that he had no intention to ask right now either "I will take you in to the station, and make sure your car is taken as an evidence. Which means I will tear your car apart and you would be lucky if you can get half of it back."

Derek looked at him carefully.

Sheriff smiled "Good talk. Now go pick up Stiles, you are already late."

"Yes sir." Derek nodded and started the car.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Dude, you were late." Stiles whined, when he got into the car.

"Yeah I know, your dad told me that." Derek said it casually.

"What?!"

Derek didn't expand on the subject, even when Stiles didn't stop staring him.

"What did he say?"

"It seemed like it was for my ears only."

Stiles hit Derek's shoulder "Tell me! Or I will make your life a living hell in therapy."

"No."

"Mh.. Dereeeeeek!" Stiles whined on purpose.

Derek sighed "He wanted to know what's my relationship with you"

Stiles whole face went red in a second "Oh my god"

"And if something happens, I should just say goodbye to my car." Derek didn't want to mention the better or worse comment.

"Fuck... Sorry" Stiles said silently

"You put him up to this?" Derek was confused, but not angry.

"Yeah, kind off. I just wanted him to get comfortable of the idea that you are my friend. So when he happens to find out something he wouldn't freak out, or do what he just did. I was sure he was going to talk to me first, that's why I..." Stiles couldn't stop talking and apologizing, it was so embarrassing .

"Shut up Stiles. It's okay. I told that we were friends." he kept his eyes on the road.

Stiles stopped and frowned "And he believed you?"

Derek dead panned "Yeah, what the hell right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Not that your untrustworthy..." he started to talk to fast again and Derek had to interrupt.

"I told him that we were helping each other with grief."

Stiles looked impressed "Smart. That's really good."

Derek nodded and they stayed silent. Stiles started concentrating again on something, Derek wanted to know why. Every little thing Stiles did made him crazy now because he has no idea what made Stiles do something like that. He has to guess and it's almost impossible to guess what Stiles is feeling or thinking.

He has imagined asking Stiles what was going on, but in his mind Stiles closes off and demanded some space. Derek didn't want that, but he had to know something, anything. Maybe on this session he could get something from Stiles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Stand up and face each other." Dr. Linda said the second Derek and Stiles walked into the room and took their places on the couch. "Today we are going to take things a little bit further" Derek frowned at that comment, but did what was told.

Stiles stood up and placed himself in front of Derek, after a second he realized that he should be closer. Lovers and what not. He almost forgot. Second thing Stiles realized is that he hadn't really been that close to Derek, felt his presence, his eyes on him...

Derek froze when Stiles filled the space between them. Smart of him to do that, but suddenly Derek was in a bubble called Stiles. He could smell him, hear his heart, more than before but it still wasn't enough for him. It wasn't emotions it was just Stiles. Derek wanted more.

"Good, now really look at each other." Dr. Linda continued "Now, I want both of you to say something meaningful or nice about your partner. You have to stand close, keep looking at each other, but you can't touch... Okay?"

It bothered Stiles how Derek would know when he lied or on this case, tell the truth. It has always bothered him about werewolves. He was amazed how Derek hasn't mention anything so far. This situation could make things really awkward. And also was Dr. Linda stupid? Has she seen Derek. Like really looked at him. It's impossible not to touch him.

Space between them was full of tension and their eyes were locked on each other. If Stiles took half a step closer he could kiss him, and now that was the only thing on Stiles mind. He was on the edge, but could keep his feelings under control. Barely.

"Stiles you start, say something nice or meaningful about Derek."

"Do I say it as a statement or do I say it to him." Stiles asked, stalling.

"To him."

"Um... " he stared at him, before he got his voice back to speak "I trust you, with my life" Stiles finally said silently. Seemed like an appropriate and truthful thing to say.

Warmth covered Derek's heart rapidly and he didn't understand where all this was coming from. The feeling was incredible. Probably the alpha in him is satisfied or is it about this? He couldn't tell if he was lying so he just believed that it was true. But Stiles hasn't trusted him before. What changed? If he could just smell his emotions, he would already know.

He had to provoke Stiles to see if he could get any feelings from him. His nose only got Stiles usual smell but no feelings. It was driving him insane, sometimes he could faintly smell something, but then again maybe he was imagining things.

Suddenly Derek understood that there was a way to find out. If he poked one of the strongest emotion there is, maybe it would be too much to hide. He had to take a chance. Now or never.

Derek paused, looked into Stiles big eyes and finally broke the silence with a low voice "You turn me on."

That surprised and aroused Stiles so suddenly that he held back a moan, but he suspected that Derek sensed his response, they kept looking and Stiles was dying of embarrassment.

"You...You make me feel safe." Stiles said quickly with a red face, like it will cover up the cloud of his arousal they were standing in. He saw Derek breathe in deeply and already seeing that made Stiles shudder.

Derek was so happy to smell anything from him, he was so afraid he could never do that again. But from all the feelings it was this moment and it was arousal. That made his mouth water, there was so much of it and it came so suddenly. His arousal, now their arousal.

Following his instincts Derek continued "I want to kiss you."

Stiles stopped breathing. A second later he leaned in but Dr. Linda pushed him back "No touching" Stiles frowned a bit, but kept staring at Derek and licked his lips. The sight of his tongue made Derek shudder and lean in, but Dr. Linda pushed him back sighing. "Okay, I can see that it is next to impossible to keep you apart, but..."

Derek grunted, stepped through Linda's pushing hand, reached his own hand behind Stiles neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Stiles hand automatically grabbed Derek to pull him closer. The kiss was burning with passion, there was no tongue, but the feel of their lips moving already drove them over the edge. Derek pulled closer, moving his other hand on Stiles back. Feeling Stiles shudder made him growl inside.

Stiles pulled away for a second to look into Derek's eyes, but that was also a moment for Dr Linda to push them apart.

"Okay, take a step back." Dr. Linda sighed.

They both did as told, Stiles quickly looked down to find his baseline. To hide everything that started to fill his mind or what already was there. This was too embarrassing. Derek felt how Stiles closed off and he sighed, taking another step back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles was home after another intense silent car ride home. He was suspecting that the car had some kind of power, to shut the both of them off.

He was glad that dad wasn't home. He did not want to talk about his encounter with Derek. God knows what his dad was thinking about him and Derek. His name brought up memories of the best kiss, that has ever happened to him. He felt the tightness of his pants, he didn't understand how thinking about something so small and so good, could make him hard so fast. He wanted to take a shower anyway so he headed there, his thoughts only about Derek and their kiss.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Stiles?" Scott stepped into the room few hours later, when Stiles was behind his desk doing homework.

"Hey."

Scott sat on the bed and then scrunched his face "Did I interrupt?" he grinned, smelling what Stiles had been doing.

"Really funny" Stiles said sarcastically "If I could smell like you can, I would probably die in your room."

Scott laughed "Yeah? " he wanted to say something smart but gave up "Actually you probably would, Allison has been busy in awhile."

Stiles laughed.

"So how is therapy? I can see that Derek has already gotten to you. With the jerking off to him and stuff." Scott joked.

Stiles froze for a second and when he realized it was a joke, he showed Scott the middle finger, but he didn't dare to look at him.

"Holy shit!" Scott saw him through "I was right?"

"No." Stiles said and Scott didn't hear his heartbeat flutter.

"Oh... God, for a second there I thought that you two have finally doing it." Scott chuckled and Stiles wasn't going to comment his response "So how is the monster hunting?"

"She is not human, we know that much. Derek said that he could feel her feed of me. Not sure if he could feed of Derek yet."

"Okay, but why is she still alive?"

"She doesn't do it enough... I mean I don't even feel it. So not sure if it would work if I kill him."

"Bummer, but then again you can go to therapy. With Derek." Scott beamed.

Stiles frowned. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing you don't already know." Scott mumbled and added "So what's your plan with monster doctor."

"I was thinking that we could stage a huge fight with Derek. See if she takes the bait"

"Sounds like a good plan." Scott nodded and looked around the room.

Stiles looked at Scott and then guessed "You need help with homework?"

Scott smiled a small smile "Yeah, if you don't mind."

Stiles smiled back and grabbed his books to sit next to Scott. His mind working over the fact that Scott couldn't tell he was lying.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek walked into his apartment and stopped. He was standing in the center of the room like a statue, everything about him was still except his thoughts.

"So that happened." Derek said to himself.

Isaac appeared next to him "What happened?"

Derek didn't say anything, waiting Isaac to smell him.

"Holy shit." he looked at Derek eyes wide "That happened..."


	4. Teamwork

They arrived early, so they had to sit in the waiting room. Derek picked Stiles up from school again, this time he was a little earlier just n case he ran into the Sheriff again.

"I was thinking that we should poke the monster." Stiles said nervously.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing has really happened." except the mind blowing kiss they shared yesterday "and we should maybe make something happen." Stiles offered and cleared his throat.

Derek nodded.

"We should make up a fight." Stiles said already thinking.

"That's not hard" Derek shrugged.

"Really?" that cocky asshole Stiles thought "So what would we fight about?"

Derek thought a bit " I told you father that you are hiding something from me. He talked to you, and you got pissed off at me for dragging your dad into this. Then it was all about me not listening you, and you keeping things from me." he turned to Stiles "That good enough?"

Stiles was surprised but replaced it with sarcasm "Do you need to rest after talking so much? Because I have never heard you speak so fucking long." Stiles teased.

Derek frowned "Fuck you."

"That's the spirit" Stiles grinned. It was a lot easier to act like that, because if Derek had asked about the kiss he would have died on the spot.

Stiles suspected that Derek can't smell Stiles as well as he used to, maybe he can't even tell if he was lying. But he didn't believe that for long, Derek was born a werewolf. His senses were way better that Scott's. Derek was probably just being polite and not bring things up that embarrassed Stiles.

On thing he couldn't get out of his mind was the kiss. Derek started the kiss. He wanted to believe more, but he knew it was for Dr. Linda. Actually Stiles didn't mind doing other things with Derek for Dr. Linda. He didn't give a flying fuck that Dr. Linda is a monster, if he could kiss Derek again.

"Stiles!" Derek hissed

"What?" Stiles almost jumped, afraid that he was thinking out loud again.

"Stop smiling."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Stiles almost forgot that they were supposed to be in a fight.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dr. Linda called them inside and they both walked through the door at once so they got stuck and had to press through. Arms pushing each other.

"Really mature Stilinski" Derek grunted, finally through the door.

"Watch it Hale" he emphasized on the last name and narrowed his eyes.

waited for them to sit down. "Okay then, I imagined that after that kiss you would be in a different mood today. Did you have sex?"

That question came out of nowhere "Yes" Stiles said quickly and awkwardly. He avoided Derek's eyes, hoping he was alright with it.

"Then how this happened?" Dr. Linda pushed for answers.

"Derek is a nosy asshole, that's what happened." Stiles snapped.

Derek acted out. "If you wouldn't keep things from me..."

Stiles cut him off loudly "You brought my dad into this, not cool Hale!"

Derek rolled his eyes "That was an accident."

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me? You are the one who lies all the time." Derek didn't hold anything back.

"What?!" Stiles paused in real anger.

"You know what guys, let's do an exercise." She stood up and brought a huge pack from the nearby closet. "I think this is exactly what you two need. This here is a shelf, your task is to put it together." Dr. Linda looked happy.

"What's the twist?" Stiles said annoyed. There was always something more.

"I'll tie one of your hands together. You decide whose right or left."

"Fuck me!" Derek mumbled low "Your left my right?" he turned to Stiles.

"No." Stiles argued.

"Okay" Derek agreed.

Stiles frowned, why would Derek agree so easily. Dr. Linda brought fuzzy handcuffs, he took Derek's left hand and Stiles right.

Stiles took a shaky breath, of course their hands are tied with sex handcuffs. That made Stiles think about their kiss and he already felt hot.

"Fuuuck...my life." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"Stiles you okay?" Dr. Linda drew all the attention to him and Stiles almost died.

"Yes. Cuffs are a little tight...really tight." Stiles blurted out without thinking

Dr. Linda raised an eyebrow and Derek almost smiled thinking that maybe Stiles has a thing for handcuffs. He seemed nervous.

"No I mean..." Stiles tried to save his sanity, but gave up pretty quickly "So about that interesting exercise I can't wait to do." Stiles motioned to the box on the ground sarcastically.

Dr. Linda nodded, understanding Stiles situation a lot better than Derek "Everything you need is inside the box and..." she took out his phone.

"It's timed?" Stiles asked, but he already assumed he was right.

"Yes." she smiled "Go!"

"Shit." they both said in unison and sat on the ground next to the box.

Derek decided that he would take a competitive side and we-don't-need-the-instruction state of mind. So he acted normally. Stiles did the exact opposite.

When they both saw how much time it took them to open the box with those handcuffs, they knew this shit was never going to get built.

"Give me the instruction." Stiles snapped and then started to grab it himself.

"Please?" Derek mocked him, stopping Stiles hand.

Stiles plastered a fake smile "Please give me the instruction, assface."

"No."

"Urgh... Derek!" Stiles growled annoyed.

"We don't need it." He grabbed one of the pieces and deliberately accidentally hit Stiles with it.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!"

"I'm building a shelf, you are the one sitting on your ass." Derek tried to put two pieces together, but Stiles pulled his hand that pulled Derek's hand away.

They glared each other for second.

Stiles reached over him to take the instruction. Derek grabbed it from him, Stiles punched him and took it again. This time successfully. "We are doing this according to plan"

"Then we are here forever." Derek argued.

Stiles was already reading the instructions "Just take the smallest stick and put it into the plastic thing."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed "Which plastic thing Stiles? There are like ten different plastic things here."

"Oh, right." he looked around "number five piece... this one." he pointed it.

Derek grunted annoyed, but took it anyway "Now what?"

"Put it together with that stick. Do the same with all the other small sticks, I'll help." he put the instruction down.

It was harder to do it together because their hands kept getting in their way. Stiles then decided that he will look at the instruction and Derek will build.

Few minutes into it Derek noticed that something is wrong, probably some odd pieces mixed with the right ones. So he just made it worse, curious if Stiles would notice him doing that or Stiles would really blindly trust him, because his face was usually behind the instruction.

A minute later Derek almost smiled a small smile, Stiles didn't doubt him for a second. But they did have a task so he resumed their act.

"You fucked up." Derek yelled suddenly

"What? No I didn't." Stiles didn't look him yet.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, Stiles! You did!"

"No!"

Derek shoved the weird construction in front of him. "Does this look right?"

"Yes!" Stiles stared it and soon noticed that half of the parts were in the opposite places "Shit!"

"Told you." Derek shrugged.

"Fuck you! I told to put these there. You fucked up!" Stiles was getting genuinely angry.

"No, you told me to connect these there so I did. I did everything exactly, how you told me to do." Derek stared at him.

Stiles breathed angrily in and out.

"Fine!" Stiles showed the instruction into Derek's face "You try it."

They were on it a couple of minutes, and Stiles was really pissed of, that this thing was not getting finished. He is usually really good at these things. He stared at all the pieces, imaging it as a final product. Then finally he understood.

"You fucker!" he punched Derek again, he knew he fucked him over with some of the pieces. Stiles took half of it apart and started to put it together without the instruction.

Every once in a while they had a weird hand pulling and shoving minute with their connected arms. It took time, but Derek finally understood what Stiles was doing so he helped him without his directions and in three minutes it was together.

"Good job!" Dr. Linda beamed and Derek almost growled. Dr. Linda had fed of them, she smelled more powerful. It bothered that he never noticed it, until it was too late.

"It was a rocky start, but you work really well together when you want to. You are the first ones to figure out so fast that some pieces don't even belong to this shelf." she pointed to the leftover pieces.

Derek and Stiles didn't say anything, they suddenly felt tired. Maybe because of Dr. Linda, but Derek couldn't be sure. They removed the handcuff and sat back at the couch.

"How do you think you did?" Dr. Linda looked at them, still pleased.

"Bad?" Stiles guessed

"Horrible?" Derek guessed and Stiles nodded agreeing.

"Why so negative?" Dr. Linda frowned.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but Derek got there first "We actually work really well together." he looked at Stiles "When we have a common goal there is nothing we can't do."

Stiles gaped at Derek, eyes wide. He was right, but to hear this from him in these words was priceless. Stiles was suddenly warm inside. "Wow, Derek" he said it without sarcasm "that was..."

"I mean until Stiles fucks everything up." Derek interrupted

"Argh... Fuck you!" Stiles responded frustrated, angry that he actually believed that Derek said and it was sincere.

"What? It's true." Derek played it cool and shrugged, but inside he was terrified. He didn't mean to say that, it just happened and it scared him.

Actually he was more afraid what Stiles would think about him. Stiles hasn't mentioned the kiss, at all, not even accidentally. Derek was slowly freaking out – he can't smell Stiles, he can't tell if he lies and now he is confused if that one time he got something from Stiles was even real. That the lack of Stiles in his life, was driving him insane.

Seems like the closer he gets to Stiles the farther he goes. Maybe it was best to keep some space. One problem, Derek didn't want space. Derek's strategy, like always, was to hide this uncomfortable feeling. It was easier to ignore and deal with it later. But that later better come quick, these feelings were too big to hide.

"Derek?" Stiles tried to call Derek back to earth.

"Hm, what?" he snapped out of his thoughts.

Dr. Linda smiled "I asked you what's on your mind right now?"

"Stiles" Fuck. He answered too suddenly and told the truth.

"Care to explain?"

"No." he was tensed up and looked straight into Dr. Linda's eyes.

Stiles snorted "Classic Derek"

"Please try." Dr. Linda pushed and Stiles heard Derek growl silently next to him.

"He doesn't want to." Stiles pushed back, he didn't know why. Maybe because of the face Derek had or the way Derek suddenly closed off. Either way, Dr. Soul-sucking-monster should fuck off.

Dr. Linda looked at them both and nodded with a small smile "Okay. One more exercise, before you go."

While Stiles started to listen the task, Derek moved his hand so he could touch the back of his neck. Derek was surprised and grateful by Stiles reaction and also touching him was the only way to reach him.. The moment Stiles felt the warmth on his neck he closed his eyes and relaxed. Stiles couldn't see that, but Derek did almost the same thing.

"Let's start!" Dr. Linda interrupted their moment.

"What? Yes!" Stiles moved and Derek removed his hand " Wait, with what?" Stiles didn't get what was happening.

Dr. Linda smiled and Derek new why, their moment had powered her. Somehow that felt so wrong to Derek. Like the moment was stolen from him.

"I say a word and you both say the first thing that comes to mind." Dr. Linda apparently explained again.

"Okay" Stiles was ready.

Derek nodded.

Dr. Linda paused and then said "Trust"

Derek wanted to say pack but changed it too "Friends"

"Yep, friends." Stiles nodded

"Okay, next word. Death."

Stiles snorted, he wanted to say his everyday life again but changed it to "Sadness"

"Family" Derek said after Stiles. He made a reassuring face, completely understanding Derek.

"Joy" Dr. Linda continued

"Puppies" Stiles smiled

"Ignorance" Derek said ruining Stiles smile.

Dr. Linda scribbled something down again and it made Derek angry. Second later she continued "True love"

"Derek" Stiles said without noticing. And when he did, he had a mini heart attack. He smiled nervously like he ment to say that.

Derek watched him carefully and said "Stiles".

Dr. Linda nodded "That's very sweet. Now, last word. Chicken"

"Food" they said in unison and Dr. Linda laughed.

"Very good, you should go and get something to eat."

Stiles thought that maybe that's some sort of evil plan to make them eat poisoned chicken or something, he turned to Derek to make a face but he stood up. "Good. Are we finished?" he said seriously.

"Almost, please sit."

He did and Dr. Linda continued. "Now this time you have homework."

"I am fucking awesome with homework." Stiles blurted out, hoping that it's not about the chicken.

Dr. Linda chuckled "This weekend do something together - go camping, drive out of the city, spend the time at home doing something together. Whatever you want, but you have to be completely together for a long period of time."

"Okay." Stiles was fine with it, they can just lie.

"You have to take pictures and send them to me." Dr. Linda pointed out.

"Shit." Stiles swore under his breath

"Some people have been caught lying so, send me a picture of yourselves every 1-2 hours."

"So many?"

"Not the whole weekend, but just during the time you spend together. But there is more..."

Derek rubbed his eyes, of course there is more.

"Rule number one. If one of you brings out a topic the other one doesn't want to talk about, you say time out and your partner has to respect you with 15 seconds with silence and a topic change." Dr. Linda paused to see if they both understood.

"Sounds good" Stiles nods.

"Rule number two. Don't speak to friends, family members and strangers about your personal issues. They usually make things worse. Speak to each other." Dr. Linda really brought out the last sentence.

"Send pictures and have fun! Keep in mind that none of you is completely right, there are always different sides to the story."

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and surprisingly Derek said "I guess we are going camping."

Stiles responded "What? Oh hell no!"


	5. Camping

"Hey Dad, guess what?" Stiles said next morning while he gave his dad his coffee.

"What did you do?" Sheriff sighed.

"Nothing!" he acted like his was hurt by his question, but then smiled "Yet..."

"Oh god." his dad shook his head tiredly "Am I gonna take this well?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

Stiles was looking around, avoiding his dad's eyes. "How comfortable you are with the idea of Derek being my friend."

Sheriff narrowed his eyes.

"That good uh?" Stiles chuckled nervously.

"Just say what you want to say son." Sheriff motioned his hands so Stiles would start talking already.

Stiles paused for a long time. Even thinking that maybe he should have lied to his dad. But in his heart he knew that he made a right choice, so he just blurted out quickly. "We are going camping."

"Oh are you now." Sheriff looked at his son, eyes wide "Over my.."

"It's a therapeutic thing and I kind of already said that I will go." he added quickly.

"Oh..." he almost forgot why his son was friends with Derek.

"I know that's a bit weird, but I promise it..."

"Okay." Sheriff

"...isn't nothing like that. We... Wait. What?" Stiles stopped realizing his dad agreed.

"Okay, you can go. Let me know when and where. Text me every hour and don't give me any reasons to hurt Derek."

"He'll pick me up in a couple of hours." Stiles was a bit confused, but not confused enough to demand answers.

"Good, then I can have a word with him."

"Please dad, don't emb..." Stiles started to whine but his dad cut him off.

"I think I can do whatever the hell I want, when my son is going camping with Derek Hale." Sheriff raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. But don't treat him like a criminal."

Sheriff snorted.

"I'll be back tomorrow lunch."

Sheriff raised his eyebrow.

"Late morning?"

"That's better."

"Okay..." Stiles was surprisingly happy how this went. His dad is the best.

"Now," Sheriff continued "we are not going to talk about safe sex, because there will be any sex. You got it?"

"Jesus Christ dad! It's not like that..." Stiles started to protest his face red.

"You got it?"

Stiles wanted to disappear "Yes. Can I go pack now?"

Sheriff stood up "Let me know when Derek's here."

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek stopped out of the car and walked towards Stiles house. The door opened half way there and Stiles walked quickly towards him. Derek stopped waiting for Stiles to reach him.

"I am so sorry." That was all Stiles said, when almost running past him into his car. Derek was confused. When Derek looked back at the house he saw the Sheriff nodding at him to come inside. Sheriff wants to talk. Fuck.

"Now." Sheriff stared at Derek, who was sitting on the couch.

The room was so silent and Sheriff's stare so tense, that Derek shifted uncomfortably.

Derek cleared his throat "I will protect him and bring him back safe." he said strongly when Sheriff still didn't say anything.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

Derek frowned. Sheriff was waiting for something and Derek didn't know what to say.

Sheriff shook his head and stood up. "Just like Stiles, completely clueless." Derek followed, still confused.

"Sir?"

Sheriff stepped closer to Derek "Nothing will happen on this trip. Okay?"

Derek now understood, but he didn't get why he would think that "Sir, it's not like that..."

"Nothing will happen." Sheriff repeated himself

"Okay sir." Derek nodded.

Sheriff wanted to say something but changed it to "Make sure Stiles calls or texts me." he patted Derek's shoulder.

Derek smelled sadness and he knew it could be about one thing, his wife. "Sir. He will come to you."

"I know." he smiled a sad smile and moved towards the door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I am sooo fucking sorry!" Stiles said when Derek started car.

"It's fine."

"What did he say? No, you know what, don't tell me." Stiles decided that he was going to act like nothing had happened.

Derek didn't say anything, he was a bit shaken after his conversation with the Sheriff. He couldn't understood why Stiles would do something like that to his dad. Then again he shouldn't stick his nose in other people's issues. Maybe in therapy though.

It was weird how this therapy was so real to Derek. He wasn't even sure if he wanted this whole thing to end. But Dr. Linda is hurting people, she needs to be stopped. Luckily Isaac was keeping an eye on her when they were camping.

"Do you have any specific place you want to go?" Stiles asked, his hands already restless.

"Yes."

Stiles waited. Derek didn't say anything. "Oh, am I supposed to guess now? Derek, you do know that you need to express yourself verbally if you want other people to understand you."

"Yes."

"Oh wow. So this is what is going to happen on this trip? Me embarrassing myself and you talking one word at the time?"

Derek didn't response. He did took his leather jacket off. He was driving, so it was a bit tricky. Stiles on the other hand was admiring the view. Derek was wearing a tight t-shirt that left almost nothing to imagination.

Stiles caught himself staring and looked away, searching things to occupy him from his thoughts. "This is going to be great." he mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Did you know that beavers teeth never stop growing? And do you know what happens if they don't maintain their teeth?" Stiles was blabbering excitedly.

After the first four questions Derek decided to stop interacting with him, hoping that he would stop the flow of annoying stupid facts. No such lock so far. This was probably question number 20 by now.

"Do you?"

"I don't care."

Apparently Stiles didn't care that Derek didn't care. He continued happily. "You will never guess this."

Derek sighed and said, clearly annoyed "Then what is the point of asking me?"

"Their teeth would grow into their brain. Can you believe it?"

"No"

"And did you know.." Stiles started again excitedly.

"Stop." Derek said abruptly.

Stiles whined back "But I'm bored."

"I. Do. Not. Care." Derek breathed out angrily.

"You know there is a game I have wanted to..."

"Stiles, let's play the quiet game before I smash your head into pieces." Derek exploded.

"Umm... sure." Stiles swallowed loudly. He could do silent, for a while. The reason he started anyway was to keep his mind off Derek and his stupid muscles.

Just a few seconds passed when Stiles spoke again "Are we there yet?"

Silence.

"Derek?" Stiles smiled a small smile at how annoying he was being.

"Derek?"

"Derek?"

"Derek?"

"WHAT?" he roared.

"Are we there yet?"

Derek gripped the wheel almost breaking it "You will not survive this trip Stilinski if you don't learn how to shut the fuck up."

"That was.." Stiles counted his fingers while mumbling "Holy shit, seventeen words!" he grinned "That's a record for sure."

Derek hit Stiles on the shoulder, not too hard but hard enough for Stiles to whine endlessly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Few minutes later they reached a small camping place. It didn't have anything special, just a place to make some fire and big enough clearing to fit ten tents.

"Call your dad." Derek said stepping out of the car. Stiles frowned, but did it anyway.

When he finished he got out of the car and saw that Derek was holding the camping stuff, waiting for him.

"We are leaving?" Stiles frowned.

"Yes."

"Why aren't we staying here?"

"It's too close to the water."

"And?" Stiles motioned to keep speaking "verbal communication, you've got it.."

Derek glared but answered anyway "I can't hear anything beside the water, if we are so close to it."

"Oh, okay."

They crossed the river and walked further on a small forest path. Silence was killing Stiles so thought that maybe he should start a conversation. But about what? Only thing in his mind was Derek's ass, because it was right in front of him, when they walked on the narrow path to their new camp site.

Stiles cleared his throat "Did you go camping a lot when you were a kid?"

Derek stayed silent for a while, but decided to answer "Yes."

"With your dad?" Stiles guessed.

"No."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Mom? Peter? with actual wolves? Big foot?"

Derek rolled his eyes "With the whole family."

"Oh, so it was like big thing for you. Awesome! I've always wanted to go camping with a large family, sounds fun. Did you do anything specific?"

Derek knew that they made a deal at the beginning to be open, but it was hard. He now understood why Stiles hasn't talked much about his mom with his dad.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything..." Stiles felt like he pushed some boundaries he shouldn't have even touched. He followed Derek on the trail, thinking about other topics.

"I didn't say time out." Derek said, remembering Dr. Linda rule.

"Oh." Stiles was surprised that they were really doing this. He wasn't against it, he was all for it actually. Derek hasn't looked at him. He just walked in front of him, in a normal pace so Stiles wouldn't have to run. So Stiles waited patiently for him to continue.

"Running was the main thing on our camps. But what I loved the most was the fire."

"How so?"

"Mom and dad... and actually even Peter sometimes, told us ancient stories about our ancestors or something completely made up." he smiled remembering "It didn't matter, but the way how it brought us all together was..." he didn't know what word to use.

"...perfect?" Stiles offered.

"Yes, perfect." Derek agreed

They reached their camping place, it was smaller, but over all pretty much the same.

Stiles spaced out for a second, looking the trees and the sky when Derek stopped and lowered himself so suddenly that Stiles was about to fall on him. He saw with horror how he would end up on Derek so he used every muscle on his body to pull himself back.

For a second he thought that he was going to fall anyway. Luckily he got his balance back. Stiles sighed in victory, but when he took a step back from Derek, his heel got caught on a tree root and he fell on his back.

Derek turned around "What happened?" he saw Stiles on his back on the ground. Second later he was moving his arms and legs "What are you doing?"

"Umm... a dirt angle. Care to join?" Stiles said nervously, he was so not going to explain what happened. He was weird enough. On second thought Stiles realized this was way more weird so he stopped.

Derek shook his head. "How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time? You amaze me." he turned so he could put their tent up.

Stiles smiled at that, his words made him all fuzzy and warm inside.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek ran to the car to get their snacks, and Stiles put all their stuff inside the tent. He was a bit worried how he was going to survive the night, but decided to worry about it when the time came. He grabbed his sleeping bag and layed it out. Then grabbed Derek's leather jacket to put on his side of the tent. He heard Derek's phone make noises so he grabbed it. Stiles got out of the tent and saw Derek coming. Perfect timing, Stiles tought.

"Hey you got a message." He was about to give it to Derek "Oh it's from Isaac." he noticed and kept it to himself.

"Is it about ?" Derek asked and waited for a answer.

Stiles looked at the message and frowned "Why is Isaac sending you a winky face?"

"What?" Derek didn't get it.

"Isaac just sent you a message and it's a winky face." Stiles frowned and looked at Derek.

Derek tensed up. Isaac knew that they kissed and he hasn't stopped mocking him since.

"Oh my god. Another message. Now it's a kissing face." Stiles thought for a second "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Stiles..." Derek tried to calm him down.

"You are doing it with Isaac?!"

"What? No!" how was this his first thought Derek didn't get it.

"Holy shit! You and Isaac." Stiles started to think back to see if there were any signs he missed "I mean, how long has this been going on? I never suspected that."

"Stiles."

"And why Isaac?"

"Stiles calm down."

Stiles understood that his reaction wasn't the best one to have "I mean.. um cool man. Go at it." He mentally kicked himself for saying that.

"Stiles there is nothing between me and Isaac."

"But..." Stiles looked at Derek's phone again and right at that moment he got a new message

-did "it" happen again?

"You fucker!" Stiles got it now "You told him about.." he didn't want to say kiss out loud "...that?"

"I didn't... he smelled it from me." Derek couldn't say more because he could have hid it better.

"Like it is so hard to hide it." Stiles snapped back.

Derek snorted "About that..."

Stiles knew where this was going and he will not speak about "Time out."

"Are you serious?"

"Time out!" fuck yeah he was.

Fifteen seconds was along time for the both of them. Stiles was glad that Derek held to the whole time out thing. He knows that Derek want's to know why Stiles has lied, hid stuff and avoided him before the therapy. And actually during therapy as well. Stiles was afraid that maybe Derek want's to talk about the emotions he has surely smelled, multiple times now. No fucking way was Stiles admitting his emotions were real or that they mean a lot more.

Derek knew it was a long shot. Like he thought, every time he takes a step closer Stiles closes off. He couldn't understand why? He just wanted to know what was going on with him. He didn't like how uncomfortable it made him, the not knowing, not being there. Derek didn't understand it yet, but it was actually the feelings he had for Stiles that made him uncomfortable and tensed up.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

They settled in pretty fast. Took some pictures from the place and kept their topics about families. They were both comfortable with that, talking about their family. Derek felt a lot easier after sharing some family stories with Stiles. Maybe it was because the deal they made, that they were open about everything with each other.

It made Derek sad how Stiles talked about his mother. He was firstly surprised that he even wanted to talk about her, and when he did it was just unbelievably sad. Still he felt proud in a way, Stiles trusted him enough to talk about his mom.

When Derek was making the fire and Stiles brought their dinner from their tent, he stood and looked at him. Like a creepy werewolf, Stiles snorted at that. But Derek was so relaxed, his features were different and what Stiles loved the most was that Derek smiled a few times. He remembers it so clearly, how he told a story about his first camping with his dad and Derek just smiled. He understood the meaning of the story, like he had something similar with his dad.

Later they were sitting by the fire and eating their sandwiches. When Stiles suddenly snorted.

"What?" Derek asked, he was amused how often Stiles did that. Think something and then out of nowhere react to it loudly, so nobody knew what was going on.

"I'm pretty disappointed to be honest?" Stiles said mockingly.

Derek frowned "About what?"

"I mean, if you take me out camping, the least you can do is actually catch the food."

He smiled back "You are saying that, if I have caught you a rabbit you would have eaten it?" Derek took the last bite of the sandwich.

Stiles thought a second "Yeah, I would. Not with the fur and cute ears, but ... Yeah."

Derek smiled softly and shrugged "We'll if you learn to skin and cook a rabbit I'll catch you one."

"Really?" Stiles frowned, because he was joking "I thought you don't do that... You know run around in the forest and eat cute animals."

"We don't... I don't but it would be a fun chase." Derek admitted, but what he didn't admit was that the thought of doing something like that to Stiles felt primal and good.

"You better own up to your word. Blood creeps me up, but I would totally learn how to skin a rabbit. Give me one sleepless night and a computer." Stiles ended the conversation with a strong note. Derek was still amused and in a good mood, he hasn't felt like this in a long time.

They sat by the fire quite some time, Stiles wanted it so Derek could in way feel connected with his family. It was a strange trip, it started normal, but after talking and spending so much time together, they were a lot more opened with each other.

Stiles knew that this kind of closeness could be risky, while hiding his feelings. But so far so good.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So... about that kiss." surprisingly Derek started on that subject.

Stiles was just thinking about it. How hot it was and how much he loved it. But it was not the time to discuss his stupid crush he had on Derek so he did what he did best. Deny, deflect and change the subject.

"What kiss?"

Derek laughed, it wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Really? You don't remember? " Derek smiled.

Stiles was avoiding his gaze, but already hearing Derek react like this made the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Shut up." Stiles mumbled

"What I didn't say anything wrong." Derek grinned "But I did kiss you."

"For the love of god..." Stiles mumbled again rolling his eyes.

"Are you embarrassed?" Derek hated that he had to ask that, he couldn't smell it.

Stiles stayed silent, concentrating on his emotions. Of course he was, it was because of Dr. Linda and Stiles was so hopelessly into it.

Derek sighed, smile disappearing. "Sorry. It was nothing, I just smelled arousal and ..."

Stiles exploded "Of course I got turned on, I'm horny all the time!" He then calmed down "Dot read into it."

"Okay" Derek stopped pushing himself on him. It was now obvious that Stiles was embarrassed and wanted to forget their epic kiss.

"Okay" Stiles was so relived that Derek stopped with this, it was getting harder not to kiss him and control his emotions at the same time. Also he didn't want to be the one calling time out again.

It had happened before, people getting aroused around him. Derek knew that his looks were what made people do that, but he never thought that Stiles would be one of them. Still, Stiles made sense, just because he got turned on doesn't mean he likes Derek. Why would he? Why was it ever a possibility? That made Derek uncomfortable, but he couldn't say why.

"Umm...we should take a picture."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"For our Dr. Monster." Stiles explained understanding Derek's confusion.

"Do it." Derek nodded once.

Stiles snorted, amused at Derek's straight forward response. "Okay." He took his phone and sat next to Derek.

There was too much space between them so Derek sat closer.

"Oh yeah. We are supposed to be a couple." Stiles forgot and sat closer, holding his breath, when Derek put his right arm around him. Stiles raised his hand to take a picture, because of his slippery hands it almost fell down. This shit was too tense, Stiles thought.

"Okay smile" Stiles said and took a picture. He then turned the phone and looked at the picture. Derek leaned closer to Stiles face to take a look.

"You look like you are dying." Derek stated.

"You too! I said smile, this isn't a smile." Stiles shot back.

"Fine, do it again." Derek said, his face staying as close he was.

Stiles raised his hand again, but this time before he could take the picture Derek turned his head into Stiles neck. Derek thought that this way he didn't have to smile. He rubbed his nose gently on Stiles neck, loving the reaction he got from Stiles body. Stiles can hide his feelings, but not the reactions his body was making.

Stiles almost lowered his hand with the phone, the feeling of Derek too overpowering. But he smiled bashfully and took the picture. He felt Derek take a deep breath on his neck, second later he felt Derek's lips brushing his upper neck.

Derek knew Stiles already took the picture, but he felt Stiles relax and his emotions come through. Well, one emotion - arousal. Derek's right hand was already on Stiles back, but it moved to his waist pulling him a little closer. Stiles dropped the phone on the leafy ground and put his hand on the back of Derek's neck. He rubbed his neck and moved his hand into his hair.

Derek made a satisfying growl inside and Stiles lost it. He moved his head back, to give more access to Derek, hand still tangled in Derek's hair. That was when Stiles felt Derek press his lips on Stiles neck. A moan escaped his lips.

They were both breathing faster, hands started to move around to touch more. Derek placed small kisses on Stiles neck, he just couldn't stop.

Stiles was too impatient, he grabbed Derek's head with his hands and pulled him gently away from his neck. He looked into Derek's eyes that were filled with lust. Stiles took his time to enjoy every second of this moment. Stiles moved his eyes to look at his lips, hes gently brushed Derek's bottom lip with his thumb. He smiled a small smile, feeling Derek's hands respond to his touch on his body. Derek slipped his hand under Stiles shirt, that threw Stiles over the edge. He leaned closer and kissed Derek.


	6. Silent Treatment

"So how was camping?" Dr. Linda asked Derek and Stiles, who were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. "You came in separate cars, is everything okay?"

They didn't say anything.

"I saw the few pictures you sent me." she paused looking at them "I thought you had a great time."

Derek looked at Stiles for a second, but they still stayed silent.

Dr. Linda understood that they weren't going to talk, so he put his pen and notebook down. "It's okay. I can wait."

Derek shifted uncomfortably and looked at Stiles again. He knew he hated this intense silence, he hoped that he will talk soon.

He didn't know that Stiles had no intention to talk, in or out off therapy.

Minutes went by and nothing happened.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek slipped his hand under Stiles shirt, that threw Stiles over the edge. He leaned closer and kissed Derek.

The kissed for a few seconds, more if Derek hadn't pulled off suddenly, almost falling over. He stood quickly and walked away in a quick pace. Stiles was left near the fire, looking at the leaving wolf. What the fuck just happened? He pulled off so quickly that Stiles had problems understanding the whole situation. It didn't help that he was still feeling aroused. He looked at Derek until he was lost in the forest.

Stiles wasn't afraid of being alone in the forest. It's not like Derek would let Stiles get eaten by a bear or something. He was more worried of what happened between him and Derek. Everything was so amazing, and for a second there Stiles wanted to say the truth. To say why he avoided him and why he keeps getting so fucking aroused around him.

But now things are weird. They were getting along, then they were almost making out and know Derek ran away like Stiles had insulted him or something. It hurt a little, the way Derek rejected him like that. Actually it hurt a lot. He has imagined kissing Derek and it was never so horrible that Derek needed to leave while kissing him. The more Stiles thought about it the worse it got.

Stiles waited a little and then decided to go to bed. Well, into his sleeping bag. He knew he couldn't fall asleep, but he didn't care. Better than sitting around waiting for nothing.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek walked away from Stiles, but as soon he was out of sight it turned into a panicky run.

He promised Sheriff that nothing will happen and he promised knowing that nothing ever will, but... Something changed. He didn't want anything to happen before, now... Derek stopped running to check on him, he still heard Stiles, but faintly so he turned to walk back, slowly.

Wind was refreshing and cleared Derek's mind. He felt bad for breaking his trust with Sheriff. He was pissed at himself for starting something like this again, he was using Stiles and it was not okay. Stiles was already upset after the first time this happened. He knows that Stiles wasn't completely against it, but neither would he if Stiles started kissing his neck.

Derek stopped. He wouldn't be against it, if Stiles started to kiss his neck. Derek shook his head, not believing how true that sentence was. He thought about their first kiss and what happened few minutes ago. He really enjoyed it, more than enjoyed even. Fuck...

The need he keeps feeling wasn't for the need to know what Stiles was up to, it was just Stiles. He wanted Stiles. It would be great to know what Stiles was hiding, but it was nothing compared how much he wanted to touch Stiles again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

He was back at their camp site and he felt nervous. He wanted to just say what he feels, no bullshitting around. But there is always a but. Firstly, he didn't know how. Secondly, he has pushed himself on Stiles unknowingly two times now, and he promised himself to leave everything to Stiles.

He would do his best to notice any signs that Stiles might give him, but he won't start anything. It has to be Stiles, other ways, he felt he was using Stiles. And that can't happen.

Derek took a second and entered their tent. Stiles was curled up on his side and he knew Stiles wasn't sleeping. He kind of hoped that he was so he had an excuse to do the same.

He laid on his sleeping bag, he didn't really need the sleeping bag. Also he was too tired to climb into it. He turned to Stiles and listened to his heartbeat. It was slightly faster, probably because he came back. He felt like he should explain at least something or find out what Stiles was thinking.

"Stiles." Derek said silently, almost a whisper.

He didn't answer right away, thinking million thoughts a second.

Derek cleared his throat. This was going to be difficult. "Stiles..."

"I'm tired Derek" Stiles lied silently, his voice filled with sadness.

Derek winced, he was hurt. Derek made fists with his hands, he held them so tightly that his claws were hurting his palms "I'm sorry," Derek sighed "but we should talk."

Stiles snorted "So now you want to talk." and he added sarcastically "Derek Hale wants to talk."

Derek stayed silent, not sure how to continue. He couldn't see Stiles face and that made everything worse. No feelings, no touching and now he can't see him. Derek closed his eyes waiting for Stiles to do something.

Stiles sighed loudly.

Derek took this as a sign to try again. "Stiles, I ..."

Stiles didn't want to talk, but he had to ask one thing "Did you leave because of my dad?"

Derek frowned not sure how to answer "A little." The main reason was because he made that moment happen, made Stiles respond to his needs.

"Just a little... " Stiles huffed, he hoped it was only because of his dad, but his last hope was crushed "You know what?" His voice sounded suddenly cold and mean "Let change the rules a little bit. I'll say time out and instead of 15 seconds let's make it 15 hours."

"Stiles, come on.." Derek tried.

"Time out."

"You can't just..."

"Fine, 15 days. Now shut the fuck up!" Stiles snapped.

Derek wanted to argue, but decided against it. He knew nothing good will come out of this right now. He hurt Stiles and if he couldn't take it away, he really should shut the fuck up.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles was up before Derek. He couldn't really sleep anyway so he just turned and stared at Derek, who was sleeping next to him. Not close enough to be touching, but he was still right there next to him. Stiles was rethinking everything and thought that maybe he was being an asshole. Derek wanted to talk to him and Derek never talks.

On the other hand, he hurt him, so fuck Derek. But what if there is a good reason he left. What if he feels the same and doesn't get it yet. Maybe he is unsure in this gay thing. Stiles smiled a small smile, what if everything is just a big misunderstanding and Derek wants me.

Stiles allowed himself to daydream, but he stopped when he remembered what happened yesterday. How Derek pulled away and left. Stiles rolled his eyes. What was he thinking, Derek hates him. He is annoying and constantly in his way. He was kissing him and half way through thought what the fuck - no. Stiles never does what Derek wants and the only reason why they are together now is because of a monster. He keeps forgetting that they have other business to attend to.

That settled everything in Stiles mind. Avoid Derek. Kill the monster. Then avoid Derek again. A little complicated but doable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek heard Stiles leave the tent, it woke him up. He was surprised that nothing else woke him earlier. He usually wakes with the sun. Derek laid on his back and rubbed his face, like it would remove yesterday from his mind.

It wasn't a good sign that Stiles is up early, he usually sleeps in. Then again he wasn't on a soft bed. Derek thought, what he should do with Stiles. He admits that he is attracted to Stiles. He knows he keeps pushing himself on him - every time he gets too close, shit happens. And he still can't smell him, only when Derek gets Stiles horny enough. The worst part - he hurt Stiles. He is not sure how, but Stiles isn't okay.

Finally Derek left the tent and saw Stiles packing his sleeping bag, he wasn't doing a good job. Derek didn't know what to do or say, so he turned to the tent again and started to pack his things.

They managed to pack their things without talking, Stiles looked around while Derek put the tent back together. It was amazing how Stiles could keep silent. Derek thought that it was impossible.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

They were driving home, still no words being exchanged. Derek was getting nervous how calm Stiles was. Not even calm but still. It was wrong, so a few miles later Derek couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want breakfast?" They can stop by a diner on their way back.

Stiles didn't answer or even react.

"Stiles." Derek sighed "Stop it. Do you want food?"

He saw Stiles take his phone and type something. Second later he heard his phone go off. Did Stiles just sent him a message? He looked at his phone and he was right.

-try again in 14 days

That made Derek angry "For fuck sake Stiles!" He threw his phone on the dash-board and stopped the car suddenly, in the middle of the road. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" he almost snarled and turned to him.

Stiles crossed his arms and looked away. Acting like a five-year old.

"So what?!" he said loudly "You are not going to talk to me for the next 14 days? You can't just..." He stopped, turned away and grabbed the wheel. Hands gripping the wheel tightly and his breathing was uneven. Derek was so angry. Another fucking thing he can't have from Stiles.

He kept his eyes on the road, so he could calm down. His reaction was probably very sudden and maybe even scary for Stiles. His heartbeat was pretty fast. A moment later he took one deep breath and looked down "Sorry." he said to Stiles, not even sure what for, probably everything.

He started the car again and they continued their silence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Holy mother fucking shit!? What the fuck was that? Stiles was not expecting the reaction he got from Derek when he texted him. He was sure Derek would eat him. He was surprised, how much this silent treatment was getting to Derek. He didn't even plan to do it.

At first Stiles just needed time to think, then he didn't know what to say. When he saw how uncomfortable it made Derek he did it on purpose, but he didn't plan to stay silent for long. He was just acting out, but after that reaction he didn't know what to do. So just in case, he stayed silent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Scott was sitting on his computer when he got into his room. He was used to Scott being in his room, 50% of the time when he opened the door.

"Hey how was your camp?" Scott grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"It was pretty good." Stiles said testing his lying ability.

"Really?" Scott frowned "I was sure that Derek will kill you."

Stiles laughed "Yeah, that almost happened."

Scott froze. And Stiles knew he could get away with anything, he could lie to Scott.

"Actually, I think I broke Derek"

Scott snorted "What to you mean?"

Stiles thought for a second and then decided to wait with the truth. "I was so fucking annoying, you have no idea."

Scott laughed and Stiles joined in, avoiding his thoughts on Derek.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was probably 2 AM, when Stiles got a text message from Derek. He couldn't sleep anyway but seeing that it was from him, made his heart jump. He wanted to see what it was about but a t the same time he... Ah fuck it. He looked.

-Are you still coming tomorrow?

Stiles didn't get it. To their therapy session? Of course, they have a monster to seduce and kill. Why would he ask and not just tell me to show up. Weird. He typed back.

-yes

He waited for a response. Not sure why, because he was sure there wouldn't be any. But he was wrong.

-Are you talking to me again?

Stiles looked at that question. Is he? He was still hurt and to be honest angry at him for being a dick. But he never expected to get this kind of reaction from him. He didn't know what to do.

He took one more look at the question and put the phone away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Guys, I'm afraid we are running out of time." Dr. Linda interrupted their silence, it was getting weird how they were just sitting there.

Derek shifted uncomfortably and Stiles looked away, arms crossed. Derek looked at Stiles, looked at Dr. Linda and cleared his throat. "Stiles changed the rules."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Linda perked up.

"Instead of 15 seconds, our silence, or his" he looked at Stiles for a second "is 15 days." Derek looked at Dr. Linda again "Welcome to day number 13"

Dr. Linda raised his eyebrows "Thank you Derek for speaking out." then she turned to Stiles "Stiles, I'm guessing you have a very good reason for this, but I am pretty sure you are missing one important thing"

Stiles frowned "And what is that?"'

"Derek is respecting you wish." Dr. Linda watched that sink in to Stiles "I'm sure if things were reversed it wouldn't be like that. In fact, you would have made Derek speak in five minutes, if he had demanded 15 days of silence." Dr. Linda smiled and continued.

"And Derek. I can see why you are doing this, and trust me when I tell you that your worries have no real reasons."

Dr. Linda paused so he could see Derek's and Stiles brain working. Stiles was suddenly uncomfortable, looking at anything and Derek was glaring a plant.

Dr. Linda laughed silently and stood up. "Okay boys, go home and think about it. Tomorrow it's all about reliving secrets." she smirked and enjoyed the horrified faces he got from the both of them.


	7. Help from Isaac

The sun was about to come up. Derek slept like a baby, but for the last hour he was just waiting for the sun. When it was up, it felt reasonable to get out of bed and do something. Anything really, he was anxious about Stiles and their upcoming session with Dr. Linda. What did Dr. Linda meant when she said secrets? As much as Derek wanted to know what Stiles was up to, he was not ready to reveal his feelings about Stiles. Especially to Stiles himself.

Luckily he had enough time to freak out about it, their session was 5 PM. But like most of his emotional battles it was internal and exhausting. To avoid his feelings he needed to do something to keep his mind busy. Derek finally sighed and sat up on his bed, running his hands through his hair. A minute later a small smile appeared on his face. He enjoyed how the sun started to shine through the window. His back was getting warmer, and Derek allowed himself a moment to relax. The warmth spreading everywhere. He has always enjoyed sunny mornings; it was almost like an opposite of a full moon. It relaxed him, made him feel human.

He knew Isaac was up and about, but he didn't care. He had his secret moment with the sun, that would get him through the day. Hopefully. As much as he would have liked to stay in his room, he needed to face the real world at some point.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Isaac frowned when he saw Derek walk downstairs; Derek doesn't wake up so early, he also smelled weird and looked grumpier than usual. "Morning, Derek."

Derek grunted in response.

Isaac smiled and slightly mocked him "Any particular reason why you're so early and happy?"

"No."

Isaac smiled, but he knew something was up. He felt the change in his alpha, only he didn't know what was happening. Isaac couldn't even sleep because of it. He could only guess the reason, but he wanted to be sure. He waited for Derek to get a cup of coffee and sit in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No." Derek responded quickly before taking a sip from his coffee. Isaac rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm going to anyway. Is everything okay?" Isaac asked, eyes narrowed with concentration, to get every hint from Derek's movement and emotions.

Derek put his cup down with a thud and glared Isaac to stop.

Isaac was too interested to stop now. "Derek I can even smell that something is different with you."

"You can't smell shit."

"You are angry, sad, confused... and anxious? Is it because of Stiles?"

"Like I said you can't smell shit." Derek stayed the same, almost giving away that it was about Stiles, when he heard his name.

"Oh, come on Derek. I think it's a pack thing too. I feel like something is changing. I think... I don't know." Isaac thought about his feelings

"Everything is fine." Derek pushed on, but he knew that Isaac was right. He was even impressed that Isaac caught on so quickly. But for now, Derek's solution was to ignore.

"Something is wrong; I couldn't sleep because of it. And right now I feel the need to help you or comfort you." Isaac was honest now, hoping that maybe it would help.

"Don't. I'm fine."

When Isaac admitted his feelings out loud, the feeling just got stronger. He needs to help his alpha. "Can I hug you." he said before he could stop himself. Somehow it was a thing he needed.

"No."

Isaac slumped a little bit.

Isaac guessed that all this is because of Stiles. So being clever he tried again. "Fine let's change the subject. How was camping with Stiles?"

"Fine." Derek felt how smug Isaac was about it. Asshole.

"You two... you know..." Isaac made a face that ended with a cocky grin. "Kissed romantically on a starry night, next to a warm campfire?" he was enjoying the agonizing face Derek was making.

Derek sighed deeply, giving up "Fuck..." He rested his head on his arms. Slowly he realized that Isaac will never leave him alone. Not about Stiles.

"Is that a yes?" Isaac was excited now. "Holy shit! Are you a thing now?"

Derek groaned, his face still in his arms. "Isaac, shut up."

"Fine, I'll ask Stiles then." Isaac shrugged.

Derek moved so quickly that Isaac was actually startled. Derek was standing, his eyes glaring into Isaac's. "You will not talk to Stiles about this. Not now, not ever."

Isaac stayed silent and tried to make himself as small as possible. Finally Derek sat back down. Isaac relaxed a bit and a few minutes later when Derek smelled more or less calm, he continued "So... You and Stiles huh..."

Derek mumbled something inappropriate and grabbed his coffee. He stood up and started to walk back to his room.

"Derek! Is that a yes? Or a maybe? Come on, tell me. Derek!" Isaac stopped talking when heard the bedroom door close loudly.

This didn't go as well as he would have wanted to. Isaac needed some answers, for his curiosity and... okay, mostly his curiosity, but it was necessary for his alpha as well. He still wanted to help Derek.

Either way, Isaac was feeling stupid and brave, so he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles had a really weird dream and he was glad when he felt it slip away as he was waking up. Stiles kept his eyes closed. He had a feeling that somebody was in his room, part of him said fuck it – he was not ready for the day, not yet.

"Morning Stiles." Isaac couldn't wait, he knew that Stiles was up.

Stiles opened his eyes quickly, the voice was a lot closer than he suspected. It was right next to him. His first reaction was to run and ask questions later, but his blanket was under Isaac so Stiles just awkwardly fell out of the bed.

"Dude, you okay?" Isaac was not expecting Stiles to freak out like this.

"Yeah" he crawled back to bed "This happens pretty often." Stiles admitted "Even when I'm alone." He was back under his blanket. "Do you want me to guess your reason for being in my bed this weird morning?" Stiles rubbed his eyes, like he was getting up, but slumped back into a comfortable position on his stomach. Eyes half closed.

Isaac smiled, anyone else would have kicked him out of their bed by now. Only Stiles would take this situation so calmly. "Sure, guess away."

Stiles smiled a small smile "Okay. You need to save the world so you came here to beg me for my help."

Isaac laughed "No."

"You have a new job at the bakery and you brought me food?" Stiles was actually hopeful about this one.

"Sorry, no."

"Hmm.. You got scared and wanted a cuddle buddy?"

Isaac snorted "No, but would that be an option?"

"Yeah, why not. Isn't it a pack thing anyway?"

"What? Cuddling?" Isaac was still on his back so he was talking to the ceiling.

Stiles laughed "No, closeness. Getting strength from being close or connected or whatever."

Isaac shrugged "Derek keeps his distance, I have to ask."

Derek's name sobered Stiles up. "So why do I have a guest in my bed?" he turned his head a bit to look at Isaac.

Isaac stayed on his back "Maybe you were right."

"Just wanna hang?" Stiles was still tired, when he saw that this wasn't that important he closed his eyes, but stayed awake for Isaac.

"Yeah." Isaac really meant it, it was really comfortable with Stiles. No judgment, just support. Why he hasn't noticed this before. "Stiles."

"Mh..."

"We should hang out. Just us two I mean."

Stiles opened his eyes, eyebrows as high as possible. "Sure..." he said slowly looking at Isaac. Was he making a move on him?

Isaac noticed Stiles heart and realized what he said "Oh, I mean as friends. Really." I don't have a death wish, Isaac thought to himself.

"Okay." Stiles was still suspicious.

"I would really want a friend like you." Isaac hoped that he didn't have to say more. This was weird enough.

"Yeah, sure." No harm on making a new good friend. Stiles patted his hand on Isaac shoulder and left it here. He was still sleepy.

Isaac remembered the real reason why he was with Stiles. He cleared his throat, trying to make a straight face. "How was camping?"

Stiles almost said fine, but then he saw Isaac grinning.

"Derek told you!?" Stiles said loudly, scared that Isaac knew everything or smelled for that matter.

"Not really, but..." Isaac made a face, similar to the one he made to Derek. Suggesting the shit out of every nasty thought he had in his head.

Stiles sat up and narrowed his eyes at Isaac. He even pointed a finger at him "Just because you can smell him and know that we kissed doesn't mean you can bring it up like..."

"You kissed? Again?" Isaac looked in amazement.

Stiles squeaked "Shit." he fucked up now. Stiles felt the weight in his stomach.

"I didn't know anything, but I suspected something was up. Derek avoided me when he got back and he didn't say anything." Isaac kept speaking because he saw how horrified Stiles looked. "And the way Derek avoided me... Jesus. To be honest I thought things were..." Stiles panic face stopped him this time from talking, not from grinning though.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Stiles then looked at Isaac again, who couldn't hide his grin. "Fuck!"

"What?" Isaac shrugged, amused at the situation.

"You need to leave."

"Why?" he frowned.

"No. You need to promise me that NOBODY will know about our conversation and then leave." Stiles said quickly already waiting for an answer.

"Stiles."

"Promise and go." Stiles even pointed at the window.

"Fine I promise." Isaac stood and moved at the window. But before leaving he looked at Stiles. Hoping to get something. "Can I... Can I get a hug?"

"What?" that was the last thing Stiles imagined to hear from Isaac.

"The pack thing... I..."

"Yeah, come on." Stiles held his arms apart. Just a little annoyed that this was happening to him, this early in the morning.

Isaac got back to the bed and hugged Stiles. As soon as Stiles arms were on Isaac's back, Isaac understood how much he needed it. Well he needed it from his alpha, but this was good too.

One thing Stiles learned a long time ago, was that the person who needs the hug the most, ends it. So Stiles just hugged Isaac back, apparently that was his life now. Pile of complicated shit wrapped with an angry sexy alpha and his affectionate puppy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

He reached the apartment door and in a second realized, that this can go really bad. Isaac's mission was to get a rise out of Derek so he would admit a few things and talk to him. It seemed a better idea before. He was even considering just going to school and avoid this completely. Of course he would have to wash the scent away. Fuck it, what was done, was done.

Isaac stepped inside and took a confident stroll until he reached the center of the room. Then he breathed out a little shakily and waited.

All of a sudden Derek was running into him, pushing Isaac into the wall, making sure that it hurt. He was growling, face filled with anger. Derek's hands were on Isaac's shoulders, claws starting to grow and break skin. Derek snarled into his ear „You touched Stiles!"

Isaac knew he was poking a monster, but he had no idea that this monster would be so angry and jealous. „I just..."

The room was filled with anger, it was hard to breathe. Derek's hand moved to Isaac's chest and it gripped him harder, making Isaac pause. He growled and then yelled. „I told you not to speak to him!"

Isaac looked down „I know but..."

Derek's eyes turned red, he pulled Isaac away from the wall to push him again, this time harder. Wall crumbled of the impact and Isaac felt the air punched out of his lungs. „Derek" Isaac exposed his neck as much as he could „I'm sorry" He really was sorry, but he wanted to prove a point to Derek. He had no idea that he would act like that. Isaac still looked down, feeling sorry.

It helped, Derek released him and took a small step back, but his eyes stayed red.

Isaac didn't expect Derek gain control so quickly, so he decided to push the limits once more „Overreacting much?" He wanted to say more, but it was still painful to breathe.

Derek growled keeping himself under control. „If you weren't my beta, I would have ripped your head off!"

"Exactly my point."

Derek growled.

Isaac was feeling better, bruises already healing. „Don't hit me again but..." Isaac breathed out nervously "Can you see yourself? You can't tell me nothings up. Derek you wanted to kill me for just hugging Stiles. I mean..."

Derek closed his eyes, his hands turned into fists and he said through his teeth „You hugged him."

Isaac gulped understanding his big mistake „Umm.. not really." Lying doesn't help, shit " Okay yeah, but it's your fault."

„How the fuck can this be my fault?" Derek almost put his hands on Isaac again.

„You wouldn't talk to me. Or hug me. Please, I want to help."

„And you think that now I want to talk to you? You smell like you rubbed yourself against Stiles..." Derek's fantasy was very vivid and he couldn't stop where his thoughts were going.

Isaac eyes went wide and he looked quickly down, not daring to see Derek's gaze. Because he did hug Stiles and lay on his bed.

Derek noticed Isaac's reaction. He growled.

„Hey, let's talk." Isaac tried to move on by rambling. It worked when Stiles did it. „Why can't you control yourself? Is it Stiles? Or some kind of weird pack thing" Isaac started to think and frowned „No, it's Stiles. Is he your... I don't know. Do you like… want to hang out with him?"

Derek sighed, his beta was impossible and stupid, but then again he was glad he had him. If it meant so much to Isaac, he would talk. Or at least try to.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

They sat on the kitchen table and Isaac tried to be as small as possible, like he could scare Derek away from not talking. Somehow the positions were reversed. Derek just sorted his thoughts not sure how to put them in words or what he was even comfortable sharing with Isaac.

„About Stiles..." Derek paused.

Isaac nodded eagerly.

Derek wanted to punch his face so bad. Just for nodding like that. Isaac felt it so he made a more serious face.

He took his time, not sure what to say, he knew Isaac was getting impatient. Good for him.

Derek sighed like it was the hardest thing to do. Finally admit something out loud. „I like Stiles."

Isaac frowned and then snorted loudly. As soon as he did that Derek's hand was on Isaac's throat.

„What's so fucking funny?" Derek snarled, not letting Isaac go.

Isaac pulled at the grabbing hand until it loosened around his throat. „Jesus Derek! What the fuck?"

Derek glared Isaac like he was deciding on how to kill him.

„I didn't mean to react like that, but it is obvious that this "thing" is beyond liking. You don't almost kill somebody because you just like Stiles."

Derek still glared at Isaac. „I. Like. Stiles." He said slowly.

„Yep. Okay. My bad." Isaac shut his mouth.

They both stayed silent. Derek was processing the words he finally said out loud. Isaac was just searching for the right words to say next, he wanted to stay alive after this conversation after all.

Derek relaxed and Isaac dared to talk again.

„What's the problem? You like Stiles, that's great."

„No it's not."

„Why? Have you told Stiles?"

„No."

„I'm pretty sure that he thinks the same."

Derek turned to him „What did he say?"

Isaac almost smiled at Derek's sudden interest „Nothing. Just that he overreacted. Like you, well not like you did but still."

Derek didn't believe him. That could have been out of embarrassment. It was the first and last thought on Derek's mind when he heard Isaac say that.

„He smelled like you too. Confused, angry, sad... a little bit of everything. Like you." Isaac smiled like helped Derek come to his senses.

„What?!" Derek was not ready to hear, that Isaac can smell Stiles's feelings.

„Yeah, well especially when your name came up. He was a wreck. I mean you know how he is and smells…" Isaac blabbered on.

Derek stood and walked off.

„Derek? Where are you going? We are still talking." Isaac ran in front of him.

„Take a shower." Derek said, when he smelled Stiles again from him.

Isaac winced "Sorry, I will. But please tell me."

"What?" Derek was annoyed and not in a mood to talk anymore.

"Is everything changing because you have something going on with Stiles?"

"Yes and no."

Isaac just stared at Derek, not understanding what that was supposed to mean.

Derek touched the bridge of his nose "Yes this is about Stiles and no, nothing is changing."

"What?"

"Because I will not act on my feelings."

"Did you or did you not kiss him?"

"Yes, but…"

"Apparently you already acted on your feelings…" Isaac grinned.

"I want to punch you, so bad." Derek clenched his fist "You have no idea."

Isaac felt that there was no real intention backing his words, but he still stepped farther from him and raised his hands to mock him. That is when they heard the door open.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hey"

Derek and Isaac turned to the sudden voice from the door, it was Stiles. He looked awkward and surprised how he found Derek and Isaac in the apartment. It looked like they were arguing and Derek was extremely pissed off. Stiles just hoped they weren't talking about him, or this morning.

"Isaac you left this on my bed." he was holding a jacket and raised it to give it to Isaac.

Before Isaac even thought about taking it he looked at Derek. The alpha was so pissed off it wasn't even remotely funny. Isaac waited for Derek's permission to move closer to Stiles, to take his jacket. That's how mad Derek was - Isaac felt like he needed permission to breathe.

"Isaac?" Stiles looked at them both.

Derek gave a small nod and Isaac took his jacket, but his eyes stayed with his alpha. He never looked at Stiles. Derek was glad about that.

"Isaac, you need a ride to school?" Stiles interrupted again, not really understanding the situation, but when he saw Derek glare Isaac, he understood the hierarchy. So Stiles grabbed his phone quickly and sent a message.

Derek's phone buzzed in his pocket. He closed his eyes a moment, sensing that it was Stiles who sent it. That meant that, Stiles still wasn't talking to him. Great. Fucking perfect. Derek turned his head to look at Stiles, but he looked away. Derek looked at the message.

-can I take isaac to school asshole

Self-control never came easy for Derek, but when it came it was perfect. Somehow Stiles destroyed every bit of self-control Derek had. He wanted to smash his phone on the wall. Instead he looked at Isaac and said "Go."

Isaac frowned in surprise; Derek was really angry but still managed to say that. He looked at Derek one more time and the turned to Stiles. They started to walk to the door.

When he closed the door Isaac heard Derek growl, he took it as a warning not to talk to Stiles. Not about him or anything else important, he guessed.

"Don't you need your bag?" Stiles didn't get their quick escape.

Isaac smiled nervously, looking back at the apartment for a second. "Yeah, no. No way."

"Dude, what did you do to Derek?" Stiles asked Isaac.

"Me?" Isaac snorted his voice high, but then he heard a louder growl from the apartment. "Can we not talk about Derek, please." he then added whispering "Not here."

"Fine by me." Stiles was more than happy about that. He was really confused about Derek, he has been acting weird and now Isaac. Maybe it would be good to talk with Isaac about him. Isaac probably knows too. He was too sleepy to hide his emotions this morning.

"Stiles?"

"What?"

"Are you going to open the door?" he pointed at the car. Apparently Stiles was standing and spacing out.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Something on your mind?" Isaac sighed feeling a little exhausted by this Derek-Stiles thing.

"Yes." Stiles admitted.

Isaac nodded and like a silent agreement they didn't start talking until they were in the school parking lot. Neither of them admitted that it was because of Derek and his wolf hearing.

"Is it about Derek?" Isaac started.

Stiles was horrified "Is it that obvious?"

"No, but... " Isaac thought how to approach this situation, maybe it would be better to just lock the two of them in a room and let them out until they are... That was were Isaac paused. He didn't know where Stiles stood with his feelings and what not. Better collect some data. "Just tell me what's up."

"He's been acting really weird and sometimes I want to hit him and we have a session today, it's just complicated..." Stiles kept rambling.

"Stiles! Stop, just say it."

"I like Derek." He looked unsure but his words were certain.

Isaac didn't move for a second, not believing what Stiles just said. He then shook his head slightly and snorted. "For fuck sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it. I'm back and alive and on a schedule. :) New chapter in two days.
> 
> -evilkoalaforce


	8. Assignment I

"I like Derek." Stiles looked unsure, but his words were certain.

Isaac didn't move for a second, not believing what Stiles just said. He then shook his head slightly and snorted. "For fuck sake."

"What?" Stiles didn't understand Isaac's response. "I mean, I know that it sounds insane, but I can't help it.

"Have you told him?" Isaac interrupted him, interested in Stiles answer.

Now it was Stiles time to snort "No, no fucking way. I don't want to die."

"Of what? Mind blowing sex?" Isaac grinned.

"What? No." Stiles face turned red, but when he saw Isaac's face, he showed him the middle finger. "Fuck you. I meant that he... you know what, fuck it, I'm done talking. I hate you." Stiles said, not really meaning it. He got out of the car and made his way to the school.

"Sorry, but it was hilarious. You should have seen your face." Isaac yelled; still smiling, when he ran after him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Although they didn't talk about Derek any more, he was all Stiles could think about. The more he thought about it the more he felt like an asshole. He wasn't going to keep his silent treatment, but seeing him with Isaac this morning. Especially like that, made him act out. He was regretting it now. Dr. Linda was right, Derek was respecting his wish, even when it made him so angry.

By second period he couldn't take it. Stiles grabbed his phone and started to write.

-i'm sorry for being a dick

He felt that it was enough. No need to go crazy. The response came in a few seconds.

-What do you mean? What did Isaac say?

Really? He didn't get it. And Isaac?

-what's up with you and isaac

Stiles was getting suspicious of those two. The response came quickly.

-Nothing. Stay out of it.

Stiles looked at the screen, not believing what he saw. He should stay out of it? Of what? He was just trying to be nice. What was wrong with him? Stiles saw clearly now, who was the asshole in this relationship.

-fine. fuck you too then. I take back my apology

He wanted to throw his phone into his bag, but his curiosity was too big. He waited for the response.

-What I have with Isaac is none of your business. Don't talk to him.

What the fuck was with him? Stiles was beyond mad. Not only was he suspicious that something was going on between Isaac and Derek. But the whole bossy alpha thing, was too much.

-i cant believe i wanted to start talking to you again. Enjoy day 12 motherfucker.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fuck, that didn't go well. He didn't mean it to fuck thins up. Derek was freaking out. He didn't really give Isaac an order not to speak with Stiles. He regretted it. He was more than afraid that maybe Isaac told Stiles something. Stiles was smart, even a small hint could ruin everything.

Looking back at the messages he and Stiles exchanged made him curse out loud. Maybe he was being an asshole. He acted like an alpha, but Stiles isn't really the one to use it on. Either way Stiles was still or again pissed at him. So as soon as he decided not to write anything back to Stiles, he texted Isaac.

-Did you talk to Stiles?

He didn't have to wait long.

-no

Derek wasn't satisfied. Even the smallest thing could fuck things up.

-Are you sure?

Derek waited impatiently.

-yes. I can still feel your anger.

This response surprised Derek. Why? Was Isaac scared? He was the one who kept pushing it. Or was that sarcasm?

-Are you okay?

Maybe this would clear things up.

-not really to be honest.

That saddened Derek, why was everything turning to shit. If Stiles found the courage or common sense to apologize, so could he. He could always take it back like Stiles did. He sighed and looked back at the texts he and Stiles exchanged. He realized his response was wrong. He wanted to put his phone away and go work out to clear his mind, before that he wrote to Isaac.

-I'm sorry for this morning. We'll talk after school.

Derek knew he would regret that, when the time came, but he would deal with it then.

\- :)

Oddly enough, that smile made him smile. Even if just a little.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Fucking asshole." Stiles mumbled to himself while having lunch. He didn't really eat anything just pushed the food violently across the plate.

"You talking about Mr. Handsome?" Isaac joined him, hearing and feelings Stiles anger a mile away.

Stiles just glared at him.

"Wow, that's just like Derek. Well, not that terrifying but still." Isaac was really impressed. He sat down and started to eat his lunch with a satisfying smile on his face.

"Why the fuck are you so happy." Stiles looked at Isaac

"Nothing." Isaac shrugged.

"Oh come on, I need some good news."

Isaac paused "Not sure if it's good news to you."

Stiles frowned "What do you mean?"

"Derek." Isaac hoped he doesn't have to explain, because he wasn't sure how this would affect his mood. Only Derek could drive somebody so angry. He would just add fuel to the fire.

Stiles snorted and took a bite from his food. "What? You made up with Derek?" he said sarcastically.

Isaac didn't say anything, just looked at Stiles.

"That asshole. How did your shit suddenly became my shit?"

"Don't know, he was quite reasonable with me."

"Well he was being a dick with me." Stiles threw his fork into the food.

"I'm sure..." Isaac started but Stiles cut in.

"Don't protect him."

"I'm not." Isaac held his hands up.

"Yes you are." Stiles wanted to say angrily but it came out more whiny than nothing else.

They ate their food for a while. Well, Isaac ate, Stiles just stared at his.

"You mad at me?" Isaac finally asked.

"No. I don't know. A little, but my feelings are all over the place." He admitted truthfully.

"Yeah I can smell it."

"Fuck." Stiles said silently "Hey I have to go, see you later." And Stiles left quickly.

Isaac didn't get why he left so abruptly, he decided to worry about that later. Right now he needed to text Derek.

-dude, you need to do sth. Stiles is pissed off at you.

He didn' expect a response, but it came pretty quickly

-I know.

Isaac frowned.

-Fix it!

He waited for a response, but it never came.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles just arrived at home when he heard his phone go off. He looked at the screen at it was . Weird.

"Yes?" he sounded a little surprised.

"Hello! Stiles?" Dr. Linda said happily.

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Linda, I'm calling regarding to the session we have in a couple of hours."

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry too say that I have to reschedule it to tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Stiles was glad if he could avoid Derek today.

"Don't you have to clear it with Derek?" Dr. Linda sounded suspicious.

"Umm... No, I know he is free at that time. I heading to him right now, so..." Stiles tried to talk himself out of it.

"Oh, good. He wasn't picking up, but I'll leave it to you to tell him."

"Tell him what." Stiles frowned.

"The assignment."

Stiles groaned loudly at the phone.

Dr. Linda chuckled "Just a couple of things, I'll send them on your e-mails but it's important that you do it today."

"Fine."

"It's important to tell or this case write the truth."

"Okay."

"Stiles I really mean it. Be honest."

"Yes, I heard you. Truth. Got it."

"Good. See you two tomorrow. Good bye."

"Bye."

Stiles sighed and walked into his room. Why was he doing this again? Oh, yes. Dr. Linda is a monster and he likes Derek too much to suddenly stop doing this therapy thing. Then again he was mad at him. Speaking of him. He should deliver the news to Derek. He started to text, but at the last moment decided to call Isaac.

"Hi Stiles, I'm kind of in a middle of something."

"With Derek?" Stiles had to ask.

Isaac didn't respond.

"Yeah, I got it - alpha problems. Can you tell asshat that Dr. Linda called and the session is off. She will send us an assignments to do. It has to be done today and truthful writing is a must."

"Um, don't you want to tell that to Derek yourself?" Isaac was feeling uncomfortable.

"You can ask wolf boy himself why I'm talking to you and not to him." Stiles heard Derek say something in the background and soon enough Derek was talking.

"Stiles stop it. This is stupid. Stiles?" Derek growled "Stiles!"

Stiles stopped listening after the growling part. He was putting the call aside to send him something else.

"Stiles!" Derek paused, trying to hear him " Stiles! Let's just talk this shit out. This is so fucking stupid.. Why I even try..." Derek paused when he heard his own phone. He sighed more annoyed than angry "Did you just sent me a text while I was on the phone with you. You better fucking not!"

Stiles ended the call and started to do his homework.

He was still angry, so fuck Derek. Just when he thought that he could fix things or make it better Derek had to be a douche. Now he couldn't stop being angry. It was so hard to hate him. And because of that thought, Stiles couldn't concentrate on his homework any more. The more he thought about it, the more Stiles understood that he likes it. He likes getting a rise out of Derek, likes sending these stupid texts. Fuck. He likes him so much.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I will kill him." Derek said angrily when he read the text Stiles sent him.

"What did he say?" Isaac asked.

Derek didn't really want to involve Isaac into this, but he knew that it would be stupid to push him back now. He showed Isaac the text.

-your face is stupid

Isaac read it and laughed, not even caring the death stare he got from Derek. "What? It's funny."

"My face is not stupid." Derek responded.

"Well you called his attitude stupid, which is basically calling him stupid. I'm surprised he didn't write anything worse."

Derek never thought about it that way. He should really think before saying shit out loud. But then again anger and self-control is a huge factor in coherent speaking. And when Stiles destroys his self-control and magnifies his anger, it's a miracle that he has got so far without hitting him.

"Stop over thinking it. It's fine." Isaac smiled seeing Derek deep in thought.

"No it's not. He is not speaking to me." Derek was surprised he said that to Isaac.

"Yes he is. He is texting with you and why do you even care? You said it yourself that you won't tell him about your feelings."

Derek was about to say something back, but Isaac was right. That made Derek angry again, he gave Isaac a last look and went into his room.

Isaac yelled after him "That's really mature Derek." Isaac chuckled when he heard the door close.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles didn't have a lot of time to do his homework, right after thinking about Derek he got a message from Dr. Linda. Guess it's time to to do the assignment. Stiles was a little scared of it. What if it was Derek related questions and he will accidentally write that he wants to lick him or something.

Actually, for Dr. Linda it wouldn't be a bad thing. Either way Stiles opened the email.

¤Hello Stiles and Derek!

¤The task is simple. Answer the following questions and send it back to me. Please use this email. You have one hour. Remember, stay true to yourself and don't talk or discuss the questions with each other. Good luck!

Stiles looked at the clock. It was 4PM, so he needed to finish it before five. He wanted to make sure Derek knew that Dr. Linda sent the email. He grabbed his phone and texted him. A few seconds later he got a response.

-Got it. Thank you.

Fucking Derek Hale, who says thanks like that. Stiles hated it how personal that made Derek's response. And then how good it made him feel. He took a deep breath, ignored it and turned to the assignment.

¤Your name and your partners name. (Later as a headline.)

Stiles wrote "Stiles and my partner Derek."

¤One. When somebody you know comes to you. And without a warning hugs you, what do you do?

What the fuck? Stiles didn't get it. Is it a trick question? He looked at the question suspiciously and put down "Hug back." He shrugged and moved on.

 

¤Two. If your partner dies (not because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

Wow, that got morbid really fast. He should change the partner into Derek, so it seemed real. Stiles read it again and he felt worse. He decided that the smart thing to do is to just write what's in his head, or in this case heart.

He wrote " If Derek dies, I wouldn't know what to do or say. I would cry. I would be sad, angry. I would probably have panic attacks again, things will turn to shit. Usually when something bad happens I fake it at first, say that I'm fine but... if Derek dies, I would fall apart... Immediately."

Stiles looked at his answer he didn't like it but it was true in a way. He didn't know how to put it in words. So he left it like that. It was for Dr. Linda. They would probably talk about it in the next session, but Derek can't read it so it's okay.

 

¤Three. If your partner dies (because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

Oh shit. "Look at the last response and add shit load of guilt to it. I mean like can't sleep or eat ever again guilt. I would probably do something stupid."

Stiles didn't want to explain when he wrote do something stupid. He knew ahead that he could never get through the guilt and pain. He would just need something to ease the pain, even if just a little.

 

¤Four. What do you feel when your partner touches you.

Stiles smiled instantly, remembering their kiss at their camp site. How Derek's hands were all over him. He wrote quickly. "I am instantly aroused and want to hump him." Stiles looked at the answer, maybe it was too weird. He then added "I feel warm, safe and wanted." That was better. He even thought about deleting the first sentence but what it was true so fuck it.

 

¤Five. If you can choose, who would die: you or your partner. Please be honest. Imagine someone holding a gun at your partner, would you really jump in front of the bullet or would you hesitate?

Stiles snorted "What the hell? Yes! I would jump without thinking." He heard his phone, it was Derek.

-I'm done. You?

How? Actually, he doesn't really "do" feelings so it would be weird if did this thing longer than Stiles. He wrote quickly back.

-so fast?! I'm still at 5

He moved on, wanted to get this shit done as well.

 

¤Six. What you love/like about your partner. Be specific.

This was difficult. He didn't know where to start, but when he did he didn't know how to put it in words.

"Where do I begin... Before anything else it is crazy how hot Derek is. There have been times when just looking at him..." Stiles stopped, this was ridiculous. He can't write that.

He deleted some of it and continued "There have been times when I just stare. Not normal I know, but when you have a partner like Derek it is mandatory. I love it how stubborn and certain Derek is in every fucking thing. He is so confident and thinks he knows everything. I enjoy shaking his confidence every once in a while and see how well he can build himself up again. It's amazing. The best part is that this is not really him, I know what he is really like and I love both."

Stiles read what he wrote. It felt weird, like he just brainfarted on the page when he heard the word Derek. He decided to keep writing hoping it will get better. "I love it how he sets his mind on something and he puts everything in. I love how he makes me feel safe. I know that I'm good when he is around. I love when he laughs, it's rare and that's why it's so good. It's meaningful. Also, he doesn't talk much. I love it. When he says something it's important, not when he's angry... Speaking of that. They way he loses it when I annoy him. Fucking priceless."

Stiles didn't even want to read it through, just moved on. Last question.

 

¤Seven. Would it be okay if your partner reads your answers.

"Oh hell no." Stiles write instantly. Not after the last question, but they are supposed to be a couple so he added "He knows I love him, no need to see how much or how." In reality it was because it was pathetic how into Derek he was. He would never meet his feelings and it was killing Stiles.

He tried to act like it was okay, that it was enough what they had now. This weird hate friendship. But with every touch, kiss and angry reaction, Stiles wanted more.

Stiles sent his answers to Dr. Linda, an then looked at the clock. It was 4:31PM. He had time to re-read it and maybe do some corrections, but it was already sent. No need to worry about that any more, not tonight.

-okay, done.

He got a response in seconds.

-Did you tell the truth?

Stiles thought that maybe it would be smarter to say no or most of it. But then again it seemed dumb.

-yes

Stiles hoped that Derek would say the same. Because it was insane how important and significant they made Dr. Linda's assignments. They aren't even a real couple.

-Me too.

He smiled at Derek's response. Stiles felt like he should say something nice, or finish this stupid silence thing. Especially after writing about him like that. But he decided to leave it for tomorrow. He would have to speak when they go to Dr. Linda anyway.

-guess we'll see tomorrow what will happen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek was a little confused. He kept his texting as nice as possible and now when Stiles was texting back so freely, he almost hoped that he is talking to him again. But he knew more than to just ask. Tomorrow will tell. He texted Stiles back.

-Yes. Tomorrow.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles headed to the kitchen after everything. He was hungry and to be honest he needed a break from everything. After awhile when Stiles had eaten most of the food in the house he heard his phone.

Stiles looked at his phone thinking it was Derek again, but it was an email. From Dr. Linda. Stiles frowned. He looked at the clock. It was five o'clock so maybe she sent feedback or whatever. They did finish the task early.

Stiles opened the email in his phone and read the headline. "Derek and my partner Stiles."

"No." Stiles put his phone on the kitchen table. "No. No. No. This can't be. Please no." Stiles ran to his room. "Shit. Shit. Fuckshit." He ran to his computer, hands working as fast as possible.

Stiles opened the email. Looked at the assignment "Shit!" He glanced over the questions and answers. It wasn't his, it was Derek's. "Fuck!" He was having a mini heart attack. "If I have Derek's answers... he has mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! :) Thank you for reading. Next chapter in two days.
> 
> -evilkoalaforce


	9. Assignment II

Derek got a message from Stiles that Dr. Linda just sent the assignment. He responded to Stiles, grateful that he told him.

-Got it. Thank you.

Stiles was still mad and so was Derek, but it was different for him. Derek just wanted things between him and Stiles to go back to normal. To be honest it was never normal, but having Stiles talking to him would be a great start.

Disappointed that it was cloudy outside and he couldn't see the sun, he grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed. Might as well get comfortable, while doing the assignment.

He opened the email with a loud sigh, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. The only thing worse about talking about your feelings is writing it down, for Dr. Linda. At least Stiles won't be reading this. He started to read.

 

¤Hello Stiles and Derek!

¤The task is simple. Answer the following questions and send it back to me. Please use this email. You have one hour. Remember, stay true to yourself and don't talk or discuss the questions with each other. Good luck!

 

Should he write the truth? It would be harder in a way, to think things through and put it in words. But what would be the opposite of that? Make shit up? That was completely pointless. With that it was settled. Okay let's do this – honesty and what not.

¤Your name and your partners name. (Later as a headline.)

Derek wrote "Derek and my partner Stiles."

 

¤One. When somebody you know comes to you. And without a warning hugs you, what do you do?

Derek snorted, and typed "Punch him in the face." Next question.

 

¤Two. If your partner dies (not because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

Derek didn't like the question. He growled lowly, like the question posed a threat. It pained him even thinking about the possibility.

"If Stiles dies, it will be my fault no matter what. I will let nothing happen to him, and if something does happen I have failed."

Derek read the answer he wrote and nodded agreeing to it. He was amazed how easy it was to write that. Weird. He narrowed his eyes and read the question again. "how would you feel? Be specific." Derek rolled his eyes "Fuck" He was not writing about his feelings. Derek tried again, adding to his answer.

"I would feel..." he paused thinking about it, imagining Stiles death, he backspaced "I would be angry and broken. I would shut down."

This had to be enough, he didn't want to think about it any more. He moved on, but a few seconds later came back to add "Stiles will not die." Now he can move on to the next question.

 

¤Three. If your partner dies (because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"See the answer above."

 

¤Four. What do you feel when your partner touches you.

Oh crap. How explicit can he can it this answer? His mind jumping from one thing to another. Hoping that starting the sentence would help him, he typed "When Stiles touches me..." It didn't help at all. Fuck it, keeping it honest right? He typed quickly "Being even near to him makes me so fucking aroused that it is nearly impossible to keep myself away."

Derek remembered their first kiss. How he couldn't stay away, the moment he felt close to him and he had a chance... he just went for it. No self-control what so ever. Even now, thinking about him, thinking about their kiss.

Usually his thoughts are clouded with fear and or how Stiles doesn't feel the same way. Lately it's about the fact that he is forcing himself on Stiles. But for now, he holds the thoughts back and concentrates purely on Stiles and how that can maybe actually happen.

 

¤Five. If you can choose, who would die: you or your partner. Please be honest. Imagine someone holding a gun at your partner, would you really jump in front of the bullet or would you hesitate?

"I would die in a heartbeat." Derek was actually offended at that stupid question so he added "And I would never hesitate to do such a thing. Never."

 

¤Six. What you love/like about your partner. Be specific.

Derek hasn't really thought about it in detail. He just knows how he gets when Stiles is near or when he is not. He hasn't really daydreamed about Stiles, not that he wouldn't want to but he just doesn't daydream. But maybe he should, his mind already wandering off. The way Stiles moves and fumbles with his hands, touches his neck.

For a brief second he was scared that maybe his feelings are strictly sexual. He has gone insane when he gets to touch him, when Stiles touches himself, when he doesn't get to touch him and when someone else fucking touches him. It has always been sexual for him.

He looked back at the texts they have written to each other. Derek then remembered their camping trip. Soon enough Derek had a small smile on his face and was typing "Stiles is unpredictable. I never know exactly what's going to happen while I'm with him. I like that." Even Derek noticed his lack of emotion on his words so he kept going. "I feel like I can open up to him. I want to do it and it's a lot coming from me. I love looking at him while he doesn't know I'm doing it. I know it sounds "creepy" as Stiles would say, but it's more about looking at the real him. His relaxed face, his smile, his lips, his fingers when they won't stop moving – everything. Also, he drives me insane. No matter how much he is annoying me I can't help to admit that I love the attention I'm getting. It's everything about him that makes him who he is. Stiles is perfect."

Derek wrote that from his heart, never stopping to second guess or change the words. This was it, the real true answer. And that same answer cleared out a lot of fuzzy crap in his mind. Suddenly making this situation what he has with Stiles a lot easier – whether he wanted it or not.

 

¤Seven. Would it be okay if your partner reads your answers.

"No." Never. He sighed in relief. So that's done. Derek was glad that there weren't any more questions. These made him think too much. He sent the assignment quickly to Dr. Linda without taking a second glance and closed his laptop.

Derek was curious to know if Stiles finished already, so he texted him. Trying to keep it nice and simple.

-I'm done. You?

He waited impatiently, the phone in his hands.

-so fast?! I'm still at 5

He didn't want to disturb him, so he didn't say anything back. He kept thinking back. Thinking about the question number six. What do you love about your partner? Derek moved in his bed to be on his back. He put one arm under his head and the other one on his stomach. Eyes were glued to the ceiling like it could give him some answers.

The thoughts he had really cleared out a lot of things, Stiles wasn't just some one he wanted to kiss (or more) every time he saw him. He really enjoyed everything about him. Stiles was perfect for him. He really meant it.

Derek closed his eyes. Mind full of images and memories, all about Stiles, the way he moves, the way he licks his lips or how when he is confident, his muscles move under his light skin. His thoughts were so vivid that Derek couldn't help the tightness in his pants. Hand slowly trying to move in the right direction, when his thoughts wondered on Stiles lips.

The moment Derek's hand reached his belt, he heard his phone. He jumped upwards, reality checking in fast and he stood up to act like nothing happened. Casually, like someone was looking him, he took his phone from the bed.

-okay, done.

How long was he out? He shook his head to get his head back in order. Derek wanted to ask this earlier, about telling the truth in the assignment. He understood how stupid it was to take it seriously, but then again... it was weird not to. He wondered what Stiles did?

-Did you tell the truth?

Derek waited nervously. It was even dumber if he told the truth and Stiles didn't.

-yes

Derek sighed satisfyingly and answered.

-Me too.

He put the phone away, knowing that Stiles wouldn't text any more. He was still probably a little upset. Actually, Stiles doesn't do upset, he does pissed off and annoying. Surprisingly, Derek was wrong.

-guess we'll see tomorrow what will happen.

Derek was a little confused. He kept his texting polite and now when Stiles was texting back so freely, he almost hoped that he is talking to him again. But he knew more than to just ask. Tomorrow will tell. He texted Stiles back.

-Yes. Tomorrow.

For a moment Derek thought that he should lay on the bed again, but then chose the shower instead

¤¤¤¤¤¤

After a long shower, a very clean Derek came out of the bathroom and put on some clean clothes. He heard that he got a message, hoping that it was Stiles he tried to be quick. He was actually excited to see what Stiles wrote.

Derek opened his phone seeing an email titled "Stiles and my partner Derek". He looked at it slightly frowning, before slowly clicking on it. When he saw that these answers were not his, he felt a little short of breath. "What the fuck?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Maybe I'm wrong. It's possible, that only I got it." Stiles talked out loud, because he was freaking the fuck out. That was not supposed to happen. Derek can't read any of it. There was a huge possibility that he didn't get his answers, so he calmed on that thought. He couldn't help his eyes wandering to the screen so he read the first part.

¤This is a part of the assignment. Your answers were sent to your partner.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled. Now all the thoughts in his head, were about how to stop Derek from reading his assignment. He could text him, or call him. "But... " he stopped and slowed himself down. But I have his answers. Derek told that he wrote the truth, so Stiles had a possibility to get a glimpse, what was going on in the alpha's head. The again, his own answers are so fucking embarrassing.

Curiosity won immediately, and Stiles let go of his fear and opened the file.

His hands were a little shaky and his heart in his stomach, when he scrolled down, and started to read.

 

¤One. When somebody you know comes to you. And without a warning hugs you, what do you do?

"Punch him in the face."

Stiles laughed whole heartedly, he was still nervous but laughing helped even if it was for a moment. With a smile and a deep breath he moved on.

 

¤Two. If your partner dies (not because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"If Stiles dies, it will be my fault no matter what. I will let nothing happen to him, and if something does happen I have failed. I would be angry and broken. I would shut down."

What the fuck? Stiles didn't get it. How come is he so... Oh my god he likes me. Stiles got it quickly and almost stood up to raise his hands in victory. Instead he enjoyed the warmth covering his heart "Fuck yes!" he yelled and smiled so his whole face was glowing.

Not wanting to move on yet he read the answer again. Amazed at his self-control. He didn't even try to roll his eyes at the statement that it would be Derek's fault no matter what. That's who Derek is, he can't force him to feel or think otherwise. But the last part.

The second time he read the last sentence or the last two actually, made him thoughtful. Derek really did tell the truth, that is how he would deal with something like that – shut down. Stiles imagined a broken Derek and he didn't like it at all, it made him emotional but also incredibly determined to never die.

Finally he moved on.

 

¤Three. If your partner dies (because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"See the answer above."

Stiles cracked a smile at the answer. He imagined Derek say it in his head.

 

¤Four. What do you feel when your partner touches you.

"When Stiles touches me... Being even near to him makes me so fucking aroused that it is nearly impossible to keep myself away."

Oh Lord. Stiles gulped loudly, feeling hot and bothered. Did he really mean it? Of course he did, he said that he told the truth. But holy shit! It was Derek all along! He didn't do it for Dr. Linda, he did it because he wanted Stiles.

Stiles was so happy. He read it again and shuddered, it was too hot for him, so he stood up and opened the window. Once the cool air hit him, his fears started to come back. All the what if-s and are you sure-s. This time he showed the insecurities way-way back and headed to the next question.

 

¤Five. If you can choose, who would die: you or your partner. Please be honest. Imagine someone holding a gun at your partner, would you really jump in front of the bullet or would you hesitate?

"I would die in a heartbeat. And I would never hesitate to do such a thing. Never."

This over protectiveness can go both ways, incredibly hot or a massive turn off. This time it was the first. Knowing that somebody has your back, that somebody values your life over their own. It's amazing. What was better was that the both felt the same way about each other. But then again he knew what Derek's answer would be. If he didn't he felt it, all the time. Like Derek made an effort to keep it that way.

 

¤Six. What you love/like about your partner. Be specific.

"Stiles is unpredictable. I never know exactly what's going to happen while I'm with him. I like that."

Wow, way to show your feelings off. Stiles smiled, and with a shaky breath moved on.

"I feel like I can open up to him. I want to do it and it's a lot coming from me. I love looking at him while he doesn't know I'm doing it. I know it sounds "creepy" as Stiles would say, but it's more about looking at the real him. His relaxed face, his smile, his lips, his fingers when they won't stop moving – everything. Also, he drives me insane. No matter how much he is annoying me I can't help to admit that I love the attention I'm getting. It's everything about him that makes him who he is. Stiles is perfect."

Stiles heart stopped from the first sentence and started again in the end. Derek called him perfect. He breathed out deeply, not understanding what was happening, he was too emotional. Coming from an alpha, who doesn't say much, this was a lot. Stiles read it again. Then again. He read it about eight times before he started to smile and feel good about it.

He likes that I annoy him, just like I do. He stares like I do. He thinks I'm perfect. This moment was it for Stiles, even if he read it from an assignment and didn't hear it from Derek himself.

He was so taken by the moment that he started to think about kissing him, sex, sleeping over, lazy mornings, moving in together, arguing about stupid shit and so on and so on. He couldn't stop it now. Derek was his.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek didn't believe what he just happened. Dr. Linda has screwed him over, big time. Dr. Linda will die, if this shit doesn't go the way Derek already hopes it will. He hopes that Stiles didn't get his assignment and that Stiles doesn't know that he got his. Carefully he moved on.

This is a part of the assignment. Your answers were sent to your partner.

"Fucking bitch!" he said loudly.

"You okay?" Isaac called downstairs. From the smell Derek guessed he was making something to eat.

"No! Turn off your ears!" he yelled back at Isaac and turned to his problem with the assignments.

Now, when he knows that they both know it and have this thing in their lap, what was he going to do? He decided to wait. Derek stared at the phone, waiting for a phone call, a text, anything from Stiles to keep him from reading his answers. He was impatient and nervous.

After, when he felt he was waiting for hours he looked at the clock and it has been only five fucking minutes. He admitted he doesn't have enough patience for this, so he just scrolled down. Ready for everything.


	10. Disappointment

This was happening. This was fucking happening. Derek was finally getting a chance to know what was going on in Stiles head. After losing everything about him – smell, lying, speaking, it was all Derek wanted. This and to touch him and do some other things.

When he just glanced over the whole assignment, he noticed that Stiles wrote a lot more than he did. He wasn't sure what to think about that. In the back of his mind he had some ideas but, there was not enough time for that shit. It was time to grow some balls and read the assignment.

¤One. When somebody you know comes to you. And without a warning hugs you, what do you do?

"Hug back."

Classic Stiles, Derek snorted. He thought back at his own answer and was sure that things would be different is Stiles would hug him. He isn't really into hugs, but maybe for once he would, for Stiles. He started to hate his lovey-dovey feelings he had for Stiles. It was making him be out of character. He cleared his throat and moved on.

¤Two. If your partner dies (not because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"If Derek dies, I wouldn't know what to do or say. I would cry. I would be sad, angry. I would probably have panic attacks again, things will turn to shit. Usually when something bad happens I fake it at first, say that I'm fine but... if Derek dies, I would fall apart... Immediately."

Derek was genuinely surprised what kind of an impact his death would be on Stiles. He did not like it. Panic attacks? Again? Also the confession, how Stiles handles hard situations, really made him think and recall every time he heard Stiles say "I'm fine."

Finally, when he got over the sad, angry, crying part, he noticed that they are quite similar. Their answers are pretty much the same. They would both fall apart. Only thing different is the way they feel about each other. Derek wasn't stupid, clearly their kisses have had an effect on Stiles. Stiles wouldn't react to his death like that if it wasn't so. But for Stiles it is just attraction, it has to be. And he was actually feeling kind of smug about it.

¤Three. If your partner dies (because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"Look at the last response and add shit load of guilt to it. I mean like can't sleep or eat ever again guilt. I would probably do something stupid."

What the fuck does he mean by doing something stupid? Derek was furious. Stiles can't write something like that and then not explain. Didn't he read the fucking question? It said be specific. This wasn't specific. This was vague as shit. That fucker, it's not like he can go and ask him about it. Fuck it, yes he can. He made a mental note about it, to bring it up when the moment was right. Or the next moment he saw him.

¤Four. What do you feel when your partner touches you.

"I am instantly aroused and want to hump him. I feel warm, safe and wanted."

Derek was instantly aroused reading the first sentence. It was satisfying to read something like that, he even closed his eyes and imagined Stiles say it. Almost impossible. The way Stiles wrote about him, really proved his thoughts, about Stiles liking what he sees. He is just aroused, like Stiles said. It was hard to convince Derek to think anything more.

But what threw him off was the last part. His touch made Stiles feel warm, safe and wanted. This was something else. That shit was serious, meaningful. He had to remember himself that Stiles told the truth. That Stiles really meant what he wrote. But he had problems with that as well. Derek had an internal battle, every emotion on fire.

Derek's main problem was that he was making Stiles want something, that he doesn't really want. Derek knows what he wants, he figured it out while camping, but Stiles should make up his own mind. He was blindsided by Derek and his lips. Stiles said it himself... in a way. Right? Derek hesitated. What kind of a problem is that any way? Clearly Derek was running out of good reasons to keep himself away from Stiles.

Derek read again „I feel warm, safe and wanted." After that his decision came quickly. Fuck his petty reasons. He will stay clear, but if Stiles makes a move he is all in. Not like his desperate for it, because he is, but just enough to make Stiles see it that he was in. The more Derek thought about it, the more he liked the idea. All he needed is some confirmation from coming answers.

¤Five. If you can choose, who would die: you or your partner. Please be honest. Imagine someone holding a gun at your partner, would you really jump in front of the bullet or would you hesitate?

"What the hell? Yes! I would jump without thinking."

What the fuck? No! Does he have a fucking death wish? That insane motherfucker, ready to save the world for everything. Derek hated how Stiles didn't value his life at all. This was a problem that needed some discussion. Or him yelling at Stiles until he gets it. What ever it takes. Again making a mental note and moving on.

¤Six. What you love/like about your partner. Be specific.

"Where do I begin... Before anything else it is crazy how hot Derek is. There have been times when just looking at him... There have been times when I just stare. Not normal I know, but when you have a partner like Derek it is mandatory. I love it how stubborn and certain Derek is in every fucking thing."

Derek stopped reading for a moment. He closed his eyes, hand moving over his eyes. „Fuck me, this is actually happening." He sounded out of breath, but the corner of his lips were turning up.

„He is so confident and thinks he knows everything. I enjoy shaking his confidence every once in a while and see how well he can build himself up again. It's amazing."

Derek raised an eyebrow „Really? We'll see about that."

„The best part is that this is not really him, I know what he is really like and I love both."

That changed Derek's mood instantly. This could be a problem. Stiles knows him pretty well, but maybe he is hoping that this angry thing is only just that – a thing, not real. Derek has always been like that, that's who he is. He gets outraged and overflows with pure rage and self-confidence. He wasn't sure if Stiles noticed that, or has accepted that. Even if he smiles and relaxes, it doesn't mean that this is who he really is.

Not wanting to ruin the mood, he forgot that for now and moved on.

"I love it how he sets his mind on something and he puts everything in. I love how he makes me feel safe. I know that I'm good when he is around. I love when he laughs, it's rare and that's why it's so good. It's meaningful. Also, he doesn't talk much. I love it. When he says something it's important, not when he's angry... Speaking of that. They way he loses it when I annoy him. Fucking priceless."

Derek was fixed behind the laptop, looking at the words, then reading the whole answer again. „That sneaky shit." So much for being absolutely pissed off at me. After re-reading it he breathed out a shaky breath. Realization finally kicking in.

Stiles likes me. He fucking wants me. This is not possible! How am I getting everything what I want so easily? Derek was amazed. This is possible. No! This is already happening. Derek didn't even notice how he was grinning like an idiot. His heart filling with warmth and satisfaction. Like he did with the sun this morning, he just let himself enjoy the moment.

Second later he didn't believe it anymore, he read the assignment for the fourth time and smiled again. Okay his back to believing it again. He was holding himself back. It was hard for him to believe how much Stiles likes him. Stiles has noticed and found his own little things about Derek. The fact that Stiles notices and stares him is already sending shivers to his back.

His thoughts kept ending with a sentence - Stiles wants me. Nothing better than that.

He stopped at the last question again.

¤Seven. Would it be okay if your partner reads your answers.

"Oh hell no. He knows I love him, no need to see how much or how."

Derek frowned "I do?" Because he really didn't, but he does now „ I do."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek stood, determined to do something. Before he headed to the door he came back to this laptop. Having trouble believing what he read. His eyes moved through the answers reading the best parts again until he was sure it was really true. He could't stop reading.

Finally Derek thought about Stiles, who was at home, reading his answers. He can go. He can just go to Stiles and kiss him, no intro or explanation. Just go there and kiss him. With that realization, he was out of the door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

„What's up man?" Isaac said picking up his phone in the kitchen.

„We have a problem." Scott answered at the other end.

„What now?" Isaac groaned getting annoyed.

„Deaton called and said that he got some calls about a weird dead animal in the woods."

„Let me guess... „

„Yeah, it's a dead body."

„Fuck."

„Yeah, I'm going to call Stiles and head over there. Can you tell Derek?"

„Sure.." Isaac looked at Derek's bedroom door and saw Derek almost run out of it. He ended the call. „Hey Derek!"

He didn't stop or acknowledge Isaac.

„Derek!"

„Can't stay. Have to see Stiles." He walked past Isaac and left the apartment.

Isaac had to ran after him „Derek wait!"

„No."

Isaac rolled his eyes „We have a body in the woods." he yelled hoping that this will stop him and it did.

Derek thought about it for a second and turned to Isaac „Tomorrow" and moved away again.

Isaac didn't bother to follow Derek, he just stood and continued, knowing Derek he will hear at least some of it „Deaton called Scott and he called me and he will call Stiles. We meet there."

Derek was suddenly back. „And who the fuck gave those stupid orders?"

„You did. Let me get my stuff and then lets go."

Derek remember he wanted to meet at the next dead body – if it should happen – to get more info or something, but he didn't get why. It seemed like a waste of time now. Especially when he had other plans. But Stiles was going to be there. The only reason why he is not ordering everybody back to their homes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The body was so fucking gross, it didn't look like a body anymore, bits and pieces all over the place and it wasn't even the worst thing. The worst was the smell. When they got there Derek and Isaac were already there. Scott commented how awful the smell is and about something else. Stiles wasn't paying attention because all his focus was on Derek. What should he do? Run into his arms? Push him against the tree and kiss him? But Scott and Isaac were here. This situation will turn to shit.

They walked over to the two of them and the moment Derek's eyes moved to Stiles he hid his gaze and moved to the body, like he was super interested. Stupid move Stilinski, he told himself and regretted his reaction so muc,h his face started to go red in embarrassment. Luckily it was a normal reaction to have, when seeing an actual pool of guts and blood. Disgusting.

They looked around, inspected the body and discussed some theories, they all knew it was Dr. Linda, but tried to rule her out because the body was way more destroyed. In all that time Derek and Stiles had played this weird game of look-don't look. Derek held a strong gaze at Stiles every single time he could and when it didn't seem too weird. Stiles avoided it, he wanted Isaac and Scott to leave so he can react properly, but right now he was too anxious and embarrassed to act human.

Couple of minutes later Scott moved away to talk to Isaac and now they had a chance. Their eyes caught each other and now they weren't looking away. This was it, they were going to talk. Well, they had to now because, they looked at each other too long. Derek took the first step, and they walked towards each other.

They didn't stand very close and that threw them both off. Stiles looked away nervously, like he wanted to leave and Derek was re-questioning everything.

„So ..." Stiles died in awkwardness.

„About the.." Derek stopped and changed his words at the last second „I didn't tell the truth and from your answers I can say that so didn't you."

„What?" Stiles did not expect that, not after the things he read. Or Derek must have read.

„You heard me." Derek wanted to escape this horrible situation he got himself into, but Stiles walked back in front of him.

„Don't you fucking dare ruin this." Stiles didn't get where was this coming from.

„What? You started this. I was trying to make things easier for you."

„By lying?"

He hissed back silently „You were avoiding me, I got the hint that you don't want to talk about it?

Stiles was baffled „Wh..."

Derek cut him off „And why would I want to ruin this?"

"Ruin what?" Scott got up all in their space.

"Fuck off Scott." Stiles said without looking at him.

"Jesus, what got into your pants?"

"Fuck OFF Scott" Derek repeated.

"But the body? Or the pool of crap to be exact." He looked at it again and made a face.

Derek touched the bridge of his nose for a second and sighed slowly. "Fine." he told Scott and then turned to Stiles "This is not over."

"Oh, if you say so, it must be true." Stiles mocked him.

Derek glared, almost barking back something at him but instead turned to Scott "Go to my apartment, Isaac and I'll clean up."

"Okay." Scott nodded and motioned Stiles to follow.

Stiles gave Derek one last glare before he followed Scott.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When they were gone, he looked at the body. It was a little too light outside to carry body parts or in this case buckets of blood and gut. They decided to dig a grave a little further, and then drop the remaining parts in the so called grave. Isaac covered the gruesome sight with branches and leaves, it didn't help much, but at least he didn't have to see it so much.

They were digging the hole, when Isaac turned to him "Why do you have two shovels in the back of the car?"

"Why do you think?" Derek glared a second because of his dumb question.  
"Yeah bodies I get that, but why two?"

"What do you mean?"

Isaac kept digging, knowing that Derek got it just didn't want to answer.

A while later he answered "I have a pack. A strong one that helps me."

"Okay." Isaac nodded, ready to move on to the real question. "What's up with Stiles?"

"I fucking knew it." Derek stopped his digging to look at Isaac. "You, making stupid almost meaningful small talk and then BOOM a question about Stiles."

Isaac laughed at the outburst. "Answer the question."

"I don't have to answer shit."

"Come on, Derek."

"What do you mean, what's up with him. A lot is going on." Derek sighed.

Isaac raised his eyebrows, something was up, but he kept to his original question. "Why couldn't I smell him?"

"Yeah, that's a thing." Derek didn't continue.

Isaac was frustrated "I seriously don't get what Stiles sees in you. Conversation with you could last for hours without results? How are you still alive?"

"You think insulting me will get you any further?"

"Derek, just tell me. I've never encountered something like that. It's weird."

"It's maddening."

"Is this been happening to you the whole time? Is that why you.."

"Can you think all of this in your head and not say it out loud?" Derek threw the shovel down. "I'll get the body." Like it was possible to do alone. He didn't want to discuss it with Isaac, he wanted to do it with Stiles. But right now it didn't seem like a good time. He wasn't sure if it ever was and that killed his mood completely.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They were back at the house, Allison and Scott were on the couch, in deep conversation about the murder. Stiles was in the kitchen, so when Derek stepped in, he left his jacket on a chair and headed straight there.

"Hey!" Stiles said with a shaky voice.

Derek nodded and moved to the sink to wash his hands "No insults? Snarky comments?"

"Really? Coming in with an attitude?" Stiles got defensive, but kept his voice low because of Scott.

„Like I'm the one with attitude problems." Derek dried his hands and turned to Stiles, his voice also low.

„Yeah you are, want me to give you one of the hundreds of exapmles?."

„Fine I'll take attitude, if you take acting like a fucking five year old."

Stiles could only snort at that when Derek was already mocking him.

„You're saying that it wasn't you, who decided stop talking to me?"

„Eat shit and die." Stiles bite back.

„Fuck you." Derek responded quickly.

They then stood there, finally empty of insults and other words. They looked at each other, and they started to relax. Breathing turned to normal, eyes turned softer and bodies started to sway a little closer. Finally it was Stiles who sighed first.

"I don't get why this is happening." Stiles said honestly, looking down for a second.

Derek sighed "Me either. Let's just..." He moved closer, not sure what he wanted to do, or what he could do. Touch him? Take him to his room? He didn't have any time to think more, because Deaton was barging in. "Derek?" he called. Deaton saw Derek's back and moved towards him.

Derek looked into Stiles eyes, he was annoyed. Derek was outraged. Not at Stiles, but at this situation and Deaton. Fucking bad timing. Derek gave on meaningful glance to Stiles, stepped back and went to talk to Deaton.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles didn't get what was happening at all. Where the fuck was his romantic moment? The moment they see each other and everything falls into place. They kiss and live happily ever after... Was this really only in the movies?

Stiles even imagined how Derek would drive his car insanely fast, stop near him, get out of his car. His look confident and full of determination. He would walk over to him, and with every step the anticipation growing, his arousal mixing with his. Then the epic kiss that makes everything stop for a second.

Stiles sighed sadly, and then sadness quickly turning into anger again. Where the fuck was his epic kiss with Derek?

Stiles decided that if he couldn't get one he would take it himself.


	11. False Emotions

Stiles refused to think that maybe Derek didn't like him or any other shit like that. He remembered clearly what Derek wrote, and he can feel the tension between them. Also he just saw how Derek responded to his honesty, if only Deaton would have waited for a couple of hours, or days. Who knows what would have happened.

Unfortunately now was no the time, they had other issues.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Guys?" Scott called at the middle of the room and everybody kind off moved near the couch.

"So was it Dr. Linda?" Allison asked, the only one in the room, who hasn't seen the body.

"Yes." Derek said, after saying to good bye to Deaton. „She went a little over board, but Deaton was sure that it was her."

„A little over board?" Isaac snorted.

„A lot then." Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"Weren't you keeping an eye on her?" Allison asked, her brows furrowed.

Derek sighed, understanding that he was supposed to do that – keep an eye on her, but his focus has been on Stiles the whole time

Stiles answered when Derek didn't say anything "She canceled our appointment that was supposed to be today."

"And you didn't think that it was weird or think to check it out?" Scott asked this time.

"Sorry, we had other shit to handle." Stiles said, but his voice was quieter. He was disappointed at himself, for not keeping his head clear. How was it that he never even thought about it. He stole a glance at Derek and when his eyes met his, Stiles looked down uncomfortably.

"Other shit?" Scott didn't understand.

"Yes, other shit. I'll handle this myself." Derek took control of the situation; he also noticed how Scott looked at Stiles suspiciously. Shit. He probably can tell that he can't smell Stiles emotions. "Scott! Deaton wanted your help; he might have found another way to kill her." Scott nodded but he was still focused on Stiles. "Scott go!"

"Yeah, I'm at it." he refocused and he grabbed Allison with him. Scott exchanged a glance with Isaac before he was out of the apartment.

A silent half a minute later Isaac went over Stiles and patted his shoulder „It's fine Stiles." He knew what was going on and it was his fault as well. Isaac was so into the Stiles-Derek relationship that he just went with that. To be honest he forgot Dr. Linda even existed in some parts.

Stiles didn't respond to him, so Isaac gave one final squeeze and moved further, just in case, for Derek's piece of mind.

Derek looked at Stiles who was sitting on the couch, his head resting on his hands. He was probably feeling guilty, like Derek was. But Derek couldn't tell for sure. He was mad at himself for not paying enough attention, he could have avoided this. But now he made himself and Stiles feel like shit. And apparently Isaac too, he thought looking at him.

Unexpected wave of depression and weariness filled Stiles. He didn't like how this turned out; he knew from the start that this would go bad, it just had to. Now an innocent life was gone, because he couldn't keep his feelings under control. He forgot about the epic kiss, the talk he wanted to have with Derek. Only thing he wanted to do was to go home. Hopefully tomorrow things would be better. He sighed deeply.

Isaac was all of a sudden frozen in the middle of the room, realizing how much of a third wheel he was. He looked at Derek, who was leaning on the wall and then at Stiles, who was sitting on the couch. Both of them looked disappointed and guilty. He felt like he should say something, then again he should leave immediately. The probably need the privacy. But it was too late to leave now.

Stiles stood up and all eyes were on him.

"I'm going home. I'll think or do some useful shit tomorrow." he looked then at Derek who had taken a small step forward towards Stiles.

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look, Isaac wished he was a ghost; he shouldn't be here with them.

Finally Derek took a few steps closer and even raised a hand to reach Stiles, but at the same time Stiles moved away to the door and left without saying goodbye.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"That did not go well." Isaac stated the obvious.

Derek didn't answer; he just stared at the empty spot Stiles was just in. His heart started to beat a little faster and then suddenly everything was changing.

Isaac looked cautiously at Derek whose heart got faster with each second. Also all the emotions that came from him, scared Isaac a little.

"Umm... Derek?"

"Don't come closer!" He growled and Derek saw his hands had claws. He was turning.

"Are you..."

"What the fuck do you think? Yes I'm turning!" he growled louder, his teeth growing longer.

„Why? "

Derek didn't answer he tried to turn back but no luck.

„Are you going to kill somebody?"

„No, I don't think so." Derek has never felt this before, every emotion wanting to get on the surface, one more powerful than the other. He wanted to laugh and scream and cry; he hated this feeling.

„But why? " Isaac kept pushing on.

„I. Don't. Know. Isaac."

Isaac raised his hands and stepped back „Just asking."

Derek just growled as a response and moved towards the door, thinking that fresh air and a lot of running should fix whatever was happening to him.  
Isaac was left in the apartment alone and confused.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek ran as fast as he could, he couldn't control himself, but he could push himself to the limits. His mind was searching for explanations, at first he could only think of one. Fucking Stiles, every time he gets too close he loses it and now, after the assignment it's more emotional than physical, he can't keep his wolf in place. Also why couldn't he speak to Stiles like a normal person, he recalled how he handled the situation and he cringed at the memory. How did these thoughts and words clouded his mind and interrupted his real intentions.

The more he ran and thought things trough; the clearer everything got, suddenly when everything fell into place, he stopped. He cursed out loud before saying the reason why. „Dr. Linda!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles reached his room and headed straight to his bed, he couldn't remember the last time he was so depressed. The comfy pillow was exactly what he needed. Just this pillow, nothing more or less. Stiles wanted to sleep, but this constant feeling that he might cry or die of sadness was driving him insane. His feelings were impossible to deal with; Stiles laid on his back and tried to reason with himself out loud. His mind had too many depressive thoughts.

„Things got bad with Derek, like really bad. I was angry, then I was feeling guilty because of the whole dead body thing. Then Derek acted like an asshole..." Stiles stopped. He couldn't pinpoint the moment he felt so depressed all of a sudden. Usually something triggers him, but this time his emotions were just too much to take in and then it happened – ultimate depression.

It didn't take long for Stiles to get it, but when it did his depression cleared out in a second „That motherfucker piece of shit, Dr Linda. "

¤¤¤¤¤¤

„Dr. Linda?" Derek said when he jumped into Stiles room through the window. He heard Stiles pace in the room and curse; he guessed that Stiles figured out the possible reason.

„Yes! How did you know?"

„I'm like a fucking teenager. My feelings are all over the fucking place."

„Since when." Stiles hid a smile.

„Not sure... that assignment? After the body? Maybe even before that? I can't..." Derek put his hand through his hair, leaving it messy „Don't care. I'm angry."

„Yeah I noticed." Stiles almost laughed because Derek's response was funny to him.

Derek shrugged it off, too concerned about Stiles. The reason why he ran to him to his place, was because Dr. Linda has feeded off Stiles more than him. Derek was prepared for the worst.

„How about you?"

„Just magnifying one particular emotion." Stiles didn't understood why Derek asked and didn't just smell him or something.

„Yeah, well I' m going to kill her." Derek said matter of factly.

„Just like that?"

„I can't live or be like this. One second I'm sad and the next I want to tear the world apart and laugh about it."

Stiles snorted „Sounds like you."

„You..." Derek pointed at him ready to say something, already a finger pointed at him. But he kept it to himself, it took a few seconds but he removed his finger. And turned away.

Stiles was impressed „You still have self-control, so that's great."

Derek laughed „No. No I don't."

„Okay" Stiles said slowly, looking at Derek like he was crazy.

„Now when I'm paying attention it's worse. I can't really fight it."

„Maybe accept it? Focus on one emotion?" Stiles suggested.

„Why are you okay?"

Stiles shrugged „The moment I realized it the emotions kind of went away. I mean I still feel like something is wrong but other than that I'm good. Maybe you are linked to it or something. More than me." Stiles wished he had all the answers.

„Either way, I'm going to spy on Dr. Linda. See if she is up to something."

Stiles snorted „Like she is going to keep all of her secret shit on the front lawn."

„I have to do something." Derek couldn't stay put.

„Now?"

„Yes. You want to come?"

„Yes!"

„This emotion thing is exhausting, I need to let out some steam. Break something"

„Am I going to stay alive when I'm in a car with you?" Stiles looked Derek cautiously.

Derek rolled his eyes but to be honest he wasn't sure.

Stiles said sarcastically „I'm just fucking with you... I'm so fine with dying. Should I bring something?"

Derek took a deep breath „We're going to stop by my place.. „ he exhaled quickly and took another deep breath „ Umm... for a second, then we are good..." He exhaled and noticed Stiles worried face „I'm good just... weird. I'm fine."

Stiles was about to comment on that but stopped to stare what was happening.

Derek suddenly gasped for air and almost ripped his jacket off. Hands grabbing for his shirt, but leaving the way it was.

„What's happening?" Stiles was a freaking out, like it was his fault.

Derek was all of a sudden so hot. He dropped to his knees, like all of his strength turned into heat. It was inside him, around him – everywhere.  
„Derek?"

Derek didn't hear Stiles, but he looked up and when he saw Stiles, his eyes turned red. From that moment Stiles was all he could think about. He was still on his knees when Derek reached a hand to Stiles. He took it immediately and Derek pulled Stiles roughly on his knees as well. Derek let go of the hand and placed his hand on Stiles chest still breathing a little too fast. Around all that heat Stiles felt cool and cold to the touch, even his smell. The hand on Stiles chest pushed him down until Stiles was on his back, Derek slowly moving along with his hand until he was on top of Stiles.

He didn't touch him, it felt too cold to his heat, but at the same time he craved it. Derek finally just moved his mouth on the base of the neck and brushed his lips against the neck. Gently, the first time he wasn't sure he even touched Stiles. But the he got bolder and touched the cool skin with his lips. The feeling sent jolts through his body. Derek continued, moving towards his jawline, taking it slow, like he was going to burn Stiles or Stiles coolness was going to burn him.

Stiles did not know what was happening but he wasn't going to make this stop, this was fucking amazing. He only wished that Derek would come closer, touch him more. Finally he couldn't take it and moved his head in search of Derek's lips. But just when Derek was getting close he moved away, it was so frustrating to Stiles but he memorized Derek's movement, and waited patiently. Just when Derek moved to Stiles jaw, he moved his lips down so they could meet with Derek's.

Derek welcomed Stiles lips, but he wasn't sure anymore. He felt like back in his apartment, like everything he felt wanted to take over. Derek pulled away from Stiles lips, growled and waited. Waited for his self-control, hoping that he could stop this and continue this heat experience he was having. Unfortunately no luck.

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized with a slight growl.

Stiles didn't get it, but out of nowhere Derek was off him, he was alone on the floor. Stiles heard his bathroom door close, but he was too taken aback of the situation to even make his brain work.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Few minutes later Derek came out of the bathroom, took his jacket and headed to the door. „You ready?"  
„Umm... yes?"  
„Let's go."  
Stiles shrugged, he wasn't really expecting an explanation just hoping for it.

Derek stopped his car next to the other cars in the street. He placed it so that they can have a clear view at Dr. Linda's house. Back door would be a problem, but Derek would keep his ears alert for that.

Stiles was afraid of the silence he felt coming, so he got nervous ahead.

"So... this isn't awkward at all." He mumbled at himself.

Derek didn't answer.

"Can I put on some music?" Stiles' hand was already moving towards the buttons.

Derek slapped his hand away. "No."

"What? Why?"

"No."

"Don't be such an..." Stiles started, but stopped when Derek glared at him. "You can do your death stare all you want; I'm still putting something on."  
Derek just looked away.

Stiles was pushing the buttons and searching for something suitable.

"Rock?"

"No."

"Pop? Country?"

"No."

Stiles frowned "Are you going to say no to everything?"

Derek looked at him with an annoyed expression "No."

"Why the fuck do I even try. How about the news?" Stiles turned it up and they were listening the news. It filled the space around them and Stiles felt a little better; he relaxed into his seat, happy that he is not obsessing over Derek and what just happened at his place.

Derek saw how relaxed Stiles suddenly got. It made him angry. Why the fuck can Stiles feel like that and he has to die in his feelings and thoughts. The news didn't help; it just added itself into the chatter in his head.

Self-control was a problem, but the thought that he should leave Stiles for the night was way worse. When he was in the bathroom and dealing with his sudden urge to turn, it collapsed when he thought that he should go spy on Dr. Linda alone. The need to be around Stiles got stronger with every second, he wasn't sure if it was good or not.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

They were sitting in the car, still keeping an eye on Dr. Linda. So far she was doing human things: watching TV, eating snacks. Stiles was getting uncomfortable and bored, for some reason Derek was acting like himself – an angry statue.

„Do you smell anything weird?"

„No."

„See anything interesting?"

Feeling that Stiles was getting too restless, Derek bended over to the backseat and grabbed a bag he took from his apartment on the way over. He opened it and took binoculars for Stiles.

„Cool, thanks." Stiles was happy that he could be more involved.

Derek kept looking in the bag and finally grabbed a pencil and a crossword.

„No book this time?"

„No."

„Is it because I talk too much and you can't concentrate?" he grinned.

„Yes." Derek said truthfully, somewhat amazed that Stiles figured it out.

„I'm really good at crosswords. Ask when you get stuck somewhere."

Derek didn't answer, he pretended to be in thought.

„I even timed myself on different types of crosswords and made an analysis of it. With like schemes and shit."

Derek looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow.

Stiles understood how weird he sounded and decided to explain himself. „It was a boring summer." When it didn't feel like a good enough reason he moved on „Anyway, are you okay?"

„Yes."

„I mean, you are quiet." And you went crazy in my room, Stiles wanted to add, but left it out.

Derek didn't answer.

„I know that's your thing, but we kind of got over it" Stiles pointed out the not talking "Want to talk about what happened?"

Now Derek concentrated on the crosswords for real, he even filled some spaces, he hoped that correctly.

„Okay, I'm taking a wild stab in the dark that you don't want to answer my question. Let change the subject." Stiles looked through the binoculars looking for the windows. When he finished his routine order of windows he had a new subject.

„How's Isaac?"

The pencil that was in Derek's hand, snapped in half. That was still a bit of a sore subject for Derek. Especially when he was being an emotional roller-coaster.

Stiles stared at Derek's hand, with the broken pencil pieces. „That good huh."

Derek threw the pieces away and put the crossword back at the bag.

„He was in my bed one morning." Stiles started this purposely to get a rise out of him so Derek would start talking.

Derek looked out of the side window, closed his eyes and took a a deep breath to calm down his anger. He couldn't stop himself thinking that Stiles was doing this to him on purpose, but then how would he know.

„He was talking about some pack stuff that morning. Do you know anything?"

„Yes." Derek said through his teeth still not looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes „Care to liberate?"

„No."

„Okay." Stiles said annoyed.

„What happened to you not talking to me?" Derek tried to turn this thing around.

Stiles narrowed his eyes „Are you suggesting something?"

„Maybe."

„Excuse me?!"

„Just an observation..."

"Asshole."

Derek smirked, he annoyed Stiles and the fact that Stiles suddenly smiled too just made his heart flutter. Because of the e-mail, they both new the truth – secretly they enjoyed this banter they had.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Now that their assignment was kind of out there, Stiles decided to dive right in.

„How did you liked the assignment our monster sent us?"

Derek cleared his throat „It was good."

Stiles gaped at him „Just good?"

„I mean some parts were...„ he looked at Stiles trying to send a subtle message „very good, but..."

„Very good? I thought that after reading all of those books, your vocabulary would be a lot better. Wait, what? You said but?"

Derek couldn't even say anything, when Stiles took out his phone and looking through his answers.

Derek stayed silent wishing that he knew what Stiles was thinking and feeling while doing that.

„Whoa, I use a lot of.." Stiles reached the question where he lists the things he loved/liked about his partner and he notices that the word love is thrown around a lot. „I mean when I wrote love, I meant like... you know not love-love but like-love... I was really overusing it and didn't really mean it like that..." Stiles tried to explain.

Derek rolled his eyes „Yeah I figured that part, you over use it everywhere."

Stiles was confused „Then why the but...?"

„We are busy right now, can we do this later?" Derek pointed to Dr. Linda's house. Actually it was because he wasn't sure how good he was with self-control right now. No need to rip Stiles into pieces or rip his clothes off, but apparently Stiles didn't care.

„No."

„Stiles you don't understand." Derek wanted to explain, but Stiles cut him off.

„I do understand, you want to focus on the right thing at the moment, we don't need another dead body. Trust me I get it but... why are you laughing?" Stiles couldn't believe his ears or eyes. Derek was laughing, not a lot but a laugh was a laugh. Especially from Derek.

„You know what? No... That was not the reason."

„You are really into dark humor." Stiles stated, still taken aback how Derek reacted. His laugh was now just a small smile.

„I forgot to focus on the right thing. Again." His features turned sad.

„I'm sorry but you are hilarious. You were just laughing and now your sad like a Labrador puppy." Stiles tried to hold back the smile but failed miserably.  
„Fuck you Stiles! Like you are any better."

„Hello anger! What's next? Or can we do it as a game, I say an emotion and you just do it." Stiles was getting too excited with his mocking.

„You know what, let's talk about your answers you put down on your assignment." Derek bit back with a serious almost pissed off face.  
Stiles face turned from happy to horrified in two seconds.

„That's a neat party trick." Derek mocked him now.

Stiles showed him the middle finger but continued with all seriousness „Why do you put it like it's a bad thing. Are you actually upset about something I wrote? I mean all the love part is a bit much... but the rest... I stay to it, one hundred percent." Stiles held his breath, that was a big thing to own up to.

„Only the love part was a bit much?!" Derek said loudly.

„Yeah, okay... maybe I wouldn't hug everyone back..."

Derek growled „How about, you would jump in front of the fucking bullet?!"

Stiles was surprised that it was this question "Yes I would?" he said silently.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No. And was this answer really the one you reacted to first."

"Don't change the subject Stiles." Derek was now really getting into this problem „Are you stupid? I'm a werewolf, I'll heal. You will not take a bullet from me. Ever!"

Stiles knew that Derek was messed up right now, but it was hard to keep it in mind "Why are you so pissed? This question was meant for humans, so if you were a human.. You know what... No. I would take a bullet right now. I don't give a fuck that you can heal."

„Excuse me?"

„What if it was deadly for you?"

"You can die."

"Yeah, so can you."

"No."

„Yes! And I can go all night saying that."

„No! And so can I, until you actually think about what you are saying."

„You would do the same for me!" Stiles really didn't get the big fuss.

Derek held the bridge of his nose. „I will survive."

„Are you saying that if you were human you wouldn't take the bullet?"

„No. Of course I would."

„Then why...?"

Derek knew this isn't going anywhere „Just, Stiles please. Let me have this. Don't jump mindlessly in front of bullets."

Stiles stopped and looked at Derek actually thinking before agreeing to this. „Fine. But you owe me now."

Derek accepted it immediately, he was sure that Stiles wouldn't let this go. He nodded to Stiles.

„I'm calling it in right now."

Derek sighed, he spoke too soon.

„You have to do the same."

„No."

„Why the fuck not?"

„Because I can't be killed by normal bullets."

„So if a stranger is in danger, you would jump. No questions asked."

„Yes. I am supernatural, I can heal, I can help."

„Way to make a guy feel special." Stiles mocked him but kind of meant it.

Derek rolled his eyes „I... Jesus Stiles you are killing me." He sighed. „The question means that would you sacrifice your life for another. Taking a bullet is not a sacrifice for me, so yes I would help out anyone. But... If I have to choose between my life and yours I would choose yours. Not somebody I barely know... just you."

Stiles looked at Derek who said the last words looking back into his eyes. The look they shared was intense, but they only felt warmth and trust. Derek felt so much better after saying that, he was in control and pleased. Also the look Stiles gave him, Derek felt a lot better. Since Stiles left his apartment in a hurry, he has been on the edge, but know Derek could relax. He was calm.

To break up the mood Stiles cleared his throat „Me and your pack of course."

„Maybe."

Stiles smiled „What?" He saw Derek look out of the window, the corners of his mouth slightly turning, Stiles knew he didn't really meant what he said, but hearing him say it meant a lot. The feeling that somebody puts your well-being over everything; it can't get any better than that.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

At the same time Dr. Linda was on her couch and pretending to watch TV, but in reality she was feeding on Derek and Stiles. She was enjoying every second of it, especially when her plan was working out perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the love! :) Thank you!!! New chapter sometime next week.  
> Hope you liked this chapter, let me know.  
> \- evilkoalaforce


	12. Dr. Linda is a Sucudyte

Dr. Linda Foral was a sucudyte. A supernatural creature, who feeds on powerful emotions associated with love, anger, fear, sadness and death. Usually sucudytes are harmless, they don't look different from humans and they help people with their emotions. After getting a job where it is easy to feed, they can live a normal life. They can live on human food almost two moths, feeding occasionally gives them enough energy to live comfortably until they die from old age.

If a sycudyte is mad, it feeds on people until they are empty inside, that causes a human brain and body to panic and with a little help the body is turned inside out, broken down, leaving a messy puddle of blood and gut. It happens because sucudyte goes mad after receiving so many feelings. That happens very rarely, because sucudytes don't need to feed that much and most of the time they don't want to either.

Things can go wrong, like it did with Linda. She was fine with her life in a small city as a psychologist, but something happened. He was attacked by a werewolf. Before the werewolf could do anything Linda fed from him to weaken it, but she didn't know what would happen if she fed on a supernatural being.

Sucudytes turn evil and lustful, when they get to feed on somebody more powerful than a human. They can't handle the emotions, so they change themselves to adapt, they become more powerful to absorb more power. They always want more, they are never satisfied. With great power comes a lot of different new powers to manipulate their prey. Evil sucudytes can mess with peoples head, alter memories, feelings, gain control of a person. There is no record on what an evil sucudyte can or can't do. The more powerful they get the more powers they will have.

Few years later Dr. Linda was on a hunt to find herself another werewolf. She had left her home to get more and more power, she lost count how many werewolves she had fed on, but she didn't care. She always wanted more. While she was running she felt a strong emotion... anger with something special. She followed the emotion until he heard a conversation.

*****

"How many times do I have to say this Stiles?!" Derek yelled.

"What am I supposed to do? Stay in my room forever"?

"Yes!" Derek growled "You can't follow a shadow into the forest just because you think it's another monster."

"What it was going to hurt someone?" Stiles yelled back. "What if..."

Derek cut him off "What if it hurts you and you die Stiles! What then?!"

"Hey, I'm not that helpless." he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are, you are human. And you're Stiles, you can't get any more helpless than that."

"Okay I get it, but I'm still alive. After everything." Stiles smirked "I'm pretty sure I got some secret powers."

"Jesus fucking Christ Stiles!" Derek sighed frustrated "Fine, you don't die because a fucking miracle happens, but you you will be injured. What then?"

"I call my werewolf friends." Stiles said like it was obvious "I don't know if you know this, but I know an alpha and a..."

Linda was surprised. Werewolves? An alpha? She didn't smell one, she didn't want to get closer either so she just paid attention to them.

Stiles was still making his point. "So I think I got that covered, red eyes."

Derek was seriously pissed off, he stepped in front of Stiles. "What if I am too late to save you Stiles? What if you call me for help and I'm too late. What then?"

Stiles couldn't say anything, Derek seemed like he was more than just annoyed with that idea.

Derek continued stepping closer "What if I run as fast as I can and when I find you, somebody is slicing your throat right in front of me?"

Stiles still didn't say anything. After a moment he looked down and gave in "Fine."

Derek was surprised "Fine what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Fine, you are right. Fine, I'm sorry. Fine, I'll let someone know when I wonder in the woods again."

"Okay."

Stiles had to add "But what if Scott is with Allison and Isaac doesn't answer, can I then go? I'll take my bat. And I'll be super careful..."

"You call me." Derek stopped him.

"But what if you..."

"I'll come."

Stiles frowned "Yeah right..."

"I said, I'll be there when you need me." Derek said seriously.

That shut Stiles up.

Derek turned and walked towards his car. "Come, I'll take you home."

Linda was the happiest creature in the woods. She couldn't believe her luck. An alpha and a human, having such a strong connection. She felt that this human Stiles had a little crush developing, actually right when the alpha said that he will be there for him. Linda was so excited what she found, the possibilities and opportunities she could have in this town, with this couple.

She had to keep her mind straight, she couldn't mess this up. If the alpha realizes something she is dead.

******

Dr. Linda followed them to Stiles house so she could mess with his head a little. She could see how complex his mind was and how his feelings were all over the place. Unusually strong for a human. If she wanted the alpha interested in this human she had to help Stiles with those overbearing feelings. So he boosted his crush a little, gave him some interesting dreams for a few days and gave him a way to hide his emotions from werewolves. When she was pleased with herself she moved on to the alpha.

Derek was in his loft and now when she knew his scent, she could find easily. Dr. Linda was across the street, but the emotions made her walk closer to the building. She struggled holding herself back, everything in her wanted to go and feed, his anger was so powerful. She just wanted to taste, just a little...

"Are you okay?" Isaac turned to her worried.

"What?"

Isaac noticed her dirty clothes and how spaced out she was. She smelled weird too, not supernatural but almost. "Do you need any help?"

Linda fed on him immediately, to take the edge off. It was too dangerous for her to be close to an alpha. She could lose control, so she had to ease her urges somehow.

"Hey, what the hell... Stop...I..." Isaac felt how he was getting weaker.

Linda stopped. Not because he asked, but because she needed more information on the alpha. "What's you name sweetheart?"

"Isaac."

"Good. Now tell me everything about your alpha and his human pet Stiles."

******

"Hey, I called you hours ago?" Derek said when Isaac came into the loft.

"You did?" Isaac didn't remember.

"Yeah we talked, Stiles went on a lone forestmonster hunt again." Derek explained not really looking at Isaac.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I'm so tired I can't even function properly."

"Are you okay?" Derek was suspicious.

"Yes, just tired. I needed to do some stuff to school but it was more than I thought. Should've called Stiles." he smiled.

"Yeah, go rest then." Derek nodded and watched Isaac go. There was a weird scent but it could have been a human. Either way Derek made a mental note to talk about it in the morning.

******

Linda was afraid for a second that she couldn't pull it off, but it worked. Isaac was his, and Derek doesn't suspect anything. Let the games begin.

Her plan from the start was to let the feelings evolve, they have to get stronger by themselves. Because separately they are both interesting and strong but together this connection is so powerful and Linda is interested if it can get even more powerful.

She got job at the town and rented a house, but she got impatient after two weeks. She couldn't feed on Isaac without raising suspicion, or any other person in or out of the wolf in their pack. She fed on her patient like she used to but it was nothing compared to her usual prey.

At some point she couldn't take it anymore. She picked her strongest patient, lured them into the forest and fed on them until there was only a puddle of blood left. That gave her enough energy to wait, but after she saw how the pack started to investigate the murder she came up with a better plan.

A plan that would lead them to her, she didn't care that they then knew who she was, this was a chance to see them evolve right in front of them and if necessary help them to move forward. So she could feed on their connection when they were trying to get information about her. And when they were getting too close she will use her then more powerful powers to take them both down.

******

She loved their sessions together, they not only entertained her but also gave her such a high that she was fully satisfied until their next appointment. She knew that the alpha was suspicious, but he was so eager to figure out Stiles that he didn't really pay attention or when he did she guided him to a right track. What scared her a little was how jealous Derek was when she fed on one of their moments. Derek placed his hand on Stiles neck and the feeling they both got was amazing, she took it all in. First time she helped Stiles hide his lies so Derek wouldn't notice the feed but the second time she forgot. Dereks reaction when he knew what happened was as impressive as their connection. She knew his anger would make things difficult for her, but that is why she had Isaac.

She used Isaac as an extended hand for her powers, through him she manipulated or helped their relationship. She made Isaac to get Derek angry, then to confuse both of them after their assignments and the last few hours she used him to mess with all of their feelings. She knew that they would realize that it was her all along, it's like ordering in food. Soon enough they were near her home, spying at her.

She was pretending to watch TV when in reality she was feeding, their connection so strong she could do it far away. She didn't even care that Stiles is not really affected by Isaac, only Derek, but that was enough. She couldn't be more satisfied.

******

Derek and Stiles were still in the car, not really sure why. Nothing was happening and they both knew that they had to think something else if they wanted to get her.

Derek was getting impatient "I'll just go there and rip her head off!"

Stiles was surprised by his sudden outburst "Whoa wolfboy, we aren't even sure if that could kill her."

"I. Don't. Care." Derek snarled "I want her dead."

"Wow, impressive anger you got..." Stiles stopped to think. He had to try something. "Okay." he backed Derek up "You are so right."

Derek got excited "Yes? Yes! Let's do it! I mean you stay in the car, I'll be right back." he opened the car door and in that exact moment he felt like his head was going to explode. He closed the door, breathed heavily, held his head back and covered his face with his hands and held it there for a minute. It was only getting worse, his head was on fire until it was clouded with sadness. Derek took a deep shaky breath "I miss my family." he finally whispered.

Stiles watched him change before his eyes, he had that horrifying thought that maybe Derek was going to cry. "Hey, it's okay." he put his hand on Dereks shoulder, as gently as he could.

Derek sighed, hands lowering "I can't take this... the pain"

"What emotion?" Stiles had to know, because he has an idea what was going on.

Derek was so close to sobbing "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Shit, its guilt. Stiles realised and had to think quickly to get him out of it.

"Hey, Derek. You know what?" he said quickly "I was alone in the forest searching for some evidence when..."

"You were doing what?!" he growled.

Stiles was amazed that it worked. "I know.. that I promised..."

"What if you were killed...and it was all my fault." Derek started to feel guilty again.

"Nononono..." Stiles stopped him, thinking quickly something to get him angry again "I mean it's okay.. because I would have died for you."

"Stiles" he snarled and looked at him "we just talked about this. Didn't we make a deal." he frowned.

"Derek! Snap out of it!"

"Of what?"

"Um... from..." Stiles didn't know how to say it "Your mood changes from everything."

Derek dead panned "Thanks, I didn't notice that."

Stiles rolled his eyes "I mean, it's worse or... the same. I can make you feel anything in four words and please don't make me prove it."

Derek blinked hard and looked outside.

"What?"

"Isaac, can you stay on watch? I'll take Stiles home."

"What? Isaac is here?" Stiles was confused "Why are we leaving?"

"Because of what you said." and Derek hit the gas pedal.

"What did I say? Nevermind. This is bad and I don't know how to fix it, I should do some research." He stopped mid-thought "Why haven't I done any research on her?"

"Stiles."

"Yeah."

"Shut up and let me concentrate."

They were silent for awhile when Stiles finally frowned "You need to concentrate so you could drive?" he has never need that before "Oh yeah emotions, sorry." he forgot.

"No, just one emotion."

Stiles was completely lost "What's that? Creepy determined calm?"

The car stopped suddenly.

Stiles looked out the window "Why are we at your place? I though you said..."

"My place was closer." Derek answered out of the car already.

Stiles followed quickly "You gonna fill me in what's happening?"

Derek walked fast but he was concentrating so hard that Stiles wasn't sure he heard him. They reached his loft, Derek grabbed Stiles hand like he wasn't fast enough and pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Finally!" Derek said relived and took his shirt off.

"Oh. What now? Is happening?" Stiles stepped back a few steps.

"What do you think?" he said with wild eyes and walked toward Stiles.

"Oh my..." Stiles couldn't find any words and when he did, Derek was holding him, kissing his neck. Gently pushing him backwards, to the bed.

"Um, Derek..." Stiles said with a high voice.

"Yeah you are right." Derek said and took Stiles shirt as well, and pushed him on the bed. "This is much better." Derek agreed and joined him on the bed.

"That wasn't what I wanted to... to..." Stiles couldn't breathe properly, his heart was beating so fast. Dereks hands were on his hips and he was moving his lips around Stiles body, slowly kissing every once in awhile. Each kiss sending jolts of pleasure over his body.

Stiles moved his hand from the bed to his back and traced Dereks muscles, the other hand reached his neck and pulled him up. Derek moved but stopped to kiss his nipples and Stiles grabbed Dereks back and moaned. That made Derek hold harder and use his tongue. Stiles didn't care how needy he sounded with each moan and whimper, he pushed his body closer to Derek.

Dereks lips reached Stiles shoulder, then his neck. To Stiles he was going too slow, he needed his lips on his. He moved to the center of the bed and when Derek followed he grabbed his neck and turned him so he could be on top. Derek let him, leaving his hands on Stiles hips. Moving them on his back when Stiles lowered himself to kiss him. He pressed his lips against his and everything felt right. Derek held tighter and Stiles smiled a small smile before kissing him again, loving the feel of his lips, his hands, his body, this heat. Why didn't I do this sooner? Stiles thought. And then he remembered.

"Derek"

"Mmm..." he noticed Stiles pulling away so he moved with him, keeping their bodies close.

"Derek, you need to stop." Stiles didn't sound convincing.

"Never. I finally have you in my arms."

Stiles was so grateful that they still had their pants on. He smiled at Derek and said "Lie down" and he moved his hands from Dereks neck slowly to his belt. Derek lied down, letting go of him and that is when Stiles got quickly out of the bed to look for his shirt.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Derek was confused.

Stiles couldn't get his shirt on, because he was Stiles and he was afraid that Derek would come and pull him back to bed. So he hurried.

"Stiles?"

He finally got the shirt on and looked at Derek. He looked hurt, confused. Stiles walked back to bed, but before taking Dereks shirt from the ground. "Put this on."

Derek did what he said.

"We can't do this when your emotions are ..."

"...fucked by somebody else. I get it." Derek understood and sighed.

"I mean, are you okay now?"

"No. I can feel that something is wrong, not as much as before but still." Derek admitted.

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"I didn't want to." Derek said honestly. "But I get why you wanted to, so I won't do anything."

"When did you realise?" Stiles was interested.

"When you told me I should stop." Derek looked down.

"Okay."

Derek was getting his emotions under control and he realised more and more how bad this just was. He thought about what happened in the woods, when he went to see Stiles, then the car and now. He was in control but at the same time so far away. This wasn't good. " I... I can take you home. Or you could take my car if you don't want me to take you."

"No." Stiles shook his head, after seeing how Derek was getting his control back. You could see how each part he remembered brought back more control and a frowning face.

"What do you mean no?"

Stiles forgot to elaborate "Oh I mean I want to stay."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"No it's a great idea. I mean we'll just sleep, but..."

"You want to know how or if I will lose control again?"

"That too."

"Okay." Derek shrugged "I need a shower if we are going to share this bed."

"Was that a joke?" Stiles smiled

"Yes" Derek said, when he stood up to go "But it's true."

Stiles laughed nervously and looked away. When he heard the water he opened the window to get some fresh air, it was for him but he figured Derek would appreciate it more.

He then texted dad that he was staying with Scott and then texted Scott that he was supposed to be with him. Luckily Scott answered just "okay", he really didn't want to explain. It was getting cold so he closed the windows and went to use Isaacs bathroom. When he got back, Derek was still in the bathroom, but the water wasn't running. Stiles picked the left side of the bed, took off his pants and shirt, hoping it was okay and got under the blanket.

He didn't knew how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. This whole day has been an emotional rollercoaster.

Few minutes later, Derek joined him. He let out a similar sigh when he laid down.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Derek answered and then snorted "No."

"Same here, my mind is full of things that should have been there days ago. Something is wrong."

"Do you want a gun or a knife or something?"

"Why?" Stiles was shocked and turned to Derek who was looking at the ceiling.

"Just in case I lose control."

"You mean when you start humping or killing me?"

Derek smiled a small smile "Yeah something like that."

Stiles moved closer to Derek and put her hand on Dereks chest, Derek looked at his hand and then at him.

"No, I'm good." with that Stiles closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

Few minutes later Derek did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> -evilkoalaforce


	13. Wandering Hands

Stiles opened his eyes, it was early. Too early for him, but when he saw where he was it was impossible to go back to sleep. Derek was next to him, hand over Stiles waist and head next to his chest. Stiles right hand was on Dereks back. To Stiles this was amazing, he was in his bed and Derek was pretty much in his arms or arm. Either way this moment was priceless.

He couldn't go back to sleep and he didn't want to wake him up so he decided to do some research on Dr. Linda. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and took Dereks unused pillow to make himself more comfortable. Stiles found some pretty good leads about her, but every now and then he felt Dereks breath on his side and that threw him off for a minute or so. He was staring at Derek when he heard the front door.

"Derek?" Isaac called suddenly and Stiles froze not knowing what to do. Derek frowned and pulled himself closer to Stiles. He had to smile at that, so Stiles stayed where he was, moments later Isaac opened the door. "Derek, I.. Oh." he stopped and stared at the sight. Derek and Stiles naked in bed, with Derek all over Stiles.

Stiles just kept his eyes on his phone like he wasn't there and when Isaac wasn't leaving Derek growled and that made Isaac disappear.

Stiles took a second to hide his grin "Does this mean you are awake?"

"No." Derek spoke firmly.

Stiles counted to five and tried again. "What about now?"

"You are unbelievable, Stilinski!" He paused. "What do you want?"

"Your laptop. I can't reach it and.." he wanted to say that he was stuck but stopped, afraid of making things awkward.

Derek didn't move or answer. Stiles looked around then back to him. "Derek?"

"Mhh.. fine." he growled and removed his arm to turn to his nightstand and take the computer. He gave it to Stiles eyes still closed, and turned back to sleep, his back to Stiles.

Stiles hoped that he would still stay close, but he wasn't sure how his emotions were so he continued with his research, glad that he wasn't kicked out of the bed.

******

Derek had the best dream, where he finally got to Dr. Linda and ripped her head off. It seemed so real, that up to the point when he heard Isaac call him, he thought that it was actually happening. He didn't want to wake up, he felt normal and in control so he needed to feel like that as long as possible. When he heard Isaac come into his room and didn't leave, he made it clear not to bother again.

And then he heard Stiles. He almost forgot, that he was there. That didn't change anything, he still wanted to stay where he was. Persistent Stiles made him realize what he was doing, almost sleeping on Stiles. He was just daydreaming about that. So good dreams can come true. He knew he had to move, but he was still too sleepy and Stiles wanted something. That something was a perfect way to smoothly change his position and go back to sleep.

******

Next time he woke he heard Stiles talking to his phone, trying to keep it quiet. Like that's possible with werewolf ears. Derek turned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh. I'll call you back." Stiles ended the call quickly "Hey, I brought coffee," he said to Derek.

Derek sat up and turned to him, he had to blink a few times to get used to the brightness. Stiles was sitting next to him, clothes on and handed him his coffee.

"What time is it?" Derek said before taking a sip.

"Late. Now I'm late to school, Isaac is sleeping in, but we need to talk then I have to talk and then I need to speak with Deaton so we'll text about that and then you'll pick me up from school, then we head to Deaton and then to our session."

Derek was still processing his quick and lengthy response. "You didn't answer my question." he said sleepily.

"Its after eight." Stiles said getting out of bed.

"Do you need a ride?" Derek was prepared to get out of the bed, if the answer was yes.

"No I'm good. Did you get all.."

"Yes. You, talk, car, kill Linda"

"No" Stiles smiled "but close enough." Stiles hovered at the door not sure what to do or say "Um.. See you later then." and he was out of the door.

******

"Thanks for the ride"

"Sure" Scott answered "any reason why we are skipping first class." he asked walking into the school.

"No, just.."

"Just had a sleepover at Dereks place." Scott shrugged, mocking Stiles. "That's completely normal."

Stiles made a face at him.

"Are you not saying anything because I'll know you are lying?" Scott was suspicious.

"No." Stiles said confidently because he got away with lying to him before.

"Okay. Be ready to explain over lunch." he stopped before entering the classroom, waiting for an answer.

"Deal." Stiles shrugged, ready to lie his ass off.

******

He wanted to skip school and stay with Derek, because he found some useful info, also he had an idea what happened to Derek last night. He had to confirm some things with Deaton, but he has a general idea on what was happening. Unfortunately school is important and this school day was getting slower and slower. Lunch was good, Scott has no idea what happened last night. Stiles got really confident lying to him, not because he wanted to but because he can. And he was going to explain to the pack anyway what was going on so it was okay.

Just one hour more and Derek will pick him up. He tried staring out the window, paying attention to the teacher, but nothing was making the hour pass faster. Luckily he got a text. It was Derek.

-I'm picking you up. Right?

Stiles remembered how sleepy was this morning, he wondered if he even remembered what happened this morning.

-yeah, you went back to sleep?

He didn't have to wait long.

-Maybe. Why aren't you tired?

Stiles smiled and texted back.

-i drank all of your coffee

He confessed.

-I blamed Isaac.

-well he did show me were it was

-You said we had to talk. About what?

Stiles didn't really want to text about this.

-it's about us

Stiles hoped Derek didn't want to do this while texting so he didn't go into details. Derek didn't respond for a long time.

-Okay.

Stiles snorted out loud and got a look from his teacher. "Sorry." he said and acted to be interested on what was going on in class but soon enough resumed to texting.

-okay? did you thought things through and decided that you allow this conversation to happen

Stiles was amused at how Derek was mentally preparing for this upcoming texting.

-Are you laughing at me?

He rolled his eyes.

-yes cause you're hilarious

-Look outside.

Stiles turned, looked around and saw a very pissed off Derek leaning against his car. He started to text, so he waited.

-Still funny? I'll wait you in the car.

He had to be there some time now, Stiles thought when he watched Derek sit in the car. Stiles thought that maybe he should annoy him a little less today, just in case he goes crazy again.

******

"Hey" Stiles said getting in the car.

"To Deaton?" Derek more said than asked and started the car.

Stiles had to mock his lack of words "Hey Stiles, how was school?" he said in a low voice mimicking Derek "Boring. How was your morning? Little slow, so where are we heading? To Deatons." he looked at an angry Derek "See, this is one way to communicate politely to another person."

Derek stopped the car "Hey Stiles! Do you want me to smash your head against the dashboard?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Didn't think so." he started the car again.

Stiles stayed silent for a while to look at Derek, trying to see any signs of crazy behavior.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hump you." Derek guessed Stiles reason for being so wary with him.

"I wasn't... I mean you look normal. I just wanna test it, see if something triggers your crazy emotions."

"While I'm driving a car?" Derek shook his head "I thought you were the smart one."

Stiles just rolled his eyes. "Pull over."

Derek did pull over, but he still didn't like the idea "What if I get out of control?"

"I'll stop you."

"You?"

"It was me who got you out of it yesterday." Stiles remembered Derek.

He finally nodded "Go ahead." He turned so he was facing Stiles.

He didn't think he would agree so quickly "I.. I don't know.. Um.. Be sad?"

Derek raised an eyebrow "Be sad? Is that your plan?" he was slightly annoyed "Say something from last night."

"Oh yes, Um..." he thought for a second, already sorry for what he was going to say "Your family is dead because of you."

Derek winced but nothing happened.

"Sorry, it's not true." Stiles said quickly.

"Maybe that's why nothing happened. I know you don't mean it."

Stiles agreed, it had to be something that was real to both of them, and he didn't want to piss him off, sadness was better so if it works he can use anger to get him back like yesterday. Also he couldn't just say it, he needed to make it authentic.

"I have one, it's not probably right because I was the one who got hurt, but I need you to know what you did" Stiles tried to sound more hurt. "When you first kissed me, I knew that it was for . The second time..." Stiles looked away "Second time I really believed it was because of me, that you wanted me. I was ready to open up to you, to tell you..." Stiles shook his head "Nevermind what, that's not important..."

Derek cut him off "You were going to tell me why you were so closed off all the time?!"

Stiles wasn't aiming for that, but why not "Yes, I thought that you had feelings for me, so I had to tell you everything, but then you..."

"I fucking know what I did!" Derek snarled, hands gripping the wheel. He was so fucking close to knowing the truth. And he blew it.

"Is it working?" Stiles sounded hopeful.

"No!"

"Um... I'm pretty sure it is."

"No it's not, I'm choosing to be angry right now. This is not working..." Derek calmed himself, hands still on the wheel. "We should go..."

Stiles knew he had to try quickly something else before leaving, so he didn't think, he just put his hand on Dereks crotch.

Derek took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "Wh-What the..."

Stiles regretted his idea instantly. He was so embarrassed, his face was dark red. He didn't know if he should take his hand away or hold it longer. "Is it...?"

"Of course something is working Stiles! You are touching my dick, what did you think will happen?!"

"I don't know? Yesterday I didn't do anything, I figured if I.."

"Stiles! Your hand!"

"Oh, sorry." Stiles removed it quickly and shut up.

Dereks eyes were still closed and hands, with white knuckles, glued to the wheel.

Stiles was still mortified and tried to explain his horrible mistake. "I thought that..."

"Don't." he shook his head. Moment later he relaxed his hands.

"You okay?" Stiles asked to knew if he still has control.

Derek turned to him "If I would grab your dick out of fucking nowhere, would you be okay?!"

Stiles felt how red his face must be "No, I definitely would not. Sorry, I thought that it would speed things up a little." he really did have that in mind.

"Sped up what?! Now I have.. You know what?"

"What?"

"Time out." Derek said and started the car.

"Yup, good idea." Stiles agreed quickly and stared out of the window.

They enjoyed the awkward 15 second silence and after that Stiles started a new topic, not bringing up the incident ever again.

******

"Are you sure Stiles?" Deaton asked after getting all the information from him.

"Yes." Stiles sounded confident.

"It's..."

"I know but considering our luck it has to be a sucudyte, who is way more powerful than we thought. I mean like a super-sucudyte."

"But her kind would have already taken out every werewolf in this town. Their need to feed is very primal."

"I thought about that, what if she has only fed on betas and omegas?"

"So she held back to play it safe because of an alpha? Still it's almost impossible." Deaton was skeptical "A power crazy sucudyte does not have the strength to stay away, she would be too hungry."

"I know, but she has fed on us."

"Both of you?" Deaton was surprised and looked at Derek.

"On our sessions. One time when I touched Stiles and second time when we were doing an exercise. But that was when I realised it, other times it was only after I smelled that she was stronger."

"This is bad. She is playing with you." Deaton said.

"Playing?" Derek didn't like it.

"She doesn't want to kill you, she wants to feed on you, and specially when you two are together. She wants it so bad that she is willing to control her urges. Luckily she wants you the way you are so she isn't messing with your minds. Good thing you didn't try to kill her." He looked at Derek. "She would have killed you on the spot. "

"We'll see about that."

"She can weaken you in seconds and then make you her bitch." Stiles explained, Derek raised his eyebrow but didn't ask.

Deaton nodded "Her powers are unpredictable, I have to look up, how to kill her. Just killing her when she feed you isn't probably enough. But you have to find out why you two."

"I know why." Stiles admitted

Deaton nodded "I thought so, explain it to Derek."

"I am right here!" Derek complained.

"I understand you are going to meet her today." Deaton continued, not paying attention to Derek.

"Yes." Stiles answered

"Don't kill her. Don't piss her off. Just act like before. Don't make a move until I have enough information."

"Why don't I get half of the things you are talking about?" Derek complained.

"Come, I'll tell you in the car." Stiles said already walking to the door.

******

"So she can mess with my emotions and memories?" Derek asked later in the car.

"Probably." Stiles shrugged "The more powerful she is the more powers she has. If that makes any sense."

"I just want to kill it."

"We will."

Derek sighed slowly "So why us?"

"Because we are what we are." Stiles almost suttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Human and an alpha. Our feelings to each other, how we fight, talk..."

"You mean because we are a strong couple?" Derek almost smiled.

"Yeah, something like that. So every time we talk, touch or do something together is exactly what she wants."

Stiles nodded but he actually wanted to ask something else for a long time.

"So are we going to talk about us? I mean I'm a little confused were we stand."

"What do you mean?"

"The assignment, then the stuff we talked about in the car..." Stiles didn't have the courage to ask him straight so he gave up "Nevermind." Stiles was disappointed at himself for lacking the skill to just speak his mind.

Derek noticed how Stiles mood changed "Guess well talk about it in a minute." he said stopping the car. "Any ideas how to approach this?"

Stiles got out of the car and walked with Derek to Dr. Lindas office "I'm pretty sure she doesn't care if she gets to feed on us. So at some point touch me or lets get into a fight..."

"Or you could touch my dick again." Derek grinned, hoping that it would cheer him up a little.

Stiles face went red in a second "That. Is not funny. You need to promise me that you will never speak of that incident again."

"I don't know, I have to talk with my therapist about it." Derek shrugged.

"Don't you fucking dare..."

"Hello boys!" Dr. Linda waited at the door for them "What do you want to tell me Derek?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Please let me know what you think. New chapter tomorrow.
> 
> -evilkoalaforce


	14. Dr Linda Must Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So i can't put text in cursive here. I'm so annoyed. Cursive text was supposed to be their thoughts. Hope it's not too confusing to read this chapter.

"Hello boys!" Dr. Linda waited at the door for them "What do you want to tell me Derek?"

"He wanted to say nothing." Stiles cut in "Absolutely nothing. Quickly now, let's talk feelings." Stiles hurried to the couch hoping that Derek was joking.

"Okay, Stiles." Dr. Linda smiled sweetly "Eager to talk about your assignments I guess." She waited Derek to join Stiles on the couch and then sat on her chair.

Stiles looked like he was on an electric chair. Fuck! The assignment and my stupid embarrassing answers. I want to die.

Dr. Linda continued, when he saw that Stiles didn't want to answer "I'm sorry I had to cancel our last session, but I figured the assignment would make up for it. So, how was it?"

"The writing part, or the part when you lied and sent our answers to each other?" Stiles snapped back letting her know how much he hated the assignment. Not only does Derek know everything, but I do too and now everything is weird. Stiles was still upset how they didn't have a movie moment, or any moment where they confirmed what they read and kissed or whatever. Fucking assignment, it ruined everything. "It was bullshit."

She calmly raised his hands "I apologize for that, but I believe it was necessary. Have you talked about it?"

Derek looked at Stiles, he was creeped out how calm and collected Dr. Linda was and Stiles look confirmed that it wasn't just him. He then looked at Dr. Linda "Not really."

"Okay, good. We can do it right now."

Oh God, kill me. Stiles sighed. That's exactly what they need, a therapist making them say I like you's. This is so bullshit I can't take it.

"Now when you understood what was happening, did you opened the email immediately or waited. Derek?"

"I waited." Derek said truthfully.

"Why?"

"For Stiles to text me not to open it." when Dr. Linda just stared and smiled Derek added "I wanted to open it immediately, but I hoped that there was a possibility that we both decided not to read it."

"But you didn't thought to call or text yourself?"

Derek frowned. He didn't even think of that as an option "No" If he had they wouldn't be in this bullshit zone where everything is awkward. Fuck.

Dr. Linda nodded "Stiles? How did you react?"

"I wanted to call or text... but I really wanted to know his answers. In the end curiosity won."

"Okay. Good." Dr. Linda nodded and moved on "If you think about the answers your partner wrote. Was there something that upset you?"

"Yes." Derek said quickly. He was glad they were talking about this. This might actually be not that bad. He was recalling all the anger he stored up for this conversation.

"Stiles?"

"No." he said, but changed his mind "Yes, but mine doesn't upset me as much my answer upsets Derek."

"How can you say that?"

Stiles snorted "Look at him" he pointed at Derek without looking at him "Let me guess, pissed off face, ready to explode."

"What am I supposed to do then? Accept your stupid thoughts?"

Dr. Linda interrupted "It is not okay to call your partners ideas stupid. He was expressing..."

"See..." Stiles cut her off and made a face at Derek "I was expressing my feelings."

Derek shook his head. "Fine, they were not stupid."

"Thank you." Dr. Linda said before Derek interrupted.

"They were fucking insane."

Dr. Linda stayed back, probably hoping for a fight.

Stiles still didn't get the big deal "How is it insane when I want to die for you, but completely okay when you do it."

Derek frowned "We talked about this. Didn't we settle this?"

"Yes, you were the one who brought it up."

"I think there is something else, another answer?" Dr. Linda interrupted again. Bummed that this problem didn't create a fight, but hoped that the next one will.

"Yes, there is something else." Derek looked at Stiles like he should know.

Stiles thought about his answers What the fuck is he talking about? Is it the embarrassing love thing? "I told you that I didn't really mean the love part, I just..."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?" Stiles was genuinely lost.

"If I would die, how would you feel?" Derek repeated the question.

"I would feel like shit. What do you want me to say, that I will dance on your grave?"

"No. You said and I quote -I would probably do something stupid- unquote."

"Oh, that." Stiles remembered now. He knew ahead that he couldn't handle the guilt and pain. He would just need something to ease the pain, even if just a little.

"Well?"

"I stand by it."

What the hell? Derek wanted to erase this thought from his mind "I demand an explanation." Derek almost yelled.

"You demand? You demand an explanation? How about fuck you Derek. How does that sound?" Stiles snapped back at him.

Derek just glared at him. His mind was full of swore words and his hands were itching to do some damage.

"Okay. Let's just put that aside" Dr. Linda offered a solution.

"No, we are not! Stiles!"

"What? I would feel like shit. If any one of my friends should die, I would do the same thing. Don't feel so special. It's not some kind of Romeo and Juliet crap."

"That's even worse! I fucking knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You don't care if you live or die. Like you are already accepted the fact that you will die."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Wh..?!" Derek did not get him at all, he tried to manage his anger but no use, Stiles response was so infuriating, he gritted his teeth when he spoke again "Stiles I forbid you to think like that."

"Suck it Hale, because... Wait? You forbid me? Well sorry King Hale, if I broke your rules. Would the king want an apology or maybe..."

"Stop."

"If King Hale says so." he raised his hands

Derek glared Stiles.

"Oh you gonna glare me to death? What a fucking surprise."

Derek didn't retaliate, and Stiles didn't continue. They both looked at different objects in the room. Derek turned to the plant, he had stared so many times before and Stiles stayed true to the window. It was starting to rain so that made things more depressive.

"Umm...We should do some exercises on communication." she tried again after they both seemed a little calmer.

"She is saying we, but she means you." Stiles pointed out.

Derek laughed a pissed off laugh, and it was scary as fuck. Like he was going to have his revenge any second now.

"Now, play nice. This is for both of you." She stood up and got them both a small white board and a marker. "Your task is to put down the polite response you would give to your partner. Let's try with something simple, I'll ask a question like... How would you let your partner know that you don't like his choice of clothing."

They both snorted and scribbled down their answers.

Dr. Linda noticed their reaction "Please take this seriously."

"How about honestly?" Stiles asked back smiling.

"Fine. You ready?"

They both nodded.

"Derek?"

He showed his response and said it out loud "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Stiles raised his hands "Fuck yeah!" he then showed his board with the same answer "We must be soul mates." He looked at Derek and smiled. They both forget for a second that they were mad at each other.

"Okay, let's try something else." she sighed impatiently "What would you say to your partner when you want him to know that you want to be intimate with him."

They both answered quickly and waited for her.

"Why do I have the feeling that you wrote the same thing again? Stiles, what does yours say."

"Fuck me."

"Derek?"

He showed his board with the same answer. They both shared a look, before interrupted. It was nice to do stupid shit like that and not think about their problems.

"Now try again." When they didn't do anything she said it again "I'm serious. What would you say to your partner when you want him to know that you want to be intimate with him. Please answer as politely as you can."

They both still looked amused so just closed her little notebook and waited them to finish.

Derek was first so asked him to show his answer. Fuck me. Please.

Stiles laughed "Good one." and he the showed his. May I please have some sex.

Derek grinned "That's a great question."

"I know right. " Stiles smiled back.

"If you don't play nice, neither will I. Next question How would you respond when your partner says he wants to die for you."

Derek did three stripes and a circle and showed it to Stiles. NO.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I would say that I get it, I would do the same for you."

"Derek, try to modify your answer."

Derek added a stripe and a dot, then showed it to Stiles again NO!

Stiles smiled a small smile. This excercise is stupid. " If your goal is to make us or Derek express his feelings like normal people, or actually weird people do then we should stop."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't do that. Even I can't do it properly when I want to."

"Surely he expresses his feelings to you?" Dr. Linda continued, happy that this was moving in the right direction.

"Yeah, but in his own way. I mean, I know I get mad when he acts like a caveman with his one word answers, but that's what he does. And to be honest I like the fighting, we say a lot more when we fight. Anger is a part of him like being annoying or awkward is a part of me."

Stiles forgot for a second that Derek is right there, listening every word. He finally had the courage to turn to him and look into his eyes.

Derek was worried that Stiles thought that anger is just an act he is putting up to hide his true self or some shit like that. It was one of the main reasons why he wasn't sure having this relationship with him. Derek didn't need a person who makes him better, he needed a one who accepted the way he is. To hear these words from him... it made him speechless.

Derek waited Stiles to look at him, when he did, he put his hand on Stiles neck. He leaned in, but a millimeter before their lips touched Derek said softly "You're perfect." Then he pressed his lips on his, softly, taking his time.

When their lips parted Derek still stayed close, taking in the only emotion he could smell from Stiles - arousal. It was faint but it was there. He wished he could smell him like used to, but then again it made these moments special.

Stiles looked at Derek and how he was enjoying the moment, he then concentrated again to keep his feelings hidden and at that same moment Derek pulled off. And that is when Stiles had this thought. Maybe Derek can't smell me, at all. From the start. I always assumed that an alpha can see past my walls but what if not. That would explain why he didn't mention anything about him having a crush or any other embarrassing times he felt some inappropriate shit. Then he can't tell I'm lying either. Oh my fucking god, I am invincible.

"You were right Stiles."

Stiles was still in deep thought, finally Derek nudged him "What?"

"Your observation about Derek. It was correct in a way. You expressed your feelings and Derek responded without saying anything. Confirming that you get him in some level."

Stiles sighed "I sense a but coming."

"But how do you know that he gets you?"

"I.." he looked at Derek. Stiles started to think about what they have been through and trying to find something, where he felt that Derek gets him. Finally he had to admit. "I don't know."

Derek want's to say something, but he didn't know how to answer to that question.

After few minutes scribbled something in her notepad "That's something you really need to think about. Derek think about how you express..."

"Attention and patience." Derek thinks he got the answer, after staring at that plant for all this time.

"Can you explain?" Dr. Linda and Stiles were both interested to hear it.

"I'm there when he needs me. He doesn't always notice that, but I'm there. Touch him when necessary, call on his bullshit, manipulate him to make safer choices, other times give him the power to make bigger choices, give him the space when he thinks about...

"That is very observant Derek, but ..."

"I feel safe with him. That is the result. After doing all that to me..." something cleared out in his head and he smiled "I was so mad at myself acting like a stupid teenager, just suddenly trusting Derek Hale in everything. And now I know why."

"Derek, you can see that your silent support ended up making Stiles doubt himself. Just a simple explanation helped things go back to their right places. I'm sure there are a lot of other things that are confusing to Stiles or both of you. I hope you really think about that. You too Stiles. You can't just declare your passion or need and think that everything is fine. Relationships are tricky and most problems come from miscommunication."

Stiles frowned ready to argue.

"I know what you want to say Stiles, but you can't communicate the way you are doing it know. You may know a lot about each other, but what about stuff you have hidden in your darkest corners? Even you can't process it but you make your decisions based on that. How can you expect your partner to know it?"

"You are right." Stiles mumbled.

"I'm done." Derek then suddenly said and stood up.

Dr. Linda and Stiles looked at him confused, but Stiles stood as well. "I guess we are done for today. See you tomorrow? Same time?"

"Sure." she still didn't get why the sudden need to leave.

Derek was already at the door when Stiles said goodbye.

******

"Is something wrong?" Stiles asked when they were driving through the heavy rain.

"I'm done with therapy."

"I know it's weird, but we can't just not go. What if she goes crazy and kills us or feeds on somebody and kills them." Stiles also started to like these sessions, she made sense and actually helped her think things trough but he was afraid to admit it to Derek.

"We kill her." Derek said like it was nothing.

"Maybe Deaton found something."

"Fuck that, I'll just kill her. And if she doesn't stay dead I'll kill her until she does."

"Okay." Stiles looked at Derek "Any particular reason why you..."

"She knows too much about us."

Stiles agreed with that. Kind of stupid to let your enemy so close, but then again she was the reason, why they had the need to be so truthful. She was right, he wanted to be with Derek so bad that he didn't even think things trough or doubt that maybe Derek is not the one for him. They should go on a date, or get some time to talk without anybody else interrupting them all the time. Like when we were camping.

"Derek."

"What?" he said still angry. When he saw Stiles frowning he changed his tone "Sorry. Yes?"

"I want to go camping again."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Stiles raised an eyebrow "You said okay but it sounded like I'm not sure."

"Sorry, I just don't get it."

"If you don't want to go we don't have to." Stiles took it back quickly, he didn't know why he thought Derek would just say yes.

Derek pulled over.

"Oh my god, you don't have to make this a thing now." his heart started to beat faster.

"Explain." he demanded.

"What?"

"Is it what Dr. Linda said? You do remember she is a monster? A monster who has killed people."

"I know." Stiles looked into the rain.

"Have you ever thought that maybe these feelings... " Derek didn't want to admit it.

"..are her doing?" he finished for him, a little angry.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Are you fucking serious?" Stiles looked at him.

"You have seen what she can do."

"Yes, but..." Stiles couldn't believe that Derek just questioned their feelings, his feelings.

"I called everybody to my loft to talk things trough. They are waiting." Derek wanted to say something else but sighed "We should go"

"Fine."

"Stiles..."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well somebody learned a lot from the session today." Derek mocked him annoyed at everything now.

Stiles got out of the car into the rain.

"Stiles! Get back .." the passenger door shut "Fuck." he got out of the car "Stiles! Get back in the car!"

"Eat a dick, asshat." he yelled because the rain was getting louder.

"Stiles," he caught up with him and grabbed his arm "Stop."

He did.

"What do you want me to say Stiles?" he yelled.

"I don't know."

"That I love you? Because I don't. That I want to go camping with you? Because I do. Okay. I want to do stuff with you."

"Then why did you shut me out?" Stiles was confused.

He paused "What if."

"What do you mean?"

"What if all of this is a lie." Derek brushed his wet hair back with his hand.

"So your solution is to shut me out, kill her and then see what happens."

"Why is that a bad idea?"

"Because killing a sucudyte will not erase or undo her doings."

Derek took a step back holding his head with two hands "Fuck.. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it change anything?"

Derek winced but said the truth "No."

That's what I thought. Stiles didn't know what to say anymore. Everything is shit now, and looks like he has to talk with Dr. Linda, alone.

"Please, get back in the car Stiles."

Stiles looked at the pleading wolf, who was now soaked. The rain didn't show any signs of ending, it was depressing at first but now it seemed soothing. He liked standing in the rain. He wished he could stay a little longer.

"Stiles, please." he took a step closer. "Let's go before you catch a cold or something."

He looked at Dereks eyes, last time he looked him like that, his eyes were wild, now they were sad. Stiles grabbed Derek and kissed him.

He pulled away before Derek could do anything. Stiles touched Dereks bottom lip with his thumb "Just so you know, you are making a mistake. Guess I'm not perfect enough." He then turned and got back to the car.

Fuck! Derek didn't want things turn out like this, he would have loved to ignore all the signs and agree with Stiles, but he can't be distracted. There are facts that should be taken seriously, knowing his luck things will not go as hoped or planned. Being an alpha and taking care of a pack needs him to think straight.

Also after losing the ability to smell Stiles, he feels so lost from him. This amazing person, who is probably the only person in the world who gets him is just out of reach. He does everything, tries to observe and guess what's going on but it's not enough. He doesn't get him. Even reading his thoughts from the assignment, it doesn't seem true anymore, they are just words. Like right now, the kiss was sweet and amazing, he still feels it on his lips and wants more, but Stiles felt so far away.

******

When they walked into the loft, Stiles almost drooled. Somebody ordered pizza. Everybody else were in the room eating pizza and talking about the so called pack meeting. Lydia, Allison and his dad were sitting on the couch, Isaac and Scott were sitting on the ground. Not caring that he looked like a wet dog Stiles joined the guys on the ground before nodding to Argent.

"Heard you need help with a sucudyte." Argent answered Derek's puzzled look. "Deaton told me, I have killed a few." Derek nodded and grabbed a towel to dry his hair.

"Great! How?" Stiles asked his mouth full.

"Depends on how mad she is. Silver bullet to the head should do it. But to be sure you should get her down with a silver chain, so she will be weakened and doesn't feed so fast, then take her head off."

"That's a bit.. over the top." Isaac commented, almost losing his appetite.

Stiles frowned "But Deaton told us that..."

"...you can just kill her when she is feeding? That is when she is a normal sucudyte. You have a mad one."

"Yeah I figured that out. She can really mess with your emotions, I just started my researching this morning. I think that it's her fault why I didn't do it sooner."

"How?" Allison asked

"My thoughts were somewhere else and when I finally got to my computer I studied."

"A sucudyte caring about your grades?" Scott snorted.

"I'm serious, today at school I was bored out of my mind because I already knew everything. I could have swore I read that chapter, or studied for a test what was coming next week."

"Stiles also find out that she can alter memories, magnify or take away an emotion. But the worst part is that the more powerful she gets the more powers she will have."

"She like levels up? And gets new skills?" Isaac was amazed "I wish I could do that."

"How did your sessions went?" Lydia asked curiously. "I mean I'm happy that there is somebody else with a capable brain who made you do this," She winked at Allison "but was it pointless?"

"I wouldn't say pointless. I mean she fed on us. We didn't feel anything, but Derek sensed that she was more powerful then before the session. What was weird that she is actually doing therapy things... And it was fine until she started to fuck with our heads."

"That was not fun." Derek agreed.

"What do you mean?" Lydia frowned.

"She distracted us so she could kill another human."

"How?" Argent asked.

Everybody froze, but Derek, Stiles and Isaac the most. They were not going to say anything about their assignment. So Stiles tried to save his own ass.

"You know therapy things, feelings stuff where you had to think about yourself..." Stiles pulled those words out of nowhere. Luckily Isaac saved him

"Yesterday Derek just suddenly wolfed out and ran to the woods."

"And I.."Stiles started "Both actually" he pointed at Derek "had an emotion bomb go off in our head at that night. Every feeling on max and just wanted out and it felt terrible."

"Stiles got it under control, but I had some problems with it." Derek added.

"Some problems?" Stiles... "It was unbelievable. I still think about it." Stiles said it referring to them making out, rubbing it in his nose. Derek got it and breathed out a little angrier than usually.

"What happened?" Argent asked again the wrong thing.

Derek looked at Stiles. You got into this mess, you get out of it. And Stiles knew it, no way he was going to explain how Derek got all kinds of horny. "It was like a game, I shout an emotion and he did it. He got really-really angry, suddenly he started to laugh then got angry again and a second later started almost crying..."

"Almost..." Derek pointed that out louder.

"How did you got it under control?" Allison asked.

"I tried to keep him on angry, finally he snapped out of it." He looked down, avoiding Derek.

"And you?" Allison asked again.

"I don't know, I just started to think my emotions through and then I realised they were bullshit."

"Smart move." Lydia agreed.

Argent looked suspicious, but didn't say anything.

"Actually" Stiles started "There was something else too..." he though that now is the time to tell everybody, how he has been able to hide his emotions and lie to werewolves. It was probably because of Dr. Linda and he needs to tell the truth, especially to Derek.

"What Stiles?" Derek sensed the tension.

"Since..." Stiles started, but had to stop. Somebody was coming.

Dr. Linda just walked into to the loft, looked around the room, stopping her eyes on Derek and Stiles. "Hello boys!" she smiled sweetly. Immediately she felt the room fill with anger, she rolled her eyes and walked forward "Calm your tits. I'm not here to kill or harm anyone. We got a problem. I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. :)  
> -evilkoalaforce


	15. Unexpected Guest(s)

Dr. Linda was full of energy after the session so she went for a run. She didn't like the rain but what else was she going to do. Somehow he was so used to the two of them that even a small amount refilled her completely. This time the little kiss that Derek gave Stiles was too much and she had to take the edge off, otherwise she can't control herself like she has so far. She ran farther than usual but suddenly she had to stop.

Something was wrong. It was raining so badly that most of her senses couldn't get anything. She looked around, tried to concentrate. Then realising, that something was close. She took a step back to make a quick escape and when she turned she was startled by three women. All so gorgeous that wasn't sure if she was scared or turned on.

"Hello new friend." The one with the longest hair greeted her. "I'm Sky." Her hair was black, just like her eyes.

"Hi, Sky." Dr. Linda snorted "That's a nice stripper name you have there."

Blond one on the side got angry at her and made a move at Linda, but Sky held her back "It's okay Swallow."

"Swallow?" She looked at the blond girl amazed "I take it back your name is the one that sounds like..."

"Can I kill her?" the third one cut in. She had short black hair and like the other two, black eyes.

"Hello" Sky started again "I'm Sky, they are Swallow and Spring. Are you local?"

Her name is Spring? What the fuck. But she decided to play it safe "Yes. I'm Linda."

"We are also sucudytes. We were travelling through the city when we caught this scent. It's..."

"I know." It was Stiles and Derek. "It's mine."

"Oh, do you mind sharing?"

"Yes, I do."

Sky walked closer, her walk was very smooth and creepy at the same time. She smiled and touched Lindas hand, moving up until she reached her chin. Sky traced Lindas face with her fingers, at the same time flashing a beautiful smile. "I can play really nice Linda." she moved closer to whisper into her ear "Really-really nice." and she gently kissed her ear.

Linda was getting hot and bothered, but suddenly there was a hand on her neck, Sky smiled an angrier smile, when she tightened the grip. "But If I can't get what I want... I can be very lethal." Her black eyes glowed in the darkness, before she let Linda go.

Not really having a choice, Linda stood up and punched Sky in the face. She saw blood and started to feed from her, hoping to get enough power from her to handle the other two.

"Nice try." Spring walked over and calmly took the heavy silver chain she was holding and with Swallow they tied Linda to the tree. The chain made Linda weaker but it did absolutely nothing to them. She concentrated on feeding from Sky. She did get something, but somehow not enough. Like she was hiding her power deeper and deeper.

"I'm impressed." Sky looked at the blood. " I can't remember the last time I saw my blood." she smiled then looking all kinds of creepy.

"What do you want."

Her face turned serious in a second "That power I can smell in this town, that delicious scent."

"No."

"Hear me out. I don't like to kill our kind so easily, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. You have a choice. Join us."

"Fuck you."

"And we will share. We have a very satisfying zoo, filled with a impressed variety of species. Joining us, you have access to that until you die of natural causes."

"But?"

"But we want to add your findings to the zoo. I sense that it is a connection, not just one creature."

"If I say no?"

"Swallow here will kill you and we go and take what we want." she smiled widely.

"So... join or die?"

"Exactly. You have until tomorrow night to decide. If you want, you can run away, but next time when we cross paths you will die immediately. You can go and kill your power source but again, when we find out we will hunt you down and kill you."

After that they released Linda and left. She wasn't sure what to do. She started to really like what she has here. She has learned to keep herself under control, she really enjoys working here and the power she gets from Derek and Stiles is more than enough. Thought of them being in some weird zoo sounded horrible. Being part of something like that even worse.

She had only one option, get some back up. The only help she could get was from the alpha and his pack. She didn't trust to make a deal with Derek but her outcome was death either way, at least with Derek and Stiles she had a chance.

******

Stiles snorted "We? Got a problem?" he was amazed at Dr. Lindas courage just walk in like a boss and say something like that. Derek was not going to like that.

He was right. Derek wasn't going to take this calmly at all. She was four steps away from him and he made every step count as he locked eyes with the monster.

He took of his jacket, threw it on the ground, wolfed out and on the last step grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "You are going to die." he snarled before smacking her on to the floor, hand still on her throat.

Dr. Linda was taken aback, but she forced a laugh through the pain "I know you like to play rough Derek, but no need to make your boyfriend jealous."

Derek then growled so loud that even Isaac was scared and took a step back.

"Now that you got that out of you system. Here is what's going to happen. You are going to let me up and then I don't drain you to death."

Derek didn't move.

"Derek" Stiles said softly "let's hear her out."

"Listen to your smart boyfriend." she smiled, but when Dereks grip got harder she got dead serious "You have three seconds."

Derek wanted to kill her so bad, he doesn't want to hear her. Only bad shit happens when you try to reason with monsters.

Dr. Linda smiled. Stiles let out a short breath. Shit, that was three seconds.

Derek didn't feel anything at first, then he felt his anger go. Not like normally when he just keeps it down, this time everything was leaving. He felt more powerless with each second. Dr. Linda removed Dereks hand easily and stood up, leaving Derek on the ground.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled "You made your point!"

He noticed how she was enjoying it, like she was on drugs. Stiles ran to her, guessing that she didn't hear him. He shook her. "Stop!"

Her eyes finally focused and looked at Stiles "Oh my god! That was amazing."

"No it wasn't!" Stiles looked at her eyes, her pupils were huge "Derek?"

"I'm fine."

Stiles was still looking her "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, not as good as me but he's fine. I didn't take much. Enough to prove not to try anything again I hope." her eyes wandered to Derek, who was now standing, no longer a wolf.

Derek just glared at her, but stayed where he was.

"Good. We need to talk." she smiled again. Stiles noticed tha she looked different, Stiles remembered the first time he saw her, she looked like she was in her 30s, but now she could be easily 25. Her outfit helped, her usual suit was replaced with tight jeans, high heels and a black top. Also her dark make up made her look evil as shit.

Dr. Linda stood there waiting, then she rolled her eyes "Isaac honey, go grab me a chair please."

Everybody looked at Isaac. He was just as surprised as the rest of the pack. But he still went and got her a chair. After that he stayed next to her like a pet.

Finally Stiles face palmed so hard, that all eyes were on him now. "Of course!" but he didn't continue.

Allison couldn't take it anymore "Somebody has to talk or I'm going to injure people."

Argent smiled at her daughters response.

"Calm down Buffy, Stiles just figured something out. I'm actually surprised that he could do it, but still... very good Stiles!"

"How long?"

She made the biggest eye roll "That will take too much time. To keep it short" she turned to the others "I brainwashed Isaac so I could mess with Derek and Stiles from home."

Isaac frowned "I'm not brainwashed."

"Oh, that's adorable." she smiled " But you are, all this need to talk to Derek, the need to stay close to Stiles. Stay away from Buffy and the best friend..."

Isaac looked confused "How come I don't feel it?"

"Because I altered your memories, honey. And I'm that good. We had some pretty fun nights." she smiled sweetly to him.

Isaac was raising his eyebrows so high they almost got lost in his hair. "Did we...?"

Dr. Linda just smiled, not giving it away. But Isaac took that as a yes.

"Not bad." Isaac nodded.

"Isaac!" Allison scolded him

"What? She is hot." Isaac frowned "Derek is okay, but she isn't?"

"Oh my.. I can't even.." Allison stood from the couch.

"What do you want?" Derek cut in.

"Help."

"No." Derek answered shortly.

"My problem will replace your problem and it will be ten times worse."

"Somebody is going to replace you?" Stiles tried to get it.

"Yes. Someone way worse than me and I don't like them."

"Them?" Argent was worried now. He has heard how bad can a pack of sucudyte be.

"One with two friends. All with stupid stripper names. They are all sucudytes, but way more powerful than me and they have some kind of weird feeding system." she looked disgusted and the shrugged "They wanted to recruit me but I don't like the idea."

"When is it going to be our problem?" Derek wanted to know more.

"They were passing through this town and approached me because of you two, they found out that you belong to me and now they want to take all or kill all. I don't want to be taken nor killed so..."

Stiles frowned "Because of us?"

"Will take later about that Stiles." she turned back to Derek "What I need, is a little help to kill them so they wont' be a problem anymore."

"Why not just run?" Derek didn't get her.

"I don't want to run. I want to stay."

"You do know that we are going to kill you."

"Yeah about that. Let's make a deal."

"No." Scott sai quickly

"I will help you kill them, save hundreds of people who will die because of them and in return I live, and be your therapist."

Scott laughed "What? No way."

Stiles didn't think so. "So you would feed only from us two. Would that be enough?"

"Fuck yes." she looked at Derek like he was lunch "I will also stop messing with you, all of you, just usual therapy once or twice a week then I'm good."

"Stiles you aren't actually thinking about it. She has killed innocent people!" Allison tried to put some sense into him.

"They weren't that innocent" she mumbled looking at her perfect nails, when she felt that she had an audience she looked up "I should know, I was their therapist."

Isaac tried to hide his laugh.

"What the fuck Isaac? Derek?" Allison tried to get him to set things right.

"Fine." Derek agreed and almost everybody in the room turned to him in shock. "One condition."

"Name it."

"You need to undo everything you did with me, Isaac and Stiles."

She scrunched her nose "I don't think Stiles agrees with you." she then raised her hands and stood up "But I'm good with that condition. Wanna shake on it?"

Derek glared at Stiles "Is there something you need to tell us? To me?"

Stiles hated the attention he got with this, he didn't want to say anything so ignored everybody by taking a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, this is not good." Lydia finally spoke up. "I mean I'm loving the whole sexy evil thing you have going on here but we can't trust you. Because of that evil part."

"I like you." Dr. Linda looked at Lydia from top to bottom. "I get it, I have no other choice to trust you. Like you have no choice to trust me."

"Oh come on Derek. You can't be serious." Allison couldn't believe that this was happening.

Dr. Lindas smile disappeared "Oh relax, he couldn't say no. Not without me killing everyone in this room."

Everybody shifted in their places, ready to kill if Derek would give the word.

Linda sensed th shift in the air "You know I can feel you all..."

Everybody nodded or mumbled yes and she just shrugged it off. "Actually, they are still in the neighbourhood. You should spy on them see if they spill something important."

"Oh really?" Allison said sarcastically.

"Yes, but Alpha, Stiles and Isaac can't go. They can smell you out in a second. Buffy here should take his dad and boyfriend."

"I don't think you have the power to make any decisions." Scott pointed out and looked at Derek.

"Scott and Stiles will stay here. Argents and I will hit the forest. Isaac takes Lydia home and then joins us."

Dr. Linda got serious "I'm not joking about them smelling you out."

"It's still raining. Isaac will be fine, I will stay back."

"You need to stay way back. If you decide to be a wolf at any point you better disappear."

"I think I'll be fine."

Stiles frowned "No you won't!" she turned to Linda "How can you search out prey?"

"Any strong emotion is like a beacon, but if everything is silent then it's easier, for example if Buffy here gets really mad, they kind of know where to look. If Derek gets mad..."

"...he is found immediately." Stiles nodded and turned to Derek "Did you get that, or do you want to keep saying that you'll be fine?"

Derek wanted to retaliate but chose glaring instead.

"Good thing is sucudytes aren't fast. They use their brain to get the prey not speed."

"What else?" Allison asked.

"Rain makes things difficult. Any blow to the head or a weapon in the heart should weaken them, but don't try to kill them, I have to make some calls about that."

"Silver chain and head removal is not deadly for them?" Lydia frowned

"I guess I have to thank the hunter for that information." she threw a glance at Argent "No, silver has no effect on them, I saw it."

Argent then opened a little notebook and scribbled something down.

Derek crossed his arms. "Okay, let's do this. Don't get too brave today, we are just collecting information and if necessary keep them from having their dinner."

Everybody nodded and started to get ready. Stiles just stayed where he was, he was still wet from the rain but he didn't care. He watched how everybody moved around and gave death glares to Linda, he also noticed Derek talking to Scott. What was weird was how Scott reacted, he looked scared. Derek then ran to his bedroom, probably to change his clothes, when he came down he gave one more look to Scott who nodded and looked away.

Derek walked weirdly close to Linda "If anything happens to Scott or Stiles you are dead."

"I got it.."

"I don't think you do." Derek snarled and when Linda nodded, he turned and left the loft with Argents. Isaac and Lydia were already gone so he was left with Scott and Linda.

 

******

 

"Hey," Scott came to him "you should change your clothes."

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just take my hoodie off..."

"You should really change."

"What?" Stiles was confused "Do I have something on me? Do I stink?"

Linda interrupted "Derek left some strict orders."

Stiles looked annoyed.

"Sorry man. He said he left some dry clothes for you on his bed."

"Mm... I love a man who takes care of his man." Linda smiled sitting on the couch and opening one of Dereks books.

Stiles ignored it and left to Dereks room.

******

It was so weird to come back to this room. He was just here this morning. In bed, with Derek. Now the bed was neatly made, there was no sun, no Derek, no false hope that something can actually happen between them.

He changed his clothes, leaving his wet clothes in a laundry basket. He was a little freaked out how well the clothes fitted, but he liked how the black jeans and grey t-shirt suited him. He sat on Derek's bed. He touched the bed and closed his eyes, he tried to remember last night when Derek lost control and they made out. Well, not much making out, a lot of touching. A lot of his lips touching different parts of my body. The bed was cool and soft, Stiles laid down on it.

His back made some cracking noises when he arched in the large soft bed, it felt so good. He wasn't really tired but this was exactly what he needed. He looked at the pillows, and remembered how Derek wasn't using his this morning. Derek. That stupid, stubborn asshole. He drives me so mad. How could he say these things to me today. Stiles remembered their talk in the rain and how Derek questioned their feelings. Fuck him. For giving up. For being a jerk For...for hurting me. Stiles looked at the pillows again and had an idea.

******

"I was just starting to wonder what you were doing so long in his bedroom." Linda raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business." Stiles grinned satisfyingly.

"Okay." she smiled and turned back to her book, she was now almost laying on the couch.

"Any word from Derek or Allison?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Derek. They haven't found anything yet. Isaac is with them."

Stiles nodded, disappointed that Derek texted Scott and not him. He pulled out his phone and sat on the couch, where Linda was sitting.

Scott shuffled in his chair like he had ants in his pants. "Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Stiles put his phone back to his pocket and looked at Scott.

"Umm.. alone." he looked at Linda nervously.

"Go ahead Scott. She is my therapist, she pretty much knows everything."

Scott frowned.

"It's okay, spit it out before you explode." Linda said without looking at Scott.

"You and Derek." he started.

"Yes."

"What.. Are you...I mean.."

"Oh my god. He doesn't understand if you and Derek are faking it or not." Linda said annoyed.

"Oh." Stiles didn't know how to explain it so he didn't sound too crazy "It's complicated..."

Linda helped again "They were, but Stiles had a crush and Derek developed one too, things were hot and now they are fighting."

Scott was not expecting that answer "Umm.. okay. I mean that's great, not the fighting part..."

"He is freaking out." Linda pointed out before he turned to Stiles "You people are unbelievable, is this how you speak to each other?"

"I'm not freaking out!" Scott interrupted "I'm just surprised... Actually no, I'm not. I need to think about this." he turned but suddenly asked again "How long have you... wanted your way with Derek?"

"My way with Derek?" Stiles frowned "Who do you think I am?"

Scott smiled and then Stiles smiled and they both started laughing.

"I don't know over a month maybe? Probably more." Stiles admitted.

"I had no clue, I mean I had some clue, but not really."

Then Scotts phone rang and Stiles slouched back on the couch, looking at the book Linda was reading.

"It's hard to read when somebody is staring you through the book." she dropped her book to look at Stiles.

Stiles sighed "We need to talk."

Linda looked extremely shocked and sat up straight "Ohmygod! Are you breaking up with me?" she mocked.

"Funny." Stiles shook his head "Are you high or something?"

"I fed on a really powerful and sexy alpha, what do you think." She smiled. "It's not really a drugs kind of high, or at least I think so, I haven't done a lot of drugs."

"Is it me or you look younger too?"

"Yeah, one of the perks of being a mad sucudyte, if you don't feed properly then you age faster than normally. When you feed, you get to look like this!" she pointed to herself.

"Hey, it was Deaton. He needs me." Scott came back.

"Uhh... don't wanna be in your shoes." Linda commented "How did Derek said it again? If you leave Stiles alone with me he will make sure that.."

"Don't. Repeat it." Scott looked at Stiles, he really had to go, but Derek was not fucking around.

"Go" Stiles said "I'll cover for you. And if Derek gets pissed, I'll handle him."

Scott wasn't convinced.

"Come on, I wouldn't hurt Stiles, I would protect him. He is my food source remember?" Linda tried to reason with Scott "And Derek threw some anger vibes at me too. They were a lot worse than yours."

Scott had a inner battle for moment "Fine, I won't be long. Call me if you need me."

When Scott was out of the door Linda turned to Stiles "About that talk..."

"Yes."

"Let me guess. You want to know if what you are feeling is real."

"I know my feelings are real, I want to know about Dereks."

Linda looked a little confused "Interesting. You sure you want to know?"

Stiles thought for a moment, maybe this was a bad idea. Ah, who the fuck am I kidding. "Yes! I want to know everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hope it wasn't too hard to understand, some of the text was supposed to be cursive (their thoughts). 
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading and giving me feedback!!! New chapter saturday or sunday. :)
> 
> -evilkoalaforce


	16. Pancakes

Derek hated the rain, hated Dr. Linda, hated these new fucking sucudytes, hated this thing he had with Stiles and what he hated the most was that he couldn't be angry. So he forced a smile, acted like the rain was refreshing, that Dr. Linda was a wonderful ally, that the new sucudytes were a great addition to his town and this crap with Stiles is nothing, just a little bump on the road. For a second there Derek would have preferred being caught by sucudytes than to keep this positive thinking.

They already finished their search in the woods, but just in case Derek kept his emotions as quiet as possible.

Unfortunately, Argents, Isaac and Derek didn't get any smarter. But the trip wasn't completely useless. They now know what path the sucudytes used when they searched for prey or walked into town. What they found out was that their scent was a lot stronger than Lindas, Argent guessed it was probably because she wasn't so powerful. They could track down approximately where the newcomers were and moved, but that's about it. At some parts their scent would just disappear. Derek wasn't satisfied, but Argent said he could put the information they got on a map, maybe that will help them. Derek was grateful for Argents help. Whit his help they had a good chance to kill them.

It was getting late when they were heading back to their homes. Isaac went to check on Lydia so Derek was alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to think about Stiles or Linda anymore. Not today, he will deal with it first thing tomorrow. Now, he will drive them home and sleep for twelve hours. He was exhausted.

Derek stepped into the loft, put his jacket away and turned to the kitchen to grab a beer. When he opened the fridge, he stopped. His loft was empty. He didn't hear anything - no heartbeats, no nothing.

He took his phone and quickly texted Scott "You are dead." before calling to Stiles. Scott was supposed to keep him posted about everything, even when they are taken or worse. He walked around in the living room impatiently, waiting for Stiles to pick up his phone. He didn't. Derek ran to the door, took his jacket and stopped again. There was a note on the door.

Calm down sexy. It was getting late. Took the boys home. xo Linda

Derek read it again when he speeddailed Stiles. Their home or her home? He waited and waited. Finally he picked up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles sounded out of breath like he ran to the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Home. I was taking a shower so I..."

"Your home?"

"Yeah... otherwise it wouldn't be home."

"You okay?"

"Yes." Stiles sounded confused.

"Why didn't you or Scott text me or something."

"Oh shit, I was supposed to do that. I'm sorry."

Derek sighed relieved "No your not."

"Yeah, I'm not." Stiles laughed softly.

Neither of them knew what to say then.

"So..." Stiles stalled.

"Yeah, I should go..."

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Not good, we have their scent and we know where they have been but that's it."

"That's not bad. It's something. I was just about to do some research."

"Don't you have to study or sleep?" Derek was so tired, he couldn't understand how Stiles was so full of energy in these last few days.

"I have already studied like months worth of material, thanks to Linda. And I can sleep when I'm dead."

"Yeah..."

Stiles didn't say anything back.

"I should go, good night." Derek said quickly.

"Good night."

He put his phone away and looked at the note Linda left him. He was going to enjoy killing her when all of this is over.

Stiles put his phone away and sat down "What the fuck did I just say?! I sleep when I'm dead? The hell?!" He decided to stick with texting, verbal communication through a phone was not for him when it came to Derek. He already felt how this stupid moment found a comfortable place in his mind so it can remind him how weird and stupid he is.

Hoping that research would take his mind off Derek he dried himself and put some clothes on. He was a little sad that he had to run out mid shower to his phone, but he didn't feel like going back.

His browser had a million tabs full of sources about the sucudyte, but after tonight he changed his approach to this whole thing. There were three kind of sucudytes - normal, mad and super-mad. If Linda was supposed to be the last one, that meant only one thing, there was a fourth sucudyte. He closed all his tabs and started all over, like they were dealing with a new monster. Few minutes later Stiles knew he didn't have enough details, the search was too wide and it would take days to work through these. "Maybe Linda can help" he thought, already searching the number she gave earlier.

He heard an annoyed groan "Why?! I need my beauty sleep Stiles."

"What else can you tell me about those three sucudytes? Be specific"

She took a minute to collect herself "Gorgeous creepy short-tempered bitches with stripper names."

"Stripper names?"

"Sky, Swallow and... some kind of season.." she hummed trying to remember ".. oh Spring."

"Really?"

"Yup, I made fun of their names and they didn't like it." she yawned.

"Is that it?"

"Their eyes were black."

"Irises or the whole eye?" Stiles sounded hopeful.

"It was dark... I think I saw both ways but never nothing else than black. So no blue/brown/green. I think that's all I can... Stiles?"

Stiles already hung up.

"Rude." she mumbled before ending the call.

******

Now, when he added black eyes to the base search, things got a lot more interesting. He found a lot of demon myths and stories, but no emotions sucking. He was on the eleventh search page when he found a myth about a soul sucking demon, who kept her prey as pets. After reading the story and doing a little translation to the original story where the myth came from, Stiles was sure this was their monster. A much older version of sucudytes.

It stated that they are always female and in many places considered royalty. They have black eyes and an ability to enhance emotions. They capture different creatures in order to feed from them. They feed from emotions, but one emotion at the time. Few of them are even on a diet, they only desire anger or love.

The last part made Stiles doubt himself, it had a lot of information about a feeding system they can't live without. They keep all their captured prey, and use them for years. It made sense to Stiles, they weren't fast and they were royalty so running around wasn't an options. But that cell or whatever they use to keep their prey, should be huge or at least noticeable. Maybe the others can help him figure that out.

He was pleased how much info he got, now he could go to sleep without tossing and turning with hundred ideas or thoughts flying around. When he took his phone to the bed, he saw he got a text from Linda.

\- Did you talk to Derek?

It was sent right after the call, so he didn't text her back.

Stiles remembered what they talked about in Dereks loft earlier. Sucked that she was an evil monster, he really started to like her as his therapist.

******

"Let me guess. You want to know if what you are feeling is real." Linda guessed.

"I know my feelings are real, I want to know about Dereks."

Linda looked a little confused "Interesting. You sure you want to know?"

Stiles thought for a moment, maybe this was a bad idea. Ah, who the fuck am I kidding. "Yes! I want to know everything."

"Sorry Stiles, can't do it." she shrugged and hid her smile.

"What do you mean you can't do it. You just asked me.."

"I am a certified therapist, I can't give out Dereks personal..."

"Oh now you are a the ethics angel of moral land. What the hell?"

"I just gave you a chance to think and maybe decide to keep Derek's private life private." Linda explained.

Stiles stared at her with narrowed eyes. "I hate you."

"Oh come on, we can still talk. There is a lot of other stuff I can tell you."

"Like what?"

Linda laughed "Don't play stupid."

"My ability to hide my feelings. That was you."

Linda nodded "You are welcome."

Stiles had a small hop that maybe it was him but no. Still a human. "What else?"

"Nothing really.."

"So you can't talk about Derek and fuck around when we talk about me? I still hate you."

"Fine." she sighed " I gave your crush a boost, gave a little control over your feelings, then the ability to lie to werewolves, little nudge to keep you off research, then the time where I made you and Derek feel everything." she looked away "That was fun..."

"Wait... That's it?"

"Are you experiencing something more?" she looked surprised.

"No." he shook his head.

Linda looked suspicious. "Do you have any side effects?"

"I don't think so." Stiles looked horrified "Are there any?"

"Side effects? Maybe. It depends."

"Am I going to turn into something or die?" he yelled.

"No, nothing like that." she laughed "You have a wild imagination ."

"No, I just attract shit like that. So if I happen to have any side effects they are probably nothing."

"I don't know Stiles, I haven't really done something like that."

Stiles panicked "What the hell? But you said I won't die or turn into..."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"You won't die. I promise." Linda was serious.

"Okay." Stiles was now a lot calmer. "Your right that does sound ridiculous."

Linda smiled in agreement.

"Wait, did you just made me calm?" Stiles noticed.

Linda frowned. "Maybe." That scared Linda a little, this never happens when she uses her powers secretly. Then again Stiles is smart and observant. Still, Linda was sure that there was something else. Maybe his side effect was that he could protect himself from her or anybody else interfering. His ability to hide things was quite powerful, Linda had to give a lot of herself to make it happen and it can be possible that Stiles has unknowingly trained himself to use it against everything. With some knowledge maybe he could use it as a shield.

Stiles was annoyed at Linda and wanted to move on "Whatever, I want to know something else."

"Yes." Linda agreed. She needed to collect some information about this before talking to Stiles. If she ever decided to say anything. Probably not.

"How much of a boost did you give? You know to my crush..."

"Enough to make you have horny dreams." She grinned.

"That was you!"

"Were they good?" Linda grinned even wider.

Stiles shook his head, she was impossible.

"Is that a yes?" She smiled.

She infected Stiles with that smile and soon he was smiling too.

"Are you going to tell me why you and Derek are fighting?"

Stiles frowned "Are we having a session now?"

"If you want." she shrugged.

Stiles knew that Linda was the best person to talk about this so he didn't even feel bad talking to her "Derek is afraid that our feelings are fake."

"You are very sure that yours are not." Linda stated back.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong?" Stiles asked quickly.

"No, Stiles. Like I said I just speeded things up." Linda said truthfully.

When she saw Stiles sigh in relief she continued "Actually it is very hard to create something that is not there." she winked. Stiles gaped at her. Was that a sign that it's the same with Derek?

"Derek is full of shit then?"

"I can't really answer that." she looked away.

Stiles didn't get it. "You already broke the rules by...Never fucking mind. I don't care. I got my answer."

"You were really upset." Linda said softly after a moment

"At Derek? Yeah, he just said what I feel is wrong. Asshole."

"Yeah, that's not it." she snorted.

"Trust me, it's always about Derek being an asshole."

"I'm sure it is for you, but this is something else."

"Can you read minds or something..." Stiles raised his eyebrows.

Linda rolled her eyes " How many times do I have to tell this to people, I am a real therapist. I have documents to prove it."

"Sorry, just now when everything is out in the open it's weird. Talking to a monster."

"Oh" She pouted, she didn't see herself as a monster.

"The way you look isn't helping either."

Linda frowned "What do you mean?" she looked at herself.

"You are too hot to stare and not think about sex." Stiles blurted out.

"Awww Stiles that's so sweet."

Stiles regretted saying that "Yeah whatever, it's distracting."

"Luckily I'm very good at my job."

"Yeah?"

"Come on now... The real reason why you were so pissed off at Derek."

Stiles groaned, he hoped that his distraction would work. "He.. Something bothered him and he shut me out. Everything else was just covering this thing that really bothered him."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. Maybe."

"Seems like a talk you should have with your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend." Stiles cut in.

"Sorry, life partner then." she made a face at him.

Stiles snorted " No. I mean we kind of ended things, or it felt like we did. And we never were boyfriends."

"Grow a pair Stiles."

"Excuse me?" he wasn't expecting that.

"You are waiting for him to come to you. Do you imagine him doing that? No. So it's all on you. Just act like an adult, even if he doesn't want to be one."

Stiles laughed "Little late for that, I messed with his bed a little."

Linda grinned "How will he react?"

Stiles smiled "He's probably gonna get angry."

"That's good. You two live in anger."

"But.."

"Start from there." Linda smiled. "things will work out."

Stiles knew she was right, he just had to start somewhere. And after knowing almost for certain that their feelings are real, everything should go just fine.

He looked at Lindas text and he had this feeling that maybe he should just go to Dereks place and talk to him. Then he looked at the clock and decided against it. He should sleep and go to school before heading into sucudyte and werewolf drama. He will text him at lunch or something, the sooner they talk the better.

Stiles heard his phone, it was a text from Derek. He smiled.

-Did you do something with the pillows?

He grinned, happy that Derek noticed and texted back.

-I don't know what you are talking about.

It took some time, but he answered.

-this is not funny, the whole room smells like you. I cant handle it. Its been over an hour and im still awake. The pillows are the worst, did you rub your face in them or sth.

Stiles was happy that his little payback worked.

-I can see that this is very serious by the way you wrote your text. You should really make an effort to write correctly. Grammar matters.

This must drive him crazy. Stiles waited.

-STILES you little piece of shit. You did this on purpose?!

-Maybe... doesn't it smell almost perfect. I mean it's perfect, but someone went ahead and mistakenly made it almost perfect. Enjoy!

He hoped that this stung enough, but not too much. He didn't just want to say that Derek made a mistake by screwing things up, this was way more fun. Maybe a little too childish, but he didn't care.

Stiles waited and waited, but no text. This was disappointing. Maybe he got really pissed off and went to sleep on the couch. He would have wanted to see Dereks face when he knew he did it on purpose. He laid on his back still smiling and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the window slid open and somebody climbed into his room. Stiles froze. His bat was in his car, phone... He started to call when the intruder interrupted.

"Calm down it's me." Derek said and turned on the desk lamp.

A soft light filled the room, and there was Derek. With no shirt, just sweatpants and shoes. But he was already taking his shoes off.

"What are you doing?" Stiles couldn't say more with his eyes all over Dereks body.

"You know when you can smell that somebody is making pancakes. The smell is so strong and good and you imagine eating it. And when you look around you notice that it's your neighbour who is making them. So you can' have them. But the smell stays there and you can't ignore it. Now you want pancakes."

"Yes..." Stiles said slowly.

"I want my pancakes."

His eyebrows shot up "Are you gonna eat me."

"What the hell Stiles? No." he moved to the bed "Move over, I'm sleeping here tonight."


	17. Energy Exchange

He was already getting into bed and Stiles had some serious problems with speaking out loud. Derek moved next to him under the blanket, laid on his stomach and sighed deeply when he closed his eyes. He did it all so calmly like he is used to climb next to Stiles. And now he's just there...here.

Stiles was still frozen in place. What now? "Um..."

Derek was annoyed, he heard Stiles over thinking this. But in the end decided to mock him. "You know normal people speak with their words" he mumbled tiredly.

Stiles blinked quickly "Yeah... Um.. You're here." he looked at the half naked Derek, when he made himself look away he said the first thing he could to keep his mind busy. "You left the lamp on."

"I'm so fucking tired." he mumbled into the pillow.

"That's a no then." Stiles moved back to a comfortable position on his back. "Okay," he said softly and then whispered "Derek is in my bed." Stiles then pulled his blanket a little higher and breathed out, not sure if he has held his breath all this time. Derek then put his right arm around Stiles waist, and moved a little closer.

This wasn't weird at all. Stiles just laid there, a sexy alpha next to him, his arm around him. He didn't even dare to breathe. He is never going to fall asleep now.

"So..." Stiles felt like he needed to start a conversation.

"No. Sleep."

"I'm confused." he looked at Derek who looked like he was already sleeping. Eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Who isn't" he mumbled again.

"Derek.."

"Let me sleep." he said louder.

"I think I want to say some stuff and I can't sleep until I have talked this out."

"I'll knock you out. Problem solved."

Stiles glared at him. He didn't care that Derek didn't see it.

Derek hid his face in the pillow and groaned for a long time before talking again "Fine. Talk."

"It'll be quick." Stiles promised, after what he had to say they would make up, hopefully make out and then sleep well.

"Mhm."

"Are you even listening."

"Yes." he said softly.

Stiles hit his shoulder "Derek!"

"Yes, I am listening, talk fast."

"You have to be a part of the talk." Stiles whined.

"Jesus fucking Christ I will die before I can get some sleep tonight." He turned to his back and rubbed his face with both hands. He then looked at Stiles, fully annoyed "Talk."

"I don't appreciate the mood but fine." his paused and said hopefully "I talked to Linda."

"and.."

"I was right. She didn't do anything. What we are feeling is real."

Derek raised an eyebrow "And you believed her."

Stiles didn't expect that answer "Yes. Why would she lie?"

"Why wouldn't she."

"I..." Stiles didn't know what to say. What the hell?

"Is the talk over? Can I go to sleep now."

"No! Derek I know that what I feel is real, because I had the decency to figure it out. For us. For you." Stiles tried being really honest with him.

"Linda is full of..."

"I don't mean what Linda said. I mean what I know I feel."

"I..." Derek sighed sadly "I'm too tired to fight."

"You mean you are too tired to say I'm full of it?"

"Yes."

"Oh. My. God. You are impossible. You won't even give me the benefit of ..."

"No."

Stiles snap back "Well fuck you Hale. "

Derek waited for a while before saying again "Can I go.."

"No, you can't go to sleep now!" Stiles exploded.

"What do you want from me?" he rubbed his face again to be more awake.

"Glad to know that you don't care enough to even.. You know what? No. " Stiles sounded hurt and angry.

"You are pretty pissed off for a pancake..." Derek said under his breath.

Stiles hid his smile, all anger gone. He now noticed it was unfair for him to demand Derek to talk, he looked exhausted. Barely keeping his eyes open.

"Never mind Derek. Sleep." He sighed softly and turned his back to him and tried fall asleep as fast as possible.

What happened? That made him more alert. Derek now knew he fucked this up even more. Stiles doesn't just surrender a fight like that. He sighed and rubbed his face again, he just wanted to sleep. But he can't.

Derek looked at the ceiling an then at Stiles. He was completely shut off. He guessed that he was hurt and pissed off. But he didn't know what to say or do to make this good. Apparently he doesn't get him. It really bothered him what they said in their session. But he ran out of time to think about it. He needed to make this thing right before this gets any worse. He didn't want Stiles like that so he made a decision.

He turned to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Stiles. I'm not good with this and I wish I could..." he wanted to say smell him, but that was a whole another issue, so he didn't mention it. Derek moved closer, to spoon him. He nuzzled the back of his neck "I do care." He moved his arm over Stiles to pull him closer "I trust you, when you say our feelings are true. I can't agree with you about Linda, but I trust you. If you want me to act on my feelings, I will. Your us. For you."

Stiles was amazed what he just heard. He would have never believed to hear that from him. He took Dereks arm on his waist to pull it over his chest. A little scared, how unfamiliar it felt. Stiles then smiled "So does this mean we are a couple?"

Derek tensed up.

"Nice reaction asshat." Stiles laughed.

"If I say yes will you forgive me so we can go to sleep."

"Wow, really?" Stiles raised his eyebrow.

Derek sighed and rested his forehead on Stiles back, giving up.

Stiles smiled and rubbed Dereks knuckles "Yes."

In response Derek pulled Stiles shirt a little and left a small soft kiss on the back of his neck "Then yes. We are a couple."

Derek sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Stiles smiled widely and did the same.

******

Stiles whispered loudly, full panic in his voice "Derek get the fuck up! Derek!" he shook him "My dad is coming. Derek!"

"Ten more hours." He mumbled angrily and turned the other side.

"Derek my dad. Get in the closet or bathroom. I don't care...GO!" he was panicking.

Hearing Sheriffs walking was what woke him up. "Fuck.." he groaned and just when Sheriff knocked and opened the door he was in the closet.

"Stiles? You up?"

"Yes." Stiles was still shaking, this was a really close call.

Sheriff walked into the room, he looked suspicious. "It's after six a.m. Why are you up? And why are you so sweaty?" he looked at his son who looked like he saw a ghost.

Why I'm sweating? I dunno...maybe because there is a half naked grown up man in my closet, who spent the night here. Stiles cleared his throat and swallowed loudly before answering "I don't know." his voice still came out too high.

Sheriff walked to his bed and touched his forehead "Are you getting sick?"

"What? No." Please Dad go! And don't look at the closet.

"Hey, did you get new shoes?" Sheriff pointed at the shoes near the window.

"No, they are Scotts." Stiles blurted out.

"Hmm.."

"Or mine...can't really remember the last time I cleaned my room." Stiles chuckled nervously.

"Stiles you look really pale..." Sheriff sighed "I have to go to work. Maybe you should stay home today."

"Dad, I'm fine." Stiles tried to make his panic face disappear.

"Stiles who wants to go to school? No. Stay home and call Melissa when you feel worse. Text me at noon and try to get some sleep."

Stiles didn't mind staying home just didn't like to worry his dad like that. "Okay dad."

"Good." he smiled and stood up. "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too dad."

When they heard the door shut Derek came out of the closet and slumped back to the bed.

"That was close" Stiles sighed in relief "Derek?"

"Sleep."

"Seriously? How come you're so tired? You usually wake up before me."

"Dunno." he mumbled and pulled Stiles down so he could hold him comfortably. When he felt comfy he gently patted Stiles head twice "Sleep."

Stiles smiled "It's really tempting, but that thing" he shook his hands at everything "that just happened, totally woke me up. I need to go and take a shower."

"You smell fine." he said eyes still closed.

"That's the problem, fine is something that a person tolerates. That's not what I aim for, though nobody believes me." he shrugged and tried to get up but Derek didn't let him.

Stiles laughed "Are your hands made of steel or something."

"If they need to be."

"If you let me go shower I'll come back to bed. You can sleep in peace when I shower."

Derek thought a minute and then released Stiles.

******

When Stiles closed the door, Derek opened his eyes. It was too light so it took some time to adjust to it. He stretched and turned to his back.

What the hell is happening to me? I'm still tired. I'm too calm. I'm in Stiles bed. Apparently I'm in a relationship with him. He smiled at the last thought. Derek wasn't really worried about that, he does have feelings for him and his one rule for himself was that it had to be Stiles who initiates this. What worried him was Linda, if she did something... No. When he finds out what she did to him, he knows Stiles will get hurt. Derek cares more about Stiles than Stiles gives him credit for. He did think about his feelings last night, in his bed. He found out that they weren't real.

Things are complicated. When he thinks of Stiles he feels good, calm, excited, aroused... It's real as any other thing in his mind. Last night when he sorted his feelings like Stiles did with his, he discovered that some of them are too new. He can't remember when or how they started. Where they came from. They stand out. That had to be Linda. He hated thinking about it, to be honest he wanted all of the new emotions to be true. And because they felt almost true Derek accepted them. And since last night, it's official. It made Derek happy.

Stiles will get hurt either way. They should at least enjoy what they have now. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

******

After a long shower Stiles looked at the sleeping Derek in his bed. He was now laying on his back, the blanket so low that Stiles could see his bellybutton. Last night was like a dream. He knew that it happened but it was too good to be true. They are actually doing this, and what Derek said... It still was on repeat in Stiles mind.

"You promised." Derek said his eyes closed.

Stiles frowned "I thought you were sleeping."

"I could hear you thinking."

Stiles smiled and got back in the bed, put his head on his shoulder and hand over his waist, trying to make it casual. It didn't look or feel casual at all and they shared a look - Derek smiling and Stiles flushing red. But he left his hand there. He still couldn't believe that he could do that.

"You still tired?"

"Yeah."

"Something's wrong." Stiles frowned a little.

"It'll be fine. Just need some sleep."

Stiles didn't think so. "I'll call Linda."

Derek tensed up and stared at him "No and why do you have her number."

"She gave it yesterday and maybe it's because of her that you are so tired."

"If you call her I'm leaving."

"What? Why?" he turned to look at him better.

"I don't like her. I don't trust her." his voice was dead serious.

"You don't have to like her. I'll call.." Stiles reached for the nightstand to take his phone but Derek stopped him.

"No." he almost commanded.

Stiles looked at Derek, who was determined to stop him, he knew that it was useless to struggle against him and he didn't want to fight. That left Stiles one option.

"Fine." Stiles said and put his hand back to Dereks chest. When he finally felt Derek relaxing he moved his hand from Dereks chest to his side. Gently moved it lower then back up. Derek gasped softly and his hand moved to Stiles lower back, and that gave Stiles the courage to look up an kiss his neck, softly. He moved his lips higher, Derek moved his head to give him more room. Each kiss giving them both so much pleasure. The moment his lips reached to the back of his ear, Stiles started to move his hand. Slowly moving up, over Dereks chest, to his shoulder and then to the nightstand. Stiles got his phone and pushed himself away from Derek, it was extremely difficult for him, but he needed to do this.

Derek noticed it way too late "Argh, you little shit.." he sighed more annoyed than angry.

Stiles already called Linda "I'm sorry, I really am."

Derek looked into Stiles eyes "This is the second time you have done this, it won't happen the third time."

Stiles inhaled a little too loud "Is it bad that I got really turned on by that."

"What?" Linda asked from the phone and that made Derek grin.

"Um... not you sorry.." Stiles face was red again "Forget what I said. I have to ask you something."

"Are you still doing research?"

"No. It's about Derek."

"Did you talk to him? How did it go?" Derek glared the shit out of Stiles, he heard Linda and would have asked for an explanation if Stiles wasn't on the phone.

"Yeah, no is not a good time. I have a question, Derek is really tired all the time." Derek mouthed "I'm fine" Stiles flipped him off.

"It's not a question." Linda stated back.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Is it because of you?"

"Maybe."

Derek started to say that he will kill her, but Stiles surprised him

"What the fuck do you mean by maybe Linda?! It's your fault? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Stiles got so angry so fast and Derek loved it. He looked at Stiles, protective, angry at somebody else because of him. For him this was the hottest thing. He smiled. Maybe it was also because he was angry at Linda, but he didn't care. His eyes were on him.

"I mean its possible I accidentally did this, but maybe he is just tired." Linda talked quickly.

"How do I fix it."

"I don't know?"

"What the fuck?! You must know something!"

"Whoa... Derek's anger rubbing off on you?"

"Is that a thing? Could that happen?" Stiles was frowning, totally sidetracked.

"Because of me? No. I'm just surprised to hear you so angry, maybe.."

"Shut up Linda. You are changing the subject."

"Fine." she was amused at him "I can try something, but so can you."

"How?"

"Noticed something different about yourself lately?"

"What do you mean?" his eyes shifted nervously to Derek for a second. He didn't want Derek to hear about his abilities. Not from her.

"Derek is been really tired in the last two days but you.."

"Have been the opposite." he finished Lindas thought. "It's my fault?"

"No it's probably mine, but you two are connected."

"Oh." he nodded "How do I...What do I do?"

"I don't know?"

"What?"

"You can meet me and I can try to take some energy off you and give it back to him."

Stiles shook his head "I'll think about it."

"Oh and tell Derek that the bitches wanted their answer tonight so we need to think of a plan or something.."

"Fine." and he ended the call without saying goodbye.

Derek frowned "I'm not going to let her do anything."

"I know." Stiles sighed. He had to think about something. If they had to see the new sucudytes tonight he can't let Derek be so weak. Stiles put his phone back on the night stand and laid on his back. Eyes glued to the ceiling.

Few minutes later, Derek couldn't take it anymore and interrupted his staring "What are you thinking?"

"A way to give my energy to you."

"Stiles...I'm fine. I'm recharging, just slowly."

"No. All this energy, it's not mine."

Derek shrugged "I don't mind you having it."

Stiles smiled, not just because what he said but how Derek had no clue how sweet it was.

Not sure where the courage came. With one quick move Stiles was on top of Derek. He just sat on him, admiring the view.

"Careful Stilinski." his eyes were wild.

"What you gonna do Hale?" he smiled mischievously. Stiles put his hands on Dereks lower chest and then moved upwards, moving with his hands so when he reached his shoulders, he kissed him. The kiss was longing and full of passion. Derek responded with his hands, one on Stiles back and on on Stiles thigh. Derek wanted Stiles closer so he pulled himself up to have more control. Stiles moved his lips away, Dereks head was now lower and he kissed Stiles neck. He felt Dereks hands on his back, one slipping under his T-shirt.

"Can I take your shirt off?" he asked, because last time he didn't ask.

Stiles smiled to answer yes, but tensed up instead and said "No."

Derek stopped immediately and removed his hands. Stiles was still sitting on him so he couldn't give him more space "Did I do something wrong? I wasn't going to have sex with you. I got carried away maybe but.."

Stiles shook his head "No. It's not that." he climbed off Derek. "I have an idea."

"What?" Derek was confused "So it wasn't..."

"No. And what do you mean you weren't going to have sex with me? I would have." Stiles said frowning, not really believing what he said, but he already said it.

"Because you are..." he stopped suddenly. "This was the third time, Stilinski" he looked at Stiles like he was going to eat him.

Stiles was frozen again, waiting for Derek to touch him, kiss him - anything. That stare was intense. Finally Stiles said softly "Derek... my idea." that made Derek snap out of it.

He then closed his eyes, when he opened them it was like nothing happened "What idea?"

Stiles paused, not sure if he should let this go, but his idea was worth a try. "I don't know how give it to you, but you can take it. I want you to."

Derek stared back, finally he swallowed loudly and spoke up "What are we talking about?"

Stiles frowned "My energy and your lack of it? What did you think?"

Derek cleared his mind "The same thing. But how?"

"The way you take pain... maybe you can take my excess energy."

Derek glared at Stiles.

"Don't give me that look Derek. I already know how this is going to go. Let me save some time. You are going to say no, making up some stupid reasons and then get angry and threaten to leave, then I start a fight about you being stupid and closed off, and..."

"Fine." Derek said annoyed already by all of this.

Stiles grinned and gave Derek his hand.

Derek stared at his hand. It felt wrong, to take something from him. He was human.

"Derek, you noticed it too. You are only taking back what is yours." Stiles answered Dereks silent thoughts.

"How do I know when it stops being mine?"

"You'll feel it, I'll feel it and tell you." Stiles assured him.

"I hate ." and with that he took Stiles hand. They both saw black vines and then Derek stopped. "It's not working. Why didn't you tell me you were in pain."

"I'm not."

"Now your not."

"I wasn't before.. oh that was my head." Stiles got what Derek was after at.

Derek frowned.

"It hurts sometimes, often, but it's normal, I don't notice it. It's not painful. Now try again, don't focus on pain."

Derek made a mental note about Stiles and his shitty ability to take care of himself. He then took Stiles hand again, focused on energy, power and waited.

Stiles felt how something was moving, he looked at Derek. He looks surprised.

"It's working. I feel better, but not sure when to stop."

"I feel the same as before. So take more." Stiles said honestly.

Derek glared at him "If you are lying right now.."

"I'm not!" he said his voice high.

"Okay." he said reluctantly.

******

Minute or so later Derek pulled away. "I think that's enough."

"Yeah, I feel normal. Like me again." Stiles smiled a small smile.

"Maybe it works both ways." Derek thought out loud. He grabbed Stiles hand again tried to give some of it back.

"Oh my god, this feels amazing" Stiles said "Did you feel the same way?"

"How?" Derek looked Stiles close his eyes.

"I don't know, but my whole body is like tingling or something. I usually feel this when you suddenly kiss me out of nowhere."

Derek pulled the hand he was holding, his other hand moving on to Stiles neck. Without a thought Derek kissed him. Stiles smiled and kissed him back.

The door opened "Stiles, wake up. School..." Scott stood there, then looked at the two of them in bed. He froze, not sure what to do. So did Stiles, his lips still pursed, but not Derek.

"You. Are dead." he snarled. Derek pushed Stiles gently away to stand and put his shoes on.

Scott knew exactly why, he dropped the bag and ran.


	18. The Underground Zoo

"They did say something about a zoo." Linda confirmed Stiles information about their common enemy.

Stiles jumped up "Yes! That's it then. We know everything about them."

"You mean that You know everything about them." Lydia pointed out "We don't know shit."

"I'll tell you, when Isaac and Argent are here. Where is Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"He had to stay after school." Allison rolled her eyes "He should get here any minute."

"Okay." Stiles frowned, but didn't ask more about it "I'll get Scott and Derek, then I'll explain everything." Stiles ran to Dereks room when others grabbed something to eat and drink.

"Hey you two still alive?" Stiles said stepping into the room. Derek had his arms crossed and was staring out of the window. Scott did the same but was as far of him as possible.

Stiles looked at them and hid the smile. "Good thing you are getting a long so well. Wanna have a slumber party and talk about girls?" he mocked.

"This is not funny Stiles! He almost killed me!" Scott whined.

"I didn't almost kill you. Don't be such a pussy."

Scott gaped at Derek "Wh.. You chased me for miles and then hit the shit out of me!"

Derek rolled his eyes "One punch. Call yourself lucky."

"An alpha punch by the way and I saw it in you eyes. You wanted to kill me."

"Of course I wanted to! I asked you to... no I ordered you to keep an eye on Stiles and Linda, keep me posted on every. single. fucking. thing." he yelled.

"I did keep an eye on them!"

"Yeah? Then how come Deaton told me you were with him?" Derek snapped back.

"Well about that..." Scott winced.

Stiles stepped in "Derek, that wasn't his fault."

"I'm not even talking to you right now. You lied to me."

Stiles frowned "I'm sorry, but Scott had to go, and Linda wasn't going to do anything. We were just talking."

Derek laughed angrily "See Scott, this is your fault. You can guess what happened when you left."

Scott looked down understanding, but Stiles didn't get it. "What happened? If I recall correctly only I and Linda know that, because we were the only ones there."

"I said I was sorry." Scott looked at Derek.

Derek shook his head angrily.

Stiles was getting angry too "Hey, you didn't answer my question." Neither of them looked at Stiles, or wanted to say anything. Derek looked out of the window again.

Scott finally spoke up "You and Linda... You two are kind of friendly. Too friendly."

Stiles looked at Derek then at Scott again "What am I missing here?"

Derek sighed and touched the bridge of his nose "Scott, I'm sorry I scared you, but you didn't keep your promise."

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Scott nodded seriously.

"Go, I need to talk to Stiles." he said to Scott and he was out of the room in a second.

They were both silent for a minute. Avoiding each others glances.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble." Stiles asked silently.

"Because you are."

Stiles sighed "Derek we have to figure out a plan, can we do this later. Linda just told me..."

"Enough with Linda!" Derek hissed.

Stiles frowned "She is on our side Derek."

"No she is not. She is still a monster..."

"Who is on our side."

Derek almost snarled "Wake up Stilinski, she is lying."

"Oh you wanna do this, Hale? Then lets... You are full of shit. She has helped us more than you know. I'm sorry if.."

"She hasn't helped us. You are completely brainwashed by her. You fucking love her, it's like she is your new best friend. Everything she says or does is gold."

He paused, angry what Derek just said. He calmed himself before continuing "She is a real therapist Derek. Yes, I want to talk to her, I like that she is our therapist. She gets me." Stiles said truthfully.

Derek turned his back on Stiles, that hurt a lot. She understands him and I don't. The one thing that troubled Derek was that he didn't understand Stiles like Stiles understood him. And to now hear that she gets him. This wasn't about jealousy, but now it was.

Stiles knew what Linda was, but that didn't change anything. If Linda hadn't done the things she did he would still be alone, without Derek. For Stiles, that was everything. He doesn't understand why Derek doesn't see that.

"I want to kill her." Derek finally snarled silently.

"Enough with the killing, Derek. You can't kill every person you dislike."

Derek snorted "I can try."

That lightened the mood enough for Stiles get the courage to move closer to Derek. Hoping to end this fight. "I'm really sorry that I lied to you."

Derek didn't say anything.

Stiles wanted to make things better, but he didn't know how. It was frustrating. "What do I have to do?"

He turned to look at Stiles, thought long and hard before deciding to say nothing "Never mind, lets go." he started to walk past Stiles but Stiles didn't let him.

"Talk to me! Don't just walk away!" Stiles got angry.

"I can't tell you what you want to hear." Derek snapped back "I'm pissed off that you lied to me, I don't forgive you, I want to kill Linda, I don't want you to talk to her, I don't want you two in the same room, I..." he stopped and ran his hand through his hair "I hate this feeling, I have no control over you or this situation."

"Okay." Stiles was a little stunned from his response. "Firstly, you are not supposed to have control over me, I'm not your property."

"I didn't mean it like that.." he growled "That's why I don't talk, people take it the wrong way."

"Then explain it to me!"

"I don't want you to get hurt." he almost yelled and looked into Stiles eyes. It was something Derek wanted to say from the start, but he thought Stiles already knew that. Maybe he hasn't said it out loud, because Stiles looked shocked. He looked like he didn't know what to say.

Stiles paused, then moved closer and kissed Derek softly on the lips. He moved his hands on Dereks neck and pulled him a little closer.

"I'm not going to get hurt." he said before kissing him again.

Derek frowned and pulled Stiles off him and walked further. "You can't promise me that."

"No, but it's called trust." Stiles snapped back, a little hurt how Derek pushed him away.

Derek stopped and sighed "Stiles..."

"Fine, I'll keep a little distance from Linda, if it means anything I promise not to lie to you and I'll be more careful."

"It's not only about you, this whole thing is bullshit. It will end badly and I know it."

"Then let's make a plan. This shit is not going away, we need to deal with it." Stiles tried to reason with Derek.

Derek agreed, and he didn't want to fight anymore "You are right."

"Okay. Um... Good." he nodded awkwardly. He was sure Derek would never agree so easily.

"But you have to keep away from Linda." Derek said seriously.

"I will be cautious and you will accept the fact that she is on our side."

"No." Derek frowned.

Stiles knew he had to tell him, otherwise Derek would never get him "Derek, she has helped me a lot. If she hadn't come here you would still be ignoring me. I see her as the person who got me you."

Now Derek understood Stiles. It was still wrong and Linda is on the kill list, but he now sees why Stiles is so stubborn about this.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, Linda is on our side." Derek sighed.

"Holy shit. Did I just win?"

"You didn't win shit Stilinski. I'm doing this for you."

"Well, thank you." Stiles smiled

"Whatever." Derek said and started to walk to the door, but Stiles stopped him again.

"This is not whatever. Thank you for doing this."

Derek looked at Stiles and pushed all his issues with Linda somewhere deep so he could get past this "You are welcome. Can we go and deal with this shit storm now?"

"Yes." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek on the cheek.

"They have only one power?" Argent was skeptical.

"They are super old so that has something to do with that, but yes." Stiles nodded.

"This shouldn't be so hard then." Scott blurted out "We meet them, ambush them, kill them and go to bed before midnight."

"How do you kill them?" Allison asked Stiles, but Stiles looked at Linda.

"Depends... There are two kinds of older sucudytes. One sucks the emotion from their mouth like an actual soul sucking monster and the other is like me, it absorbs the energy. The one that sucks can be killed with fire and the other one has to have their heart ripped out and destroyed."

"What the hell?." Scott frowned.

"Why not put both of them on fire?" Derek asked.

"The other one will not burn, same goes with the heart thing." Linda said annoyed "So we have to see how they feed. No other way to make sure. We could burn all of them and the ones who survive can have their heart ripped out."

"Okay..." Stiles said nervously "So this makes things a little harder."

"A little harder?" Derek looked at Stiles like he was insane.

"Yeah...just a little."

"We are all going to end up in that zoo." Derek shook his head and stood up to walk around.

"What's the deal with the zoo anyway? They need a pretty large place for that right?" Lydia asked.

"It's easier for them to keep pets, than to go hunting all the time." Stiles explained "But I don't know how many pets they need or usually have."

"We looked at the maps and only few empty houses and a warehouse was near the place they were moving around. " Allison said. "But I don't think any of them could be a holding facility."

"They said that they had a variety of creatures or something like that...that means a big place." Linda remembered "Also she said that they were traveling through the city. Maybe they are a lot further than we think."

"They didn't day anything else?" Stiles asked.

Linda shook his head.

"I can widen my search. Look for bigger places." Argent said and Derek nodded in agreement.

"Well, the best plan would be to let them think that Linda said yes and have us tied up somewhere. Then make them feed on us so we know how to kill them." Stiles said it like it was easy.

"And then we kill them?" Derek said angry. "If they feed on us, they will be stronger and we will be weaker."

Stiles frowned "Maybe..." he turned to Linda "Does this power thing work both ways?"

"You mean can I give away power? Yes, I think so."

"Try it." Stiles said and held his hand out. Derek walked in front of Stiles and put his own hand instead.

"Asshole" Stiles muttered.

"Okay, I'll try." Linda said, but she knew that it would work. She took Dereks arm and felt some of the energy move to him.

"It's working." Derek said and pulled his arm away "But will it be enough?"

"If they feed on you I can feed on them, they won't notice me."

"How do you know that?" Allison frowned.

"Because I've seen it. So i can give back what they take and maybe even more."

"Good." Stiles nodded.

"It's as good as any other plan. We can work out some safety plans to be sure, but we should get ready for tonight." Argent pointed out.

Derek nodded, everybody could see that he didn't like the plan but he couldn't think of a better one.

Lindas phone started to ring "Why is Isaac calling me?" She looked at the others, she cleared Isaacs head so he wouldn't call her like that. Not anymore. Everybody in the room frowned or shrugged so she took the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Linda."

"Sky?"

"You remembered! Good. Now I got a little impatient so I got myself a hot little werewolf."

"You have Isaac?" She said and stood immediately "He is mine, you can't take him."

"Well, I did."

Linda was shocked "That is not how things work."

"Like I said, I was impatient. And I wanted to get a hold of you to tell you that we have to meet a little earlier."

"Not 'til you give Isaac back."

"Don't worry, he made an excellent addition in the zoo, you wouldn't believe how much daddy issues does this one got."

"I do. And like I said he is mine."

"Yeah... now he's mine. Can't wait to see you. You have three hours." and she hung up.

"Fuck." Linda said and sat back on the chair. "They have Isaac in the zoo and they want to meet in three hours."

"What?" Scott and Allison said in unison.

"Crap... We have to get Isaac now." Stiles looked at Derek "We have to get into the zoo."

"No."

"You know we do." Stiles said and looked at Argent "Do you have any tracking devices, we could but on my car? So you could know where we are heading?"

"Yes." Argent nodded.

"If we go there, then there are a lot of creatures..." Linda said still thinking "I can take the power some other creature and give it to Derek and Isaac. Then we will be powerful enough to get out of there."

"Wouldn't you go crazy?" Stiles frowned.

"I mean I have to do it carefully, but we have to find Isaac first so it wouldn't be a problem. If I have enough time I can do it."

"Then you have better access to the zoo and its employees and what not... You can help us from the inside so we can help you get out." Lydia agreed.

"This is even better, because there are a lot of creatures who would want them dead too. You can maybe get them to help you. I'm sure they want to get out as well." Allison nodded.

Derek looked at Argent and he nodded. "This is too dangerous, even if you can get inside and you find Isaac, it will take time because they won't let Linda have the house keys on the first night. Derek can maybe get strong enough, but..."

"This is not going to go like we want to." Derek finished his point.

"That's okay. If we get the location we are pretty good. And they won't kill us right?" Stiles looked at Linda.

"No, they really want you alive. Isaac too." Linda sounded really sure.

"Okay, then we got some time to get out of there. It will work." Stiles tried to sound hopeful.

"I can call in a few friends, I think they would be happy to take down a place like this." Argent offered.

"So track the shit out of my car, follow us, sneak our phones in, whatever it takes to get the location. In there we stay alive, find Isaac, get juiced up by Linda." Stiles listed up the thing to do.

"I will figure out the system, quickly earn their trust and try to contact you to give messages from us." Linda looked at Argent.

"I will gather some people to take the place down." Argent nodded.

"We can maybe find out more about the old sucudytes. You said they are considered royalty, so somebody has to be known." Lydia offered, looking at Allison who nodded in response.

"Maybe Deaton can figure out a way to kill the older sucudytes a little easier." Scott thought.

"I can give you my source." Linda said "I know she would also like to know an easier way to kill them."

Everybody got lost in their thoughts and Derek looked at everybody. He saw how everybody got their place in this and were ready to fight and take action. He just hoped everything would work out.

"Okay. Stiles you need to figure out what to say to your dad." Derek said to him and then turned to everybody. "Let's work out the details and get to it."

******

"Yeah... I don't like this." Stiles said nervously.

"Calm down, we have a plan. You said it yourself, it will work. By the way..." Linda decided to change the mood "How did last night go." she winked at Stiles "A little hot and heavy?"

"Shut the fuck up Linda or I will bash your face in." Derek snapped at her.

Stiles frowned "What's wrong with you? She is on our side, remember?"

Derek shrugged "Doesn't mean I have to like her."

"No need to be rude either." Stiles said and in response he got a death glare from Derek.

"Look at you lovebirds" Linda laughed.

Dereks glare shifted from Stiles to Linda. A second later, before Linda got a chance to mock Derek, his gaze moved to the end of the road.

Linda frowned, but then smiled "Time to fuck shit up. Go on lie down." Derek and Stiles laid on the back of Stiles truck, closed their eyes and waited.

They had to wait a couple of minutes, but then they came, the three beautiful sucudytes stepped out of the car. Sky with long black hair who seemed to be the leader, Swallow with long blond hair with anger issues and Summer with short black hair. They all looked creepy, extremely hot, but still creepy.

They were dressed in black with some odd colors and comfortable sneakers, and what stood out the most were their black eyes.

"Good to see you again Linda." Sky smiled warmly "Do you have a gift for us?" Sky glanced in the back of the truck at Derek and Stiles both tied up.

"Yes, but I know that what I have is a lot more valuable than you can offer me" she was dead serious.

Sky raised her eyebrow "You did hear me last time... We have a very comfortable..."

"Yeah, don't change the subject... The moment you smelled them you knew that this is something more. Even now, when they are unconscious. You better pay up, because I know what I'm giving up." she stayed confident "Better make your decision fast, we don't have a lot of time, their friends are coming for them."

Swallow and Summer glared at Linda. Sky on the other hand raised her eyebrow "Pretty and smart." Linda looked at the others, they were as shocked to hear this as Linda.

Sky then smiled "Fine. It's a deal. You will drive with me, Summer and Swallow will take the truck, stay back and make sure nobody follows us."

******

"Why do I have to be blindfolded? I said that I'm in." Linda whined in Skys car.

"Not yet you aren't."

"What do you mean?"

Sky laughed, but it sounded more nervous than anything."You need to prove yourself that we can trust you."

"How?" Linda tried to hide the shake in her voice.

"You'll see" she smirked.

Linda was confused, Sky was acting weird. Then again how should she know.. she just met her last night. She tried to remember how many turns they took but after Sky did a U-turn it got all messed up. She just hoped Derek will keep track on where they were heading.

******

Linda was pulled out of the car and then walked into a house? Linda wasn't sure, she was still blindfolded. There was a lot of stairs and Linda thought they were going to hit the center of the earth with that direction. They were moving downstairs for quite some time until they arrived to the right place. It smelled like mold, coldness, iron... She heard a few faint noises, but nothing stood out. But when she smelled the air, like a sucudyte it was amazing, every known and unknown smell was there. She has never been so thirsty in her life.

Sky removed her blindfold "Welcome to The Underground Zoo, or how we sometimes call it - the Snack Cellar."

Linda looked around with huge eyes. It looked like a jail. She was at the beginning of a long corridor and on the right were another smaller corridors with about ten cells. But as much as she saw there were more than five additional corridors. It wasn't well lit so she wasn't sure. Either way Sky wasn't bullshittin', this was a zoo, filled with people and supernatural creatures. They were all kept captive in disgusting little jail cells.

"Now I know what you think... This is amazing." Sky beamed, taking in the smell.

"Yeah" Linda said bleakly.

"It gets better. On this level, we have over thirty different species with different emotional problems. We have covered almost every emotion and can create one, using the exhibits we have here. Like over here we have a family of were-somethings.." Sky rolled her eyes "You know after a while all were-creatures tend to be the same so I don't bother." she shrugged "Now where were I ..."

Linda was horrified, she looked at the cell, it was a family. A real family, they looked human. Mother and father looked tired, and the children in the next cell looked empty inside.

"As you can smell this family is very emotional... you can get a lot of them. Especially when you provoke them."

Linda didn't understand "You are keeping them in cells, they are all miserable how can you get joy or love?"

"One of our younger stronger sucudytes alter their memory, and we fake a situation that will get us these feelings. But some of our captives are genuinely happy."

"But they are emotionally drained..." she looked at the children who haven't even moved since they came.

"We can enhance anything, it's our only power and a necessary one too. It's the reason we have been so successful with this place. We feed a lot of powerful and famous sucudytes in here."

Linda touched the cold bars. This family's home was a jail cell. Linda didn't want to be here anymore.

"What do you mean by levels?" she changed the subject.

"In this whole establishment, the Zoo contains three bottom floors, three levels. This is level 1, or first floor, upstairs we have level 2, cells filled with new and special additions to the zoo and on the third one, we have willing participants."

"Willing?"

"They want to be here. We get them more and more each year. Some even transfer from level 1 to level 3."

"Why?" Linda was appalled.

Sky frowned "This is the safest way for a sucudytes to feed, we can't really chase our prey down or influence them to give us what we want. Your kind can, but we have been around for decades and we don't have the same powers as you do. We can only enhance." she looked angry for a second, but Sky skillfully hid it and moved on "On level 3 we offer them a place to be, food, entertainment, money, freedom whatever they want... and in return we feed on them."

Linda was surprised how well this place is working for them.

"You can feed on anybody..." Sky bit her lower lip and Linda felt suddenly hot "Think about it. Whatever you fucking want. Just name a species and an emotion and we can make it happen."

Linda looked around. This really was a Snack Cellar.

"Hungry?" Sky smiled then and tucked one of Lindas loose hair behind her ear.

Linda looked at Sky, bit her lower lip and smiled widely. "Only if you do too."

"I knew you would come around." Sky smiled.

Linda frowned.

Sky got serious and pulled Linda a little further "'I'm going to be honest with you. I know that you hate, or hated what we have here, but you must admit. This is perfect for a sucudyte." she looked around nervously and then back to her "I... I shouldn't say this to you but...

"But what?" Linda didn't know what to expect, because Sky looked shy. Only for a second but it was there.

Sky came closer, slowly and gently she touched Lindas lips with her thumb "You are smart, pretty and brave. I knew we had to have you the second you hit me. I think you are going to love it here." in a smaller voice she added "I hope that you do."

Linda didn't know what to respond to that, luckily Sky did as she pulled her with her "Come, lets feed."

******

Stiles heard Derek move so he guessed that they were alone now, so he opened his eyes. Derek already freed his arms and without waiting for Stiles to get his thoughts together, he was doing his hands as well.

They were in a big room, but one wall was substituted by iron bars. They had a bed, table, two chairs, a sink and two glasses. The walls were white, with no windows and the floor was warm. Like they had heating. This was like a VIP cell, this looked like unknown trouble waiting to happen.

"Where are we?" Stiles was confused.

"In a cell."

"I would call this a creepy bedroom with three walls."

Derek didn't say anything.

"Yeah it's a cell," Stiles agreed "but we were in an elevator that took us down seven floors, if I counted correctly. And none of the buildings Argent looked had a basement the size of a miniature skyscraper."

Derek stayed silent. Stiles looked around their cell, still weirded out about it. He tried to sit on the bed, it was soft and comfortable. He stood up quickly imagining who or what has been on that bed.

"It smells weird here." Derek finally spoke.

"How?"

"Weird."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "We need Linda to come and give us some info, about anything..." Stiles remembered something and searched for his phone.

Derek shook his head "We are too far underground."

"Holy shit I still have service." he beamed and started texting.

"I'm not sure about this." Derek frowned.

"About what?"

"Everything. We did not plan this."

"I texted Argent, he will look for the place and with help they should find us quickly."

"This place..."

"Is creepy." Stiles ended Dereks sentence.

"I can smell so many different creatures, it's making my head hurt. This is the zoo you talked about. And we are one of the animals."

"Aaaand we are getting out." Stiles remembered.

Derek crossed his hands and leaned on the wall, trying to listen something useful. Completely avoiding Stiles.

*****

About half an hour later he heard Linda with somebody.

"What is this place? It's so different from downstairs." Linda asked surprised.

"Here are our special creatures and creatures who have the potential to stay in this special unit. They have much better conditions then the others as you can see. Separate shower unit and everything." somebody answered her.

Derek quickly told Stiles what he heard before Linda reached their cell.

"Your potentials are right here." Sky stopped at Derek and Stiles and looked at them like they were dinner.

Linda smiled widely, pupils large. She was high. "What the fuck Linda?!" Stiles yelled.

Sky snorted "I'll leave you be. Come to the fourth floor, that's two floors up. You don't want to miss the party so make it fast." and Sky walked away.

"Linda what the hell is happening?!" Stiles kept yelling until Sky was gone, then he stopped and looked at Linda.

Linda looked back, not understanding Stiles gaze.

Stiles frowned "Give Derek some power and tell us... Did you see her eat? Did you see Isaac?"

"Yeah about that..." Linda stalled.

Derek sighed deeply, shook his head and slowly backed away.

"What?" Stiles didn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't think this is going to work." she looked at her nails then at the floor and the cells "These cells are really nice compared with the ones downstairs. I mean you have like a real room with bars but they have a small bathroom with crappy mattresses..."

"Linda! What the fuck?!"

"Mh?" she didn't understand.

"What do you mean by, this is not going to work."

"Yeah... " she made a face "Have fun in this zoo. I have a party to go to."

Stiles didn't believe her "You played us... played me all this time?"

Linda laughed "Oh honey, you are so gullible it's embarrassing."

"No... Don't give me this shit. You hate this place, what they do..." Stiles yelled.

"Hey, don't hate it before you try it." she smiled widely "And oh... how I tried it..." she gave them a wink and turned "You are on your own boys." with that she was gone. Leaving the boys in their new cell.

Derek and Stiles were the new addition to The Underground Zoo.


	19. Seducing a Guard

This is bad. This is really bad. Derek was sitting on one of the chairs in the cell. His elbows were on his legs and head in his arms. This is bad. He tried to think through all the known facts and gather some information, but only thing on his mind was that this situation is unsolvable. There is no good or smart way out of this. People will get hurt or die. Derek had to get to his pack, before they try to get in here, they have no idea they what they are up against.

That idea made Derek finally get up and move, when he stood up his muscles were a little tense. How long have I been sitting here? He looked at Stiles, who was sitting on the bed, his eyes locked on Derek. He looked scared or maybe sad or serious, he wasn't sure. Again, if he could smell him things would be a lot easier. He left Stiles there and rested his head on the bars. Second later he closed his eyes on tried to listen everything, anything.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stiles asked interrupting his listening.

Derek frowned, was Stiles like that because of him? "Yes." he lied his eyes still closed.

Stiles didn't say anything and that made Derek open his eyes and look at him. He was glaring.

"I'm fine." Derek said annoyed.

"Sure." Stiles said sarcastically "So every time you shut down for an hour that means you are okay? That's new then."

Have I really been thinking over an hour, didn't feel that long.

Stiles sounded desperate "You are freaking me out. Why aren't you angry or... I don't know..."

He ignored Stiles by closing his eyes again and trying to listen. Derek could faintly hear two people talking. They were on their right, where Linda and Sky came and went so the elevator should be there. The people talking are probably guards. He could hear more than two heartbeats, and those weren't the guards. There was somebody in the next cell, if not in the next then the on after that. He tried to use his nose, so he would know if it's another werewolf or... Stiles! Derek smelled a sudden hit of his emotions. He turned quickly to him. Stiles was now standing.

Derek inhaled again and felt so right for these few moments. He could smell Stiles. Now he knew how much he missed this. Stiles was concerned, anxious, angry and sad. But mostly concerned. When Derek looked at Stiles, he understood that it was because of him. Wait...he knows I can smell him right now.

"You knew!" Derek almost spit those words out "You knew that I couldn't smell you and you didn't say anything?"

"Sort of... I mean yes but..."

"Do you have any idea what you have done to me?!" he was now angry. "All this fucking time?"

Derek felt Stiles shut off immediately after his burst of anger and that made him even angrier "Knock it off, Stilinski."

"No." Stiles took a step back.

"You are going to explain this!" Derek pointed a finger at him. He was so angry that he couldn't make him talk.

Stiles looked at him for a second like he was going to say something, but then shook his head "Time out."

"Oh, no. No fucking way you are enforcing Lindas stupid rules..."

"OUR rule and Time. Out!" Stiles yelled and turned his back to Derek.

Derek understood that he got too upset and pushed him away so he collected himself. When he felt okay he started again "I need.. No. I would appreciate some answers."

"Well I need you okay." Stiles hasn't lost his anger "Since Linda left you have been sulking in that chair, ignoring me. We need to do something not accept our fait. You were so fucking calm I..." he stopped not knowing how to finish it.

Derek didn't know he was doing that but it doesn't change anything "What was I supposed to do? We are completely stuck in this fucking zoo or whatever. I can imagine what's going to happen to us. I know how the rest of my pack will end up in here..."

"No they won't."

"What?"

"I texted Scott that this is way more secure than we expected and they can't come. Not yet. I told them everything we know too."

"Oh" some of Dereks anger disappeared "Did they found the place?"

"They think so yes, but on the surface it's a house and there are some people living in it. Like a real family so they don't know how to look around without drawing attention."

"Okay." Derek felt a lot better. His pack is safe. The problem is that Isaac and Stiles are here, in this weird dangerous place.

They fell into silence, not that they wanted to, but the seriousness of the situation is sinking in. They are pretty much on their own.

Derek remembered something so he put on the most arrogant face and asked "Are you going to apologize?"

Stiles snorted "About what?"

Derek just glared.

Stiles frowned "Okay... sorry for not packing snacks?"

"Jesus Christ Stiles. About Linda."

"What about her?"

"Are you fucking with me on purpose? I was right about her."

"No you weren't"

That moment Derek was sure Stiles was completely brainwashed "She. Betrayed. Us."

"She had to say these things, otherwise nobody..."

"Oh my god," he stood up ran his fingers through his hair "my boyfriend is deranged" he mumbled.

He finally turned and saw Stiles grinning "What's wrong with your face?"

Stiles grinned even more "You said boyfriend." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No I didn't and don't change the subject." Derek had to hide his small smile that almost came out when he saw Stiles reaction. He pushed it away and continued with their argument "Linda fucked us over and you are too brainwashed to understand this."

"I am fine, she had to do what she did. You'll see, she will help us."

"When will it get into you brain, that she is not a good person." he said slowly but sternly, then snorted "She isn't even a person!"

"Neither are you." Stiles shrugged.

Derek paused at that response "Are you comparing me to Linda?"

"No, Derek... Please..."

"What? Not talk about Linda who has probably messed with your head?" It drove Derek mad that Stiles wouldn't even consider the possibility, that Linda is out to no good.

Stiles turned his back and walked to the bars. "Hello?! Guard people?" he then yelled.

"What are you doing?" Derek hissed.

"I want to look around a little." he said but he also wanted to give some space to Derek.

A man slowly reached their cell, he was young and about Derek's height, but he looked a lot nicer than Derek. That made Stiles smile.

"What's up?" the guard smiled at Stiles reaction to him.

"I want to use the bathroom." Stiles said.

The guard nodded and started to mess with his keys "Has somebody introduced to you about our rules?"

They both frowned "No."

He didn't open the door, just held the key and looked at Stiles and Derek. "I'm going to say this once. Since you are new, your punishment is electrocution. You do some dumb shit you gonna get zapped." he talked in monotone voice like he has already said that ten times today "If you injure any of the staff you get zapped, if you try to steal something you are gonna get a half hour zapping and if you try to escape that zapping will turn into hours." he looked at Derek and then Stiles. "Do you understand."

"Yes" Stiles nodded and the guard smiled at him, but Derek didn't say anything.

The guard raised an eyebrow at Derek "Do you understand?"

Derek still didn't say anything, but Stiles hit his shoulder and then Derek spoke out. "Yes."

"Now, you are allowed bathroom breaks pretty much whenever you want, if it's too frequent or you do some stupid shit..."

"We lose our privileges. Got it. Can we go now, my bladder is not joking around."

The guard actually grinned and opened the door. Stiles stepped put and looked around. The corridor wasn't as long as he thought. The guard started to walk not towards the lift but the other way. Stiles noticed that the cell next to them is empty, the next after that has somebody sleeping, then another two empty ones and in the last one there was an older guy sitting by the table reading the newspaper. He didn't even look up when they walked past.

Guard turned right at the end of the hall and guided Stiles to the middle of it. There were three doors, all labeled and numbered.

"Take your pick." the guard said and leaned on the wall and took his phone.

Stiles moved to the closest one, Bathroom #2 and opened it. The bathroom was huge.

"You're just going to let me go there alone?" Stiles turned back.

"Do you want me to go with you?" the guard half grinned.

"Um...no." Stiles said completely shocked.

"Where you gonna go? Dig yourself up?" he shrugged.

Stiles remembered that they were underground. He walked in and closed the door. To his surprise the door locked.

The bathroom had a bath, a shower, toilet, mirror with a sink and shelves with actual toiletries. Stiles noticed a pile of towels and a basket half full of dirty towels and white clothes. After looking into the closet, he found white clothes, with every size. All white like they were in a madhouse. Bathroom was clean and a lot nicer than his own bathroom. It was unsettling how normal and easygoing everything looked. Like nobody wants to get out of there. Stiles looked around but didn't find anything useful. He did take a leak and even thought about taking a shower but just washed his face.

When he got out, the guard was scrolling something on his phone. Stiles didn't bother him, just looked at the end of the hall, he saw a door but it seemed like there was another corridor to the right.

"You done?" the guard put his phone away.

"Yeah, what's down there?" Stiles pushed his luck.

The guard smiled and shook his head.

Stiles smiled and shrugged "Just curious, nevermind. You've got some nice bathrooms."

"The best shower is in the first bathroom" he winked and guided Stiles back to his cell. Stiles saw a huge opportunity with this guard, they could use him.

When they reached the cell Derek was doing push ups, Stiles frowned but guessed that so he could concentrate better or something like that. He looked at the guard when he was stalling with his keys. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him. The guard was moving his eyes all over Derek, but almost stopped when his eyes reached Dereks lower back. His shirt was a little up so you could see Dereks almost sweaty skin.

Stiles swore that he heard the guard swallow and clear his throat when he snapped out of it. He was seriously hot and bothered by Derek.

"Working out?" Stiles said when he stepped into the cell.

Derek stood and pulled the shirt from his stomach to wipe some sweat from his face. Doing that he revealed his naked chest and Stiles slightly opened his mouth in a sharp intake of breath but closed it when he thought he heard the guard almost moan. When he turned the guard was already leaving.

"How did you get hot and sweaty so fast?"

"I have my ways." he smiled to Stiles.

"A little freaked out with your mood change but I'm not complaining."

"Yeah?" he said and got back to doing push ups.

"Um..yeah the guard..." Stiles looked at Dereks biceps and back.

Derek got back up "You want me to stop when you try to talk?" he smiled smugly.

Stiles was embarrassed how affected he was just because Derek was doing some push ups.

"Yeah.. the guard is really friendly."

"Too friendly."

Stiles frowned "Yes. The guard is really into you and I think we can use him."

"I thought so to."

"What?"

"I smelled him when he came here, he was really into you."

Stiles grinned "Derek, did you make yourself hot and sweaty so he would draw his attention to you?"

"Maybe."

Stiles smiled "I'm sure he would be up for a three-way."

Dereks smile was gone immediately and was back when Stiles started to laugh. "You are just pushing my buttons right?" Derek assured himself.

"Maybe." he smiled "Actually yes, sorry I put that image in our head. Just that... you heard Linda. There are way worse places than this and what if we are here because we are new. What if we get sent downstairs soon and then we have no chance to get out, or look around."

"I thought about that too. You want to use the guard?"

"Yeah."

"How are we going to do this?"

"We can't be too fast with this, but maybe we could get something out of him before bedtime. You do your push ups I'll talk."

"I don't know I you are able to.." he said seductively and walked to Stiles.

"Don't because then we will end up in bed." Stiles backed off and tried to hide his grin.

"If that's what you want." he shrugged.

"Actually, I want you to flirt with the guard."

"I don't really do that." he said and got back to doing push ups.

"What do you mean you don't do that? Just be your a little friendlier self and then maybe we can influence him or get some info from him."

Derek groaned in annoyance.

"Oh come on, we can't really do anything else. Not yet. I can do it myself, but..."

"No. You are not flirting with him." he said seriously and paused "What do I have to do?"

"I was thinking that, you call them for a bathroom break, then there before you walk inside you take your shirt off, like you normally do, but a little slower and tense up your muscles..."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are pimping me out." Derek stopped his push ups and looked at Stiles a small smile on his face.

Stiles ignored his comment with a eye roll and continued "Then turn to him and ask for a towel. He will say that everything is inside or whatever. You take a shower but before you put your clothes on you come out with a towel and as him for a change of clothes. Make sure he comes inside the bathroom a little, he will feel the tension, get close but don't let him touch and then get rid of him and come back. On your way back make sure you get caught looking at his ass or something. If he starts to talk, try to be friendly." when Stiles stopped he looked that Derek was narrowing his eyes at him.

"What?" Stiles blushed.

"Sounds like you want me to get in his pants."

"This is how I would like you to get into my pants. Don't make this harder than it is, I'm already super jealous."

"You don't look jealous." Derek was a little disappointed.

"Your jealous looks like a super angry murderous wolf - I'm just guessing." he made a face "But, my jealousy builds up inside and makes me insecure and crazy."

"Oh." Derek was surprised, but grateful for the truth. He made a mental note to remember it.

"Now, don't touch him or over play it."

"Over play?"

"Yeah, don't think about being sexy just be yourself." Stiles was in deep thought "Maybe you should touch him."

"No!"

"Not like that! Just like accidental touching with elbows or something."

"No. I don't want to touch him. Even with my elbows."

"Stop whining. This is way worse for me than it is for you. You made him all hot and bothered now you have to play the part."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Yes! I would have just tried to be his friend and flirt a little, but you had to come with your hot body."

Derek frowned "Better me than you. But I'm not touching him." Derek said seriously and got back to doing push ups.

Stiles smiled, he was over the moon that Derek said that.

******

"Okay you ready?" Stiles asked.

"To seduce a male guard? Never."

"Good. No touching or I'll lose my shit."

"I thought you wanted me to touch him."

"I lied." Stiles looked away.

Derek half smiled and planted a small kiss on Stiles lips. It was small, but sent shivers all over their bodies. He touched his lower lip with his thumb before kissing him again and turning to the bars "Hey, guard!"

This time he was a lot quicker.

"I need a shower." Derek said running his hands through his hair.

The guard fumbled with the keys "You don't have to yell, we have buzzers for guards." he pointed to the wall with a small white button.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't notice." Derek said and smiled a flashy smile at the guard and he smiled back.

Stiles wanted to puke, but this will help them a lot, so he just needed to suck it up.

The whole walk there Derek was tensed up, luckily he was behind him so he could think or freak out. Act sexy. No. Be sexy. But not too much. Derek saw that they were reaching the end of the corridor. Okay, sexy shirt removal. He already grabbed the edges of the shirt so he could pull it off as soon as he turns. Finally they turned into the corridor and Derek saw the bathroom doors. He started to raise his shirt but he wasn't looking yet so pulled it back down. The guard was slowing down so Derek started to move his shirt again but he didn't turn so he had to pull it down again. Fuck! Turn around asshole! And as soon as the guard leaned back at the wall he turned to Derek and he took his shirt off. He was sweaty so it was stuck to his body a little. He took it off a little slower each second thinking is it slow enough or not. He tensed his muscles but then forgot to move slowly, it was a mess and Derek was getting angry. Finally he got it off and ended up facing the guard.

Derek smiled, it was working he could only smell arousal.

"Can I get a towel, um..." he frowned still smiling "Sorry I don't know your name." he awkwardly moved his arms not sure how to put them, or where to put them. Finally he put on eon the wall and the other on his hip. When he understood how dumb that looked he replaced his arms. Luckily the guard didn't notice Dereks little break down.

"Mark." he answered and quickly ran his eyes over Dereks body "The towels are inside." he said noticing Dereks gaze, embarrassed that he got caught looking he looked down. Derek smiled "Thank you. Mark." he put a little too much emphasis on his name and it sounded a little weird, but then again Mark didn't notice anything beside Dereks naked body.

Derek walked inside and closed the door. He immediately made a face and whispered some curse words. What the hell was that? If Stiles would've seen this he would have died in laughter. He moved to lock the door but then wasn't sure if he should lock it. Then again what if he barges in during his shower. He didn't think he would do that but still just in case he locked it.

After a quick shower Derek stood in front of the mirror, he had his towel over his waist. He wasn't sure how low should it be. He was beyond mad, he was questioning everything. Is this how people act when they want somebody to notice them? It has never been an issue with him and now it was driving him mad how he acted like an insecure awkward boy.

Finally he opened the door and a wide-eyed Mark looked back. "I don't have any clean clothes." he just blurted out.

"There are some in the closet." he said quickly.

"Oh, there are?" he acted stupid an looked back "Which closet." he asked, but there only one closet so Derek cursed silently. He moved from the door a little, leaving it slightly open. And Mark followed, Derek was glad he was doing everything like Stiles said, but this was so uncomfortable. He stepped further from him. Oh fuck!

Derek heard the door close behind Mark. This is not good. Shit! He kept walking to the closet and opened it "You were right. Not sure how I missed it." he quickly took a shirt and some pants and closed it. Still not wanting to turn around and see this clearly horny guy, he kept his position.

"That's okay, naked suits you." Mark said softly right behind Derek and that was it for him. Oh hell no! Fuck this. This is not happening. Sorry Stiles, but I'm not a hooker. Derek turned to get rid of him but Mark took him off guard. He pushed Derek against the closet and before he could even think Mark was kissing him.

Mark moved one of Dereks hands to his ass, Derek started to remove it to push him away, but on his way he felt Marks phone. In a quick decision he kissed Mark back and turned so he was the one against the closet. At the same time he took his phone and threw it on the ground on his dirty clothes. The moment it was done he pulled his lips away

Derek grabbed the guards hair, turned Mark around so his stomach was now against the closet. Derek grabbed another handful of hair and pulled his head back. "Why do I have the feeling you like it rough." Derek snarled hoping that it would work.

Mark breathed heavily and Derek was sure that this is it but he started to grin "Good guess."

Derek pulled even harder and Mark moaned. Derek felt disgusted. "You better go, before I tear you apart." he growled.

"And that would be bad because?" Mark mumbled, loving the moment.

"Don't want to get dirty again, not tonight."

Mark grinned and tried to grind himself to Derek but he stopped him.

"Looks like you need some discipline." Derek snarled before letting him go and stepping back.

Mark pushed himself off the closet and walked to Derek. He stayed where he was, just hoping he wouldn't kiss again because he would then bash his face into pieces. Mark stood a little too close, looked at Dereks naked body until he stopped at Dereks lips.

"Next time then." he whispered and was out the door.

Derek let out a deep sigh, and cursed himself when he quickly, but on some white boxer briefs and pants he found in the closet. He grabbed Marks phone and tried to find something. There had to be something or all this was for nothing. He opened his email and discovered that he had a separate work email. He forwarded some emails to Stiles and then removed his traces, by deleting sent letters. He couldn't dare to send more, the door was still unlocked and Mark could come in any second.

He threw the phone back on the ground on his dirty clothes and searched for a shirt. Then he quickly brushed his teeth before walking out again.

******

Stiles was a nervous wreck, he couldn't stand still. He changed his mind. This idea was stupid, maybe necessary but so fucking stupid. He heard somebody coming. He frowned it couldn't be Derek, it was too early. He tried to see something but he couldn't. He heard somebody yelling, they were getting closer so soon Stiles heard, It was probably the guard who put somebody in the cell and threaten them to take them back to the torture room. Soon enough a few curse words and the cell opened. Back to torturing I guess.

But it was a separate room and they do their zapping there? They didn't past him so it had to be near the elevator. He desperately wanted to know what was on the other side, but he didn't want to get electrocuted so he had pushed that thought a side. What kept him thinking is how many guards there were. He thought that two, but both of them were occupied. So... No guards?

Stiles pushed the buzzer, waited for a guard and was ready to ask something stupid but nobody came. That meant only two guards between them and the elevator.

******

Stiles got a few emails and soon understood that they were from Derek. How did he manage to get to his phone? This was amazing. He didn't want to read them right away. He left the phone under the pillow and came to the bars, Derek should come any minute.

Few moments later he saw them. He stood near the door and tried to look like he is bored. He saw Derek first who looked tense and for some reason avoided eye contact. Stiles quickly looked at the guard and saw him staring at Dereks ass, his lips a little swollen. They didn't make out. They didn't! The guard just bit his own lip a million fucking times. Stiles tried to reason with his deepest fears. The guard opened the door and Derek walked in with him and Stiles saw puppy eyes, he was sorry. But for what? Stiles heart started to go insane. They had sex. Oh, fuck they did it. Stiles breathing a little heavier, his legs got heavier too. Stiles held the door, when the guard closed it. He put in the key but didn't lock yet. Stiles frowned at looked at the guard. He was staring at Derek.

"Can't wait for the next time." and bit his lower lip.

And that was it for Stiles. He held the door harder and before the guard had the chance to lock it Stiles pushed the door hard, right into the guards face. Blood started to flow from his nose and forehead.

"Holy fuck!" Derek said more surprised than anything.

Stiles quickly got out of the cell, turned and locked the cell so Derek couldn't get out. He didn't pay attention to the really loud curse words coming from Derek, Stiles kicked the guard in the stomach, who was trying to stand up. He fell back in the ground groaning, but Stiles saw his bloody smile.

That motherfucker! Stiles was immediately on him and started to punch his face. One punch after another. At first his fist hurt but after a few punches it just went numb and it was easier to hit him. Stiles only saw red. He didn't care that the body beneath him went limp. He didn't hear Derek yelling or the other guard running towards him. He only saw anger.


	20. Red Anger

Derek looked at Stiles phone, it was almost 9AM. The sun would be up already. He felt trapped, not just in this cell, but being too deep underground. Too far from the sun. Derek never thought that he is claustrophobic, but he imagined it would be something what he felt now. But at least he wasn't alone.

He looked down, Stiles was sleeping on him. He looked calm and peaceful, the complete opposite from last night, when he lost his mind and almost killed that guard. He didn't give a fuck about the guard, he wanted to do the same, the moment he smiled at Stiles a little too friendly. What worried him was how easily Stiles got so angry. Is he like that when he gets angry? It was scary.

Stiles shifted and Derek froze, he didn't want to wake him yet. He should rest, the other guard took him away for an hour or so. When he brought Stiles back he was unconscious. His face was fine and Derek shuddered at the thought of what happened. Their punishment was supposed to be electrocution, he couldn't bear to think that Stiles was tortured for a whole hour. He couldn't hear anything, no screams or nothing and he didn't know if it was better or not.

Dereks own throat was sore from yelling at Stiles, at the guard. Also his hands were a little sensitive. He shook the bars so hard, he was beginning to think he loosened it up in some parts. But it was nothing compared what Stiles had to live through. He hoped that Stiles would open up about it.

"I get what you mean, when you said you could her me think." Stiles mumbled into Dereks naked chest.

Derek tensed up. He wasn't sure if it was okay to hold him like that or maybe he was hurting.

"Relax Derek."

Derek sighed, but Stiles felt he was still tense.

Stiles sighed "There are two torture rooms, just like three bathrooms on the other side." he started to explain eyes still closed and hand over Dereks chest "I saw the elevator it has a keypad and I think I saw the exit sign for stairs. But the layout is weird. It's not really symmetrical or logical, it doesn't make sense and my brain doesn't like it."

"Maybe it's made like that on purpose?" Derek found his voice.

"Maybe."

They stayed silent, Derek had a million questions, but it seemed wrong to just ask.

"What did the emails say?" Stiles moved a little, but stayed close to Derek.

Derek cleared his throat "This weeks codes and passwords. Then some stupid birthday newsletter. The guard shift schedule... and it came with a map... not really a map but I have a good understanding of the place."

"Yeah?" Stiles eyes were now open but Derek didn't see that.

"First, Second and Third floors are cells. We are on the second. Fourth is Dining floor. Fifth is the same i think but there was a keyword entertainment so... I don't know. Then six and seven are housing and eight is the Lobby."

"The lobby?"

"Yeah, with a capital L. Don't know and I don't really want to know."

"And after the Lobby?"

"It's the surface."

"We are so far underground. And this place... 8 floors?"

"Yeah." Derek touched Stiles arm softly, but stopped when he noticed what he was doing.

"You miss the sun don't you." Stiles said softly.

Derek didn't answer just smiled a small smile. Fuck him for knowing that, it made his heart beat faster. "Yes. I do."

"Anything else from the emails."

"No. Nothing useful for us, but I sent them to Argent."

"Good. So we now know all the keypad codes and passwords." Stiles voice dropped a little, he sounded cold.

"Yes." Derek said slowly, not understanding the tone or the question.

"And we know the building and where we are."

"Yes."

"Good thing you fucked the guard then."

"What?!" Derek stood up a little, so Stiles had to move too. "I didn't fuck him."

"Oh so he fucked you then?"

"No! Stiles, what the hell?"

"You know oral sex is still sex." he said sarcastically.

Derek stood from the bed, holding back from exploding with anger. "Watch it Stilinski." he snarled.

"So a blowjob..." Stiles said it like he was trying to cope with it.

Derek frowned and sat back on the bed. "You are not messing with me? You actually think that I would do something like that?"

Stiles just glared at him.

"I thought you said we are a couple! People in relationships don't do that. Jesus Christ, I didn't do it even when I was single."

"What? Blowjobs or sex?" he spat.

"For fuck.." He took a deep breath to keep his anger in control " I don't let people close to me. I don't do casual stranger sex in a jail bathroom or any other place for that matter."

Stiles didn't believe him.

"Who do you think I am?" Derek stood up again "Just because I look like this, and people throw themselves on me, doesn't mean I have sex all the time. I have issues. You from all people should know that." Derek was really disappointed. He never thought that Stiles would think of him like that.

"I know" Stiles said, because he knew Derek was right. He moved, so he could rest his back on the bed, he winced when he did.

"Then why are you accusing me like this?"

"Because you looked guilty, he looked horny and I felt hurt, betrayed and jealous. I still do."

Derek sighed and sat back on the bed.

"I just lost it, and started to imagine all the things that could've happened. You didn't see his face, Derek. How he was looking at you. And when he opened his mouth... "

"I'm sorry Stiles." Derek sighed and rested his head on his hands.

Stiles started to panic "For what. You lied to me? You did have sex, didn't you. I knew it." he said quickly.

"I just told you that I didn't! What do I..." he stopped, took a deep breath and started again "He kissed me."

"And."

"I had a chance to get the phone so I kissed back and took it. That's it."

Stiles frowned.

"I'm not lying."

"He didn't notice it or even ask why you stopped kissing him?"

"I... I guessed that he likes it rough so I made him think that next time we meet.. I would do things to him."

"Oh." Stiles relaxed, it wasn't bad at all. He imagined so many things but never that. "I feel a lot better now."

"Me too." He relaxed and even smiled for a second "Wait. You are okay that we kissed? If you'd known that we were just kissing..." he didn't get the chance to finish.

"He would still be in the hospital. But I would have stopped after the first punch with the door." he said truthfully. "At least I think so..." he mumbled softly to himself.

"What happened? I thought you said you don't get jealous like that."

"I don't. Just... I don't know, maybe I do. I just saw anger and red." Stiles suspected that a sucudyte was to blame. But he didn't see any.

"I bet Mark, can't see shit for weeks. You really fucked his face up." Derek smiled.

"Mark?" Stiles raise his eyebrow "You two are on a first name basis?"

Derek just glared him and Stiles laughed.

"I'm sorry, I won't tease you about that."

"You are full of shit."

"I know." Stiles grinned, happy that this problem was settled. "You must have really looked like sex on a stick if he was so bold to make a move like that."

"It was your fault. I did what you told me to do and it was awful. I didn't know what to do with my hands or my face..."

Stiles was laughing "I hope there were cameras."

Derek just shook his head and was happy that Stiles was laughing. Stiles got out of the bed to have a class of water, wishing that he could brush his teeth.

"What if you were single and you precious Mark would make a move. Would you respond?" Stiles asked out of curiosity.

"We are not discussing this."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Stiles."

"What I'm curious."

"Time out."

"Fine. I'm sorry." he looked at Derek who was now putting his shirt on.

Stiles was about to mock him about something else, so he could feel like they were normal again, but a guard appeared at the door.

"So you fucked Mark up." He said accusingly looking at Derek.

Derek moved closer "What if I did?"

The guard raised his arms in defeat "Nothing, I wanted to say thank you."

Derek raised his eyebrow. The guard was a lot older than the other guards they've seen. Derek felt like he wasn't going to be a threat so he stepped back. "Stiles hit him, not me."

"That's even better!" he laughed looking at Stiles

"You are saying I don't look like I can beat somebody up." Stiles acted like has hurt, already liking this guard.

"Yes you do. And honestly... thank you for that. He was a real asshole, kept harassing everyone. We have a strict policy about keeping the relations among guards positive, so I couldn't do it myself. So thank you, I owe you one." he shook his head "I was supposed to be with him together all week, starting tomorrow but since he is in the hospital.." he shrugged and grinned.

Stiles was amazed at this place, how could this man be their guard. "You owe me one?" Stiles looked skeptical.

He nodded.

"Wanna let us out?" he tried.

"Sorry, no." he laughed warmly "But you can pick your breakfast."

"Oh, from what."

"My buddy is in the city right now so... anything for you two."

"This place is not that bad." Stiles smiled to Derek.

"Can I ask what made you go apeshit on Mark?"

"He kissed my boyfriend, but at the time I thought he did a lot more."

"I'm surprised he didn't. Mark does that a lot, or did anyway." he smiled and pulled his hand out "I'm Craig."

"Stiles."

Craig reached for Derek and he shook his hand too "Derek."

"Don't get me wrong, I am not your ticket out of here. And I will zap you if you don't act nice. Just it's boring in here and I like to talk. So let's keep things friendly but not over the line."

Derek and Stiles both nodded.

******

For some reason, Derek didn't felt threatened by Craig at all. And it wasn't because he was older. He didn't even dislike him for being with the enemy. He had some weird kind of respect for him, but then again things could change.

When they finished their takeout food and Stiles finally got to shower they were sitting on the bed, silently talking about all the info they have gathered. They found out from Argent that Isaac isn't here, they lied. That made Derek really mad for a couple of hours. Also Argent and the hunters have a plan going, but they can't reach Stiles and Derek when they are on their floor. They needed to get to at least 4th floor.

They thought about asking Craig next time, what people have to do, to move around in this place. Soon enough, when Craig came with their dinner, they found out that they are scheduled to go to the 4th floor tomorrow. But that they shouldn't be happy about that.

"I want to ask you something." Derek said when they were lying on the bed.

"Sure."

"Promise me you will answer truthfully."

"No."

"Stiles" Derek snarled.

"Fine. Yes."

"What happened when the guard took you away."

Stiles didn't even tense up, he just stayed silent. He didn't want to say the truth, but he couldn't lie so he chose the third option.

"We should text Argent that Craig is really nice." he changed the subject, completely ignoring Dereks question.

Derek sighed sadly, but didn't push him right away. "Yeah we should, your phone is low on battery so you should do it now."

Stiles took the phone and texted Argent.

Derek took the time to approach Stiles again, he just wanted to help. "Please tell me."

Stiles didn't say anything, just played with his phone for a while.

They stayed silent. Derek hoped Stiles would change his mind and Stiles waited him to go to sleep so he doesn't have to talk about that.

Stiles was still playing with his phone. "It was Sky. She was with me. In that room."

"Sky? The one with Linda?"

"Yes."

Derek wanted to ask more, but there were steps outside their cell.

"You have a phone?" they quickly stood up and saw Craig with huge eyes. "God dammit." He motioned Stiles to give him the phone, but looked away "Hey, John! Who but these two in here?"

"One of the stripper girls." the answer came at the end of the hall.

"That figures." he mumbled and Stiles gave him the phone.

"Sorry, will you get in trouble?" Stiles asked and that surprised Craig.

"Um... No." He looked at the phone and then the two of them. He mumbled something before asking. "Do you have a password on this?"

"No."

"To hell with it..." he said silently "Put one and then shut it down." Stiles did what he asked.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"It will take days for them to crack into it. If not weeks." he answered quietly.

"My battery is almost dead, maybe it would be better if it turns itself off."

"If it will die out in less then 10 minutes."

Stiles took the phone, but his brightness to 100. "That should maybe do it. If you play with it, it will die out sooner."

"Yeah I think I can do that, what's the password."

"Craig is awesome. With no spaces and capital letters." Stiles grinned and then Derek did too. Stiles was one of a kind.

"No you didn't." Craig looked shocked,

"No, but it's true." Stiles smiled and Craig shook his head smiling "It's actually Sky can suck my balls. No spaces."

Craig snorted "Sky brought you in? You two are the most lucky motherfuckers in this place. She is probably the nicest of them all. Batshit crazy, but not that bad compared to others."

"What do you mean lucky?" Derek wanted to know more.

"You didn't get manhandled by Mark, you got the best cell of the floor, you have a phone, they didn't separate you two, your punishment is just electrocution, I'm one of your guards... I can go on and on." Craig talked honestly.

Derek frowned, but Stiles knew the answer. It had to be Linda.

"Usually the newer ones are forced into submission or worse."

"Maybe they have bigger plans with us?" Derek guessed.

"Yeah, maybe." Craig shrugged "You both look familiar, they didn't have last names in the file."

"Stilinski and Hale." Derek answered.

"Beacon Hills!" He sounded surprised. "I have met the Sheriff and Hale family name is famous even in regular people."

"You're from Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked, hiding his sad thoughts about missing his dad.

"I was." he nodded "I'll see if I can find out about tomorrow..."

"Craig!" the other guard called.

"Coming, coming." he called back and laughed. "This guy has the smallest bladder in the world." and walked off.

"I knew that he was good." Stiles smiled.

Derek nodded, but left a little room for doubt.

******

Stiles was first to wake this time. He had no idea what time it was. But he felt rested so it had to be late morning maybe. Derek was in deep sleep and Stiles felt confident to touch him. He touched his elbow, moved on to his neck, his jaw.

It was a little awkward, this thing between them. They were supposed to be a couple, but Derek hasn't kissed him or even touched him more than usually. Only time they were like a couple was in bed, but they didn't do anything and that drove Stiles a little mad.

He wanted to make the first move himself, but was scared that Derek wants to take things really slowly and that is why he hasn't done anything. Or maybe he has having second thoughts? Stiles refused to believe that, he knows Derek has feeling for him. Linda suggested it and he came to him that night, they are committed to each other, they care about each other...

Derek was still sleeping, Stiles looked at his lips. After a few seconds Stiles thought that he was staring now and that is not very polite, so he decided to kiss him. He licked his lips, moved closer and just when he was about to kiss, Derek grunted. He frowned in his sleep, turned to his side and pulled Stiles into his arms. But because Stiles was so surprised he was tensed up and Derek noticed it so he let go of him. Stiles rolled his eyes, even in his sleep he keeps himself away.

A grin spread across Stiles face when he watched Derek sleep on his side. He had an idea. Stiles gently pulled Dereks leg so it would be intervened with his legs. He then moved Dereks hand to his lower waist and stretched out his neck so Dereks lips would be almost touching it. He then pretended to sleep and waited.

Ten seconds later Stiles had a feeling it has been ten minutes. He was too impatient for this. He had to speed things up. He pulled his shirt up, so Dereks hand on his waist would be on his skin. The touch sent a little shiver up his spine and the he knew, he had to open up. Let Derek smell his emotions, or at least one of them.

Stiles moved his neck closer and concentrated on lust and arousal. When he felt Dereks hand tighten on his waist he knew it was working. He tried to pretend to be asleep but he was way too anxious now. Suddenly Derek moved his nose against his neck and inhaled. That alone made Stiles lose it, but nothing prepared him for next.

Dereks eyes were still closed, and face buried into Stiles neck when his hand moved up Stiles naked back. At the same time he moved his tongue from the bottom of Stiles neck to his ear. It was slow and hot, Stiles was hard immediately. He took everything in him not to moan. Stiles bit his lip when he felt Derek move at the bottom of the neck again, like he was going to repeat it. And he did.

Nothing kept Stiles from moaning out loud and that also brought Derek back to earth. He immediately pushed himself away, when he understood what was going on and what he was smelling he pushed faster and further. He fell out of bed and even on the ground moved to give a little distance.

Stiles was disappointed to see Derek go, but he couldn't help to laugh how he did it. Derek was sitting on the ground, out of breath. He was resting back on the palms of his hands.

"Put your feelings back in the box." he said and laid back so he was on the ground.

"I don't want to."

Derek laughed a laugh Stiles has never seen or heard. It was so carefree and soft.

"You are insane." he was still on the ground, his arms covering his face like it would help him concentrate. "Please, Stiles."

Stiles did what he asked, a grin still on his face.

"Does this mean you are going to talk about hiding your feelings?"

"No."

Derek laughed "So care to explain."

Stiles shrugged and mocked "What? I was just sleeping next to my boyfriend, when out of nowhere..."

"No need to get theatrical." Derek looked at him on the ground smiling "So I just started to lick you in my sleep?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Without any... I don't know guidance." Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Guidance? I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles kept his cool.

Derek laughed again.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Stiles asked when Derek didn't make a move on the ground.

"No." he shook his head smiling "Turns out I can't trust myself around you."

Stiles smiled, but turned a little serious " Why do I have to do something for you to make a move?"

Dereks smile disappeared and he stood up.

When Stiles saw that he wasn't going to answer he tried again "Derek..."

"I don't know if you noticed but, we are missing a wall" he faked a smile and pushed the guard button.

"I don't mind." Stiles tried again with a smiled.

"I'm sure you don't" he said with a true smile this time "I need a shower." He said to both, the guard and Stiles.

******

"Time to go."

"Where?" they said in unison.

"4th floor." the guard answered. Stiles looked around to see if Craig was around but nothing. "Please step back and put your hands above your head."

Derek did what was asked, but the guard shook his head "Not you werewolf."

Stiles frowned "Me? I'm not gonna fight or anything."

The guard snorted "Tell that to Mark. Hands up."

To be honest Stiles liked that in this place he was a bigger threat than Derek. He was sure it was amusing to Derek as well. He handcuffed Stiles and took him outside the cell when they pulled Derek with them.

At the end of the hall, they stopped and they saw multiple guards and Craig.

Derek saw Stiles being pulled away against his will. They moved him into the elevator without him and he was ready to wolf out, but Craig pulled his attention. He grabbed Derek to get him out of sight and alone, he almost whispered, but he sounded dead serious.

"Now you hear me boy, they are going to use Stiles to get a reaction from you. Let them. If you don't they will end up feeding from the both of you and Stiles can't heal from it like you can. Do you understand? That kind of feeding never ends well for humans. They take too much."

"Yes, but.. what if they are going to hurt him in front of me..."

"Then let your anger control you, they will feed on you, and keep him away. But because of your connection they will keep you two together."

Derek nodded "Thank you." and he really ment it.

Craig didn't say anything just handcuffed him and sent him upstairs with the guards waiting.

******

They were in a large white room, and it seemed like there was a gala opening or something. People were dressed up and sitting behind the tables. All women, except the guards and waiters. The middle of the room was empty, it was like a dance floor but it had chains linked to the ground.

"If I may have your attention again!" a tall man in a tux announced "We have a new special treat for you. A bond between a werewolf and a man, bond so strong our gatherers spot the scent from miles away." he pointed to Sky, who was sitting behind a small table with Linda.

"Yes, yes... on with it." The whole room turned to her, a woman sitting a little higher than anybody else, like she owned the place and nobody could insult her or even breathe without her permission. "Boredom is tiring, just cut to the chase."

Derek was pushed forward, and a smile came on to her face. She was pretty, but her small black eyes made her look evil as shit. She was overdressed with her sparkly gown, but then again it suited her very well. And it would have been weird if she would have worn something else. Her long curls were one side of her head and revealed her long neck. She was beautiful. Her posture and face suggested she was the most evil queen in the world.

Derek reached the center of the room and his handcuffs were attached to another chain that was on the ground, but long enough so Derek could stand. He snorted.

"What's so funny werewolf?" the queen spoke slowly.

"This won't hold me." He looked at her and half smiled.

"Where have you been all my life?" she muttered and the with a loud voice "Take his shirt off."

Derek struggled the need to roll his eyes. He knew he had to keep her interested, so she wouldn't feed on Stiles. Or hopefully wouldn't even bring him out.

"Now, werewolf. What. Makes. You tick?"

Shit.

Sky came to the center of the room with a grin "Allow me to poke the monster." she smiled to the evil queen.

She leaned to Derek and whispered "Shall I bring Stiles out to play?"

Derek pulled his changes and let the anger fill him. "You do that and I will kill you."

He heard somebody giggle "Where is Sunny? Change my calendar, we are staying the night. And leave tomorrow after dinner. If we can't buy the werewolf maybe even longer."

Derek looked around. So they brought creatures up here to feed on them. Stiles told that some of them were treated like royalty, especially the older sucudytes and that is exactly what that evil queen was. Blinded by power and entertainment.

They brought Stiles out and Derek looked at his angry face. Somebody pissed him off.

Sky moved to Stiles and made him fall to his knees, she then pulled his head back by pulling his hair.

Derek's eyes were red immediately. "I'm warning you. Let him go."

"Oh honey, that's not going to happen. See... I want to finish what I started."

Stiles avoided Derek's eyes. What?!

Sky took Stiles shirt off and he saw three angry pink scars across his back. He wasn't zapped, he was whipped.

Sky took a whip from a guard and smiled at the people around him, and everybody were ready for whatever happened next. Derek wasn't. This was horrible.

"On the menu we have pain and sadness with a lot off alpha anger." Sky smiled and created a fourth pink scar on Stiles back. It wasn't even about the mark she left, it was how Stiles responded to it. He kept it in, not to give the satisfaction to Sky. But she was relentless and determined to get a sound from him. She did it again, and again and Stiles broke. Derek growled so loud that he saw actual fear from Skys eyes. Everything went red and Derek saw only anger.

 

******

"Derek? Derek wake up!" Stiles called softly tapped his shoulder nervously.

He grunted, not even having the strength to say anything.

"Derek!" he felt Stiles shake him.

"No." he was too tired.

"Get up!"

"Let me sleep." he mumbled into his pillow.

Stiles snorted "I will remove your clothes and feel you up if you don't get up."

Derek opened his eyes immediately. He wouldn't.

"Oh I would" he read Derek's mind "and I have a lot of other things planned."

Derek closed his eyes again. He wouldn't .

"Suit yourself." Stiles shrugged and Derek felt his long finger at his belt buckle.

Derek almost jumped up "Okay, okay. I'm up."

Stiles laughed.

"We need to have a conversation about sexual harassment." Derek mumbled, when he was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"No, we need to talk about your lack of interest in sexual activities."

Derek opened his eyes and saw a hyper Stiles in front of him "How about we avoid both of these subjects."

"Fine whatever, but please take it" He gave Derek his hand and moved it up and down " I can't hold on to it anymore, I'll explode."

"What?" he was completely lost.

"They fed on you, I mean really fed on you. You were unconscious. Linda gave me a shit load of energy so you wouldn't be so weak and she gave so much that I feel like I'm on cocaine or something. Take it! Take it!"

Derek snapped into reality and he remembered what happened, the white room, the chains, Sky... "Your back." Derek finally said.

"I'm fine, take the energy, before I die."

Derek took his hand quickly and Stiles soon enough sighed in relief.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked a few minutes later.

"It's still too much."

"I've taken too much." he narrowed his eyes, suspecting Stiles from lying.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Linda gave me everything she had, and what he got from you that night."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. You screamed and then nothing..." Derek tried to remember. "Like you said, red and anger."

"Well... where do I start." he sighed "You got really-really angry, got shot, got a lot angrier, injured a lot of guards..."

"What?" Derek frowned.

"These sucudytes can only magnify your emotions. And you were so fucking angry from the start. It was really scary. Sky almost shat her pants. You pulled all the chains from the ground and from your hands. They shot you to keep you down but you didn't even wince. You hulked out. Big time."

"Did she you hurt again?"

"No. She teased you and that was enough for them to feed I guess. After you growled like a dragon I was pulled away and they never touched me again."

"Good." he didn't really want to know what happened. Stiles was untouched and that was all that mattered. "Why didn't you tell me about your back?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"She hurt you. I expect you to tell me when you are in pain or if somebody has hurt you."

Stiles knew that Derek, he has missed him so he played along "You expect me to? Fuck you! It's my decision what I do or don't tell you."

Derek felt his anger coming over. "No it is not. You will tell me everything."

"No."

"Don't be difficult."

"I'm not. You are. Have any other rules I should follow?"

Derek started to argue, but saw a small smile on Stiles lips and he knew what was happening. "I miss this." he admitted but didn't smile.

"Yeah, me too. Just a normal argument about you being an asshole."

Derek glared at him.

Stiles sighed, knowing that he had to say something about the time he spent with Sky. "It wasn't really about the physical pain, she said some mean things and I didn't want to think about it so I shut it out."

"This will haunt you if you don't talk about it."

"I know. I will, but when we get out of here."

"Argent should move his lazy ass a little faster."

Stiles smiled "Good to see you back to normal. You should eat and take a shower, we are going upstairs again."

Derek gaped at him.

"The guard told me that it was after six about half an hour ago. You were asleep for a really long time." Stiles remembered how bored he was.

"I'm not doing this again. I don't want to lose control." Derek let go of Stiles hand and stood up, feeling like himself again.

"Maybe you don't have to." Stiles rolled his eyes "Apparently they like their meals balanced. They don't want anger two nights in a row."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Derek snarled. Completely horrified of what will wait for them upstairs.


	21. Moment of Clarity

The elevator door opened, and they were there. Again. White room filled with sucudytes ready to feed on them. Stiles swallowed loudly. He didn't know why, but he was a lot more nervous this time. Yesterday he knew that they were going to use his scars on his back to see Dereks reaction. Today it was different, he had no idea what was waiting for them.

They arrived too early and were taken behind the tables, where four other ones were chained and waiting. They were couples. Stiles knew that, because they were holding hands or slightly touching each other. What Stiles didn't like was that they were calm. Chained, in this weird place and completely calm. All their eyes were fixed on the middle of the room, where he and Derek were yesterday but right now there was a man and a woman.

Chains from the ground were replaced, but there was still a few cracks on the ground left by Derek. The woman was standing and pulling the new chains. The man was kneeling on the ground, also chained. Stiles could see that they both were exhausted.

Derek saw that Stiles was a little shaken so he took his hand in his. Stiles smiled a small smile, but kept his eyes on the center of the room. This can't end well.

"Hope you liked this little snack, but hold on there is more." The announcer said.

One of the sucudytes walked to the woman, who looked like she has been crying. "We can all see how brave Lisa has been tonight.. but I'm afraid that's not enough."

Lisa sighed, an it looked like her whole body slumped with it. Like it was the last breath in her. The man noticed it and tried to get her attention "It's okay Lisa, we will survive this. You know I love you." his voice broke a little. He looked as shaken as her, but tried to stay strong for her.

From across the room Stiles saw Linda who was looking away from Lisa. Maybe because it was too much for her. Stiles looked at Derek, because he was holding his arm too tight. Derek was glaring at the sight, Stiles saw his chest rise and fall a little faster that usual. He knew he was afraid that they were soon put into this exact situation.

Sucudyte pulled Lisas hair so she would be looking at his husband. When she finally did, another sucudyte hit him in the face. Lisa snarled and tried to pull away. "Turn Lisa, or he gets it again."

Lisa shook his head, eyes locked with his man. They exchanged a smile. That pissed the sucudyte off so he hit him again, harder this time, so his nose was bleeding. Unfortunately that made Lisa turn. She was a werewolf.

She snarled and tried to bite the sucudyte who was holding her, put she got away. She tried to get to his man, but he was just out of reach. She wanted to kill the bitch next to his man, who had dared to hit him like that, she pulled the chains again, but nothing. She saw the smug face on the sucudyte and she knew that he was going to get hurt again. She pulled harder, almost desperate and completely broken when he saw the loving eyes of the man she loved.

The sucudyte pulled out a gun. At first he aimed at his head and everybody watched in awe how the werewolf was in complete despair. The sucudyte laughed, aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. Twice.

She fell down, blood coming from her chest and head.

"No." the man said silently, completely shocked "Lisa..." he started to sob "No, no, no... " With each word, he was realizing more and more what has happened. Tears were falling from his face.

Stiles heart stopped. This was too sad, he couldn't take it. He waited for the man to get angry, to try to get to her... but nothing. He was just crying his heart out. Screaming no and collapsing on to the floor.

Derek looked at Stiles and saw a tear, he quickly wiped it away and pulled him into a hug. It was weird with the hand cuffs so he winced for a second and his cuffs were broken. He now took Stiles into his arms. When Derek saw the guard coming at them, probably to handcuff him again, Derek gave him such a death galre that the guard stopped and took a step back.

******

They didn't look, when the body was taken away and the heartbroken man was removed from the room. It didn't matter, because Stiles still heard his cries.

"You said it yourself, they want a balanced meal." Derek repeated Stiles words from a few hours ago.

Oddly enough that made Stiles feel better immediately "Yeah." he shook his head like it was stupid of him to even think that Derek was going to die tonight. "I know. I'm fine.

"Well I'm not." Derek said, knowing that Stiles wasn't either.

That made Stiles smile and Derek released him from his embrace. Stiles wanted to say something, but they were called to the center of the room.

This time it was different, nobody really payed any special attention and two other couples were with them. A guard removed all their chains and left them in the center of the room. Stiles and Derek both frowned. What the fuck? Even the evil-queen-like creature from yesterday wasn't even paying attention to them.

The two couples on each side, spoke softly to each other, they smiled and one of the couples started kissing.

Stiles looked around and saw that a few sucudytes were looking at all of them and writing something down. They even argued about something, but kept the focus on them.

Stiles knew what they had to do. The sucudytes were looking at their emotions, they were testing his and Dereks connection. Linda said that, they were supposed to have a great connection, but maybe not impressive enough when he shielded his emotions and Derek was... being Derek. Stiles didn't even think it through and explain that to Derek, when he blurted out.

"Kiss me."

"What?" he hissed back "No."

"Do you want to get separated? Or die? Just kiss me!"

Dereks eyes were wild, he didn't really get where Stiles was going with this. "I'm not kissing you in front of all these people " he hissed silently and looked around. Even if most of the people were talking to each other, it was still an audience. It didn't help that the other two couples were now making out.

"The big scary alpha is shy?" Stiles mocked.

"You aren't?"

"No." he frowned.

Derek crossed his arms "Then you do it."

Stiles just gaped "This is not the time nor place to argue about who will kiss who.." he nervously looked at some of the sucudytes and back to Derek "Kiss me."

"You kiss me." Derek purposely riled him up, because he now knew what this was all about.

"Ugh... you are impossible."

"Nope, just sexy and really kissable." Derek half smiled.

"Derek I swear to God, if you don't kiss me right now I will... I will let one of my emotions out. Just one. And the last time you smelled that much arousal you licked my neck.." Stiles tried to seduce him or at least get him hot and bothered by remembering him of that incident.

"Oh yeah..." Derek walked closer to him, slowly, hiding how Stiles words just affected him. He kept his movement slow so Stiles would feel the tension "I will rip your clothes off if you don't kiss me right now."

"I... " he was getting short of breath "I will..." he said almost a whisper, his eyes half closed and staring at Dereks lips. Derek smiled a small smile of victory "Yes, you will kiss me." he whispered and waited for Stiles to come closer. And Stiles did, he was slow but he moved closer to kiss. Just inches away he stopped.

Derek frowned, he thought he had Stiles on that. He raised his eyes from Stiles lips to Stiles eyes. Still confused until he saw Stiles raise his eyebrow and flash a half grin. "Aint gonna happen Hale." he whispered near Dereks lips, taunting him and letting Derek know that he wasn't going to give in.

Derek looked into his stubborn eyes and bit his lower lip. That fucker. That stubborn, smart, annoying... infuriating fucker. And this was the moment he knew... he knew that Stiles is the one for him. Stiles Stilinski is the one person who can be what Derek wants, needs and desires. Stiles Stilinski is the on person, who understands him... who wants to be angry and stubborn together. It's Stiles. It has always been Stiles.

He heard some muffled surprised sounds around him. He saw Stiles look around and frown, then say something. He couldn't hear what or anything for that matter, Derek was still in his moment of clarity and taking in the lack of emotions from Stiles scent. Now it seemed stupid to want more of him. This was enough. Anything from him is enough, he will never demand more.

******

"What the hell just happened?" Stiles still stayed close to Derek, but looked around, all the people in the room looked like their drugs just kicked in. Some of them were shocked and confused. Some in pure bliss. Few started to argue. Linda just gaped at them. Stiles was utterly confused by their reactions.

His goal was to make Derek a little angrier and then let him feel his emotions so Derek would lose it and kiss him. Stiles never even got to that part. He wasn't expecting Derek to start arguing with him, well he wasn't really surprised for Derek being... himself. He just didn't go through with his plan, but it looked like it already worked.

Looking at all the sucudytes reaction, he was a little taken aback. Their bickering really had to make some waves. Linda was right, their connection is something special. They didn't really do anything. Stiles moved his eyes back to Derek to see if he is as confused as him. He wasn't.

Derek was staring at Stiles, eyes locked and strong. Stiles didn't have the voice to ask or say anything, his gaze was so intense that even if he found his voice he wasn't sure he would have dared to use it. Derek finally moved. He raised his arms, placing one on Stiles waist and the other on his cheek. Before leaning in he moved his arm on the back of his neck. Stiles swallowed loudly, his heart was beating like crazy. Derek just smiled a small smile and kissed him.

Their lips collided, a little too softly but it had a sense of urgency, like this was something more. A lot more. Derek parted for a second then crashed his lips against Stiles and this time with passion. He pulled Stiles body closer, deepened the kiss. Stiles responded with the same passion, pushing his body closer to him. Derek licked Stiles bottom lip and that broke Stiles shield. Every emotion was out in the open, there was no holding back anymore.

Derek pulled his eyebrows together, and kissed him harder. There was so much of Stiles, he was almost drowning, but he welcomed it. It was perfect. Stiles loved the taste of him, also moved his arms to pull him closer. He was not going to let go or stop kissing him. Never.

His arm reached Dereks hair and he buried his arms in there, when he pulled it, he heard a low moan from Derek and he couldn't help it to respond with a shudder that went trough his spine. The sound of Derek enjoying this as much as he was pushed Stiles over the edge. He pulled away to breathe and hold his own moans back. Derek didn't stop him, he just moved his kisses to Stiles neck. His legs felt like jelly.

Derek suddenly pulled away and looked at the elevator, he then pulled Stiles down on the ground and covered him with his body. Seconds later a smoke bomb was thrown into the huge room and soon after that shots were fired.

******

Stiles covered his ears, the sound was deafening. There were a lot of shots fired, he didn't like that Derek was shielding him. That meant he could get hurt. He tried to wiggle out, but Derek hold him down. "It's Argent. Stay put, I'll go help."

And with that he was gone, he saw where he was going. He went straight to Sky, with a murderous look on his face. Sky didn't even try to run, he smiled smugly but a second later she frowned and fear crossed her face. That was enough distraction for Derek to reach her and with one swift moment slash her neck. Blood flew everywhere. Derek didn't stop there, but the smoke moved and Stiles couldn't see him anymore.

He felt stupid lying around so the moment he didn't hear any shots for more than five seconds he got up and ran to the nearest wall. There were people walking around in guns, checking people on the ground and clearing the room. He looked for familiar faces, but he couldn't see any. Finally the smoke was clearing up.

"Stiles!" Scott ran to him "You okay?"

"Yeah." Stiles was little shocked "How did you get here? And how.."

"After we got the emails we pretty much knew everything. The house on the surface had a surveillance room. We hacked into it, or one of the Argents hunter friends did." Scott pointed to the different hunters in the room "They came pretty quickly. Turns out they have searched this place for quite some time."

"And how did you manage kill everybody?"

"The special smoke bomb and some special bullets to the head."

"I'm guessing the hunters again?"

"No. Linda's sister came to town. She was the source Linda was talking about. And with her and Deatons help we found some weird herbs that with silver should do the trick. But we have to burn all the bodies. We aren't really 100% sure, if this will work."

"And you still came?"

"Yeah! It was the perfect moment. I mean we still have to get on the ground. We aren't safe yet. But so far so good."

Stiles nodded, little concerned that he doesn't have a his bat or one of the guns that contained magic bullets.

"By the way, I think you have some explaining to do."

Stiles frowned and then when he saw Scott wiggle his eyebrows he laughed "You want me to talk about Derek. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not? That was some kiss we saw on the cam."

"It was?" Stiles smiled so widely it hurt.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it. It was a brilliant plan though, every sucudyte in this room was so out of it. Like they were brain-damaged. "

Stiles frowned a little, it wasn't really a plan. This just happened. And it was amazing.

******

"We saw how everybody in the room started to space out so we knew they were feeding off you two and we had to move in. Apparently they are a lot more vulnerable when they feed." Argent was talking to Derek, when Stiles walked next to him with Scott.

"And looking how hot things got, we knew they were pretty much knocked out already." Allison grinned.

"I'm not surprised that knocked everybody out." Derek laughed, because he had a similar response to his sudden moment of clarity.

"We were almost ready yesterday and would have been even more prepared tomorrow. Some people haven't arrived yet."

"I lost it yesterday. Today was the best time to come."

"Good thing we were ready and you knew what you were doing." Argent nodded.

"Yeah, it was a great plan." he nodded but laughed at himself. He had no idea what he was doing. Shit just sorted itself out. And all the worrying was for nothing. He only needed Stiles and his friends.

Stiles frowned at Derek, but he didn't catch his response, he was still smiling and talking to Argent. Stiles turned from him. Completely embarrassed. Stiles was so sure that this kiss meant something, but he was just part of Derek's plan. He felt betrayed, hurt, angry. And what the hell was wrong with Derek, he was smiling, all the time, he usually did that with him. He never looked happy when everybody else was around, actually he has never seen him so happy. And the worst part was that Derek hasn't looked at him, not once. Or even acknowledged this presence. Stiles needed to leave.

He walked from Derek and Argent, looked around the room and some of the bodies on the ground. He saw Linda talking to Isaac, she looked a little shaken up, but they both were smiling. What the fuck? Was he the only one not happy. He looked around and found a gun the hunters were using to kill the sucudytes. He picked it up, knowing that they can't just walk upstairs and go home. They maybe had to fight. And right now that was the only thing he wanted to do. Fight and get the hell out of here.

"Stiles we have to go." Derek grabbed his arm to start going and Stiles followed. Derek still didn't look at him and that made him even angrier. Stiles then hid everything, his emotions, his face, his heart, he imagined himself locked in a safe with a hundred locks and no one was going to be allowed in. Nobody.

******

They split into four teams, Stiles was with Derek, Scott and two hunters. They were on the second elevator and were set to go only one floor up, clear the hallway from the elevator to the back stairs and and then take the back stairs to go on to the 8th floor, the Lobby.

Derek was on a mission to kill everybody on his way, to keep Stiles protected. He was a little uneasy now when it was dangerous again. It was so hard to keep away from him, he was sure that the moment he locked eyes with Stiles he would just go and kiss him, probably end up making out right there. So he kept a distance to keep his mind clear.

******

They had almost no trouble on their way up. The two hunters with them looked like professionals, Stiles and Scott just walked along not really doing anything then keeping an eye open for danger. It was on the 8th floor, when things got bad again.

They walked in hearing shots in a distance. The hunters said something to Derek and ran towards the shots. Stiles looked around, everything was covered in smoke, but he thought that there was someone. He aimed his gun. Scott and Derek were on alert.

"Can you hear anything?" Stiles asked, really not ready to shoot into the smoke.

"It's Isaac and Linda." Derek said frowning and Stiles was already running to them.

"Stiles wait!" Derek yelled and looked around for danger.

Around the corner a sucudyte just killed one of the hunters with his own gun and now aimed it at Stiles. He didn't even notice it itself, but Derek did. And the only thing on his mind was that he wasn't going to make it.

Stiles saw Isaac and then the horror in his face, he turned to the side a little and saw a gun pulled at him. He felt Derek touch him form behind, but she already pulled the trigger.

Stiles opened his eyes, he was on the ground with Derek. He felt no pain.

"Derek are you hurt."

"No."

Stiles frowned and looked at the shooter. A hunter was taking her down, but there was a body on the ground, in front of her. It was Linda.

He got up and ran to her. "Linda?"

She was still barely alive. Stiles was furious at her "You were supposed to be selfish and evil!" he yelled "Why?" Stiles eyes filled with tears.

Linda smiled a weak smile to Stiles and then looked at Derek lovingly, before life disappeared from those same eyes.

******

"What happened?" Allison was out of breath when she reached them.

Scott was the only one to speak out "Linda just saved Stiles life."

Derek was having mixed feelings seeing Linda dead on the ground. He was happy that she wasn't part of Stiles life anymore, he was angry that he couldn't kill her himself and he was sad. Sad how it will affect Stiles, sad how maybe she was good, sad that she knew. Linda knew that Derek discovered true feelings for Stiles and she was happy. That is why she was looking him. Derek still didn't like Linda, but a part of him forgave her.

******

Stiles didn't really pay attention what was going around him anymore. He felt somebody move him around, but he wasn't sure who. Maybe Derek.

Linda is dead. Because of me. Why did she do that? Why did she look at Derek like that? Like she was sorry or sad... Stiles was confused. Million things went trough his mind at once.

Somehow Stiles made a conclusion that Linda felt sorry for Derek. She put him in this situation. This situation with him. Maybe Linda really did put feelings for Stiles into Derek. That would explain a lot. Stiles didn't want to believe it, he didn't, but his mind kept going on that track.

But the kiss, that didn't feel wrong. Then again he wasn't really concentrating, maybe he let an emotion slip from his shield and that is why Derek kissed him. It wasn't the first time it made Derek kiss him.

He placed his anger on the wrong place, it wasn't really about Derek or Linda. He had been the one who made everything happen between the two of them. He pushed him into a relationship. Stiles didn't want a relationship like that. It felt wrong.

******

"Good plan by the way." Derek said lightly to Stiles, when they were walking away from the house.

"Mh?"

"You know, getting us to fight.." Derek smiled.

"I was planning to let you smell my emotions." he responded but kept his voice serious, almost sad.

"Oh."

They walked in silence, when Derek picked his words. He didn't really want to talk about this, he didn't care. Which was funny because this was the one thing that he did want to talk about from the start. Now things were changed. He needed to tell him about his feelings, but he had no idea how to do it. So for the time being he just kept talking.

"So you can control it however you want?" Derek asked.

"Almost. At first it was just a shield and then I became aware of it." Stiles felt how this subject wasn't important anymore. It was at first but now it was nothing.

"Linda gave it to you?"

"Yeah, when I first developed feelings for you, she magnified it and then helped me hide it. Good thing that she did."

"Why?"

"I was a mess at first trying to hide it from you." he almost smiled remembering how he tried to hide himself by over scenting with everything.

"I never noticed anything." Derek answered truthfully.

"Really?" Stiles hid how much that just hurt.

"Only when I found out that I can't smell you. Then I went crazy... it was unsettling." Derek said and thought back how difficult it was.

"unsettling..." Stiles repeated silently.

Derek touched Stiles back to comfort him when he saw that Stiles was in deep thought. He wanted to get out of here so he could be alone with him, Argent said that he got this and the rest of the pack was already gone. He guided Stiles to his car, so they could go too.

When Stiles still didn't say anything, Derek pulled him into a hug. He smiled for a second how such a simple thing lifted his mood. He thought that it would do the same to Stiles. But Stiles didn't hug back. Derek couldn't smell him or even hear his heart, but he didn't mind. He guessed he was grieving.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Linda." he held him tighter "I'm sorry for being such an ass to her, but I still think..."

Stiles pushed away "I'm done." his voice was a little shaky.

Derek rolled his eyes "Okay, I admit she wasn't completely bad, you were right. I ..."

"Derek. I'm done." this time his voice was strong.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Derek said softly, a little afraid what Stiles is going to say next.

"I'm done with us."

Derek stayed silent.

"I'm tired of making this into something it's not. I'm not that confident for the both of us. Not anymore."

"Stiles you said it yourself..."

"Yes I know. I pushed you into this and I wanted you to act on your feelings."

Derek frowned in anger "It wasn't just for you. I told you that I will act on my feelings for you... for us." he tried to remember him that, but then shook his head "That's not the point anymore.."

"It was my fault. I truly thought that your feelings were your own.." He looked at Derek almost teary eyed "I was so sure that you actually like me... I was so into you that it clouded my judgment."

"You are right, Linda did put those feelings in me. But.." Derek said quickly so he could move on to the thing he really wanted to say, but Stiles cut in.

"She did? And you knew?!" he lost all his breath, Derek just confirmed everything. It wasn't just a suspicion anymore.

Derek wanted to hide that fact forever, but it was Stiles. Ha can't and he won't lie to him. "Yes, like you knew your feelings were real."

"When?" he yelled and when Derek didn't answer he repeated "WHEN?!"

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. "That night when Linda came to us and I went to the woods with Argents..."

"Before you came to my bed?" Stiles snapped.

"Yes..."

Stiles held his tears back "Why did you come to me then, with that stupid pancake story? Why did you agree to be with me, to..."

"I couldn't ignore those feelings that Linda put in me." Derek shouted back "they were very strong and I know why..."

"Me too." Stiles interrupted and looked away.

"I doubt that." Derek snorted.

"Are you mocking me?" he narrowed his eyes "Was all of this some kind of a game for you so you could get me to open up to you again? So it wouldn't be unsettling for you anymore?" he made a face at word unsettling

"What!? No! How could you think that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. I thought I knew you." he shook his head " Or a part of you at least."

"You do." Derek assured him "Please, let me speak my mind, before I lose my courage."

"No." Stiles said deep in thought.

"The one time I want to talk about my feelings and you don't want me to?" Derek laughed nervously.

"I pushed you to say and do all of these things. I practically made you my boyfriend, made you like me..."

"You got it all wrong, I..." Derek started again.

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Stiles shut up! Listen to me!" Derek yelled at Stiles.

"WHY? You're gonna say that you suddenly love me and want to be with me until you die?" he spat out.

Derek laughed, it was exactly what he wanted to say. Maybe not in these words and that tone.

Stiles answered sarcastically a tear escaping from his eye "I would laugh too if it didn't hurt that much... It's a little different when it's your real feelings not the ones a sucudyte put in you. But I'm glad you find this funny." he then turned and started to walk away.

Derek was mortified, he didn't mean it like that "Stiles, I'm so sorry, I ..."

"Go fuck yourself Derek!" he said still not looking at him.

Stiles quickly got into his car and drove away.


	22. Lost Memories

Linda looked at Derek and Stiles in the middle of the room, both unsure what was happening. She couldn't stand to be so far away from them, but she had to do it. The system in this place was very complicated and Linda knew from the beginning that she had to get the sucudytes to trust her as soon as possible. If it meant sleeping around with Sky than so be it.

Nights spent with Sky were always nice, maybe it's because she missed her old life or she just wanted to be loved. She was fine where she was, she almost liked it. Her goal was always to get Stiles and Derek out of there. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. Sky gave her the opportunity to make Stiles life a little easier. She managed to cancel all the beatings, the torture... It took a lot of effort, but she even found them the nicest guard in that building.

Things were fine, but after she found out what Sky did to Stiles... She was beyond mad. Sky will pay for that and they are leaving this place. She even had an argument with Sky, hurting Stiles was not okay. To make things up, Sky had them show their love, passion or lust instead of sadness. She didn't like how they treated Derek either. The anger that Derek released to the room yesterday was suffocating. Everyone else was enjoying it, but she couldn't. She wanted to cry.

What disturbed Linda the most was that she didn't tell Stiles everything. Her truth will probably break him, but he has the right to know - Derek didn't have any feelings to him. She put it there and then watched how happy and sure Stiles was about everything. Before, she didn't care, she just wanted to feed from them. After she found out that Stiles still believed in her, even when Derek urged him to see the reality. So Linda will stay with Stiles and that means telling the truth.

Linda looked at Derek, who was now arguing with Stiles. Linda wondered if Derek will tell Stiles the truth. Derek must know his true feelings. She felt bad thinking about it, Stiles will never forgive her and she just started to see Stiles as a friend.

The unexpected happen, Linda felt something. It was love. But it was so pure, beautiful and strong. It filled the whole room, she has never felt anything like this and by the looks of it neither did the people in the room. Her eyes searched the source... she looked back at the center at the room. It wasn't the two other couples, maybe Stiles. Her eyes rested on Stiles, but then moved to the man next to him. She couldn't believe it. It was Derek.

Just when she was worried about everything, Derek finally found his true feelings. Linda was so happy, she looked at the two of them and smiled. She didn't fuck things up, things were just moving a little slow. Linda looked at Stiles who was completely clueless. Derek who usually always smelled like confusion and anger and pain, was now confident and complete. The two of them looked adorable. Linda beamed at her seat, realizing that she helped that happen. That means she wasn't completely evil. She was good. Thanks to Stiles and Derek she was good.

******

Stiles was in his bed, annoyed at the rising sun because it reminded him of Derek. Yesterday morning he was less annoyed, but then again yesterday was all about being depressed.

The whole day he tried to understand his own feelings from Lindas. Stiles hasn't taken his medication in a really long time, with Lindas power in him, he didn't need to. So he hoped that maybe now it would help. It didn't, it made everything worse. He had terrible mood swings, but mostly he was numb and that was the scariest feeling.

Sheriff was worried, he tried to be there for him, but Stiles didn't let anybody close to him. Nobody was allowed into his room. Most of the pack tried to visit him, but Stiles wasn't ready hear everybody's opinion and advice.

His relationship with Derek was finished and it hurt to think about it. Stiles wanted to fix this, but he didn't see a way out. Derek's feelings were fake. He looked at the texts Derek sent yesterday.

07:15 AM. Derek -Stiles we need to talk. Please, just hear me out.

08:36 AM. Derek -Stiles? Can I come see you? Please let me explain.

11:21 AM. Derek -Stiles, you don't know all the facts. Please don't make me text what I want to say.

13:28 PM. Derek -Are you okay? Isaac said you aren't speaking to anybody. Please don't shut people out. Be angry at me, not the others.

15.43 PM. Derek -Stiles pick up your fucking phone!

15:46 PM Derek -This is not okay Stiles. Everybody is worried about you and I'm pissed off. Pick up your phone!

16:17 PM Derek -I'm sorry.

16:18 PM. Derek -Just tell me you are okay and I'll leave you alone.

16:20 PM. Stiles -I'm okay

16:20 PM. Derek -Good. Thank you. You will let me know when you are ready to talk.

16:22 PM. Derek -Stiles?!

16:23 PM. Stiles -yes

Stiles was surprised that Derek hasn't contacted him since the last message. To be honest Stiles didn't even remember answering him, he was so fucked up after taking his pills that he missed out most of that day.

Today was different. He wasn't better, but some things were clearer. His feelings for Derek were the same. He didn't want them to be, but there was nothing he could do about it. Might as well accept it.

He stood from his bed to take a shower, he was still wearing white clothes from the Zoo. Stiles wondered what happened to all those creatures. What if the hunters will kill all of them? And that reminded him. Linda is dead.

******

Stiles was doing some homework to distract himself from everything when he noticed his knuckles. They were still sore from beating up Mark, because he was with Derek. Stiles mind was instantly filled with Derek. His lips, their kiss... And seconds later Stiles felt light headed and ready to cry. What is happening to me? I can't even think about him anymore? It felt similar to a panic attack and after that Stiles understood.

He will never get better, he will never get over Derek or live with it. His emotions are all messed up, some were his some were Lindas then there was the ability to shield himself, it didn't work like it was supposed to work. His shield was so in sync with Dereks feelings that now, all the energy is focused on his emotions about Derek. It was like a fireball, that burned Stiles every time he thought about him. And it will never leave, because it isn't his. It's Lindas and she isn't here to take it away.

"Here you are!" a woman barged into his room, interrupting Stiles thoughts "Hi! I'm Lucy!" she smiled.

Stiles frowned.

"Um.. Lindas sister." she said without her smile.

"Oh, yes. Scott told me you were here. I'm really sorry about Linda..."

"Don't... I don't do that. Not yet."

Stiles thought that she was weird, but he has no right to judge her "Okay. So..."

"I'm here for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I heard you crawled into a hole, so I'm here to help."

Stiles liked how straight forward she was, but nobody can help him. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are." she rolled her eyes.

Stiles found himself smiling, she looked a lot like Linda. He then froze. "Are you a sucudyte?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, but I haven't broken the rules, so I'm not that talented as she was." she sat on Stiles bed, crossed her legs and looked around.

"I was wondering that maybe..."

"No."

"You don't know what I wanted to say."

"You want me to fix what Linda did. I can't. I'm not powerful enough and to be honest nobody is."

"Not even one of those older sucudytes?"

"I'm sorry. You are stuck with it. Nobody can just take away what she did."

Stiles gaped at her. He had no hope then. He will want Derek, forever. Because of Lindas power, more and more each day. Derek has feelings for him, but they are fake and he knows it. It will stay like that. Forever. Their relations ship can never be true. Even when he was depressed, he thought that maybe... maybe they can work it out with Derek, but know he knows.

He doesn't want a relationship where he knows that Dereks feelings are fake. He can't let Derek do that either, just give into fake feelings because Stiles is sad and lonely.

"Stiles, you okay." Lucy stood up and walked to Stiles.

"No." he felt a tear running on his cheek "I'm fucked."

"Maybe I can help."

"No, I need to... I don't even know. Avoid my problems? Run away?" Stiles tried to think of a solution.

"Now, I'm not maybe as powerful as Linda but I have a skill that is almost as powerful."

Stiles wasn't really paying attention "Mh?"

"I can erase memories."

Stiles frowned. How was this going to help? Do I really want to forget everything?

"I can erase all the memories you want, and even make you forget what Linda did to you."

"But they would still work. I just don't know about it."

"Usually yes. Memory is my thing, but I'm still a sucudyte. I can't take it away but I can... put it to sleep. If that makes sense."

Stiles was hopeful. "Wait. You can stop this? Then do it!"

"Use your head, Linda said you were smart so..."

Stiles frowned "What now? I have to cut off my hand or lose my voice or something?"

Lucy laughed and she looked just like Linda " I'm not Ursula. What the hell?" she still laughed.

"Then what? You make it sound like I'm making a deal with the devil."

"Not really" she sat on the bed again "What did Linda do?"

"She gave me power so I can hide my feelings from others." he started but sighed "It was all about Derek..."

"Okay then." she nodded "In order to keep your powers sleeping, all memories and thoughts with Derek must be erased, or..."

"Lindas powers will come back."

"Yes. So we have to erase everything so there would be no chance of that happening. Then all that Linda did is as good as gone."

"What if I get new memories about Derek? "

"Only the memories linked to that power will mess things up. You can see Derek and date him or whatever you have going on."

Stiles thought a minute. This is everything he wanted. He can live in peace, act like nothing happened. He will feel fine, no pain, anger, sadness or being numb anymore. This could be a fresh start.

Stiles bit his lip "And there is no coming back from this?"

"No." she said seriously "So you have to be sure."

Stiles couldn't believe it. He has a way out of this mess. " Let's do this."

******

Lucy was walking to see Derek, like Stiles requested. She felt like crying. She saw every memory she erased from Stiles and once she was finished, she knew that Stiles made a mistake by not talking to Derek himself. Lucy felt a little guilty that she didn't think of that herself. But there is nothing she could do now.

******

"He did what?!"

"Erased his memories." She sighed "He told me to see you so you could do the same if you wanted."

Derek still gaped at her, then turned and put his fingers through his hair. Why would he do this without talking to me first? This is not happening.

"I don't understand."

"I'm so sorry for not making him talk to you first, I just didn't know." Lucy tried to explain, but Derek wasn't paying attention.

"He doesn't remember anything?"

"Yes and no."

"Just the parts about me..." Derek almost choked out. This is the end. There is no moving on from this point. He doesn't remember!

Lucy was saying something, but Derek felt the world collapse. He didn't understand. This is some stupid joke, it can't be true. He had to see Stiles.

"Wait here." he said to Lucy and ran to Stiles.

******

Derek banged on the door impatiently. He heard Stiles complain before opening the door.

"Jesus Christ I'm coming. Give me s second." he opened the door "Derek?" he frowned "What are you doing here? Everything okay?"

"No." Derek looked at him, all of him. "What did you do?"

"I... made lunch..." Stiles frowned.

"No, I mean with Lucy."

"Oh, if I understood correctly I removed some of my memories. But it's okay." he assured Derek "I read my note and it said that only some of the bad stuff. It's still me. Nothing major missing." He smiled.

Derek looked like he was going to kill somebody. He felt so too. Bad stuff? Nothing major?

Stiles snorted "Well, you look like you want to have some fun. Somebody fuck your day up?"

Derek laughed, but it ended too soon and was followed by nervous face rubbing. "I don't know what to do." With each second, Derek realized more and more what this meant. He felt like crying, he was desperate "Tell me what to do Stiles. Just tell me. I... I'm lost."

Stiles looked around a little scared. "Did somebody get you?"

"No! I..."

"I should call Deaton." Stiles started to turn.

Derek hit his fist on the door with a very loud thud. It made Stiles jump. "NO!"

Stiles stood still when Derek still leaned on the door, pain all over his face. Few moments later Stiles couldn't take the silence so he asked.

"Is it because of my memory?"

"Yes." Derek said softly.

"Wait here." and Stiles was gone.

Derek didn't know what to do. He can't just tell Stiles what he feels, he can't tell what happened, he can't tell shit! But he has so much to say and he feels like he is going to explode. Why would Stiles do something like this? He fucking promised to talk when he was ready! If Derek had known he was lying, he would have just came into his room and make him listen. Now, he was too late. He pushed away from the door, but stayed where he was when Stiles got back.

"You know you can come inside." Stiles said nervously.

"No, thank you."

"Oh wow. I have never heard you say thank you. Dude, you sure everything is okay?"

Derek didn't even pay attention to him, this clueless Stiles in front of him, was like Stiles last chance to say fuck you. Like his last words to Derek. Derek wanted to ask or say something to this Stiles, but it felt wrong to confuse him. Stiles made his choice.

Dereks eyes stayed at the piece of paper he was holding. "Is that for me?"

"It was meant for me but maybe you should read it too." Derek took it quickly the moment he finished talking and started to read.

-Dear Older Future Stiles!

This is going to sound weird, but then again our life is weird. This nice lady named Lucy is here because he erased some of my memories. Nothing too important I assure you, but things got ugly and depressing and I was hurting. And I saw no other way out. Anyway she gave me a chance and I took it. Because fuck it. I asked to erase a lot of things, but not everything so if you try to think back to the last month or so you can see that it's kind of empty. He did the same to Dad, but it wasn't much with him. But all our friends remember everything. They might feel the need to tell you what I erased, but please don't listen. They will understand, if not make them. Answers are always a research away, but not this time. Empty is better than what I have to feel right now. Please trust me and accept this.

-Stiles

Derek fell to his knees. The crumpled note still in his hand. He was breathing too hard, his eyes were red. The note said nothing about me. He completely cut himself away from me. Anger filled his body, he tried to stop it but his mind went back to all the things they went trough. And Stiles just wiped it clean, without even talking to him first.

His eyes filled with water. Just when he found balance in his life, just when he thought that things could work out. Stiles fucked him over. He didn't even have a chance. Derek wiped a tear away. He took one calming breath. Accepting that he was never meant to have happiness, he never deserved him anyway.. like Stiles said - fuck it.

Derek gave the note back to Stiles, avoided his eyes and turned away to get back into his car.

"Where are you going?" Stiles yelled before Derek was too far away.

"To erase my memory." Derek yelled back and got into his car.

******

Lucy was narrowing her eyes at Derek "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And really, only this little note?" she pointed at the small piece of paper stuck on the wall above Dereks nightstand.

"Yes."

"I feel really uncomfortable doing this."

"Don't."

"Did you remove every trace that may confuse you later?"

"Yes." Derek remembered how hard it was to delete all the texts and the email with Stiles confessions.

"You have my number? Just in case."

"Yes."

Lucy looks at Derek and starts to cry "I'm so sorry."

Derek sighed "You are not helping."

"I know, this sucks so bad. I can feel your pain, I didn't feel anything with Stiles. If I had known I wouldn't have done it to him. I'm so sorry." she was sobbing.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Okay" Lucy pulled herself together "but can I leave a least some memories..."

"Did you leave anything for Stiles?"

Lucy shook his head tears falling from her eyes.

"Then no. Please do it, everyone will arrive soon."

Lucy hugged Derek and then took a shaky breath before placing her arm on the side of his head. "It will get better. Close your eyes, when I tell you to open them it will be okay."

Derek closed his eyes taking one last breath, holding on to the memory of their last kiss.

 

******

 

"Open your eyes."

Derek did and saw pair of big brown eyes. It was Lucy, but she's crying "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a little emotional, you know us sucudytes." he smiled nervously.

He nodded and looked around, why was he here.

"Now you asked me to remove some of your memories."

"Linda and the whole Zoo thing." he remembered.

"Yes. Stiles erased some too, can you remember."

"Not really."

"Think you went to see him.."

"Yes."

"Good." Lucy nodded and gave a small smile.

"Did some one die?" Derek didn't understand why would he erase his memories.

"Yes and no."

Derek frowned.

"You told me to tell you that things were shit and it was beyond repair. So you wanted this, to make things easier."

"I don't do that." Derek shook his head.

"You warned me that you wouldn't believe me." she smiled sadly. "And that pack is everything."

That Derek believed, he nodded. Maybe he abandoned his back or was starting to let them down. Probably something similar. Either way he accepted it.

"You have pack meeting..."

"...to explain what I just did and what Stiles did."

"Correct."

"But I don't know why.."

"Like you said... what you did not why." Lucy smiled, wiping the last tears from his face. "Okay. You have my number, call me if you need anything."

He nodded again and she was gone.

******

"Why are we all here?" Scott was confused.

"Yeah, Stiles is back and I thought everything was fine with the Zoo place..." Isaac stated and looked at Allison.

"It is, Dad hasn't said anything." Allison confirmed.

Lydia looked at Stiles, who was showing some pizza into his face and Derek who was standing and looking at them. "Oh crap."

"What?" Allison knew that Lydia noticed something.

"They did something stupid." she spat out. "What the fuck did you two did?"

"Calm down Lydia." Derek frowned "Now you are here because something happened and you should all know to avoid confusion."

Everybody looked at Derek, except Stiles.

"Few hours ago I found out that Stiles has erased his memory. Not everything just some parts."

Everybody gaped at Stiles and Stiles shrugged "It's all good."

Derek continued "And I did the same fifteen minutes ago."

"What?!" almost everybody said. Including Stiles.

"You actually did it? Was it because of me?" Stiles asked.

Derek frowned "I don't think so." He didn't want to believe that he did something so drastic because of one person.

"I mean you were really upset when you came by. What happened?" Stiles didn't stop.

"I erased my memories. How the hell should I know." he glared at Stiles, wasn't he the smart one? He turned to the rest of the pack. "To be honest I don't get my reason and believe I acted like a coward, but what's done is done."

Lydia was crying.

Isaac was shaking his head in disbelief. Scott and Allison were still gaping at them.

"What the fuck Stiles?" Lydia stood up and yelled.

"I don't know?" he said calmly "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"This was not the solution! Why didn't you talk to anybody first?"

Derek interrupted "Like I said what's done is done. And for a reason, so please don't dig it up again."

"Fuck both of you." Lydia wasn't finished. "Stiles what you did was because you were stupid and a coward. Derek I get why you did it but still. Stupid!"

"Oh god, this is so sad." Isaac rubbed his face with his hands "Wait 'til I tell you what Linda told me. You'll want to erase your memory too."

"Stiles why didn't you call me?" Scott didn't get it.

"Can't remember." he said softly, he didn't like how much pain he brought to his friends.

Lydia was still angry "Can you make yourself remember? Can you get your memories back?"

"No." Derek and Stiles said in unison.

"What if I tell you that it was a misunderstanding." Lydia tried.

"It wouldn't change anything."

"Stiles, I'm sorry but this is on you. Derek did it because you did it."

"I doubt that." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah me too." Stiles looked shocked.

Lydia looked at the both of them. She the took his bag from the ground and marched to the door. "Fuck. Both of you." and he slammed the door on the way out.

"What's wrong with her?" Stiles frowned.

Allison explained sighing "She just lost her faith in true love."

"Oh, boy troubles. That figures." Stiles made a face and Scott laughed, soon Allison joined but the laugh never reached her eyes.

"Want come over and play video games?" Scott then said to Stiles standing up.

"Sure. But don't keep your hopes up. You will lose miserably! Isaac?" Stiles turned to him

"Me? To play with you?" Isaac was surprised but smiled "Yes! Let me get my stuff!"

Stiles and Scott said their goodbyes and left the loft. Allison left before them to see Lydia.

Isaac came from his room and headed for the door. He saw Derek taking a beer from the fridge. Without a delay he walked to Derek and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this. But Lydia was wrong to just blame Stiles. I can imagine that you held yourself back or something stupid like that."

Derek pulled Isaac off him "What's your point?"

"This was a mistake. If you would have taken some time and think about it you wouldn't have don't it."

"Anything else?"

"Aren't you even a little curious?"

"I wasn't, but after seeing your reactions..."He paused and then shook his head "But I stand by my decision."

"Okay. I really hope it works out." he smiled and ran out of the loft.

Derek walked back to his room and laid down on the bed. He was more than surprised how everybody reacted. They have never showed that they care so much. Something really bad or good must have happened. But it didn't matter anymore, he stood up to go for a run a little too restless to read a book or do anything else for that matter.

He soon left the room, not noticing the small piece of paper stuck on the wall above his nightstand.

It said:

-He is the pancakes you will never have, but will always need, want and desire.


	23. Confusion

Stiles yawned again. Saying that he was bored was an overstatement. His eyes were already half closed, the only reason they weren't closed because he promised his Dad that he would try to act like a sheriff's son should, and also Scott wasn't there so he had to remember the important stuff.

After the Zoo was destroyed and sucudytes, who managed to escape and scatter everywhere over the town, were almost public knowledge, the hunters decided to fill in some of the people in Beacon Hills, about all supernatural creatures that keep lurking around and causing problems. Mainly police and some people who ran the town. Luckily they decided to keep it a secret, just form a council with need-to-know-people, who will deal with all the problems, make bigger decisions and learn how to keep the secret a secret.

There were representatives from the police department, hospital, hunters, town alpha, werewolves, normal people they trusted, some political people, who looked too important to be taking part of this and then there was Stiles. Yeah, Stiles. He was part of the new fancy protection council. He was just as surprised then the rest of the group, when his name was on the council members list. Stiles didn't really ask questions, he was happy to be part of that. Part of something where he is valued, well he hoped it was because of that.

At first the meetings were about filling in the people what they are protecting the town from. Chris talked the most, then Derek shared some input from an alphas point of view and even Stiles got a chance to talk about the things that have already happened. He talked about the unsolved cases and solved them in front of them so they would know what they were dealing with.

Unfortunately things got boring after that, the weekly meetings were about PR people talking about control management – how to keep things a secret, what the chain of command was and how to communicate in code. Stiles didn't think it was all necessary, they were just making it complicated and too black and white, good and bad. They didn't get it. Stiles tried to explain at first, but after getting shut down multiple times he gave up. Scott and Derek never backed him up either, so now Stiles just went there once a week to eat all the cookies, and catch up on some sleep.

"Mr. Stilinski!"

Stiles had dozed off and the PR representative did not like it, she never did.

"Mr. Stilinski!"

Stiles woke up with a jump.

Ms. Miller narrowed her eyes "Do I have to remind you that it is impeccable that you pay attention!"

"Nope." Stiles said loudly.

Ms. Miller hoped Stiles would say something back at her so she could scold him, but Stiles didn't give her the satisfaction. It drove her mad.

"Can we move on?" Allison's dad mumbled few rows from Stiles, clearly just as annoyed as Stiles and .

Somehow she became the person who ran the council, not because she was qualified, but because she was the only government employee with too much time on her hands and an obsession to keep things working and under control. She continued speaking and showing some graphs. Ignoring the fact that Stiles kept checking his watch and fidgeting in his chair. She cleared her throat and had a few last words, before saying thank you all for coming.

Stiles bolted to the door, not wanting to run into her rage. She had a weird new habit to talk to Stiles after a meeting. He got stuck with her last time and it turned out to be a half hour long lecture about responsibility. So he ran. He was outside when he finally exhaled. He imagined searching for him and getting angrier when she discovered that Stiles was already gone. Her face was probably more than a few shades redder, Stiles chuckled when he headed for his jeep. Suck it Miller!

On his way he then noticed Derek come out of his car.

"Hey," Stiles looked surprised, Derek was always on time "You just missed it."

"Shit" Derek mumbled so quietly that Stiles barely heard him.

"To be honest you don't need a watch to know the time. Your phone is perfectly..." Stiles stopped his mocking, because Derek turned and got back to his car. Not even acknowledging Stiles. When he shut his door in a loud thud, Stiles snapped out of it. "What? No hello? No..." his car moved away and Stiles yelled "Well, fuck you too!"

Derek's car suddenly stopped. It was night so everything was dark except Derek's car bright back-lights showing dangerous red colors and Stiles' heart stopped. "Sorry! I take it back, sorry." Stiles didn't breath until the car started to move again.

"Jeez, somebody must have pissed him off." Stiles mumbled.

******

A lot has changed since Stiles got his memory wiped clean from some mysterious reasons. Stiles still thought about it before going to bed or any other moment his thoughts started to wander. Not just because of the reason, he had other suspicions. Stiles had a feeling that he maybe left some clues to himself. Just in case. He must have.

He never looked for them, because he didn't feel the need to. He was okay. Not good, not happy but okay. Sometimes he felt lost and empty, sometimes he had sudden waves of depression, but that's better than miserable. Right? So he didn't regret the decision, even when he felt that weird feeling in is gut that something is wrong. He couldn't really talk about it with anybody – Lydia was still a little angry, Scott, Isaac and Allison acted weird or joked about it nervously every time the subject came up. The only person he could talk about it was Derek. If he would talk back.

Stiles really hit the jackpot with that, he could talk to the one person and that one person never said more than three words to him.

Stiles was heading to Derek's right now. It was almost tradition for him, Scott and Derek to go to Derek's apartment after the meeting. Isaac was always there and Allison met them there, sometimes with Lydia.

This time Stiles drove a little slower, so Derek could get a head start. The further the better. Somebody has really messed with Derek's mood and he does not want to be the one who detonates that bomb. Maybe he was so late to the meeting because of that somebody?

It was bothering Stiles, that Derek missed the meeting. The moment the council meetings started, Derek was always there too early and left when the last ones were leaving. He was really talkative with them too, laughing and introducing himself. It was really weird to watch, Stiles and Scott were thinking about an intervention, but decided against it when they saw that he was back to his old self after the meeting.

Still, the thought never left Stiles mind, that Derek missed a meeting probably because of some mysterious person.

******

"Hey, you want to play?" Isaac piped up when Stiles stepped into the apartment "Scott just lost and I need someone better to prove everybody I own this game."

"Video games Scott?" Stiles gaped at him " I had to sit through Miller party, when you were playing with Isaac?"

"No, and yes." Scott said apologetically and sighed sadly "I was with my mom, we finished early, but it was too late to join so I just headed here. Sorry."

"It's fine." Stiles didn't really care, he was just so bored at these things and it would be more interesting with a friend.

"Sorry, I'll come next time." Scott looked like he really was sorry.

Stiles sat next to Isaac to play "It's okay. Nothing happened anyway." he then remembered "Is Derek here?" He didn't see his car when he arrived.

"No" Isaac said, more concentrated on the game than on what Stiles was saying.

"Derek was really late to the meeting." Stiles turned to Scott.

"They moved the time of the meeting without him knowing?" Scott frowned.

"No. He missed the whole thing." Stiles stated and nodded when he saw the surprise on Scott's face "I know right. Something is wrong."

"What?" Scott shook his head "It's weird, but... I don't think it's worth worrying about. I'm sure his fine." Stiles missed it when Scott and Isaac looked at each other for a second nervously.

Stiles thought about what Scott said and disagreed. Maybe he was just so bored that he was looking for things to investigate. But what if there really is something important, he kept thinking and explaining to himself the importance to know what was up with Derek, even when nobody asked.

******

The next weekly meeting came quick enough and Stiles couldn't help to show up 10 minutes earlier. He told himself it was because he wanted to suck up to , so she would leave him alone. But the first thing he did when he got there was look for Derek.

His eyes looked around almost frantically until he noticed him talking with somebody from the police department. Even smiling, apparently this council had the ability to make Derek extremely sociable.

Derek was there, so Stiles sat on his spot on the last row and secretly kept an eye on him. He would never approach him, he was pretty sure Derek would ignore him next to the other important people in the room.

The meeting finally started with a little update on police patrol work, saying that after getting more funds they have successfully tightened the security around and in the forest.

"There have been no sights, except Derek.." he cleared his throat "Sorry, Mr. Hale and his betas when they go running. Also communications between the hunters, and the police department is going very well. And all undercover operations as well, we.."

What the fuck? Stiles frowned looking at the police officer in front and Derek exchanging nods. Are they friends? Stiles looked around and saw Chris also nodding. He had to miss a lot of information, when he slept in the last few meetings.

Ms. Miller took the spot in front of the small audience and started talking numbers and statistics in a category she called "What if.." What if things go really bad or really good for the town. It was boring as always. He understood why they needed to know it but Stiles already "borrowed" and read all the binders full of that same information. But she was going through all of it as slow as possible. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked around for entertainment.

When his eyes wandered to Derek, he decided to stick with that. Unfortunately Derek was a statue with crossed arms, nothing happened, he didn't move a muscle. If he did, it was to check something on his phone, he kept it in his hand for some reason like he was waiting for somebody to text or call.

Few minutes later when Stiles thought he was going to sleep, he saw Derek close his eyes. No way! No fucking way! His mind screamed. Derek would never fall asleep in this meeting. Immediately Stiles changed his spot. After making a weird silent dance through the chairs, he ended up next to Derek, whose eyes were closed.

Stiles nudged Derek slightly and he opened his eyes. Looked at the person who nudged him, frowned and looked back at , who continued her boring subject.

In a few minutes Derek dozed off again. It was Stiles time to frown. What the hell is happening? Stiles couldn't help to smile then, he had to prank him somehow. He looked around for some ideas unfortunately there wasn't much to work with.

Derek was holding his phone very loosely, but Stiles couldn't do anything with it...or could he. He slowly took it and almost did an audible "Fuck yeah!" - Derek's phone didn't have a pass code. Stiles quickly made some changes and before he returned it, he noticed a note when he accidental swiped left. There was a list of groceries and then a separate note, something about... Derek breathed in deeply and Stiles quickly but it back, before he had a chance to read it.

He immediately then took his own phone and sent a text message to him.

-WAKE UP CALL! :D

Seconds later Derek's phone made the loudest sound. THe whole room echoed, with this annoying tune.

Derek woke up with a gasp, he moved so suddenly and his phone dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Stiles turned away to hid his face, he actually broke Derek's face of I'm-too-important-to-ever-show-more-than-one-emotion. It was hard to keep his laughter back when Derek still looked confused, because Stiles knew, that in a few seconds he will get it and his face will turn so fucking angry. And he can't wait to see what he'll do.

For some reason this feeling was so fulfilling.

He waited impatiently for Derek to connect the dots.

"Mr. Hale?" Ms. Miller was surprised like the rest of the group, if this was school Derek would be the straight A students with all the golden stars. Derek looked lost, Stiles grin turned into a frown.

This was not what he planned. Derek didn't got angry, he just looked more lost... If Stiles wasn't crazy he would say that Derek inhaled deeply before turning to Stiles.

Still confused and lost.

Stiles turned to and held his hand up "Sorry, my bad." he then reached for Derek's phone from the ground and gave it back to him.

Ms. Miller rolled his eyes, like she knew it had to be him "Mr. Stilinski! Stop harassing ."

"Fine. If you say so." he shrugged.

The lady paused for effect a little longer and then continued. Stiles then turned to Derek, hoping to get some answers. Derek was completely awake now, his eyes were glued to . Is he breathing? Stiles opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. What am I going to say? Why didn't I check his messages or something. That would have been a lot easier than to start a conversation. After a second he didn't care. Stiles looked at Derek again and before he could say anything Derek grabbed his arm a little too hard. He whispered harshly "Pull that shit again and I'll tear your arms off."

Derek gave Stiles one last glare and turned away.

After getting his arm back, Stiles rubbed the spot, just to do anything really. That was the Derek he was waiting for, why the delayed reaction. Stiles wasn't hurt, just surprised. That mysterious somebody who pissed him off last week, had to be the reason Derek was so tired and weird.

Derek seemed calm again, really concentrating on Ms. Miller, but Stiles noticed his hands. They were clenched into fists. Derek's knuckles were almost white and if Stiles wasn't mistaken, Derek's palms were red from blood. Small drops of blood were already on the ground.

"Sorry, for interrupting." Stiles stood suddenly and declared loudly "My dad just texted he wanted to see Derek right away."

"Really?" Ms. Miller raised her eyebrow.

"You don't believe me? Want to call the very busy Sheriff and explain why we are wasting his time when the second text said.." he pretended to scroll his phone to read the text "Get here now!"

backed down immediately. Stiles took that as an okay to go, so he nudged a very surprised Derek to get up and move. Stiles waved at and dragged a still hesitant Derek with him.

"What does the Sheriff want?" Derek asked when they got outside.

"Nothing. I lied."

Derek frowned.

"You look really tired and..." Stiles didn't know if he wanted to add anything else, better not. "I'm really sorry for messing with you... Go home and sleep." Stiles started to move to his car, fingers typing quickly in his phone "I'll tell Isaac and Scott to head to my place. So you can..." he turned to saw Derek staring at him with a weird look. Derek was staring deep into Stiles eyes but his face was full of questions and something else Stiles couldn't decipher. "Hey, you sleeping again?"

Derek shook his head slowly.

Stiles was a little hesitant when he took a step closer to Derek "You okay? I mean I don't want to get up in your business, but ..."

Derek mumbled something, turned quickly and walked to his car.

"...yeah, that's what I though. Good talk Derek!" Stiles waved him off, now reading a text from Scott that he was on his way.

******

Stiles got home and Scott was already there, they ordered some pizza and waited for Isaac to come.

"So you are avoiding the council meetings." Stiles said casually.

Scott groaned "I'm so sorry Stiles. But it's horrible... I hate it so bad. We can't even joke around, that has like a third eye for us."

"I know, I was there. Still am."

Scott looked sad. "You fit in there perfectly. Your brain is like a sponge it takes everything in. When mine is really more like a desert, where everything gets blown away immediately."

"I get it. I do. It just sucks." Stiles sighed. He wasn't really mad at Scott. He was right it was going to be boring with or without him.

"Maybe we can take turns?" Scott offered.

"Take turns on what?" Isaac said walking in.

"The council..." Stiles looked at Scott " That would be great." he nodded at his friend.

"It's done." Scott smiled.

Isaac sat on the couch "What happened today anyway?"

"Nothing." Stiles didn't get it, he frowned at Isaac.

"Derek came home early and went straight to his room."

"Oh, I lied to get us out of there." Stiles explained and continued "Speaking about the scary big alpha. Is everything okay?"

Scott frowned and looked to Isaac for a second then back to Stiles "You are asking if Derek is okay?"

"Yes. I am." Stiles raised his eyebrow at Scott. What was his problem? "Isaac…"

Isaac stalled "He... he's fine."

Scott looked away casually and Stiles rolled his eyes "You are lying."

Isaac looked at Scott like he was waiting for approval.

"Go on..." Stiles made a gesture.

"I don't know..." Isaac hesitated "I can't really talk about this."

"Is it.." Stiles paused, a little unsure "Is it because of his memories?" he asked slowly. This was something he had thought about before.

"I think so." Isaac said and then shook his head " He is just acting weird, nothing major."

"What do you mean weird?"

Isaac started to explain, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get the pizza." he said quickly, but Stiles pulled him back. Scott stood, to let Isaac speak to Stiles..

"He looked really tired today." Stiles encouraged Isaac to speak more.

"I'm note sure if he is sleeping." Isaac said honestly.

"At all?"

"He is always busy and when he comes home exhausted, he just avoids me. But I never see or hear him sleep. And when he found out I was snooping around he soundproofed his room. I can still feel that he is on the edge a little."

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Nothing."

Stiles hit Isaac on the shoulder.

"What? I tried, he shut me off. Stiles, he actually took the trouble to soundproof his room. Who the hell does that? I mean after you two..."

"Isaac!" Scott stopped him.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Isaac snapped back.

Scott put the pizza on the table. "Like you didn't the last time?"

"That was an accident, I didn't know Stiles was listening." Isaac almost yelled..

"He is always listening...that's not the point." Scott sighed "You can't even hint or say .."

"I know!" Isaac rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time they had this argument. "I still think they have the right to know. If not everything then at least something."

"How the fuck would that help? It would just be awkward and weird…"

"They will get over it."

"Stiles had other reasons too…" Scott calmed down a little, he knew Isaac agrees with him on that. "What if it all comes back and it's worse."

"Yeah...but lately I think they are both… I don't know. How about really fucked up? Scott, you see it too. It's already bad."

"You mean Lucy messed us up. Did she do something wrong?" Stiles finally spoke.

Scott and Isaac looked at Stiles like he was a ghost. Like they forgot Stile was there.

"Shit, I'm sorry Stiles. " Scott apologized.

"It's fine you didn't really say anything." Stiles lied and turned to Isaac "Fucked up?"

Isaac sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how to tell you this without including…"

"Then try." Stiles said a little too harsh.

Isaac looked at Scott, who now looked angry. "You have to admit that you aren't in a good place right now."

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Stiles frowned.

"No you're not!" Scott said too loudly surprising everybody. "You…" Scott sighed, letting out some anger out of his voice "Stiles you space out all the time, you don't eat unless somebody tells you to, you forget things, you have some really bad dreams…"

"No I don't." Stiles was honestly shocked.

Scott and Isaac frowned with Stiles. "You didn't lie."

"I know."

"Um.." Scott looked at Stiles with wide eyes. "You don't remember your dreams?"

"I sleep like a baby." Stiles shrugged "Can't remember the last time I had a dream."

"You cry." Isaac said silently.

"What? No I don't." Stiles couldn't believe what Isaac was saying.

Scott was trying to explain something but Stiles wasn't hearing it anymore. He was in his thoughts, trying to make sense of it. Was it really possible that he was having side effects after erasing his memories? But why hasn't he noticed. I sleep just fine. I'm fine. I have to be.

"Stiles!" Scott called.

"What?" Stiles turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Of course…" Stiles looked at his two friends, both looking at him like he was crazy. "You can stop looking me like that."

"Sorry." they mumbled.

"It's okay…" Stiles smiled tightly, because he knew this wasn't over yet.

They didn't talk about it anymore, the time they spent playing video games was sacred. No problems or weird moods just playing the game and casually yelling at each other. So they acted like nothing happened.

Stiles kept thinking back on what Scott and Isaac said, it didn't make anything clearer. It made his head hurt. It was easier to think about Derek, to think about his problems and how he could help him then to think about his messed up head.

******

"Dad?" Stiles tried something out one morning at breakfast "I.. I'm not sleeping very well."

"Thank god, you came to me with it." The Sheriff put his coffee down "I was going crazy. I wanted to give you your space, but..."

"What did you hear?"

"You saying some words, weird noises but mostly crying... Can I ask what are the dreams about?" Sheriff looked lovingly at his son, seriously ready to deal with this problem with his son together.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything the next morning. I didn't even know about it before Scott told me."

"Really?" Sheriff frowned "I'm not sure if it's necessarily a bad thing."

"That's what I thought." Stiles beamed "If I can't remember then who cares..."

"Not like this, you still need to work out your problems. You are lucky that you can't remember it, because I can and it wasn't nice." Sheriff sighed "Son, this thing can change any moment, maybe the next time you will remember. Better work it out before it happens. Want me to talk to Melissa?"

"No, I'll talk to her myself." Stiles lied and smiled to his dad "Thanks Dad."

******

Stiles was on his way to the next meeting when his car broke down few miles before the destination. After trying to fix it and yelling at it, he texted Scott.

-can u pick me up? Car trouble, meeting in 10 min

Stiles waited impatiently.

-txt me the location

Stiles was so happy that he was coming, he quickly texted him back and got out of the car to wait. He was hoping to get in earlier again to pay attention what Derek was doing. The last time he saw him, he got him out of the meeting early. He was sure Derek made an extra effort today, to make up for the last time.

Down from the road Stiles saw Derek's car. He didn't really know how to react to it, it was getting closer and Stiles wasn't sure what to do - hide in the car or get a ride with him. He didn't have enough time to choose, Derek was getting closer and slowing down.

"Hey," Stiles bent down a little "Car is broken but it's okay. Scott is picking me up."

"I know. Get in."

Stiles started to say something but stopped and started again "But Scott…."

"He sent me."

Stiles stalled.

"Just get into the car Stiles." Derek snapped.

He did and Derek started to drive, without even looking at him. Stiles looked around Derek's car, he can't remember the last time he was in his car - though it smelled familiar. He looked out of the window, enjoying the silence. He was glad that Derek made him get into the car., this felt right, he even smiled and turned to Derek.

Derek responded with a glare. Stiles lost the smile and turned away quickly to stare out of the window again. Grinning a little how he must annoy Derek with how weird he is acting.

For that small second Stiles felt amazing, like surge of happiness filled his body.

His blissful moment was ruined when Stiles felt a sharp pain in his head, it wasn't much so he didn't pay much attention to it first. But when it happened again he rubbed the spot hoping it would go away. It didn't.

He took deep breaths to get rid of it, but something was different. Now every single time he breathed in, his lungs filled with hot air… it was like breathing fire. Stiles opened the window a little, but it was still there. That hot burning.

He looked at Derek, but it wasn't affecting him at all, he was fine. Stiles turned to the window again, he saw that it was open and he even saw the wind blowing, but nothing reached him. He started gasping for air. Stiles didn't understand what was going on, but whatever it was, it was getting worse.

His head was about to explode, he felt how there was no air, no room, everything was hot. Everything was burning and it was suffocating… He wanted to cry, to scream... anything.

"Stiles?" Stiles heard Derek calling from a far. "Stiles!" again a little louder.

Stiles held his chest, it felt most of his insides were burned. It was similar to the empty feeling he had some nights before sleeping, but this time it was way worse.

"Stiles." Derek called and Stiles looked up.

Derek grabbed Stiles face with his hands to make Stiles look at him.

Stiles stared at those eyes and froze.

Everything around Stiles slowed down. The hands on his face… they were warm and comforting. He took a small breath again and it was the cool air from the open window. Stiles felt something he never felt before - he felt the emptiness disappear. Slowly, but still...it was almost gone.

"Stiles?"

"Um, yeah?" Stiles barely spoke the right words. He was enjoying the moment, not asking any questions why or how it came.

"What's going on?" Derek frowned and took his hands back.

"I don't know."

Derek shook his head and started the car. "Well, figure it out."

Stiles didn't remember Derek pulling over. He nodded not paying really attention what Derek was saying, because he felt empty again. Not in pain, but empty - this weird eery feeling like he was nothing, like he was made out of air. He felt the cold wind and his headache was gone, he was okay again. Just his normal empty feeling, that has never left his bedroom before, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

They reached the meeting and Derek didn't pay any attention to him the rest of the night, he got all social butterfly on the other people. Stiles just sat and thought about what happened, secretly hoping it would never happen again.

******

The sun was about to rise in a few minutes, when Stiles sneaked into Derek's kitchen.

After a sleepless night he made decision - he was on a mission to find out what was going on with Derek. Stiles didn't get far with his own problems, his mind filled with images of Derek and how he was acting weird so he concentrated on that.

He knew Derek liked waking with the sun, so he started making pancakes right when the sun rose. Who wouldn't like to wake up like that. Best morning ever.

After making the pancakes Stiles waited and waited. Nothing. Derek's car was outside so he should be home. Stiles ate some of his delicious pancakes, praising himself for being such a good cook and a thoughtful human being. When he finished, he just played with his phone, really hoping Derek would show up. Finally few moments later he heard his door open.

Stiles heard Derek come downstairs almost in a run. He saw Derek stopping suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. His face turned from hopeful to really fucking angry in a second. "What are you doing here!?"

"Breakfast. I didn't know you wake up so late. I was here before the sun was up..."

"Leave." he said walking to the kitchen.

"Sorry" Stiles rolled his eyes, not surprised by the reaction "I was about to, just... What the hell?!" He yelled when Derek took the plate full of pancakes and trashed them into to the sink so hard that the plate shattered.

"I said leave!"

Stiles left the apartment immediately. "Okay," he talked out loud, when he was out of hearing range "He hates pancakes. Knew I should have gone with bacon..." he shook his head and stormed to school, already missing the first class.

******

Next morning Stiles discovered that the door was locked. Did Derek really lock it to prevent Stiles from getting in? Stiles grinned and pulled the key out of his pocket "I have a key, motherfucker!" He let himself in and made it quickly to the kitchen, afraid that Derek may come any second and kick him out of his apartment.

Fortunately he managed to cook half the bacon when Derek came to the kitchen.

"Did the sun piss you off or something? Why are you waking up so late?"

Derek looked exhausted he sat on a chair and slumped to the counter. "Go away." he mumbled, Stiles barely understood.

"Yeah I know, but bacon." Stiles offered him some.

Derek grunted, took a bite of the bacon "Why are you here?"

"Making you breakfast..."

"Stiles, why are you here?" he looked too tired to argue with Stiles.

"You are different."

Derek didn't answer, just looked at Stiles like that didn't answer his question.

"I'm a little worried."

"Wh.. You?" Derek actually almost laughed "You are worried about me." he looked around "Did Isaac put you up to this?"

"Laugh all you want. I'll be here every morning 'til you tell me what's up." Stiles decided on that spot and turned to finish frying the bacon.

Derek sighed, and ate his bacon.

Stiles silently cooked the rest of the bacon, not really sure what to do now. He felt so confident in his mission to find out what Derek is up to. Now when he was actually here, he felt clueless. His head filled with the reality with this situation.

Obviously Derek doesn't want to talk so no use in torturing it out of him. Also he felt weird just invading Derek privacy like that, this was something he would do to Scott or some other close friend. Not that Derek wasn't a friend, he was, in a way. Derek didn't kick him out, Stiles took it as a sign that he actually wants somebody to talk to. Why not with him? Then again, it was Derek who he was dealing with. Making him willingly admit and talk about his problems or secrets will be extremely time consuming. Stiles sighed when he finished his bacon, he needed to think of a plan if this morning thing wouldn't work out.

"Okay, I have to go to school." Stiles put the washed pan back to its rightful place. Derek didn't move or say anything. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"No." Derek shook his head.

"Then tell me, what's going on?" Stiles tried again.

"No."

Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Why do I have the feeling that I'll be making you breakfast the rest of my life."

Derek stood up, took two pieces of bacon and gave one to Stiles. "I'm fine. Go to school. Stop coming." with that he left Stiles.

"Sure." he looked at the bacon in his hand, when has Derek ever shared food, especially delicious bacon "Yeah, you are totally fine." He said sarcastically before leaving.

******  
******

Stiles kept visiting Derek in the mornings, sometimes he cooked, sometimes he brought food and/or coffee. Every morning when Derek didn't kick him out, which happened more frequently, Stiles asked him about anything and everything. Usually there was no answer, other times it was three word sentences.

Stiles didn't even let Scott attend the council so he could keep an eye on Derek himself. He lied to Scott that he didn't mind going there, Scott didn't ask any questions, he was lucky that he got out of it so easily. Stiles never thought that he was okay with going to the council meeting, even excited.

Derek rolled his eyes when he saw Stiles sitting next to him "Really?"

"What?" Stiles acted confused and sat down.

"You are going to keep doing this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Stiles shrugged.

Derek got impatient "Stiles..."

"Shh!" Stiles shushed him "It's starting, I don't wanna miss this." he added.

Stiles heard Derek let out an angry breath, he couldn't help to chuckle.

Derek moved to the seat next to him, further from Stiles. Stiles just moved closer again "Like you could get rid of me so easily." he grinned when Derek growled silently.

"What do I have to do, to get you to stop this…" he searched for the right word "this...thing you are doing."

"You already know Derek, tell me what's going on..."

"No." Derek said immediately.

"You aren't even denying it, you are just saying no, that means something is going on." Stiles pointed out.

"No is the shortest way to answer you."

"You do know that your stubbornness gives me more motivation." Stiles continued.

"You know that I can kill you in a second?" Derek said a little too loudly.

Ms. Miller stopped and turned her attention to Stiles and Derek. "Mr. Stilinksi! Are you harassing again?"

"No! I wouldn't dare!" Stiles raised his arms in defense.

She looked like she didn't believe him, but she continued with her lecture on budget issues and limited ammo for the supernatural.

"What do you think about the council?" Stiles asked whispering so he wouldn't get scolded by again.

"I thought you wanted to listen" Derek whispered back.

"Changed my mind."

Derek kept looking forward, but Stiles saw his jaw tense up.

"Do you like it? The council."

Derek stayed silent for so long that Stiles was sure he was ignoring him. "No. I hate it."

"Wh..?" Stiles gaped "Hate it? You are so active and social in here…" he was sure he loved it.

"Every word out of her mouth is pointless." Derek said slightly smiling and nodding, because 's eyes landed on him for a second.

Stiles tried to hold his smile back "I thought I was the only one..."

Derek didn't answer. They both acted like they were really into what was saying.

"Why do you act like you enjoy being here?" Stiles asked when she turned to her board.

Derek shifted like he was uncomfortable, Stiles waited for an answer but it didn't come.

Stiles tried to change the subject. But his brain was full of wrong questions. "Do you regret erasing your memory?" He didn't really mean to ask that, but it just came out.

Derek turned quickly, looked at him carefully before asking "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just curious." Stiles said truthfully.

"No, I don't regret it." he turned his face so Stiles couldn't read his face.

"You think about it?"

"Every night." Derek mumbled softly. Stiles almost didn't hear it.

"Me too. I mean I have my reasons, but I'm curious."

"Just curious?" Derek frowned.

It was Stiles time to frown, he had a lot of reasons. Many of them were depressing and extremely secret, but since Derek looked really interested in this, he thought about telling the truth. Or at least some of it. Sadly it was only a thought, his mouth was quicker to say "Yes, just curious."

Derek sighed and looked at again "I think we had different motives then."

"How come?" It was impossible to make a statement like that. Based on what? Stiles got so riled up because of the tone Derek used by saying that. Like he had some kind of moral high ground

"Never mind."

"You think that your reason was… better than mine?" Stiles was angry by this. It made it like Stiles did it on a whim, like it was for nothing.

"It's not a competition." Derek sounded annoyed "And no, I'm not saying that."

"What are you saying?"

Derek crossed his arms "Nothing."

Stiles didn't want to talk anymore. One of his thoughts and deepest fears were that erasing his memory was all for nothing. He's not stupid, he saw everyone's reaction when they found out he did it. He remembered how Derek reacted. He knows he screwed something up, but he still trusted his decision. He had to.

Stiles tried to sat silently with his anger and sadness, but 10 minutes before the end he couldn't take it any more. He stood up and just left. Fuck the council and fuck Derek Hale.

"Stiles", Derek called after him, when Stiles was outside.

Stiles turned "You're not going to stay with your best buddies?" Stiles kicked himself mentally for sounding almost jealous.

"What?" Derek looked confused.

Stiles shook his head, erasing that stupid question from his head "You wanted something?"

Derek nodded slightly and looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck a few times.

"And?" Stiles asked when Derek didn't say anything.

Derek opened his mouth to say something but didn't. He shook his head "Nothing."

"Okay…" Stiles studied Derek's face carefully. He was nervous? Uncomfortable probably. He looked around.

"Your jeep?"

"Is at home, Scott brought me here." Stiles remembered and cursed in his head.

"Do you want a ride?" Derek offered immediately.

"No, I'm good." Stiles said quickly remembering what happened the last time he got in that car.

"Get in the car." Derek pushed him in the right direction.

"No! Can't you smell me or whatever? I am seriously angry at you. So fuck off."

Derek's eyes turned red "Get in the fucking car."

Stiles didn't say anything and did what he was told. There was a right time to take a stand with Derek, this wasn't it. He didn't know what it was but he didn't want to be near Derek right now. Not after he suggested that their reasons were so different and his was so unimportant. Of course Derek didn't say that but he couldn't help to think that maybe it's true. His wave of depression that came crashing into him was not helping.

The ride to his house was quiet, Stiles saw that Derek wanted to say something but stopped himself every single time. Stiles didn't care at this point, he felt his mind cloud up - all he needed was his bed. Stiles got out of the car as fast as he could. He could hear a frustrated sigh from the car, but he didn't go back. He could talk to Derek tomorrow, but now he had to deal with his own problems.

******

"Morning son!" Sheriff greeted from his breakfast, when Stiles came into the kitchen.

"Coffee…" Stiles groaned, his sleepless night made this morning the worst morning ever.

"Here." Sheriff handed him a cup of coffee "Derek just dropped this off."

Stiles almost spit the coffee out "Who?"

"Derek Hale." Sheriff looked at him, eyebrow raised "Said he owed you a morning coffee. Bought me one too." He looked at a very surprised Stiles "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Stiles calmed his dad down "I just forgot. And the coffee is hot as hell" he turned to go back at his room.

"No early studying in the library today?" Sheriff asked, when he saw his son turning for the stairs.

Stiles couldn't really say that, he is visiting Derek every morning. "No, not today."

He got back to his room, sipped his coffee and grabbed his phone. He should text Derek and thank him. Minutes went by, he finished his coffee but he still couldn't type anything to Derek.

"Hey Stiles" Scott stepped into his room "So...what are you up to."

Stiles smiled a little. Scott was acting weird, like he wanted to know something but didn't have the balls to just ask Stiles. Or he had some other reasons to be here.

Stiles stalled just to fuck with Scott "Nothing much...just staring at the wall, watching…"

"Did anything happen yesterday?"

"No…" Stiles grin disappeared, he was afraid that maybe he knew something about him and Derek.

"I mean at the meeting.."

"No." Stiles relaxed "Nothing happened. Never does." he snorted.

Scott took his shoes off, hopped on the bed and looked at his phone. He typed something before he turned to Stiles. "Want to hang out today?"

"Yeah." Stiles stalled again, he had this feeling that something was different. Scott looked and acted fairly normal so Stiles let it go for now. "I kind of skipped breakfast, want anything?" Stiles stood to go downstairs.

"No worries, I'll make some sandwiches. Mom wanted me to talk to your dad anyway. You finish your coffee."

And like that he was out the door. What was wrong with him? Stiles threw his empty coffee cup in the bin and stared at the bed. Scott left his phone on the bed.

He didn't want to do this but he had no choice, something was going on. He sneaked to the door and heard his dad and Scott talk, he then quickly took his phone, typed the pass code and looked at his messages. He just texted Isaac, Stiles scrolled a little, to see the all the messages starting from last night.

-hey Scott, Derek turned again

-what was it this time?

-nothing. he came home last night after the meeting, turned, freaked out, turned back and left

-did sth happen at the meeting?

-dunno, but this is bad. first it was from emotions and some trigger words, but now nothing. he can't control it.

-i should see Stiles

-maybe the memories are coming back..

-no. i mean to ask about the meeting

-Scott… at some point you have to admit, Stiles could fix this

-I'll be with stiles tmrw morning, keep me updated with Derek

Stiles almost didn't dare to read this mornings texts.

-he came home in the morning and left again. i'm following him north, i think he is heading to the camping site again. he left his car at the river. What about Stiles?

-just got here, his fine. smells like he usually does.

-that's not fine. i'm not gonna follow Derek there, he usually comes back from there a little calmer.

-ok, I'll spend the day with stiles.

What the fuck? Stiles closed the phone quickly and put it back where he took it from. He calmed his breath and thought happy thoughts, so Scott wouldn't think that he smells "un-fine". How could they keep this from me?

Stiles didn't want to confront Scott or talk about it, he needed to leave. He cursed silently and texted Scott's mom, silently saying "Sorry Scott but this will actually help you."

When Scott came back, Stiles was on his computer searching camping sites north from the town. Scott handed Stiles his sandwich and sat back on the bed.

Minutes later his phone rang. "Hi mom.. What? No! Maybe… But...Fine. Yes. Can I at least finish my breakfast? Yes." Scott ended the call, face so sad that Stiles almost regretted what he did.

"What happened?"

"Somebody from school called my mom. They told her I was flunking chemistry. She is pissed."

"Sorry." Stiles winced "Need any help."

Scott shook his head when he started to put his shoes back on "Mom said no. But maybe later? You staying home?"

"Sure." Stiles smiled a small smile.

******

Stiles waited his dad to leave for work so he could get to his car with nobody knowing. Scott was home and Melissa was going to make sure that he will stay there at least for a couple of hours.

On the road, he was heading to the first camping site near a river that stayed north of the town. Derek had to be there. If not there were three more places to check out. Derek had to be one of them. It was time Stiles had a serious talk with him about their memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it, let me know!  
> PS! This story has a happy ending, sorry that it's so depressing at the moment. I'll update soon.  
> -evilkoalaforce


	24. Taking the Pain Away

"Where the fuck is he?" Stiles said to himself after checking the last place he thought Derek could have been. He was disappointed that it was taking him so long to find him, he had all these questions that he needed to ask to make things clear. Secretly he hoped that Derek was messing with Isaac and Scott. That Derek was absolutely fine and so maybe Stiles is then too. Unfortunately he couldn't find him to confirm any of his hopes and fears.

After some cursing he decided to go back home and talk to him in the morning, but Isaac would be there and he didn't want him to listen what he has to say. Stiles rubbed his forehead, this was too stressful. Derek is falling apart, apparently he is too and he has no idea how to fix this.

It was almost noon and he was hungry, so he stopped at the nearest place that offered food for money. It was a small diner, Stiles almost missed it because there was only tall trees and green all the miles until now. When he pulled over he saw Derek's car, it had to be his. He pulled closer, amazed that he could get this lucky. It was definitely his. Stiles got out of the car and couldn't resist to touch his car before looking around, searching for the man he spent half a day to find. There was no sign of him.

Stepping in to the diner Stiles noticed how every pair of eyes fell on him, he smiled awkwardly and scanned through the crowd, none of them was Derek. He headed towards the waitress.

"Hey! I'm looking for a man.. um he's tall, dark hair.."

"Incredibly gorgeous and sexy as hell?" The middle aged waitress finished for Stiles and sighed probably remembering.

Stiles smiled "Not where I was going but yes."

"Boy you need to see the doctor if you do want to get into that hot..."

"I am..." Stiles quickly interrupted whatever was coming out her mouth "I mean I really want to get into that..." Stiles said, to get her to like him "I just can't find him."

"Good for you, don't have to be shy on my account. He went out back, looked like he was in a hurry." she smiled and said "Better hurry because someone here feels the same way you do."

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned and looked around.

The waitress handed her drinks to her friend before turning back to Stiles. "Honey this is the gayest part of the woods you can find, that guy at the window..." She pointed with her head not turning "He was seriously eye fucking your friend earlier. Pretty sure he is ready to follow your friend."

"What? Why?" Stiles was so intrigued but completely clueless.

"To get on with him, do I really need to spell it out for you... What do you think people do there? Especially out in the back." She wiggled her eyebrows, then looked back at the man, who was standing up "Go now, before he gets your man." She smacked him on the shoulder.

Stiles stalled for a minute. What the fuck is going on? But the waitress pushed him to go. Stiles started to walk towards this man, he was almost the same height as Stiles, a little taller, but he had dark longer hair, a little too neatly styled for a out-of-bed look. He was definitely older.

Was he really trying to go after Derek? Trying to flirt with him, and do other stuff... Stiles frowned. Derek wouldn't. Would he? Did Derek led this guy on somehow? There where so many unanswered questions, but he couldn't investigate, this man was already walking to meet Derek.

The more Stiles walked the more he felt he hated this guy. The waitress was right, who the fuck does he think he is. This guy just decided to hit on Derek, what if he already has someone?

"Hey." Stiles stepped right in front of him.

"Sorry, I need to go somewhere." he tried to walk past Stiles but Stiles pushed him back. Guy had to take a few steps back. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"You are my problem." Stiles said with a new found confidence and walked right up in his face.

"What the fuck?" the guy stepped back and raised his arms "I didn't do anything. I'm just going..."

"To meet who?" Stiles finished for him.

The guy looked at him now, like he was deciding what to do next. He probably figured out that this was about Derek. Finally the guy scoffed, choosing to be an asshole, probably because he thought he can take on Stiles any time, he crossed his arms and said "It's none of your business, not my fault you can't keep your boyfriend interested." A gasp came somewhere, Stiles didn't look but it was probably the waitress. He guessed people were staring at them.

Stiles raised his eyebrows "Don't flatter yourself thinking that my boyfriend would even look at you once." Stiles did not have time to think what he was actually saying. Few chuckles echoed in the room when Stiles noticed the guys face growing a shade too red, as his anger filled him.

He pushed Stiles "You can keep saying that to yourself, when I steal him from you. Looking at you, I'm sure he is in it because of pity."

Stiles looked at this asshole, who he now hated with everything he had, he didn't even realize why, but there was no way this argument will end without him getting hurt. He just waited for the right moment. There was no chance in hell this guy was getting anywhere near Derek.

"No comeback?" The guy sneered "Guess it is true..." he started to walk past Stiles.

Stiles pulled him back "You can sit your ugly ass down, because you are not going anywhere."

"Yeah? What the fuck are you going to do?" He waited with his arms open and then laughed. "That's what I thought." he shrugged and walked closer "I'm going to enjoy that look on your face when I walk away with him."

Stiles pulled back enough to see his face. The guy narrowed his eyes "I mean really fucking enjoy it!" the guy couldn't stop now that he felt like he won this moment. He couldn't enjoy this moment long enough, with one quick movement Stiles's elbow connected with the asshole's nose so hard that everybody heard the loud crack and the scream that followed after that. He fell to the ground holding his nose, blood was tripping down his hand and chest. Stiles grabbed him by the collar and said "Not as much I'm going to enjoy ripping his clothes off knowing that you will never get to do that." Stiles let go of him, gave him one more glare and walked to the back of the diner, where Derek was supposed to be.

******

Holy fucking shit! Stiles took a deep breath of fresh air when he stepped trough the back door. He was so full of energy he felt like he was going to explode, he laughed and shook his head, he couldn't believe that he did that. Any of that. For some reason that felt right, to show that guy... And then Stiles started to actually realize what had just happened. He got into a fight with a guy over Derek, no, correction, he hit a man who threatened to take Derek from him. He blamed the waitress who put those ideas into his head, for awaking some need to fight with somebody.

He looked back at the closed door, then he looked around. No sign of Derek. Thank god! There was a chance that Derek didn't hear any of that. Especially the last thing he said. Where the fuck did that came from? Stiles walked further away from the diner, hoping to see something in the forest, maybe a clue where Derek might be.

"Derek!" he yelled. There was no way he could search the whole forest for him. There was no path into the forest so he just started walking mostly in a straight line. Why was the waitress surprised that I wasn't into Derek? Stiles thought as he kept walking. Derek is... good looking, but was he really throwing gay vibes at her. Stiles mind was clouded with different images of Derek, there wasn't much... when his head started to hurt he stopped.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled again, he could barely see the diner now "Derek! I'm not really in the mood for hide and seek!"

Then Stiles realized, he could call him. After calling himself stupid a few times he pressed Derek's name and waited. After three seconds he lowered his phone. He heard Derek's phone ring. But not just his ringtone, he heard someone growling. Stiles ended the call and slowly put his phone back at his pocket, when he found his courage he turned to see where the growling came from. Angry werewolf stared at him with his red eyes, claws out and ready to tear flesh. It was Derek.

Stiles swallowed loudly "Hey there Derek..." he took a step back "Please don't eat me." He said a little quieter. Something was wrong, Stiles wasn't sure if Derek was 100% home in his head.

Derek growled and narrowed his eyes.

"It's Stiles, can you remember?" he took a step closer and waved. Wrong move, that seemed to piss Derek off. He roared and ran after Stiles. Stiles couldn't run, he was dead if he turned his back, he had to try to reason with Derek. He was walking backwards "Derek, stop! It's me!". Derek reached him, growling loudly and slammed him against the tree.

The air was knocked out of Stiles, he couldn't speak but tried to reason with Derek. "Stop... Shit, that really hurt."

Derek growled, his claws were in Stiles shoulder.

"Derek," Stiles said looking into his eyes. "Wake the fuck up!"

The werewolf looked back and loosened his tight grip on Stiles, but he didn't let go. Not yet.

"Oh good, you are not going to eat me." Stiles relaxed and closed his eyes. This was good, the wolf was confused, Stiles now needed to get Derek back. Derek started to sniff Stiles, he moved around his face and then got closer to Stiles's neck. Stiles felt his hot breath and couldn't stop himself, he looked away to give him better access and touched Derek by putting his hand on his chest. In that same moment Derek removed a hand from his shoulder and held Stiles hand.

"Stiles." Derek said weakly, or at least Stiles thought it was because of that.

Stiles looked back at the man, and Derek was no longer a werewolf, he started to take his hand off his chest but Derek stopped him. He put Stiles hand back where it was and held it there.

For Stiles this was the longest moment he had ever been in. Being in this private bubble was intoxicating. They both looked into each other, Stiles hand felt hot between Derek's chest and his hand. He didn't dare to break the gaze or take his hand. Soon he realized, he didn't want to. Derek was looking at him so intensely, like he was searching for answers to questions he didn't really have.

"What are you doing here?" Derek broke the silence.

"Looking for you."

"Why?" Derek narrowed his eyes, and it looked stupid because he was still holding Stiles hand on his chest.

"I needed to talk." Stiles said quickly and then he felt Derek's heart beating faster.

"About what?"

"Stuff." Stiles was vague because he was really surprised that he could feel Derek's heart like that. And seems like he is a little nervous about talking.

"What stuff."

"Nothing specific."

Derek winced and gently gave Stiles his hand back. "I'm not sure if I can talk right now."

Stiles missed the touch already "Because you're afraid you'll turn again?"

"How did you know?" Derek said with a little anger in his voice.

"Calm down, no need to get angry" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm not angry!" He said really angry "Did Isaac sent you again?" Derek said through his teeth.

"Again?" Stiles frowned "No, he has never sent me, anywhere for that matter."

"I'm going to kill that boy... And don't bullshit me!"

"I'm not!"

Derek started to yell back but stopped "Wait, so all those mornings..."

"... was me. Isaac didn't tell me to do anything." Stiles finished Derek's thought.

"Why?" Derek snapped back.

"I... " Stiles didn't have a good answer "Can we go back to the diner? I'm really hungry."

"I want to know. Now!" Derek almost growled.

"And I want to eat!" Stiles yelled back just like Derek did. Derek was startled and Stiles looked at him with big eyes. "See! Not really fun when somebody is yelling at you!" Stiles turned and started to walk "Let's go."

"Stiles" Derek called.

"What..." Stiles said annoyed.

"Diner is this way." Derek showed at the opposite direction.

"I knew that." Stiles shrugged and turned.

******

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Derek asked Stiles when they were eating their burgers.

Stiles took a big bite of his food so he didn't have to answer.

"You two really worked up an apatite.." The waitress patted Stiles on the back and wiggled her eyebrows.

Stiles started to have a couching fit, when Derek just frowned in total confusion.

"Here you go honey, extra fries on the house." She smiled at the two of them.

"You better explain." Derek took some fries while looking at the waitress go.

"It's a long and..." Stiles searched for a good word "..and an embarrassing story."

"Don't care." Derek said seriously and when Stiles didn't say anything he gave up. "Fine, just give me something, anything."

Stiles nodded, fair enough. After careful thinking he settled with the main reason they were looking them. "I punched a dude."

Derek stared at Stiles before responding "Why?"

"Because he was being an asshole."

Derek ate some fries and the turned back to Stiles "Now I'm even more confused than I was before."

"Tough luck." Stiles shrugged.

******

"You wanted to talk... and eat." he pointed to Stiles half eaten plate "Eat your food." Derek said when he took the last bite of his food. Stiles looked at Derek's features and couldn't really say why he looked like he was nervous.

"You had some questions." Stiles said back, still observing Derek.

"Could you stop that!"

"What?"

"Staring at me like I'm going to get angry and kill everybody."

"Like right now?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek didn't answer, instead he rested his head on his hands. "What's going on Derek?"

"I don't fucking know?!" Derek said too loudly. Stiles stared at everybody who dared to stare at them, when he heard Derek sigh again he turned back.

"Just tell me what you know."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help."

Derek narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe Stiles. Stiles was afraid that this would happen, why would he want to show somebody his weaknesses. No matter how Stiles stared at Derek, he shook his head. "That's not enough." A moment later he searched for his wallet "I'm going."

"Don't..." Stiles said quickly "I... please stay." He knew he had to tell Derek about himself, the truth about how fine he isn't. He really didn't want to get into that so soon but he didn't have a choice. To get somebody to open up, you had to do the same thing.

"Stiles, just stop. I'm fine." Derek said with a strained voice.

"Well I'm not." Stiles said silently the truth he has kept hidden for a long time. He has never admitted it out loud, or even in his head to himself. "Fine I mean... Everything is fucked, I'm not sure I can handle this alone... I tried but this keeps getting worse. I think you are the only one who can help." it felt good to be so honest and straightforward but at the same time he felt vulnerable, when admitting he needed help. Stiles avoided Derek's eyes but then looked at the surprised wolf in front of him.

"I'm sorry." These were the only words he said after looking at stiles with a strange expression.

Stiles frowned, Derek actually looked like he was sorry. "For what?"

"I didn't know."

"That actually makes me feel better." Stiles continued before Derek asked "I didn't either. I thought I was... Well not as bad as Scott and Isaac told me I really am."

"Fuck..." Derek rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I should've known. Isaac has been all over me since the memory thing."

Stiles shrugged "I didn't notice that they were keeping an eye on me until recently."

"Well Isaac doesn't really know how to be subtle."

"Yeah." Stiles stalled, he didn't want to talk about Isaac.

"What do you know about me?" Derek collected himself, making this more about problem solving than emotional talking.

"You are losing control?" Stiles guessed and then went specific "You emotions are making you turn, but you cant stop it." When Derek looked Stiles with suspicious eyes he added "I read Scott's text when he wasn't looking."

"I can stop it.." Derek said quickly and shifted in his seat "I can control it, put it takes time."

"At first it were some words that triggered it?"

He nodded. " Words like..." he took a calming breath, but Stiles saw that it wasn't helping. "I don't want to talk about this."

Stiles understood, he didn't want Derek to turn, but he was still curious "Does it hurt.." he asked quietly "To fight with yourself like that."

Derek didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, Stiles knew he guessed correctly. "Maybe I can help, when we were in the forest, what made you feel better?"

Again, no words from Derek, it was impossible to read his mind so Stiles kept guessing, hoping that he was right "You felt better when I touched you, right? It happened to me too, remember when I freaked out in your car... I was in pain and when you touched me it disappeared."

"The burning?" Derek nodded remembering.

Stiles didn't say anything about burning "How did you know that?"

"When I touched you, I felt it."

"You took it away?" Stiles was seriously confused "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't... I just touched you and it came. I felt my hand burn for a few seconds and that was it."

Stiles got lost in his thoughts. "This doesn't make sense, I didn't feel pain when I touched you in the forest."

"I know... I was..." Derek stumbled with words.

Stiles already had an idea what he did "What did you do?"

"I took it back, with my hand... I knew there was a chance that you will get my pain so I held your hand so I could take it back." he avoided Stiles eyes.

"Why? That burning was way worse than you described... I was on fire. What if your pain isn't that bad when I get it." Stiles saw Derek shook his head " Please, let me help you. Or at least try."

"We don't even know what's going on Stiles!"

Stiles knew that but he didn't want Derek to be in pain, seems like Derek's problem is way worse than his. He wanted to help him, Stiles had to convince Derek that this isn't a big deal. "Yeah but we have a temporary solution to help each other."

"No." Derek said with such a confidence that Stiles wanted to throw something at him.

"Derek are you fucking kidding me? I'm sorry but next time I'm burning and dying inside I expect you to come and take it away, and like it or not I'll be there when you need me. We don't have to suffer, we can help each other so that's what we are going to do." When Derek didn't look convinced Stiles tried to make this work in another way, he sighed and tried to look like he was sad "Please Derek, I don't want to go through my pain again."

Derek leaned back on his chair, like he was taking some time before arguing again. Stiles was ready that, but instead Derek changed the subject. "What's with the burning. Is it based on emotions like my control?"

"No, I'm not sure. I just feel empty for the most of the time, and then the depression... Guess it's like emotional overload or something" Stiles tried to give nothing away, he didn't want to tell him that it happened once and in his car. Stiles hoped Derek wasn't too interested in the specifics, he didn't want to lie too much.

"Empty?" Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, like I'm nothing... like something is missing." Stiles tried to explain.

"I have that too." Derek winced " Something similar anyway."

"Oh..." Stiles was not expecting this. They were more similar than he thought "Do you have nightmares?"

"No, but when I wake I feel like shit." Derek rubbed his eyes like he was tired, Stiles couldn't really read much from his face.

"Scott told me I have nightmares and cry at night. I don't remember any of it."

Derek shook his head and sighed "You do know where this is going, right?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded "This is happening because we erased our memories."

They both stayed silent avoiding each others eyes.

******

Derek paid the bill and talked to the waitress, Stiles was glad, had time to think of a plan to make Derek realize how important it is that they make a deal about helping each other. Stiles didn't really care about his own pain, he wanted to know what Derek was going through.

He was sitting in his car with the door opened, waiting for Derek to come when he heard a familiar growl. He turned towards the sound, Derek was walking quickly from the diner, his eyes were red and it looked like the other werewolf features were about to show themselves. Stiles jumped out of the car and grabbed Derek to pull him into his car.

Derek pulled away and that pissed off Stiles, he ran over him and pushed him towards his car. "Get in the fucking car Derek before you turn!" He did what was asked and Stiles ran on the other side to sit next to Derek. "What the hell happened? I left you alone for four minutes!"

Stiles looked at the wolf who was clearly in pain, he closed the door and leaned over to touch Derek, he put his hand on his chest again. Like last time, Derek covered Stiles hand with his.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Stiles pushed Derek's hand away. He pressed his hand on the chest ready to ease Derek's pain. Something happened, but it didn't feel right. Stiles panicked and quickly thought back when Derek did it to him... It didn't take long for Stiles to realize that Derek didn't touch him trough a shirt. He quickly sneaked his hand under his shirt and placed his hand on Derek's hot chest.

Stiles held his breath as the pain covered his whole body, his muscles tensed and lungs stopped working. The pain didn't stay the same, it got worse with every second. His whole body was aching, he held back tears thinking that this is what Derek has been dealing with. Stiles tried to look as neutral as possible, if he showed that he was in unbelievable pain, like he was now, Derek would pull off immediately. He couldn't do anything else then to ride this trough. Stiles counted the slow painful seconds, when he got to ten, it finally stopped.

"No." Stiles heard Derek say after few seconds of loud breathing, he couldn't look him, not yet. "We are not doing it again, ever. No fucking way."

"Did it help?" Stiles put on his best I'm-fine-face and turned to Derek "I mean that was nothing."

"You didn't look like it was nothing." Derek looked Stiles with a desperate face.

"The pain stayed at my arm, it was... manageable." Stiles shrugged.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "The fuck it was."

"It really was... compared to my burning this was nothing, and it's just for few seconds." Stiles lied. "Okay.. maybe it wasn't nothing but I would take this in a second if it gets me away from my burning." Derek wasn't really buying it and Stiles groaned "Derek, did it hurt when you took my pain?"

"No, but I'm a werewolf. Don't you think that changes things."

"This is about memories and emotional crap, I'm pretty sure this isn't a werewolf thing. Just... let me help you. It was fine."

Derek still stared at Stiles, about a minute passed when he said " I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"I'm not." Stiles said confidently "If you help with my burning I'll help with your pain. Wait.. How come you can't tell I'm lying?"

Derek bit his lip before talking "I had to turn off some of my abilities to get more control. Or they more or less turned off themselves. But that's only with humans. I can't afford to lose this ability on creatures who can really harm me."

Stiles was shocked, this changes things. Stiles suddenly felt free to feel everything. "So you don't know what I'm feeling or if I'm lying... or anything."

"I can still hear your heart, but I have no idea if you are lying or not."

"That's why you haven't noticed." Stiles now understood even more what was going on with Derek.

"Maybe." Derek stared off to the distance. "It's late, I have things to do."

"With your police friends?" Stiles said before realizing what he said.

Derek raised his eyebrow "I can't smell you but I'm not stupid. What do you have against John?"

Oh, John... It's John now. "Nothing, just confused why you are so into the police work all for a sudden." Stiles tried to shake the venom from his voice.

"I'm not... Stiles, are you jealous?" Derek hid his small smile but Stiles knew that it was there.

"No!" Stiles said loudly "Didn't you have something to do?"

"Yeah.." Derek stalled still looking at Stiles. "We need to have a pack meeting, this involves everybody if both of us are fucked because of this memory thing."

Stiles rolled his eyes "But it doesn't if it's just you?"

"I had things under control." Derek argued back.

"Had...?" Stiles teased.

"Have! I have things under control, this is more because of you." Derek corrected himself and opened the car door.

"You saying I'm a mess and can't handle this?" he said looking at Derek when he got out of his car.

"No," Derek turned back to look at Stiles in the car "I'm saying that I want to help you, using all the resources I have. I'll see you at the pack meeting." he smiled at Stiles and closed the door. "I'll text you the details." he yelled back.

Stiles stayed in his car even when Derek left with his car. There were a lot of things he had to figure out, but the only thing in his mind was, why the fuck can't he stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for letting me know what you think! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Things are looking good for Stiles and Derek. :)
> 
> -evilkoalaforce


End file.
